Tell Me Silently
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Bonnie would have never wanted anything in life until she met Scott. A story about them coming together and falling apart.
1. A New Day

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"So how is it?"

Bonnie looked up from her book, despite no one being there. She felt the warmth of a phone on here ear. How long had she been talking? Well listening.

"How's what, Caroline?"

"California! How's California?"

Bonnie sighed, her eyes rolling at her friend's question.

"It's night time."

"Oh boo."

Bonnie placed her book beside her and let out a small laugh.

"Caroline I live in a place called Beacon Hills, it is in the northern part of California, aka the boring part."

"I thought you would be living a glamorous life, like off that show Beverly Hills 90210."

"Ah, sadly I am not in L.A., or anywhere remotely close to it."

Bonnie got up from her well made bed, her dark red blanket ruffled slightly from where she was sitting. She looked down at the spot, contemplating if she was going to fix it. After a second, she shrugged and half-heartedly matted the wrinkle away. She walked towards her closet and picked out her clothes for tomorrow. It would be her first day of school, even if it was half way through the year. Bonnie debated what she should wear. Should she go with her standard bohemian, almost hippie look. It felt too cold to wear that. Maybe she should spice it up a little, and try to be someone new.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will appreciate one semester of nothing."

Bonnie stopped rifling and pulled out random things in her closet. She tossed them on her bed, making some sort of outfit for tomorrow. Unfortunately it was neither fresh or new. Just the same old Bonnie.

"Hey but at least it's only one semester. And, all you are taking is easy classes."

"I have like four AP classes Caroline."

She was lying. Her class schedule was a total mess, but she had no power to care. Bonnie was slowly becoming aquiescent about her life. Even three thousand miles away, she felt how the pressure of Mystic Falls. It was as if life would never get better. She would never get better.

"Really?"

"Yep, I am trying to get into college for reals."

She looked down at the book beside the clothes; it was one of her grimoires, almost foreign considering she had not picked one up in the longest of times. After what had happened months ago, Bonnie had lightened up on her use of magic.

"Well that's a relief...I thought you would spend the rest of your time in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie turned her attention back to her task at hand; she cocked her head to the side as she stared down at the outfit she laid in front of her. She honestly thought the same thing.

"Why would you say that?"

Bonnie was curious as to why Caroline had said it. She knew why, but she just wanted to hear Caroline say it.

"I don't know. I just thought after the year we had, after everything we have been through...that we were cursed to be forever attached to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie felt herself starting to zone out a little. What Caroline had just said, was in fact what Bonnie believed to be her reality. Once upon a time, she thought about college, but nothing too far out of range from home. She could handle a commute if she worked at the Grille. If she were to be able to live off campus, she would make sure to keep extra tight contact with friends and family. She would even come home regularly to find out what was happening. Bonnie was not sure whether or not she would make new friends, but she new the ones she had already would always be there. The mentality of the small town had really taken a toll on her, and it was even worse when the supernatural hit. After Bonnie lost her grams, everything changed. Bonnie felt the need to protect her friends at high cost. Slowly but surely she was pulled down into a darkness where she was blind to herself; no matter what the pain was, it would never hurt as much if she lost another person in her life. The pain magic put her body through, the stress she felt, the slow and unbearable decline into insanity, it would mean nothing if her friends were okay.

But now she was far away. Too far away to do anything. What if Elena were to kill someone in her new life as a vampire? What could Bonnie do to prevent that? What if Caroline were to be taken hostage again? What if Jeremy and Matt cannot fend off vampires in their human state? Bonnie was worried about everything that could happen, and she could not prevent it. It was not as if she could do much anyway. Bonnie had been living in fear of what would happen should she overstep her boundaries magically. After the body switching spell from last time, Bonnie watched in horror as her Grams received the punishment meant for her. That broke Bonnie on so many levels. Her Grams, who had died as a result of her pushing, was tortured all because Bonnie wanted to help her friend. Punishing her by forcing her to watch the pain of a loved one.

Bonnie closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to remove the feeling of fear running through her.

"Bonnie?"

She opened her eyes, realizing she was on the phone with Caroline.

"Uh sorry..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She was not, but she wanted to believe it.

* * *

Scott hated Sundays. They were generally dull for him. Even with his new life as a werewolf, there was nothing really exciting on a Sunday night. All other werewolves seemed to be gearing up for the next day. Scott would have went to his best friend Stiles, but he was currently healing from another bad night of super sleuthing. Unfortunately he got caught in a hunter's trap. It took no less than a minute to get him out. Unfortunately it was made for someone much more powerful than Stiles, so he seemed to have gotten hurt a little. Since that happened Saturday night, Stiles was in recovery mode, and that would more than likely mean he would skip class Monday, possibly Tuesday.

Scott sighed at the thought of his best friend. Stiles was a lot of things; an annoyance, a bit mean, rude, patronizing, a bit of a spazz. But despite all that, he would never just leave Scott. Even when Scott was down, he refused to just up and leave him. Considering the dangers they had seen in the past few months, it was understandable if Stiles would have just separated himself from Scott. But he stayed. And through all that Stiles was, Scott knew deep down, he was his best friend. That was nice.

Scott's thoughts turned to Allison. If he was not out somewhere with Stiles trying to uncover some sort of mystery, he was with Allison, loving her. In such a short time they had created something. Something beautiful, something that Scott could take pride in, as he thought Allison did. But just as quickly it seemed to crumble.

"Three weeks..."

He was on his bed just looking at his ceiling. He did that a lot now. It was part of his routine, when he was lonely. He had come to have a semi active life, due to him being a werewolf, and him now having to go to tutoring. However when he was alone, when no one would come to rescue from himself, he would just lay there. Sometimes he would think, most of the times he would daydream. Just letting his mind wander the greater limits of the universe. He would let himself just fly away going anywhere he pleased, and when he came back down, he was usually smiling.

He was at peace.

But today was not one of those days. He was thinking today, and that meant thinking about everyone and everything. Scott would never admit to it, but when he thought about the people he cared about they did not bring a smile to his face. Not that he did not care about them or anything, but it always seemed like there was some sort of unnecessary conflict between them. As if his relationships needed anything in them. Like the one with his mom, Melissa.

His mom was still getting used to him being a werewolf. Now that she found out, she was more accepting, but she was still scared. That's what adults do apparently; they trade one fear for another. She would look at him, when she did not think Scott would no, and Scott would hear her heartbeat racing faster. Fear was growing in her. It only happened when she thought about him. Scott tested it many times. When they were together, acting like son and mother, she was fine. But it was the moments by herself when she seemed to grow in fear. About what? Scott did not know the answer to. He assumed it was about his status as a supernatural. Scott remembered how she found out, and how they had a rift in their relationship. It hurt to watch his mom actively avoid him. What child would want their only parent to stop loving them? But they were okay, at least it looked like it. Scott made sure to never do anything werewolf related around her. She knew, but that did not mean she had to be involved. To Scott, somethings were better left alone.

Scott turned over, understanding that his ceiling would not help bring peace and relief that night. He knew the roof might not work. It had not been working for the last few nights. Scott let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted something permanent to happen. Something to bring him a little release.

"Tomorrow's a new day."

And he believed that. He had to.

* * *

_**A/N: New story. If you read the story To Love A Hopeless Romantic, then you will get a feel of what this story is about. It is a crossover between TVDxTW (something I am getting way to comfortable with). Scott and Bonnie are my main couple this time. I think this will turn out better than Stick With Me (which is on hiatus, but I am feeling the drive to write so...) because it will be more relationship focused. This will also probably be a lot shorter than Stick With Me (I doubt twenty chapters will even happen tbh). Bonnie and Scott are two teens that are a little lost and find each other. The name of this story "Tell Me Silently) is based off the lyrics of one of my favorite singers Maxwell. This whole story is based off one of his albums.**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	2. First Impressions

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

With her schedule in hand Bonnie made her way to her first class. Chemistry.

It had been a class she had barely passed in Mystic Falls, but passed none the less. However her current school found it necessary to say that a few credits did not crossover, meaning Bonnie was demoted from a Senior to a Junior. It wasn't bad, just an extra semester, which Bonnie found only a slight annoyance. Well at first she had a panic attack, and felt her nerves hit a wall as she realized she wouldn't graduate on time, and that nay schools she had applied for, and had hoped for an early admission. But now that was not going to happen. She was going to be late, and then have to wait for yet another semester to attend school.

That was in no way ideal for Bonnie, but it had become her reality. Something that took her little time to accept.

"Just have to accept it and go one . New life and all, Junior Bonnie."

She stood outside of the class she was supposed to go in. With a sigh, she let her hand rise and made contact with the door.

* * *

Scott could hear the person from a mile away. He was not really focusing on the class like he should have, so his mind tended to wander. It was made even more difficult with the appearance of his ex girl friend Allison sitting not to far from him. It was not something he had wanted, but for the sake of Allison, who had gone through so much before and during their relationship, she had wanted to break up. Everything in Scott jumped and attacked, wanting nothing more than to deny her request. But it had been the look in her eye. The sadness, her beauty, her fears. She could not, did not, and should not have to deal with her werewolf of a boyfriend. So Scott only nodded his answer to her request. He gave her a simple kiss on the forehead. No hug, no touches, no kisses that would leave him weak. He had to leave, and let her try to help herself, because he would be too weak to help her himself. That had been only three weeks ago, and for Scott that felt like a day and an eternity all at the same time.

If it had not been for the recent supernatural activity, Scott would have spiraled down a long twisted road of depression. Or at least he thought he would. Despite what he thought, Scott had been relatively okay. But maybe that was because Scott had been so focused on being better. His grades were somewhat doing good, he was embracing his werewolf abilities to a greater degree, and his relationships, sans Allison were so much better. Maybe it was the fact that he no longer had some scary mysterious monster to fight. Maybe it was because he was finally comfortable with his teen self, no longer feeling awkward as he did a few months ago. Maybe it was because he did accept what his fate was. Regardless of the cause, the result was something Scott could live with.

He was okay with himself, even if it was not exactly ideal.

What he had now was something he had become accustomed to, and now any new changes would ultimately somewhat disrupt it. And this new change, this new person, would do just that. He watched as the teacher focused on the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and in popped this tiny girl. Scott watched her walk to the front desk, a paper in her hand. Once she was successfully in front of the teacher she handed him a paper.

"Oh joy, fresh meat."

He looked over it, looking the least bit amused. Turning his head back to her, he gave her a small once over. As if judging her. Scott watched the girl stand there, slightly awkward, not standing up straight at all. Maybe that was why she looked tiny, there did not seem to be any pride in herself at all. She also looked tired. Scott tilted his head a little, trying to study her. She was new, therefore making her fascinating. Anything was leaps and bounds more interesting than Chemistry. But she was another human being. She was not from here.

"So...Bonnie...Bennett?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright, unfortunately we have few open seats. So for now, why don't you just go sit beside McCall."

Scott rose to attention at the sound of his name. Well last name. Most teachers had a habit of calling him McCall at times. He then came to notice the class was looking at him. He could feel Danny and Jackson's eyes on him. Isaac's as well. But the two pair of eyes in the front belonging to his ex girlfriend and her best friend, were the ones he could see.

"Uh...I'm sorry?"

Scott turned his attention away from Allison when he heard her speak. Was that an accent? It was slight, but very noticeable. She was obviously not from around here.

"Virginia."

"Uh..."

"Your accent? You got one of those southern accents, but it is not as heavy as like that Georgian accent, and it definitely not out west south. It's slight but noticeable. So you are one of those beginning southern states. I'm guessing Virginia...and I'm right."

"Mystic Falls, Virginia...ugh who is McCall?"

"The only one without a partner, Bennett."

And just like that she was now a part of the school system. Scott watched as Bonnie's eyes connect with his table, but not him. She clutched her bag and walked over to him. In the time it got over to sit beside him he come to notice a lot about her. The first thing was her slighted jawline. It was like his. Her smile was more crooked than his, and her nose had a slight edge to it. Her eyes her almost feral looking, and bright. It took Scott a moment, but he realized that their color was green. A pretty soft, yet bright green. Her hair looked black, and her skin was almost pale, yet tanned. She was maybe two shades darker than he was. As if she had not had sun in her life in such a long time. She was wearing a large flow shirt, with with a pair of pants and sandals. He could hear the hit the floor rather audibly. Bonnie took the seat beside him, and started taking things out of her bag. Scott assumed she was aware of all the people looking at her. She seemed to focus rather hard on her task at hand. Once she felt comfortable, she looked to the board, and was waiting to learn. The teacher looked at her, as if waiting on her. Scott thought this had to be the most polite he had ever been in his life.

"Alright, let's get back on track. Where was I..."

* * *

Soon the lesson was back. Scott tired to focus on the lesson, but was so caught up in the new person in his space. He hated how much like a dog he was sometimes. It was irritating for him to sit and get so caught up in something new. But something about Bonnie was particularly mystifying. She smelled...funny. Like something was off about her.

"Uh...hi?"

Scott did not see the hand wave in his face, until it was too late. He flew out of his seat and hit the ground hard. The entire class was looking at him.

"McCall?"

Scott looked at the teacher sitting at the front of the room holding a stack of papers.

"Sorr.."

"Don't bother, just get up and come and get the paper for your assignment."

"Assignment?"

Scott listened as the teacher sighed.

"Of course...Bennett, here."

Bonnie got up and made her way to get the assignment, as well as other people from different tables. It was Jackson who walked past Scott and snickered.

"Nice going Scott."

Scott just got up, and sat back down.

Once they sat back down, Bonnie gave him a sheet, and a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

Scott nodded. Her accent was hypnotizing. Scott also could hear slight strain in her voice. Had she been screaming a lot?

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I am..."

Scott thought of something to say that would alleviate his embarrassment. Normally Stiles would step in with something witty, or incredibly unnecessary. Either way, Stiles was always the one to help break the ice. That was not Scott's forte. He looked down at the paper realizing he knew none of what was going on, and sunk a little.

"Don't worry, he said we could take this home as homework if we don't finish today. So you want to pretend to do work?"

Scott just stared at her, trying to understand her. It wasn't her accent this time, but the fact that he felt something. A warning. Bonnie was different.

Really different.

"McCall?"

He snapped out of his reverie again, this time without falling over.

"It's Scott..."

Bonnie nodded.

"I'm sorry. Scott...are you okay?"

Scott nodded, focusing so his head would not just go up and down like a bobble head. He was enthralled by Bonnie for some reason.

"Well that's good. Hey I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Could you, if you want to, help me around school for the day. I just need to know where my classes are if you don't mind."

"Sure...if you don't mind being stuck with me all day..."

"I'm the new girl with no idea of who anyone is, or a friend. I kind of have to be open to people..."

Scott smiled. He thought it was a joke. He was sure it was a joke, but he could not tell with her.

"Was that a joke?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.

"Yeah it kind of was...I am really awful with jokes. I can read one out of a joke book and literally suck the humor out of it. Granted those things are horrible anyway, but I just...destroy them."

Scott's smile widened.

"Well, that's not really going to get you friends here. You have to be somewhat funny?"

"Oh...well I am going to have to be a social outcast or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah...the something has not been decided yet...I think Bennett syndrome will be okay."

Scott let out a small laugh. It was not loud enough to disturb the chatter going around the room, as people worked.

"Well, I think you can hang out with me and my friends. I mean I was a social outcast not too long ago, and I still kind of am. I could give you pointers and everything about how to be cool. Well sort of."

Bonnie smiled at him.

"Are you saying you will be my friend?"

Scott nodded.

"Someone has to..."

Bonnie turned her head a little. Her face was serious.

"And now I am hurt."

Scott's face fell slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

Bonnie's face brightened, and her smile, though worn and tired, was back.

"It was a joke...see I told you I'm bad at them..."

Scott just stared at her. She was smiling, but her face looked tense. He wondered if she slept the appropriate amount of hours.

"It's okay, but we are going to have to work on your delivery. You could make a great practical joker though."

"Really, I don't think I could do it. I would feel really bad for doing it. Not in my character at..."

"Bennett and McCall? I know the work cannot be that interesting that you two would have to have a conversation where you guys have not even looked at the paper in the last...two or three minutes."

Both teens did not even look up, instead they got to work, or at least faked it.

* * *

Allison watched as Scott walked with the shorter girl. She was pretty enough. However she looked tense, as if waiting for something. Allison thought it looked familiar. She recognized that same air form herself. The last few months had been hectic on her, and ultimately her relationships. That was why she was slightly disconnecting herself from everyone. The only person she really kept any contact with was Lydia.

"So, Bonnie Bennett?"

Allison turned to look at Lydia standing beside her. The redhead was studying the smaller girl. It was funny, they looked to be the same height, but Lydia had an air that made her taller. This girl looked as if she wanted to be smaller.

"Mhm?"

"What do you think of her? I mean other than the fact that she has gotten Scott kind of sprung."

Allison was turning her head back to them, when Lydia said that. Just as quickly her attention was right back on her best friend.

"What?"

Lydia smiled and walked away. Nothing. We have class let's go."

Allison was about to follow her, but she turned to see Scott and Bonnie. She was looking up at him, as he read a piece of paper. Probably her schedule. They seemed totally innocent. Nothing worth thinking a second thought about. And why would she. Scott and her were broken up. They no longer were each other's so why would she care?

"Allison?"

Allison turned around to see Lydia waiting for her. She nodded, before giving the two one last glance. Scott was scratching his head in the way he did. He was confused about something. If only she could go and help him.

"He's no longer mine."

* * *

"So yeah...I think we have the three of the same classes. Except you have a study hall where I have Health..."

Bonnie patiently waited for Scott to figure out exactly was going on. She found it slightly amusing that Scott, having gone to the school for two years was still not fully aware of everything.

"So...where should I go?"

"Uh, we have...well you have study hall. After that you lunch."

Bonnie nodded her head. Scott seemed so focused on her schedule.

"Are you okay?"

Not even turning his attention away from her, Scott nodded, though his face was still focused so greatly on the paper.

"Yeah...okay I remember where the class is. Sorry, I was just remembering where your class would be. I don't understand why you can't just go to stud hall in the library."

Scott looked up from her paper, and smiled.

"Alright if you would just follow me, we will get you to the class...where you will sign in, and then go to the library."

Bonnie opened her mouth, and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I said what I said earlier..."

Scott started walking and Bonnie followed.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**A/N: Second chapter. Scott and Bonnie meet, and it is Bonnie's first day of school. I will admit I kind of held on to some themes from another story, but I didn't want Bonnie to come in on her senior year, and start a relationship with someone only to leave in a month or two...would not make sense. Also Scott I kind of bumped up to a Junior. Technically if we were to look at their ages in real time...Bonnie would be twenty (or turning twenty), Scott would be a Senior (I can't remember the year he was born right now). So I decided to play with their ages a little. Also I am not going to just get them together immediately...build up is important, and much more fun. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	3. Thoughts and Night Runs

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy. ScottxBonnie pairing._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"There's a new girl?

"Yep."

"Details please?"

Scott laid on his bed as his best friend sat on his floor. As if on cue, the image of Bonnie popped into his head.

"Really pretty."

"Okay...not a lot to work with buddy."

"She has green eyes, and brown skin, but it looks pale. She also has that how offset jaw like I do."

"And you say she's pretty?"

"Really pretty..."

Scott could tell Stiles' was nodding his head.

"Really pretty."

"What's her name?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Dude..."

Scott felt a sudden weight on the edge of his bed. He looked to see Stiles staring right at him.

"What?"

"Did you not just break up with Allison like three weeks ago?"

Scott shrugged as if that did not mean anything.

"And?"

Stiles just sat up.

"And? And?"

Scott nodded.

"And? Bonnie's cool. What does she have to do with me and Allison?"

"Uh...'really pretty'?"

Scott heard the sarcastic, yet slightly dreamy way Stiles said it.

"Dude..."

"Don't_ dude_ me. You just got out of a relationship, which you didn't even want to in the first place."

"What does that have to do with Bonnie?"

Stiles flung his arms out in true to form fashion. But instead of saying something, like he intended, he just looked at his friend confused.

"Wait, you're not thinking of Bonnie like you did...do...Allison?"

It finally dawned on Scott what he was talking about.

"What no! Dude I just broke up with Allison like a month ago..."

"Three weeks..."

"Whatever. I'm not ready to date again. Not even someone like Bonnie."

Stiles was about to say something but stopped when he heard his friend say that. Someone like Bonnie? What was so special about Bonnie?

Instead of arguing with Scott he just returned to his spot.

"So, other than Bonnie what happened?"

He did not get an immediate answer. He turned to see Scott thinking.

"You're thinking about Bonnie are you?"

"She has an accent..."

"So?"

"She's from Virginia. Have we met anyone from Virginia before?"

Stiles watched as Scott just laid there thinking about the new girl. It was Allison all over again, and Scott did not even see it coming.

* * *

"So how was your first day?"

Bonnie looked up to see her dad sitting, plate in front of him. She was not even a third through her dinner when he asked her.

"Uh it was cool. Wasn't as hectic as it could have been."

"Did you manage to get to all your classes?"

"Yeah, I kind of had help."

Rudy looked shocked.

"You have a friend?"

Bonnie looked up, giving a slight shrug.

"Kind of. Why are you so surprised?"

Rudy shrugged at his daughter.

"Bonnie, you may have, well had, a bubbly personality and was friendly, but you my dear, are very much an introvert, and you are kind of shy."

"I am not."

Rudy reached over the table and let his hand waft over his daughter's head.

"There is like this wall around you that makes you slightly unnoticeable. Almost like a defense mechanism."

Bonnie smiled.

"Not saying you are not a wonderful person. You're just not an immediate person. The best of you is reserved to those you love."

"Well I must love Scott a lot because..."

"It's a boy?"

Bonnie shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"Wow, this kid must be something. You don't open up to people well, and you damn sure are not big on the fellas. Took you almost a year to receive well to Matt and Tyler."

"Dad..."

"I'm done; I know when I am overstepping my boundaries. Just know one thing, you are special. No matter what."

Bonnie looked at her dad, watching as he went back to his meal. She was confused by his words. What did he mean by that? Why would he even mention it?

"So what classes are you taking?"

The conversation was normal from there on. Bonnie answered questions, and asked some, but it was nothing big. Her mind was still on what he said to her last. Bonnie was special. She was a witch, and despite what she had been through she would always be a witch. It was not like something else would happen...unless her father's cryptic words meant anything would happen to her.

Bonnie did not want to think her dad was like Caroline's and was some manic witch hating hunter, looking to kill them all. That would just be ludicrous. He was too normal. He did not want anything to do with her past, and had a love hate relationship with her deceased grandmother.

Once dinner was over, Bonnie washed the few dishes out and went to her room. She had only a little homework, so it was not much for her to do. It was not even ten at night when she finished. Bonnie decided she would get her clothes ready for the next day. Only taking no longer than ten minutes, Bonnie found herself with extra time.

"I should shower..."

She got out her night clothes and made her way to her bathroom. They moved into a nice three house home, and because of the room, Bonnie was allowed to have her own bathroom. Her dad had a bathroom connected to his bedroom, while Bonnie had to walk only a little away from her room to get to hers. But there lacked any true inconvenience.

Her shower had lasted thirty minutes, and she went through her nightly regiment. She would check for any blemishes, put on her face creams, then go through the process of taking off her make up, if she wore it that day. Today she wore a little, so it did not take long for her to get her free of any foundation. Once she was done with that, she smiled, taking a good look at her teeth. They were white, and Bonnie wanted tot keep them like that. She took her white and green toothbrush, her mint flavored toothpaste and went to work on her smile. Her teeth took maybe six or seven minutes, including brushing, flossing, and mouthwash. Once she was done, she smiled, liking the results. Bonnie was not a stickler about her teeth, but she was notorious for her love of sweets. She had to at least combat her habits with good hygiene.

The last thing she did was her hair. It was hidden under a shower cap.

"I need to find someone who can do my hair."

Bonnie decided to just put it up and wrap it up. It would be nice for her to wear her hair out and sleep with it out, but she did not have that luxury.

"Well time to go to bed..."

Bonnie made her way into her room and cool feel a cold air brush past her. She had forgotten she left her window open.

"Crap..."

She flew over to the other side of the room and was closing the window. Just as she reached for the window, her eyes flew over to a figure in the darkness. A streetlight caught the mysterious person, shining a light on a lightly tanned body. Just from what she saw it was a man, shirtless, and glistening. Bonnie was in slight awe at the body that would appear occasional under the lights.

He stopped and took a breath. He looked across the street and then ran over. Bonnie knew she should have stopped staring, but it was always nice to appreciate the male form. Especially one as nice as the mystery runner.

He took another breather and Bonnie got a closer look at him. He had scruffy short hair, but she could not see his face.

"I should really close this window."

Bonnie started to close it, when the person looked up and at her window. She at first thought nothing of it, until she saw it was Scott. It was while she was closing the window that they made eye contact. Not knowing what to do, she gave him a smile before backing away from her window.

"I am officially the creepy girl watching cute guys from her window."

Bonnie moved towards her bed, falling on it. Before she fell asleep she remembered that she just called Scott cute.

_"Great."_

* * *

Scott had sneaked out for a nightly run. Well it was not really sneaking out, his mother knew his secret, about what he was, and she accepted him. He just left late at night just to go on a run, that lasted maybe an hour. The hunters were a bit more lenient now that Gerard was dead, and Chris was in charge, but Scott never really took a chance. He stayed in town, and just ran around the neighborhoods.

He started on his normal route, and would take small breaks. Half way through his run, he decided to take off his shirt. It was a thin tank, so it would be no problem hanging from his back pocket. He started running again and decided to take a new route. Having lived in Beacon Hills all his life, he never worried about getting lost. If there was one thing Scott was not ignorant about was his surroundings of Beacon Hills. Sure there were places that Scott was not aware of, but if you were to ask him where a particular market was, or where was the best place to go and eat, he had an answer.

His run through on his new route took him to one a neighborhood. It was nice and quiet, and Scott even passed a runner or two on the way.

"They really shouldn't run at night, they don't know what could be lurking around at night."

Scott said this as he stopped for the last time. He bent over, under a streetlight, and took a breath. Being a werewolf allowed him to recover at a faster rate, so his breathing go under control much quicker than it normally would.

Scott took a few more seconds to relax before he looked to see if any incoming traffic was coming. Scott could have easily just have walked and gotten over without problem, but him using his powers in such an public situation. He knew better.

Scott's runs were sacred in that they allowed him to calm down. It was time that he allotted to think. Scott may not have been great at that sometimes, but when he allowed himself no distractions, he could really get some sort of understanding. When he had broken up with Allison, he ran almost all night around town. Just thinking about Allison. About what went wrong, how things could have been handled. About whether it was really over or not.

To Scott their relationship was on hold. They had broken up for the sake of Allison, despite everything in Scott not wanting that. Scott wanted to help her and to hold her. But she felt that was not going to work.

* * *

_"I need to be away from you Scott, I need time to think..."_

_"About what?"_

_"About everything Scott."_

_"Allison..."_

_"I love you...but...I need this."_

* * *

Scott replayed that conversation one too many times. Each time hurting more than the last. Not that they broke up, but because Allison was hurting. Just that alone broke Scott, and he was willing to do anything he could to help her.

Even if that meant losing her.

Once he crossed the street Scott started thinking about his day. Particularly Bonnie. She was different. He could tell. Not even from just the obvious things, like her accent, or the way she dressed, but from the fact that she was something. Scott did not understand exactly what it was but she not like the others.

Suddenly he caught whiff of her. It was as if she was close. Scott was just about to start running when he heard someone speak.

As if instinct, he looked up at the direction where it came from, only to see Bonnie. She was closing her window, and by half way she looked at him. In that moment everything became awkward. Scott could see her and she looked very dressed down. She was wearing a t shirt and a pair of shorts. Something was wrapped around her head. Scott was slightly confused by it, but he saw her eyes. Her green eyes. Then her smile. And then she backed away disappearing.

It took him a little to come back to earth, and realize he was just standing outside of someone's house, shirtless, just staring at a window.

"I don't look awkward. No not at all Scott."

He started to walk, muttering about how weird he was sometimes. Then that walk became a run. He continued to speed up until it felt like he was flying. He should hae slowed down, but he could not. He did not want just wanted to fly his way back home, his thoughts fueling him all the way there.

Thinking of Allison and what Stiles had said earlier.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter. I don't know what to say other than Scott and Bonnie are moving along. Next chapter will discuss more about Bonnie's use of magic, or lack of. She will not be having to save the world, but obviously her magic, or her usage of it, will be a part of a story. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	4. Bad Days

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie was late to class. Having it only be her second day, she still had the excuse that she was sill adjusting to Beacon Hills High. However that was not the case the young witch. From experience Bonnie had learned to become incredibly aware of her surroundings; even in new places, she would try to remember with great focus. But for some reason she just could not get that to work in Beacon Hills. It was even worse today, Bonnie had gotten to school relatively early, and she just walked around, of course making sure to keep out of sight of teachers. She learned almost all of her classes yesterday, thanks to Scott, and today she was testing herself.

She only got two of them wrong. One of them being Chemistry for some reason. Matters were made worse when she felt dizzy. She was walking down the stairs when she felt her head get heavy and light at the same time. She made her way down the steps, and sat behind the staircase, making sure to be out of view, but also because she doubted she could make it to any bathroom. She sat there and tried to calm herself down, too little success.

It had been happening quite often as of late. The dizzy spells would come and go, never having a real pattern. Bonnie knew it had to do with her use of magic. But she did not understand why because she had lightened up on it. She was no longer involving herself in the use of dark magic, even though she only used it three or four times. However it was in the span of two days. Regardless the effects were possibly taking a new toll on Bonnie, and it resulted in her passing out.

* * *

_Bonnie felt herself black out, the only thing connecting her to reality was her shallow breath._

_"Bonnie?"_

_The girl opened her eyes. The first thing she was hit with was the smell of coffee and fresh donuts. She realized she was laying down, finding herslef looking at a ceiling. _

_She looked around and saw tall bookshelves housing various books, all of different ages. _

_She sat up, and came face to face with Grams. Bonnie felt fear run through her as she watched the elder woman sip her coffee. She put her coffee down and looked at the paper. Bonnie watched her hands, and saw visible black veins. Everything in Bonnie sunk at the sight of them. It was all her fault. She scotted closer, and reached out to Grams._

_"You shouldn't be here."_

_That stopped Bonnie dead in her tracks. Sheila's face did not convey any sort of resentment, or anger in the slightest. Her words were just as calming. As if she was remind her she was late for class or something. As if they were normal. She pulled her hand back, her head falling as well. She felt as if she wanted to cry, but she did not think it would happen. She was not on an earthly plane. After a second to recover she looked back at Sheila, who had now taken focus on the paper, with her mug in her other hand._

_"Grams?"_

_"Shouldn't you be off to school girl?"_

* * *

When she woke up, she was still under the staircase, leaving her completely hidden from everyone. She sat up, and tried to regain her bearings. Her thoughts moved on to Sheila.

"Grams."

Bonnie was confused about where she had gone. Most times she would never dream or go anywhere when she blacked out. She was just unconscious. She also had never experienced that before. Unless under a spell, it was hard for a witch to connect to another plain. Bonnie's witch dreams had never felt so real in her life, so she knew it was not that. Whatever this was, it was trying to tell her something. But what?

Bonnie wanted to think about it, but she needed to know what time it was. She took out her phone and checked the time.

"Oh crap..."

She missed one class already. And Chemistry fifteen minutes into class. Standing up, Bonnie made sure to fix herself, dusting herself off, and fixing her hair as well. As soon as she felt okay,she ran to the class, finally finding it. As soon as she walked in, the first thing she noticed was a person sitting beside Scott.

"Aw, Ms. Bennett. How kind of you to join us."

Bonnie turned to the teacher. He looked completely not amused and unsympathetic. Bonnie just nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Well since you decide to show up late, you can also stay late. You will make up the time for this class by staying late after, don't worry, I have a planning period then so it shouldn't be too hard. Anyway, as you noticed McCall's partner in crime is back, Mr. Stilinski. I suggest you just pull a seat up and get to work. Tomorrow I will try to find a permanent home for you don't worry."

Once he was finished, Bonnie nodded, and made the awkward walk to pull up a seat beside Scott. Scott gave her a smile, and Stilinski just looked at her. Like yesterday she got her materials out and started taking notes.

* * *

Class was relatively boring, having no group interactions that day. Once class was over, everyone except Bonnie filed out of class. Scott said he would see her later.

"See ya?"

Bonnie just nodded. She couldn't even muster a smile that day. Only her second day and she was feeling like crap. Once the class was empty the teacher walked over to Bonnie and handed her a paper.

"These are the notes for today. You came in late so you did not get everything. If you were planning on getting them from Scott, or Stiles, don't. Those are two of my worst students. If you need any help come to me, and if not, go to Lydia or Danny. Lydia is the red head girl. Danny is the kid in the back, he sits with his friend Jackson."

Bonnie took the papers and gave a quick look over. She did not turn to look at the teacher however. He sighed, as if expecting she would say something.

"Look, I am giving you leeway. You're new, and you looked troubled. If you have any inconvenience the guidance Counselor is getting paid for that for a reason. Her office is near the front office. Ms. Morrell. Anyway, just copy these notes really quick and you can leave. If you have any questions come see me."

Bonnie listened, nodding when she felt it was appropriate. Despite his brunt behavior, she could sense he was not some bad man. Still, Bonnie was not going to be around him if she could resist it.

"Oh what is your next class?"

Bonnie was just about to start the notes when he asked.

"I have Study Hall..."

"Good, that means I don't have to write a note. The rule is you have to be at your study hall for the entire period. But I know most kids just write their names and leave...so when you get there do the same, and no one will have to know."

Bonnie just nodded.

"Alright, I think you also need a syllabus. We have like five test still, so be ready for that. Well that's it. Get to work and you can leave."

Bonnie nodded once again. She knew she was going to be doing that a lot today. She just felt too tired to do anything else.

* * *

"Do you know what I love most about not having Lacrosse anymore?"

Scott walked down the steps matching the near awkward movements of his best friend.

"What, Stiles?"

"Having five minutes in my day to do absolutely nothing. And now that there is no major threat running around Beacon Hills, that includes more time."

Stiles quickened his pace so he could stand in front of Scott.

"So I think we should do a study session. You know, you and I , our text books totally opened on the same page for hours as we watch tv and movies, and play video games. I don't know I am just thinking off the top of my head."

Scott smiled at Stiles sudden burst of happiness. It had been awhile since Stiles was the happy Stiles, and not the bothered snarky Stiles. Scott was grateful that his best friend was in a good mood, because he did not know how long he was going to have to be the positive one in their friendship. It was a known thing to them that they worked on a system. Scott was the more happy, supportive, positive one. Stiles was the snarky, sarcastic, negative one. In their dynamic it worked. They had history, and where most would have just up and left, Scott believed in loyalty. Stiles was his best friend, and no matter what, Stiles has always been supportive of Scott, even if he did not exactly voice it.

"Alright, Stiles. But I have to work today, so can we do this late?"

Stiles shrugged. Fine by me, I get some alone time. So when you do you want..."

Stiles stopped talking when someone walked out of the door. Scott knew just who it was.

Allison.

"Yeah, so I think as advanced species, we can walk and talk, so let's go..."

Stiles mad a move to walk away, but Scott did not. He just turned around to look at the girl staring at him. She looked beautiful that day. Not like she did not everyday, but for someone who did not get to love her the way he wanted anymore, it was as if fate was trying to remind him of what he no longer had. Her hair was flowing in a mass of brown waves, just a few months ago, it was a mass of light curls. This looked more mature on her. She had a regal bone structure and pale skin. When Scott saw her he almost always thought of Snow White. She was incredibly beautiful. She was wearing a white top and fitted black jeanks. She also gotten used to wearing leather jackets now. Scott swore she looked like Derek sometimes.

"Scott..."

"Allison..."

They both looked at each other, not saying much else. Allison finally looked over Scott to see her dad waiting. He looked grim at their interaction.

"I have to go..."

"Your dad...I know...You have a good day. Tell Mr. Argent I said hello."

Allison gave a tight lipped smile. She walked past him and to her car. Scott could hear her heartbeat racing and slowing down all at the same time. He turned to see Stiles just standing there focusing on Scott. Sighing he started walking towards his best friend. He was going to be late for work if he did not hurry.

"Hey Stiles I will see you around nine if that's okay?"

Stiles nodded. This was one of the few times Stiles did not have anything to say.

"Alright, I will see you later."

* * *

Bonnie was in the middle of homework when her phone rung. Without thinking, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

Caroline.

"Hey Caroline."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic."

Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry, today is just an eh kind of day."

"Ew...do you want to talk about it?"

Of course not.

"It's nothing to worry about, I am just getting in one of my moods."

"Okay..."

Bonnie recognized the tone in Caroline's voice. She was not convinced, and that meant she was going to ask her something.

"When you say moods...do you mean normal teenage girl moods, or...magical moods..."

Of course.

"Normal. Caroline, I have been cutting back on my use of magic as of late remember."

Bonnie closed her Chemistry text book, taking the chance to focus on something else.

"Yeah, but...I don't know. Magic has not been kind to you as of late."

"You mean almost four months ago?"

"I'm not going to discuss it because you hate it, but maybe you should really look into finding someone to help you."

"With what Caroline. I'm fine."

Bonnie's voice had a slight edge to it. She did not mean for it to come out so harsh, but Bonnie did not want to talk about it. After her mistake in trying so much dark magic in one day she had suffered a deadly consequence. She learned from it and was moving on.

"Okay..."

This time Caroline was finished. She may have not been convinced but she was finished.

"So how was school?"

Bonnie looked back at her open text book and notes. There still small, and she would have to get notes from somebody. Her teacher had suggested two people by the name Lydia and Danny. She did not really want to talk to many people but her grade was depending on this. She could have at least tried.

"It's only the second day. But everything is moving."

"That's good."

Bonnie laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, no wave making for me."

"Ah. You should totally make waves."

"No that is your thing. My thing is to stand there and watch it happen. Maybe judge a little, but that's it."

"Yeah, you're right. You're the type that watches and then makes things happen...unless under pressure."

"Hey I am good under pressure."

"Yeah...you are. You were the one that saved our group project in the tenth grade."

"Oh God yo uand Elena broke down."

"It was the night before and Jeremy had to step on it. Like...ugh! I swear I have never had such a panic attack in my life. And Elena was in a bad place then. If you hadn't did that all nighter..."

"Hey a diagram of our ecosystem is a piece of cake."

"Thank you..."

Bonnie turned to her side, trying to find some sort of comfort. She was not used to her new bed at all.

"Don't thank me."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

It got silent again. Bonnie started to feel sleep creep up on her. She let out a small yawn. Of course, Caroline heard it.

"I will call you either tomorrow or Friday."

"What no. We can continue talking..."

"You are going to fall asleep on me, and I don't find it cute unless it is with Tyler...good night Bonnie."

"Night Caroline."

"You go to sleep. And make friends! I want to hear all about you having tons of fun and all that. Better yet I want to call you one night, upset that you have not called in the longest, and were having too much fun to remember us!"

Bonnie let out a small laugh.

"I'll try."

"You better."

* * *

It was almost nine thirty when he got to Stiles' house. Scott debated whether he should walk through the front door, or just go and surprise Stiles. With a smile he knew what he wanted to do. First thing he did was go to the front door and knock. Sheriff Stilinski was at work, so Stiles was home alone, meaning Stiles would have to walk all the way downstairs to get to the door. He knocked a few times, and waited for the sound of Stiles' somewhat heavy footstep come into sound.

Scott then ran away, to the other side of the house. With great skill, he jumped onto the wall, and scaled it. Once he found Stiles' window, he opened it, knowing Stiles never seemed to lock his window. Considering what lurked around at night, the teen wolf would think his best friend would know better.

Once he was inside, he hid under Stiles already mess blanket. He would regret it later, knowing his best friend was a lonely pervert, but the joke would be perfect. His wait was only for thirty seconds. Stiles was back in his room and apparently annoyed.

"Really Scott?"

Scott just laid waiting.

"Fine, I'll bite, where are you?"

Of course Scott did not answer.

"Where is he?"

Scott smiled as Stiles started getting worried.

"Scott?"

Nothing.

"Derek?"

What about Derek? Was Derek harassing him again?

"Oh God if it is anyone else I will die...wait...who are you? What...what..."

Scott listened as it sounded like his best friend was getting attacked. He could not hear another heartbeat though. Just Stiles. It then like sounded like something was breaking. That's when Scott shot up.

"Dude!"

He looked to see no one in the room except for Stiles, sitting on the floor playing the video game. Stiles looked to his bed to see Scott laying there.

"Oh hey dude. About time you show up."

Scott was shocked, and somewhat upset.

"Dude!"

"Don't dude me. You tried to scare me. I took a picture of my bed and I I noticed the bedding was not the exact same. I am getting smarter about this."

"Is that why you left your window open?"

Stiles' eyes widened. Scott knew the next words out of his mouth would be either an insult, or an explanation. Either way, Scott knew he won this. As expected he got an insult. Sort of.

"You suck at explanations."

It was indeed an insult, but about what? Scott got up and sat beside Stiles.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie."

"I told you what she looked like?"

"Barely. You didn't really tell me much. _She's really pretty_..."

"I told you about her eyes, and her jaw."

Stiles shook his head.

"Dude...that is about as helpful as me trying to help you win a girl."

"Okay look, I..."

"Was caught up in her charm. She seemed dead today. I mean this is my first time meeting her, but she was about as lively as Peter's corpse."

Scott looked at Stiles.

"You know, before he came back to life. Dude we were sure he was dead!"

"Whatever man. Bonnie is a fun person. I mean she has a sense of humor and a pretty smile. It's crooked and pretty."

"She is like the opposite of Allison..."

Scott took the controller from Stiles and started playing.

"What do you mean?"

"Allison is all perfect and regal features. Bonnie isn't. I mean don't get me wrong, Bonnie is very pretty and all that. But everything on Allison is symmetrical and all that. Bonnie has that jaw, and all that. Something about her is different."

"And all that?"

Scott smiled as Stiles punched him lightly in the arm.

"You feel it too?"

"Feel it? Dude I can tell. I mean you did say she was from South Carolina, right?"

"Virginia..."

Stiles waved it off.

"Whatever dude that is like a state away. Anyway, Bonnie is different. I mean when she just gives me vibes."

"Supernatural vibes?"

Stiles shook his head, then shrugged.

"I want to say no. But I never trust any new kid. Remember Matt?"

Scott's eyes darkened at the sound of Matt's name. After his actions around Allison, and the deaths of all those people, he felt little to no pity for the kid after he his death.

"Yeah...but Bonnie isn't like that."

"We didn't think Matt was either. We didn't know."

Scott just nodded. Stiles made sense.

"I'm not saying being her friend could be bad. I am saying that we should be careful. Bonnie could be the greatest person on the planet. But she could very well be the most evil and manipulative psycho this side of Kate Argent."

Scott wanted to laugh, but out of respect her just shook his head, a smile creeping on his face.

"Stiles we should really study."

"Hey we will...eventually. Someday."

"Stiles..."

"Fine this weekend, and you should invite Bonita!"

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah...she is your friend, and you know..."

"Well we are kind of sort of friends."

"Regardless, she looks cool. So this Friday, we are having a study session, and Bonnie is invited. Do you want to invite other people or is this going to be a three person party?"

Scott was focused on the game.

"Uh, sure we can invite other people..."

"Like who?"

"Uh...Danny and Jackson, and Isaac."

"Yeah how about a lil estrogen so this doesn't feel too creepy?"

Scott thought about it. He nodded when he realized it was all guys and Bonnie.

"Do we know any girls Stiles?"

"We know two..."

Scott knew just who Stiles was talking about.

"We can invite them... I mean Lydia would be much needed help since she is like number one in our class."

"Yeah...and what about..."

Scott shrugged.

"She can come if she want. Remember Stiles we are just inviting these people. Bonnie is the only person we are really focused on."

Stiles nodded at Scott's decision. He regretted asking him about this. Scott was playing the game so he did not really have time to get emotional about it, but if he were not distracted, he would get sad or angry about it. The first week was the worst of it. Scott would not talk to anyone really. When Stiles bumped into his mom one day, she asked if anything was wrong. Stiles just shrugged. He did not want to lie to her, but it was Scott's place to tell her not his. Melissa of course knew he was lying. Stiles just sad that Scott was dealing with teenaged things. Immediately Melissa understood. The next day Scott had a packed lunch filled with an assortment of treats. Scott's massive appetite could have finished it by himself, but instead he just gave most of it to Stiles.

Scott was possibly at his worst that first week, only worsen when Allison was in the vicinity. She looked to be taken it far better than he did. Of course Stiles knew she was just as distraught over it as Scott, but at least she took the initiative to not show it.

But that was Scott, he was nearly incapable of hiding his emotions. Sometimes it was a good things, and sometimes it was a bad thing.

"You know what? Bonnie can handle just the two of us. I mean sure studying might not happen. But hey at least she will have to solid bonified friends out of all of it."

Stiles watched as Scott looked away from the game, his whole demeanor softening.

"Yeah...this is about Bonnie. Not us."

Stiles smiled widened, but he felt disheartened. His best friend would never really recover. But maybe he could find something to help.

Maybe that was Bonnie.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter. I feel like my writing is a bit rusty. Eh, anyway, this chapter is more about them dealing. For Bonnie her magic. For Scott his love life.**__** Bonnie's magic is a nuisance. Well not her magic, but more so her usage of it. If you watched the season premiere of TVD you will know that Bonnie used dark magic which got her in trouble with the spirits...eh...and they punished Grams for it. That is haunting Bonnie in this story. For Scott he is trying to move on from Allison. The whole Grams vision will be popping up again sooner or later.**_

_**I am on this inspiration kick so hopefully I will get a large portion of this story out of the way before it subsides.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	5. Unexpected Direction

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

It was Wednesday, which Bonnie's least favorite day of the week. There was one redeeming quality, however: it was half way through another week of school. For Bonnie that was a great thing. Come Friday she would relax, eat, sleep, and do homework. She would call home and check in on everyone. She would look at her grimoires but never do magic. She would feel normal, even if she was not.

"Sounds like a plan Bonnie."

She was in the middle of fixing her hair. She decided to wear it straight that day. It was her go to style sometimes. Nothing going on.

Bonnie played with her part, knowing full well she was going to swoop it to the side to accentuate and hide. She took a step back to look at herself. She looked cute. Well to herlsef she looked cute. Not many people actually noticed Bonnie like that. In a romantic sense. Her friends were the object of desire by many. Bonnie had only captured the interest of two people by geniune effort. One ended up dead, the other cheated with his dead ex. Bonnie would not say she was insecure, she just accepted that boys were never going to look at her like they would Caroline, or Elena. She would once say sit there and say to herself that she was a catch, and that she would make some guy happy and lucky. It was when she started dating Jeremy she stopped. After they broke up, the idea popped up in her head, but she never started again.

"Time to go make some heads roll."

* * *

Bonnie was wrong, Wednesday was turning out to be one of the best days so far. She finally made it to all her classes that day. She kept up in gym, and worked hard in Chemistry. The teacher had called on her to do a problem on the board, alongside Lydia. Bonnie was able to complete it, only a second after Lydia had completed hers. The teacher looked over her work and answer and told her good work.

Lydia looked at her slightly surprised.

"Well no one has actually been ever to finish a problem quickly after Lydia. And get the right answer."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A really good thing."

It was Scott. Bonnie just looked at him confused.

"Few people are smart enough to keep up. Good for you."

Lydia smiled at Bonnie, but her look was slightly unnerving. Lydia was wearing flats, so Bonnie was looking her in the eyes. There was still a considerable difference. Lydia had a look of superiority. Bonnie was more reserved. She did want to make waves. Lydia was a force.

Once Chemistry was over she went to Study Hall she looked over her notes, and did some homework. By lunch time she was feeling better than normal. There was pep to her step, which included a skip. Which took her today to the cafeteria.

Normally Bonnie did not eat lunch at school. If Mystic Falls had taught her anything, Bonnie was to never trust the school lunches. They were rarely good, and if they were it was once and a blue moon. In her sophomore year, she just quit all together. She would eat a bag lunch, or something small, only to eat later. In Beacon Hills she was trying to restart that method. Since she had Study Hall, she opted to stay in the library and would eat an apple she brought with her. It was nice and quiet, allowing her extra time to think and do any work.

Today she decided to go and eat lunch with the rest of the school. When she stepped in she was met with loudness. Despite being the quiet one, Bonnie was used to loud noises. Having been a cheerleader, at the request of Caroline, she was used to it. She just made her way in the cafeteria and looked for where she could sit. Couple that with being Caroline's mandatory assistant when it came to any school planned events. Bonnie was used to hectic teen filled areas. She was one.

As looking for a place to sit when she heard her name. She turned around to see Scott and Stiles sitting at a table not too far away from her. Both were smiling, Stiles waving his hand and waving it. Bonnie sighed, and walked towards them. Once she sat down, she put her bag in the chair beside her, and gave them a smile.

"Hi."

Scott's smiled widened.

"Hey."

"Salutations!"

Stiles nodded at her, his voice incredibly peppy. He took a decent amount of fries and stuffed them in his mouth. Bonnie watched as he cheeks puffed out. He took his milk and washed down any remains and sighed.

"Ah, so what brings you to the cafeteria?"

"Oh, I decided I should come and interact with the masses...but...yeah..."

Bonnie shrugged.

"You decided to sit with us instead?"

Scott finished for her. Bonnie nodded her head. She looked to her bag and pulled out her apple. It was green, still a little bitter, but very sweet. She took a bite of it.

"Well good for you because we are as good as you can get around here."

Bonnie left eyebrow rose. Putting her hand over her mouth, she spoke.

"Really?"

Stiles nodded.

"Yep, I mean you have me; I am suave, cool, intelligent..."

"Uncoordinated, really sarcastic, slightly twitchy..."

Scott said that under his breath but still loud enough for Bonnie and Stiles to hear. Bonnie giggled, and Stiles just glanced at his friend.

"Eh I'm human. Scott here, he isn't."

Bonnie took another bite of her apple, smiling a little. Scott on the other hand did not.

"Stiles.."

"Dude here has to be the most likable person on the planet. I mean other than Danny, but Danny was proven to not be from this planet. Scott though, Scott's a mystery. See Scott is the happiest goofball to walk the planet. He is nothing but positive energy. And he likes helping people! Like what teenager actually does all that?"

Scott seemed to calm down, replacing his tension with embarrassment. Bonnie found him ducking his head, as if trying to act smaller than he actually was cute. He seemed to have an air of naivete surround him. Bonnie was no older than a year, but for some reason she felt there was a difference between them and her. These kids did not have a care in the world. For Bonnie, it was always something back home. Even now that she was away from it, she felt nothing but fear. Something could and would go wrong. To Bonnie, that was how the world worked.

"Bonnie?"

She came back to reality, finding herself staring down at the table, and it looked wet. She then realized her head was getting that clogged feeling like she was crying. She looked up to see Scott and Stiles staring at her, both worried.

"Bonnie are you okay?"

Bonnie looked around to see if anyone was looking. So far no one had noticed. She wiped her eyes, and stood up, making sure not to attract attention to herself. She grabbed her bag and gave them a smile.

"I have allergies...I have to go. I'll see you guys later..."

Without even getting a response, Bonnie walked off, leaving the cafeteria.

Stiles and Scott sat there watching her leave, dumbfounded and confused as to what had happened.

"Dude..."

Stiles turned to Scott, who was getting up as well. He grabbed his bag, and his tray.

"Stiles, I'll see you later."

"Well alright...I guess I will...sit here and eat lunch by myself then. Oh and don't forget to ask her!"

Stiles watched as his best friend rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Just like Allison."

* * *

Allison watched the entire thing. She did not really mean to snoop, but it kind of happened. She honestly just watched as Bonnie came in to the cafeteria. Allison was kind of shocked at how pretty she was. It was like fate decided to just endorse all that was Bonnie. Her shirt was some top, and she wore pants. Simple, but for some reason it looked effective. It fit her perfectly, and she was even showing a little chest. Her hair was straight, in the light looked lighter. Her skin still looked pale, but it was flawless. Her green eyes were bright yet dull. She just seemed to work that day. She heard Stiles call out her name, and of course she walked to the people she knew.

Allison watched them. Why? She did not know. It just felt like something she would have to do. First off, she seemed to get along well with Stiles. Even though Stiles was a good person, she could only handle him in doses. Plus they just did not seem to like each other much. With Bonnie though, she clicked with him quickly. She smiled at his whatever he was saying and it did not feel forced. Then Scott.

Scott was being shy. He did it with her a lot at first. He would shrink into himself in embarrassment. Allison would have smiled if she did not think it was because of Bonnie. Then something happened. It was like Bonnie shut down. Her head dropped a little, and then Scott and Stiles asked her what was wrong. She looked up and it looked as if she was crying.

But why?

She stood up and walked off. Scott followed shortly after.

Allison watched as he made his way with urgency. He was going to help her. Allison watch him leave the room, feeling her heart rip a little.

They were moving on. She had wanted it. She really did. But it hurt sometimes to have to realize when it was happening.

"Allison?"

She turned to look at Lydia, who was staring at the door as well.

"Yes Lydia?"

"How about tonight, instead of you going on your Hunter training, you and I have a girl's night? Or can we do that Friday?"

Allison smiled at her best friend.

"Sure...this Friday. Your place or mine?"

Lydia shrugged.

"Which ever."

Allison's smile widen.

"Yours then. You have a pool."

Lydia gave her a look, and then start looking at her nails.

"Using me for my pool, I see."

Allison let out a small laugh. Lydia gave her a small smile.

"Well I have a meeting with Morrell. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. If I don't see you later, I'll call you?"

"Most definitely."

Lydia stood, and walked off. She did not eat lunch at school, finding it gross. She walked out of the place her heels clicking away.

* * *

Bonnie was in the library trying to calm herself down. Bonnie had never cried in front of near strangers before. Luckily no one saw her. Well other than Stiles and Scott.

"Great now I look creepy."

"Well...kind of."

Bonnie jumped at the sound of Scott's voice. She turned to see him standing there, clutching on to one of the straps of his bag. He was smiling at her, but she could tell he was worried. That was the same look Caroline would give her after Bonnie would do a spell.

"About...what happened."

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to..."

Bonnie was ready to answer but she stopped at his words. She was stuck between awe and smiling.

"Scott, that back there was..."

"You really don't have to explain it to me."

Bonnie hugged herself.

"Why won't you let me?"

Scott scratched his head.

"Because I don't think you trust me enough to give me the real answer..."

Bonnie closed her mouth and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's only been two days. It would be kind of creepy for you to spill your guts out."

Scott then took his one hand, closed it and put it too his mouth. After waiting a second, cheeks puffed out, he motioned like he was vomitting, while saying blah. Bonnie felt herself smile again. She almost let out a laugh, but contained herself do to them being in public. Scott smiled to the point he was showing teeth.

Bonnie seemed to liven up when she was smiling. Everything about her seemed to brighten up. She took her hand and brushed hair back. Scott leaned on one of the shelves, and let his head rest there, all the while still staring at Bonnie.

"Stiles was right..."

Scott's eyes never left Bonnie.

"About what?"

"You are a good person. Or in his words, _you like helping people_."

Scott shrugged, still not taking his eyes off of Bonnie.

"I don't know about that."

"You just came and consoled the new girl, who you know little about. I may not know you all that well, but you obviously like helping people, like some hobby."

"See, here's the thing; we all have our random hobbies. Some people like to collect sampts, some people collect hair. I help people."

"Hair?"

"Something Stiles told me. He watches a lot of television."

Bonnie nodded in understanding. She was about to say something when the bell rung.

"Lunch's over..."

"Yep. That means we go to separate classes."

Bonnie nodded her head. She let out a sigh, and started to back up. Scott stood up straight and started walking.

"Hey, I have to ask you something Bonnie."

"What is it?"

"Well, me and Stiles are going to have a study session. And we really don't get much work done with each other. So Stiles wondered if you wanted to come over, and help us."

"Me?"

"Yeah...honestly, we just want to be your friends."

Scott regretted saying that almost immediately, but Bonnie laughed.

"See, I say things I shouldn't...like that. I'm not as bad as Stiles, but my mouth moves faster than my brain can actually process..."

"It's okay, I have a friend like that back at home...she is better about it now, but...ugh..."

Bonnie shook her head at the thought of Caroline.

"I didn't know you had friends?"

Scott hoped she got his joke. She smiled again.

"I did. And they were the popular kids."

Scott's eyes shot up in surprise. Bonnie could tell almost immediately it was genuine.

"Don't look so surprised."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you would hang with the popular kids. You don't have that vibe."

Bonnie nodded. She knew the vibe he was talking about.

"Honestly...I did...but it wore off."

Bonnie tried not to let the sadness slip out. The memory of her a year ago always hit Bonnie rather hard.

"Wow, Bonnie Bennett was popular? I can see it. Which type wore you?"

Bonnie let her head rise. She thought of the bubbly girl, who was boho chic, and had a lovely tanned complexion. Her eyes were bright and shiny. Her voice light and airy. That was the old Bonnie.

"First off I wasn't really popular; more like popular adjacent. Secondly, I was the bubbly kind. Near valley girl with a southern accent."

Scott tried to imagine Bonnie saying like after every word. It did not fit.

"I don't see it."

"I wasn't bad. I was..."

Bonnie thought once more of herself. How eager she was to live. How naïve she was. How stupid she was, and still is.

"I was normal."

Scott looked down at her, having heard the sudden change in her voice. She lost all the brightness to her. She now looked just as pale and dead as before.

"Bonnie?"

"When do you want me to come over, and where am I going exactly?"

"Uh I could pick you up if you want. Seeing as I already know where you live."

Bonnie smiled, but it was not bright enough to liven her up again.

"So that was you. What are you doing running in the middle of the night? Don't you know there are things that go bump in the night?"

Scott thought she was joking, so he shrugged.

"Hey I will take my chances."

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh.

"So when again?"

"Friday, at seven. Me and Stiles will pick you up if that's okay?"

"That's fine."

It seemed like forever until they got to the library door. Once they left they had to go their separate ways. Bonnie gave Scott one last look. Scott noted how her face brightened just a little. He was relieved. Bonnie looked so much prettier when she was happy.

"See you later Scott."

Scott gave her one last nod.

"See you Bonnie."

* * *

Lydia was not amused. This could not be happening. She moved from out of the shelves and sat at a table. Scott's super senses seemed to work on different levels. How could he not have sensed her the entire time they were talking? Lydia knew why. He was so wrapped up in Bonnie he probably miss a flying bullet. But that was a problem; Scott was so enthralled by the new girl. To the point he was flirting with her, and so open about it.

Lydia stopped as soon as she thought that. Did she just watch Scott flirt, successfully, with someone not Allison?

"Relax Lydia. This is nothing. They have been broken up for almost a month."

Lydia closed her eyes and exhaled. Scott was doing nothing wrong. Allison and Scott are broken up. They parted on mutual terms. Scott should date whoever he wanted. As with Allison.

"Pig."

She rest her hand on the table and stated tapping it. Despite the fact that Scott and Allison were broken up, Lydia just knew they would be back together eventually. The way Allison was staring daggers into them, Lydia knew that this was not meant to be permanent. Allison wanted Scott back, and Scott was gracious to give her that space.

But this.

This was something else. Bonnie was a game changer. In just two days, she managed to come in and attract her best friend's not really boyfriend.

Not acceptable.

But what could she do? It was not as if Scott was cheating on Allison. Well to Lydia this was worse. He was moving on. But still he was in no way in the wrong. Technically Allison was. Allison broke up with him, and she should not expect him to wait for her, despite the fact that he was more than willing to.

Lydia took out her phone to check the time, only to see a message from Allison.

"Stiles asked if we want to do a study session...what do you think?"

Lydia sirens balst through her head as soon as she read it. Scott had just asked Bonnie about a study session. Stiles and Scott were nearly inseparable at times, so there was no doubt he, as well as Bonnie would be there. With amazing speed, Lydia wrote a clear message.

"No, we were going to hang out, plus you don't need to be around Scott. You are still weening yourself off of him. You are so not ready...girl's night only!"

It was sporadic, and suspicious, but it was effective. Lydia hated to do it, but she needed to prey on Allison's weakness; Scott. This would force her to stay away from him for awhile. Lydia watched as another message popped up on her screen.

"You're right. Besides I owe you a night to ourselves. No boys...meaning no Jackson either."

Lydia rolled her eyes, sending a response.

"Okay. I will be late to class, cover for me."

She did not bother to check her phone after that. She got up and went to the Media Center woman, and asked her for a note. Of course she got one, no questions asked. With a gracious smile, she walked off.

As she made her way out of the library, she thought of the incident. How focused on Bonnie Scott was. The way he looked at her, was intimate. It was as if he was trying to learn her. The way a lover does.

For some reason it hurt Lydia to think of it. To think of Scott moving on.

"Great. Just great."

She walked out of the library, her heels clicking at a near dangerous speed.

* * *

_**A/N: New update! The ending I am not so proud of but it was better than the original. Bonnie and Scott are moving along. So basically everyone but Bonnie and Scott see that Scott likes Bonnie. Also none of the characters are going to act like a villain, but there will be antagonist if that makes sense. **_

_**Once again, I am trying to focus on build up. I just can't have them meet, like each other, and then okay they are dating. I promise this will move faster than Stick With Me however. **_

_**Thank You for reading. I hope you're enjoying this story.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	6. Only In The Night

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Well look at you."

Bonnie looked from her mirror seeing her dad. He must have just gotten home, as he was still in his suit. He also looked really tired. Bonnie noticed that his brief case was missing. From experience that meant he was only coming home to check up on Bonnie, and get a fresh shirt and pants. Bonnie was going to spend all night by herself. Bonnie had grown used to it.

"Lat night at work today?"

Rudy sighed.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I might need to go back. Are you okay with that?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Just make sure you eat something tonight and tomorrow."

"I can say the same for you."

Bonnie snorted. It was not anything negative, Bonnie was just trying not to laugh.

"Okay go get something to wear tomorrow."

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, if anything happens."

"I know dad."

Rudy smiled as his daughter was doing her nightly regiment.

"So Friday, I might have to work late again...are you okay with that?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Actually I have something to do Friday."

"With friends?"

Another nod.

"Maybe Scott?"

Bonnie almost nodded but stopped at where he was going.

"Nothing like that. I am going to study with him and a friend."

Rudy nodded.

"Okay. So are you going to his house, or..."

Bonnie was about to answer when she thought about it. She did not have a clue.

"I...I don't think I got an answer for that."

Rudy's smile disappeared.

"Uh...no."

"Dad...I can find out before Friday."

"Well you better. Or else your petite black ass will not being going anywhere with some strange boy and friend."

Bonnie was putting her hair in a ponytail when he said that. As if instinct, Bonnie rolled her eyes. Unfortunately her dad saw it.

"Miss? Do we have a problem?"

"No dad."

"Find out where you guys are going...better yet. Why don't you guys just come here. I can playaround with my schedule and that way I can keep an eye on them."

"Dad..."

Rudy stood up straight and looked at his watch.

"No questions. I'll even buy pizza and all that for you guys. Well I have to go take a shower and leave."

Rudy left before Bonnie could even get a word in. She sighed as she thought of having to invite people over to her house. She rarely did that back in Mystic Falls. It was either Elena's or Caroline's. Bonnie's was never really an option. After both became vampires, Bonnie had yet to even invite both into her house. All interaction at Bonnie's home was extinct. She just felt safer doing that. As much as she loved Elena and Caroline, they had negative energy follow them. For Elena it was the Salvatores. She did not even allow them to know where she lived.

Scott and Stiles seemed normal, but Bonnie could not risk it. They could have been murderers or some sort of supernatural creatures. Bonnie would never know.

"Wait...yes I can."

Bonnie forgot her ability to sense other supernatural creatures. She had not been able to use it as of late, having been surrounded by the same air of death that vampires gave off. All she had to do was touch both Stiles and Scott for her to be able to sense them.

Bonnie smiled at her reflection. It was somber. She prayed that neither Scott or Stiles were supernatural creatures, that they were normal teenagers. She just wanted to be normal. If not, maybe she could just pretend. Witches may have been able to sense others, but it did not work the other way around.

"Guess I might just have to get back on the saddle."

* * *

Scott was about to fall asleep when he felt a presence in his room. He immediately caught the scent, and groaned.

"Derek..."

"I need your help with something."

Scott pulled his pillow over his head.

"Can't you get Isaac, or Peter to help you?"

"You more equipped for this?"

"How?"

Scott heard Derek sighed.

"Look I don't have time for this. I need someone powerful to help me. Peter is still not fully recharged yet, and Isaac is a beta."

"I'm a Beta."

"Yeah but you're a powerful one. Look I just need you to help me scout an area. It won't take no longer than an hour."

"That's an hour of sleep Derek, I kind of need it."

Scott felt the pillow being ripped out of his hands, and thrown across the room. He looked into the electrifying blue eyes of the Alpha. Having been no longer afraid of Derek, Scott just sighed. Scott was also aware that Derek understood that he no longer had any sort of power over the younger wolf, but he could still bug him to do what he wanted.

"Fine."

He sat up and stretched.

"Could you wait for me outside..."

"Why?"

"Well I am just in my underwear...I kind of need to get dressed..."

Derek sighed.

"Really Scott?"

"Dude, I have boundaries. Unless we are...you know...I am not big on people seeing me...like this."

Derek shook his head.

"Fine. I will be outside."

Derek moved to his window, opening it. He made sure to look outside for anyone, and then hopped out. Scott debated just locking his window and going back to bed. But he made a promise, meaning he had to keep it. He got up, and looked for the pants he wore earlier in the day.

"I am going to fail tomorrow I just know it."

* * *

"You shouldn't be here child."

Bonnie shot up in bed. She felt her heart pounding, and her head felt heavy. Something was wrong. She grabbed her phone and check the time. It was two in the morning. Bonnie placed her phone back on the night stand and yawned. She got out of her bed, wincing when her feet hit the cold hardwood floor. She made her way out of her room and went downstairs. On the way she went to check if her dad was home. Her dad was strange in that he would snore as loudly as possible, or was the quietest sleeper to ever existed. She made her way to his room, only to find an empty bed. He was not home.

Bonnie yawned once again.

"He had better eaten."

She turned around, this time deciding to head downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen, thinking a midnight snack would help her sleep. She checked the fridge. She saw that there was a container of soup she made for dinner last night. Taking it out she poured herself a bowl and went to heat it up in the microwave. She made sure to cover it so no spills would occur. Sitting in a chair she tried to remember why she woke up.

She did not remember dreaming, and she did not have that familiar tingle of the witches sending her something. Instead she felt as if she had blacked out again, like she had on Tuesday. But the last time, she saw Grams. Did she even go back to that place this time? Something popped into her head.

"You shouldn't be here child."

She heard it in Gram's voice. She heard that before she woke up. She had gone there again. But where, and why did she not remember it? Had she not gotten there all the way? Bonnie's wanted to think about it more when the microwave went off. She stared at the microwave, deciding not to think about the food yet. It would need to cool down for a second.

"What's wrong with me?"

She did not expect an answer. She looked over at her shoulder and saw the garbage was full.

"Of course he didn't take it out with him."

Bonnie stood up, and went to get the trashcan. As soon as she stepped outside, she was met with the sounds of foot steps. There were not close to her, instead coming from the front. The sidewalk. She put the trash away and started walking away.

"Bonnie?"

She turned around to see Scott. He was wearing what he had worn to class but he looked dirty. She also could smell blood. It did not take her long to see the blood on his shirt. He was clutching it, as if he was in pain.

"Scott? What happened to you?"

Scott shook his head and gave her a weak smile.

"Nothing, I was running and I kind of fail and slightly hurt myself. It's really nothing."

"Are you sure? It looks like something."

Scott nodded. Bonnie was not convinced. Something was amiss.

"Uh do you want me to get you a band aid, or something?"

"A band aid?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I said or something. Look come on in, you need to get that checked. Maybe I should take you to the hospital..."

Scott's eyes widened at that suggestion.

"No!"

Bonnie jumped at his response.

"I mean, no. It's not that big of a deal. I will be okay tomorrow. You know how you stub your toe and you don't want to walk on it for a little while. This is practically the same thing. Well I should get going..."

Scott turned around and walked off, ignore Bonnie's calls. Bonnie was tempted to run after him, but decided not to. She turned around and went back inside her house, making sure to lock the door.

* * *

"That was close."

Scott walked on home, healing as quickly as possible. By the time he got to the end of the street, he was as good as new. Stretching a little, he started running home. Scott just wanted to get home and get in bed and sleep as much as possible. He might take a personal day. Scott had never missed a day of school, so one day was not going to hurt him. It would do him some good considering the night he had.

After Derek and Scott had left to go on their search, for what Scott had no clue at the time was a search for the Alpha Pack, they ran their all the way to the forest. Once they were there Derek told him that he found weird scratch marks around the trees, and that maybe they could patrol the area.

"You go that way, and I will go this way."

Derek pointed to the left as the way Scott should go. Scott nodded, but he knew to be wearing. Derek walked off, leaving Scott alone.

"This better not be a trap..."

Scott was not blind to the fact that Derek was slightly bitter about not having gained the teen's trust. Even if they were to work together on occasion, there was little there that would warrant to confide in Derek. Scott would take his information, give it to Derek, but still would run his own operation. That was how it worked for them. Still he could detect the occasional air of resentment from Derek.

Scott walked around the woods for more than twenty minutes when he heard something. Howling. It sounded like wolves. Actual wolves. Scott's eyes darkened.

The hunters were there. Scott turned but hit a tree. What he saw was claw marks. It was a trap.

"Derek..."

Without hesitation, he started running away. He did his best to stay out of their lights. He could hear the sounds of tire tracks. They were in their jeeps. Scott thought he was safe when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Gah!"

He fell to the ground, falling into mud. Holding his side he felt warm blood flow. He tried his best to contain the beast within. Another shot was fired and this time it hit his shoulder. Scott felt his temper rise, and the wolf in him stirring. But he never let it out. More shots were fired, this time in his left leg, and his right arm.

"I got one!"

A voice, from a guy began to get closer. Along with foot steps the sound of a jeep pulled up. Scott was breathing hard, trying to maintain consciousness. He was about to black out, when he felt a hand on his hurt shoulder.

"Ah!"

He was turned over on his back, pain searing and all to see Allison.

She was wearing all black and had her hair in a ponytail. Her features looked hardened.

"He's good."

"Wait what?"

"I said he's good. He is not the one we are looking for."

"But..."

Allison looked up at some unknown man. Scott would have turned to look but he was in visible pain. Those bullets had to have had wolfs bane on them.

"He is not the one we are looking for. Regardless of his species, we don't kill for the sake of killing. Let's go."

"But what about him?"

Allison looked down one last time. Her face never softening. Scott looked torn by her gaze. It was as if she hated him.

"Leave him. He is not our concern."

The edge to her voice hurt Scott more than any bullet could. A tear fell as he watched Allison disappear from his sight. They all did. He listened as they drove off. then he listened to himself cry.

She did not love him anymore.

Slowly he cried himself to sleep, only waking up at an unnatural hour, still in pain, and still bleeding. His wounds had tried to heal themselves, but they couldn't due to the wolfs bane laced bullets. He needed to get them out. Sitting up, he took off his shirt and started picking them out. The night was quiet as he whimpered and groaned occasionally. It had taken him another hour, but he had done it.

"Now they can heal properly."

He stood up, making sure to put back on his shirt and made the long walk back home. The walk home was somber. It was two at night, and Scott was slightly bleeding from his side. His wounds did not really start to heal until he hit a random neighborhood. Under the flickering street light, one would be able to see the damage done to Scott. But there was more. He felt so lost, and hurt. He was tired. Too tired to fully keep the wolf inside him at bay. He just wanted to get home before anything actually happened. He was almost halfway out of that block when he heard a noise.

That stopped him. He turned to the corner, his eyes darkened. His hand morphed into it's monstrous claw like appendages, and he made his way to the back. Whatever was back there could kill him. And he had to kill it first. His eyes changed to a bright, near brilliant gold. He moved towards the enemy, ready to attack on strike.

As he lifted his claw, he took in the vision of his assault.

"Bonnie?"

The girl jumped at the sound of her name, and turned around. Their conversation was quick and tense. She had asked if he was okay, he had lied awfully. When she asked if he wanted to go to the hospital, he nearly jumped out of his own skin. If he went to the hospital, his mother might find out. She would ask questions, and worry. She already had too much on her plate, including his secret. He did not need her to worry anymore. With little success, he played it off and left before anything could happen.

By the time he got home Scott just took off his pants, and threw away his shirt. In just his underwear, all dirty and bloody he fell into bed, face first, making sure to pull the pillow on his head.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter. I am trying to do it where I update with at least three chapters. Anyway...Scott had a rough night. Bonnie is still experience magic troubles (what's new). The next three chapters will hopefully be up by the end of the weekend (I am almost done with chapter 7, and developing chapter 8 and 9). About Allison. I don't want a villain...I want an antagonist. Don't look at her behavior as her becoming evil. **_

_**I said that this would probably be no longer than 20 chapters...well I lied. I realized I was going to be building up...but then what would it look like if I build them up, present little time for them to be a couple...then end the story? Like yeah...so what I am saying that this story will end up being 30+ chapters, because I just need to give the idea of Bonnie and Scott room to be cute and all that...so...**_

_**Thank you for reading this story. I am trying to get back to writing. Hopefully I can start up Stick With Me again...**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	7. Suspicion

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Where's Scott?"

Stiles looked to see Bonnie taking the seat beside him. Usually that was Scott's seat, but since the teen wolf was not there, it was open. Stiles had not seen Scott that morning, nor did he receive a text about whether Scott was missing school or not. Having already been worried, Bonnie somehow managed to increase that emotion greatly. Regardless he tried to keep his composure in front of her.

"Probably got sick or something."

"He didn't look sick last night..."

Stiles almost fell out of his seat at that comment. What did she mean by that?

"What?"

"Oh he was walking past my house and I saw him...he looked beat up. Do you think something happened to him?"

Stiles shook his head almost instantly. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Stiles knew something. Or something important enough to look suspicious. Instead of Bonnie pushing it, she thought about what her dad wanted.

"Hey Stiles."

The teen looked suspicious.

"Yeah..."

"My dad wanted to know where we were going to study and all that..."

"You're actually going to do it?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Anyway I could not tell him where we were going, so he insisted that we study at my house."

Stiles' brow furrowed in confusion.

"He doesn't know you guys, and he is doing this thing where he is trying to be an involved parent. Especially after last year..."

"What happened last year?"

Bonnie regretted the words as soon as she said it.

"He just wasn't around as much as he could have been. Nothing serious."

Stiles nodded.

"Well, alright. I'll text Scott later if that's okay. Uh...I don't know where you live so..."

"Didn't Scott say he was going to take you with him?"

"When was this?"

Bonnie looked up as if trying to remember.

"Yesterday...he invited me yesterday. Said you and he would pick me up tomorrow."

"How does Scott even know where you live?"

"He just does."

Stiles put his hands up in defeat. The rest of the class trickled in, sans Scott. Bonnie took out her material and prepared herself for another class.

* * *

Scott woke up around noon; he sat up, rubbing the drool off of his face. In his sleep induced haze, he stumbled his way to the bathroom. After he finished up in there, he stumbled down to the kitchen and got himself some breakfast. Or as Scott would call it on the weekends, cereal for lunch.

He made his way to the living room and sat and ate in silence. He felt refreshed, yet slightly dirty. Suddenly Scott sniffed himself.

"Oh wreak!"

He remembered that he had been shot at multiple times, and was covered in blood and dirt. And that he just sat down on the couch. His mom was going to kill him.

Scott finished his cereal, and made his way upstairs. He got himself a towel and wash cloth and went to take a shower.

Once he was finished he took his dirty laundry put it in his hamper.

"This weekend I need to do laundry."

He put on clothes, but did not feeling like getting dressed to go out anywhere. Instead he put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Once he felt settled he looked at the time on his phone. It wasn't even one thirty yet.

Scott sighed. He remembered why he rarely skipped school. He never had anything to do.

An hour later, Scott got sick of looking at his ceiling. He sat up.

"I guess I could go for a walk today..."

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Bonnie hated taking the bus home. Correct that, Bonnie hated taking the bus. It never dropped her off at her house, instead deciding to drop her off at the end of the street. Plus she did not know anyone, so she could not lessen the blow by talking to a friend. As soon as she got off the bus, she started the somewhat long trek home. Thursday had gone like any other normal day. Bonnie was still the new kid, but she seemed to have found some sort of friends.

Scott and Stiles. Stiles was an anomaly to Bonnie. She immediately knew he was going to be annoying. Today slightly confirmed it when he did not drop the subject about Scott knowing where Bonnie lived. But he was so happy. Scott had already said that he was a bit of a negative person, but Bonnie had not yet met that Stiles. Hopefully she would not get that luxury.

Bonnie's thoughts turned to Scott. It had only been three days, but Bonnie was actually liking Scott. Bonnie was not some closed off girl or anything. But she was always the reserved one. She did not really just gain friends so quickly. Scott off the bat caught her eye. From what Bonnie could tell he was such a good guy. A genuinely good human being. She thought of the incident in the library yesterday, and how Scott came to check on her. It had been a long time since someone actually came to her to see if she was okay. He did not even have to do anything, all he had to do was be there.

And make corny jokes with her. Bonnie thought about Scott and how he had a crooked smile. Just like she did. Or how his eyes were kind of small, so when he smiled, it looked his eyes were almost closed. Bonnie did not realize she was lost in her own little world until she bumped into someone.

She felt like she hit a brick wall, and she almost fell over if it were not for a pair of hands catching her. Breaking her daze she looked to see Scott smiling.

"Hey, Scott."

"Hi Bonnie."

He let her go and she smoothed out her clothes.

"So...you weren't in school today."

Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I was just...I needed a day off."

"Oh from your hurt..."

Bonnie dropped off taking a look at him. He seemed to be as healthy as she could see.

"What was wrong with you again?"

Scott looked bereft. Bonnie's concerned nature became suspicious.

"You were bleeding, yesterday. I even saw you wince...you were in actual pain Scott."

"Hey I have to go. Uh tomorrow, we are hanging out right."

Bonnie nodded. She was not sure though.

"Hey, my dad wants us to hang out at my house...so he can kind of keep an eye on us. Is that okay?"

Scott started backing up.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring Stiles, and food."

"Oh don't worry, my dad said he will by us something. Pizza most likely."

Scott smiled.

"Cool."

Bonnie gave him a brief smile. She watched as he turned to run.

"I'll see you later Bonnie!"

Bonnie did not respond back. Her mind was too busy worried about a new possibility.

* * *

Scott was sitting on his bed when Stiles walked in.

"What's the emergency dude?"

"Bonnie."

Scott watched as Stiles' brow furrowed in confusion.

"I think she is suspicious."

"Of what?"

"Of me."

It donned on Stiles what Scott meant. Closing the door, he rushed over to Scott's bed and plopped down beside him.

"Man what happened?"

Scott sighed. It was best to tell the whole story.

"Derek had asked me to come with him. He had gotten some lead about the Alpha pack."

"Dude why would you even go? You can't trust Derek for shit man."

"Yeah I know, but he asked."

Stiles just rolled his eyes. His good attitude was about to slip back into its regular mode.

"Okay that doesn't explain Bonnie."

"Yeah, so anyway, we get there, turns out there are multiple hunters there, including Allison. I get attacked, Derek somehow manages to escape. If it wasn't for Allison, I would have been dead. I leave and end up walking down Bonnie's street. I heard something, and out of instinct I was prepared to kill."

Stiles' eyes widen.

"Dude!"

"I know, I was just on extreme levels at the moment. I had my claw ready and everything. If it hadn't been for her scent...I could have killed an innocent person Stiles..."

"Did she see you?"

Scott nodded his head.

"She saw me, I mean I called out her name, and we talked a little. I was hurt so she saw my blood and everything. I hid my claw though, until it was a regular hand again."

"Okay...but you why does that make her look suspicious?"

"Well she saw me today. And I was fine."

"Dude..."

"Yeah...Bonnie is suspicious."

"This better not be another Allison all over again."

Scott looked at Stiles, confused and slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean another Allison?"

"Dude, do you not remember how you were when Allison got suspicious. You were cranky, upset? Then she broke up with you and next thing you know angry depression!"

"Dude...that was Allison. I was romantically interested in Allison."

Stiles just looked at his best friend. Was Scott still blind to what was happening? Even Stiles could see it.

"Really dude?"

Scott rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Whatever, look we have to figure something out."

"Well telling her is not an option."

Scott nodded.

"Yeah, the supernatural is not just some club. It's best that we try to keep people away from it."

Stiles was about to say something but he stopped. Scott thought something must have dawned on him.

"But what if she starts to pry? What if we have to tell her? If we become her friends...you know, we could get her into a lot of danger and we don't tell her, what is going on. She could die because of us..."

Scott did not think of that.

"Stiles what do we do?"

Stiles just sat there.

"Dude I don't know, I am not great with plans."

Scott could just see Stiles revert to old Stiles. Old Stiles was cranky, sarcastic, rude. Old Stiles was a defense mechanism. Sighing, Scott needed to find out if she was trust worthy. But how?

* * *

Friday had come, and was proving to be a good 's day started well. She had gotten up early, fully rested. She did not have the dream where she was in Gram's living room, so nothing felt off. She chose a cute outfit, and even curled her hair a little. Her dad took her to school that day, and asked if she had a ride after school. Bonnie said she was okay with taking the bus. During class she had no problems. It was only in Chemistry did things start to change. Scott and Stiles were both acting strange. They seemed tense and concerned about something. This reminded her of yesterday, and how quickly Scott changed when she pointed out his lack of injuries. In her mind she knew something supernatural was amiss, but she did not want to take that chance and spoil a good thing. So she was going ot ignore it for as long as she could. Despite her worries of everything, she was excited about their study session.

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked out of school. Both were nervous. For Stiles, to have yet another supernatural creature running around was something he did not think he could handle. Being one of three humans he knew about it, he was only second to Melissa as the weakest. Stiles would not have cared if there were not other creatures floating around. After looking at the bestiary for hours one weekend, Stiles came to understand that the world was filled with dangerous creatures, many of them taking a human form. And Scott was falling for her.

Scott hoped she was a human. Last night he had to come up with a quick plan. Scott's plan involved one thing; a prick to the finger. Other than Lydia, who was still a mystery to everyone, Scott's theory for figuring out if someone was a supernatural creature was to see if she healed quickly. Just from his experience that's how one could tell. But what if she was like Deaton? What if she was human and just knew about the supernatural? Then what would happen? Scott had to think of something if that was the case. He had to be prepared. He was in the middle of thinking when he heard a familiar click. Then two very familiar scents. He turned around to see Lydia and Allison coming his way.

"Uh..."

Lydia did not give him a chance to say anything.

"Sorry about not being able to come to your study session thing or whatever. Maybe next time."

Scott turned to Stiles, who was just as confused.

"Well it was going to be me, and Stiles, and Bonnie...that's it."

Lydia cocked her head.

"Really? Just you three? You'll need me and Allison there, I'm almost tempted to go now."

Scott looked over to Allison, who looked apathetic to the entire situation. If he did not think his heart couold break anymore, it did at the sight of her pure coldness.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He said, looking at Allison the entire time. She looked back at him.

"We're all friends here...it won't be awkward. Plus if you are going to have Bonnie be your friend, she will eventually become apart of the group. Might as well get her introduced to everyone else. Also I said tempted."

Scott could hear that same edge to her words. He wanted to argue with her, the fact that said group had kind of distanced themselves since Scott's and Allison's break up. Of course Lydia sided with Allison, and by extension so did Jackson. Scott and Stiles got Isaac, but he was being forced into many scouting routines with Derek. That's when it dawned on him.

"Stiles, did you invite Isaac or the others?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles?"

"Okay I did, but I told them to hang back until I could get an address."

"Dude!"

"Look this was before we decided to go on a mission."

"Mission?"

Scott and Stiles remembered that they were in front of two people. Unfortunately it was not them who spoke. It was Isaac. He hopped down the stairs of the school, and stood beside Lydia, making sure there was some distance between them, mainly because of Allison.

"What's happening?"

"Yes Scott; _what's happening_?"

That was Lydia. Since she found out about supernatural, she opted to stay out of anything that would get her in harms way, but was given a crash course by Allison in defending herself. Still, she preferred to be kept in the loop.

_"I would rather know what's going on, then be ignorant and get attacked, possibly killed."_

Stiles sighed, as Scott scratched the back of his head. Finally Stiles spoke.

"Scott may or may have not gotten Bonnie suspicious about what he was. We now need to find out if she is one of you guys, or if she is human. Then after that we have to find a way to introduce her into this...mess..."

Lydia's eyes rolled. Allison's jaw ticked. Isaac's brow slid up in confusion.

"Why would you need to figure out..."

"Long story. Short version, Scott was attacked and he was bleeding, and he was about to kill Bonnie, only he didn't, but she saw him bleeding. Next day, they see each other and he's all find and dandy. Now she is suspecting things...and it makes her suspect...to us anyway."

"Okay..."

Isaac nodded, as if he was thinking.

"What's the plan?"

"We are going to see her if she heals."

The group was confused.

"What?"

Scott put his hand up.

"If Isaac and I were to bleed, we can immediately heal; if no complications are involved."

Allison tensed up. Lydia raised her hand, mirroring Scott.

"Yeah, hello. I am not normal either and I don't heal on a supernatural level. What if she is like me?"

Scott nodded.

"Well I thought that we could get information from her."

"How?"

"We don't know..."

Lydia closed her eyes. She was about to say something when Bonnie walked over to them.

"Hey."

The group greeted her.

"So, I was wondering if we could do this study session now, rather than later...if that is okay? I don't want you guys to have to spend your Friday night being chaperoned."

Scott smiled.

"Uh, okay."

Bonnie nodded.

"Actually, I need Stiles for something...if you don't mind Scott."

Isaac moved to Stiles side and put his arm around the teen.

"Oh, uh...if that's okay with Stiles then...

"Sure why not. I'm okay with failing Chemistry."

Scott looked at Bonnie, who was not sure what was going on. The group felt nervous, and it was noticeable to her.

"Well then. I guess we should go then. Uh by you guys. Bonnie do you need a ride?"

She answered yes.

"Okay well follow me."

After that, the group dispersed going their separate ways for the night.

* * *

"Alright, let's go check the situation with the new girl."

Lydia looked over to the passenger seat at her best friend. She looked like she was getting ready to battle.

"You realize we can go? We can be there?"

Allison shook her head.

"After what had happened Tuesday night...I can't just yet. We can look into everything about Bonnie however."

Lydia stared at her best friend. She looked as if she was getting ready to fight.

"Well what if Bonnie is just a normal teenager? You don't need to go on the offensive. Let Scott and them handle it."

"I'm a hunter Lydia; it's my duty to protect the world from creatures that are possible threats."

"In what way?"

Lydia did not expect an answer, nor did she receive one. She just started her car and drove off, waiting for Scott and Stiles' to appear. They made their way to Bonnie's house.

* * *

_**A/N: The first of the not my favorite chapters series. Anyway, the original version of this includes everyone going to Bonnie's house, and her using magic to retrieve information from them...but I felt that was too much too soon. Especially with what is about to happen. The next two chapters Bonnie and Scott will learn what each other is (?), as well as a TVDxTW past connection (two characters have a history...).**_

_**Also I said by the end of the weekend...I thought it was Thursday. So sorry. **_

_**Thank you for supporting this story. I am trying to keep this train going, so bear with me.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	8. A Study Date Like No Other

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"So, this is my house."

Bonnie turned and watched as Scott entered her house. The house connected immediately to the living room, so she dropped her bag on the couch. She watched as Scott just stood looking around. She smiled a little. He seemed so focused on familiarizing himself. It was cute.

"You can sit down if you like."

Scott looked at Bonnie, a confused look on his face. Bonnie pointed to the couch, where her bag was.

"You want to sit?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

He walked past her and sat down on her couch.

"Uh do you want something to drink?"

Scott looked at her and thought about it.

"Actually I bought a bottle water before hand. Maybe later...if that's okay?"

Bonnie gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, I have to go get something."

Bonnie disappeared and ran up stairs.

Scott took out his chemistry book, and sighed. How was he going to prick her finger? Maybe if he maneuvered a piece of paper quick enough, he could give her a paper cut. But that was not the only problem; getting her to bleed was the beginning, finding out if it healed in a quick time, would be the difficult part. Then after that? What would he do?

Lydia was right in her cryptic around the way in saying he was not prepared.

"Great."

"What's great, studying?"

Scott turned to see Bonnie plopping down on the couch. She had taken off the light sweater she was wearing and was wearing a large gray tank top. She had her hair curled a little, and her make up was light. Scott had been so focused on Bonnie being a problem he did not notice Bonnie at all today. She was rifling through her bag pulling out her chemistry text book, and notebook. She opened the front flap and looked for a pencil. Scott decided to get his stuff out as well.

"Hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't seem to find my pencil. Do you have an extra one?"

Scott looked in his bag and found two of them. d out the blue one and gave it to her. Bonnie's hand touched his. Quickly Scott morphed his hand into a claw and scratched Bonnie. She did not seem to notice as she held on to his hand. Her face went blank for a second. Scott was worried that his scratch would have some side effect, but he noticed she was bleeding from the scratch. Scott nodded his head, knowing it was time to wait. Bonnie pulled her hand away taking the pencil as well.

"I'm sorry, I can be spacey at...ouch, how did this happen."

Bonnie looked down at the scratch on her hand.

"Great, and I am clumsy. Hey I'm going to go wash this off real quick. I am so sorry this is taking forever."

Scott nodded. He did not want to speak and for her to detect anything.

"I'll be right back."

Bonnie got up again, and was holding her hand. She made her way upstairs to her bathroom. Once she was alone she thought about what just happened. Bonnie's first plan was to spike his drink with vervain. The toxins was strong enough to be detected by any supernatural, including witches. However he had denied her drink. She then had to come up with plan B. She decided to try the contact test again. She had plenty of pens in her bag, but she needed an excuse to touch him. As soon as she touched him she got that familiar feeling. He was not human by any means. Thankfully she did not get that air of death that she felt when she touched one. She equated this more like to how she felt when she touched Mason. Scott however was not as intense as Mason. Mason was much more potent. Scott felt a lot lighter, and it did not flow well as it did with Mason. Like it was not natural. Scott was a werewolf, but she could tell he was different.

"So what do you do now Bonnie?"

She looked at herself as the water ran. She looked at her hand, at the bright red mark that was now left. It was not a deep enough to leave a scar, but it was going to be noticeable. She takes one more look in the mirror before deciding what she should do.

Was it best to leave well enough alone? Or should she confront it before it confronted her?

* * *

Scott waited as Bonnie came down. During that time, he came to a decision of what he would do. If she was a supernatural, he would tell her everything. If not, he would keep her out of it, at least for now. Stiles was right; if she was going to associate with them, Bonnie would have to eventually learn what was running around Beacon Hills. That did not mean she would have to learn immediately.

"Okay we can officially get to studying now."

Scott watched as Bonnie sat down in her spot.

"Okay, so let's get going."

* * *

It was almost six when Rudy walked into his home. He was welcomed by the sound of his daughter laughing, and the sound of a boy talking.

"So yeah...I was a giant nerd last year."

"Poor baby!"

"Mock me all you want, but I have done a 360."

Bonnie giggled. Rudy walked over to see his daughter talking to a boy. Her arms was resting, while her head laid on the couch. In front of her was a boy, in a gray and white sweater. His hair was cut short, and he looked to be shorted than Rudy, but packed with muscle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You said 360..."

"So..."

Rudy thought it would be fun to mess with the kid a little bit.

"360 means you did not really change. Full circle."

Both teens jumped. Bonnie looked up as Scott turned.

"Dad?"

"Mr. Bennett."

"Hello Bonnie. Mr. Owens, son."

"Excuse me?"

Scott looked confused.

"The name is Mr. Owens."

Scott's confusion deepened. Rudy wanted to smile but he kept a stern look. His gaze turned to Bonnie who was glancing between him and Scott.

"Wait...but Bonnie's last name is..."

"Bonnie comes from a matriarchal line. I married into the family. The last name is important to them. Among other things..."

He watched Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Still he kept his focus. Scott.

"So, you are the Scott my daughter told me about."

Scott looked he wanted to say something. Instead he turned his head at Bonnie, whose eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but Rudy spoke before she could.

"You're the the kid she spoke about, who was coming over. Relax son, I won't kill you."

Scott nodded dumbly.

"Let me ask you this Scott. If my daughter was selling drugs and you found out, would you tell me?"

"Dad?"

"I...I don't..."

Rudy watched Scott fluster, and stutter. He finally broke out in a smile, letting out a loud laugh.

"Okay, I'm done. Sorry Scott, sorry Bonnie!"

Scott had gone from scared, to perplexed once again. Bonnie however knew just what went down.

"Excuse me Scott. Dad can I talk to you in private..."

As soon as Bonnie said that, her accent a little thicker than normal, Rudy got the image of Sheila. This girl was too much like her grandmother at times, even when the older woman was dead. Regardless he did not show his slight fear. He just nodded, a smile still plastered on his face, as he moved into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he watched as Bonnie's tiny body damn near flew into the room.

"Dad what was that?"

"Oh I was just having fun with the kid. I had a hard day at work. Cut an old man some slack."

Bonnie's jaw ticked. Just like Sheila's.

"Dad that was embarrassing!"

She tried to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

"Oh you will live. And he will too. I swear that boy looked like death had just found him."

"Yeah, because you came in like some...scary dad or whatever!"

"Wow, you are really poetic Bonnie."

Bonnie folded her arms, and stood there. She wanted to say something to him, Rudy could just feel it. But she was taught to respect her elders, no matter what. So she stood there, trying to calm herself down. Eventually she closed her eyes, and breathed. That was the same thing he did when he was upset. He smiled. At least a part of him was in her somewhere.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I will go apologize to him. Hell I will even pay for you two to go hang out...outside of the house."

"Why?"

"Because a teenaged girl should not sit in the house cooped up. Even if it is just to go get dinner for us, you should go with him. I'll even let you pick what dinner will be."

"You know it will just be..."

"Chinese. You favorite. I already know. That's why I got this."

Rudy pulled out three different menus from the different Chinese restaurants around town. Bonnie took them and smiled. It was small, and it looked as if she was trying to hide it. She did not look at him, but she did not need to.

"You should probably go ask him which is the best place to go...considering he's a native."

Bonnie nodded. She turned around, walking out of the kitchen. Rudy watched his daughter make her way to her friend. For now at least.

* * *

Scott felt bad for listening in on their conversation, but he could not help it. Scott was kind of scared of Mr. Owens, and wondered if this was another Mr. Argent type situation. Despite not even dating Bonnie, he knew he would have to make a good impression on her dad. He was still not quite sure about why Bonnie and Mr. Owens had two different last names. He would have to ask her about that when they were getting Chinese. Which was fortunate, because Scott was seriously hungry.

"Hey, sorry about that. My dad was just being stupid."

Scott felt Bonnie's presence, as she sat down beside him again. He looked at her, as she was looking down at the menus in her hand. He looked down and saw three menus. The one in the middle happened to be his favorite place.

"So...my dad said as an apology, we could get take out or something..."

"Oh cool!"

Scott had to play like he did not know what was going on.

"Yeah, I kind of like Chinese...like a lot...so I was wondering if that would be cool, while we try to study a little more."

Scott's face seemed to widen as his smile took over his entire face. He listened to Bonnie's heart race decrease, from some sort of anxiety.

"That would be awesome. Are we paying for our food individually or..."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Oh no, my dad said this was an apology, so he will be paying for everything."

"No more than fifty dollars worth of food though!"

Mr. Owens yelled that where they could hear it. Scott scratched his head, and Bonnie sucked her teeth.

"Well...since you are from around here, could you tell me which one is best?"

Bonnie held up the three menus in front of her face. Scott chose the one in the middle.

"This is the best."

Bonnie took the menu and for the first time Scott noticed her hand. It had been well over three hours, and the wound was still there. It was a light pink color on her light brown skin. Scott stared at it, relief washing over him. He even took her hand, and held it. She was human. Well, she was not a shape shifter. But that marked out a lot of things off the list. Scott would have to get the Bestiary from Stiles and see what would need to be crossed out. But this was good news. This was worth a celebration in Scott's head.

"Uh Scott?"

The teen wolf snapped out of his reverie, realizing he was holding a girl's hand, and staring at it. How does one come back from this?

"Your wound...it looks better."

"Yeah...it was just a small scratch. It will take like a day or two to heal and disappear."

Scott let go of her hand, noticing how soft and small it was. She retracted it, and looked at the menu he chose.

"So, what is good to eat from here?"

* * *

"We should have went."

Lydia, who had been focused on a magazine in front of her, looked at her dark haired best friend. Allison was sitting on the bed, looking on her lap top. Lydia noticed it the name Bennett in an article.

"You really are looking this girl up are you?"

Allison clicked off the page and sat her lap top down.

"I mean, yeah. After what we have been through, we can't afford not to look into every person that comes into town, especially one that could infiltrate our secret. She could be an enemy, a spy, something.

"She could be the reason Scott finally moves on..."

Lydia said this under her breath, which caught Allison off guard.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Allison. Why are you doing any work. That is why Scott is over there by himself, looking into Bonnie. He said he would text us if she was a shape shifter. And look."

Lydia, who was still flipping though her magazine, picked up her phone, not once taking her eye off of her page, and waved it in front of Allison.

"No text."

Allison was about to say something when Lydia's and her phone went off. She looked at hers, while Lydia did the same. It was from Scott.

"Pure coincidence."

They opened their text.

She isn't a shape shifter.

"Well that's a relief. Now will you let this slight obsession with Bonnie go?"

"She still could be like you, or Dr. Deaton. We don't know what her role is."

Lydia rolled her eyes, and returned back to her magazine.

"You're obsessing."

"I heard that."

"I know."

* * *

Scott and Bonnie had ordered the food and were in the middle of waiting. It would take a minute for their order to cook, so Scott decided they should go to his house to get something for him. It was a quick five minute drive, and no one was home. Scott invited her in and asked her to sit on the couch.

"I will be right back, my room is kind of a mess, and I just need one thing. So...just hold on."

Bonnie nodded, not saying anything and just sat down.

Scott ran upstairs. He wanted to get money so he could pay back Mr. Owens. Even if it was a treat, and an apology, the teen would feel guilty for enjoying a meal that he did not really deserve. Scott closed his door to his dark room, not really needing the light to see.

At his desk he had a container of money that he would save for rainy days. It was a small amount, as he also had his bank account, and a much larger savings fund. This was for small emergencies.

Like paying back a nice man who agreed to pay for over forty dollars worth of food.

"Found it..."

He opened it only to see five dollars.

"What?"

Scott was about to get upset when he heard something. It came from his window. Going over he looked outside to see Stiles and Isaac. Isaac looked as if he had been attacked. Without a second thought, he let them both in.

"What happened?"

Stiles took the werewolf and put him on Scott's bed. Stiles, who looked dirty and tired, turned to Scott.

"Those hunters are a problem dude."

* * *

_**A/N: So Bonnie knows Scott's secret. Now it is time for Scott to discover Bonnie's. I don't know why I am not a big fan of these chapters, even though they are important. Bear with me. Anyway, Scott and Bonnie hang out, and connect more. Rudy being there. If you don't know who Rudy is, one of the spoilers for TVD is that her dad is coming and his name (for now) is Rudy Owens. How does that work, well I kind of explained it. Instead of taking his last name, Rudy either took hers, or they did not change their names, while Bonnie was given The Bennett last name and all that. This does happen. **_

_**Anyway we are going to find out what happened to Isaac, and as I said before a TVDxTW connection will happen. **_

_**Thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting. Just massive thanks.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	9. A Witch's Work

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"What happened to Isaac?"

"He got hit by an arrow, a couple of them. And something else."

Scott knew what Stiles was talking about. It was the same as what Scott had experienced. Isaac was hit by arrows and weapons laced with wolfs bane. This upset Scott on a great level. What were the hunters looking for exactly? The teen wold would have to talk to Allison eventually, hopefully sooner than later. Two innocent wolves were attacked senselessly, and it could have been avoided. That was Allison's role in the group. She was supposed to keep them informed about the hunters happenings, even if it was at the vaguest level. Anything would work.

Scott leaned over his friend.

"There are a few bullets in him. We need to get him to..."

"Deaton's."

Scott's grim gaze turned to Stiles.

"We have to get him there quickly."

Stiles nodded. He looked down at Isaac who looked in serious pain.

"Well let's go."

"Wait!"

Scott said this a little loud, and had to quiet down. Stiles looked at him, his brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?"

"Bonnie is here. I have to get food with her..."

"What?"

"We ordered Chinese and all that...and we need to go pick it up and..."

"Dude...seriously."

"She is here right now Stiles. She is waiting for me down stairs!"

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay you go get the food, and I will take the bloody mass here to Deaton."

"No I will go, just let me go get the food with Bonnie, as soon as I get her home, I will be off to Deaton's okay?"

Stiles nodded.

"Wait, how did the whole test go?"

Scott looked at Stiles, not sure what he was talking about.

"Is she a shape shifter or..."

"Oh, yeah she is human so far. I don't know what else I can do to test her. I mean we don't have a test for Lydia so..."

"Dude, mountain ash. Most supernaturals fall to that."

Scott snapped his fingers at Stiles. He had a point. But where would he get that? Stiles was already a step ahead of him. He took out a small pouch and tossed it to his best friend. Scott looked confused as to why he would have it.

"Hey in this world, we have to stay safe. Plus it's my only defense."

Scott nodded.

"Okay go. We will leave after you."

Scott nodded. He left the room and flew down the stairs. He found Bonnie sitting on the couch texting.

"Hey, sorry about that."

Bonnie looked at him, a little worried.

"Are you okay? Kind of took a while up there."

"Yeah, I was just looking for something. But I think I left it in my bookbag. Or gave it to Stiles. Anyway, we should go. The food might be ready now."

Bonnie stood up, putting her phone in her pocket. She stood up waiting for Scott.

"So, we should go."

"Okay..."

The drive back to the restaurant was awkward. In the short amount of time for Scott to go upstairs and come back down, something had happened. Something to the point where it changed the whole night. Bonnie could sense it. It was made even more apparent when they returned to Bonnie's house. Instead of staying, he just went to get his bag, giving a quick good bye, and left. Bonnie held onto his food. He had also left his chemistry text book.

"Hey where did your friend go?"

Bonnie turned to see her dad coming downstairs.

"I don't know...but he'll be back."

Hopefully.

* * *

Because of his status as an employee, Scott had access to the back of the vet. He made his way in, met with the howling of a young wolf.

Isaac.

"Dr. Deaton."

Alan looked to see Scott making his way in. He was in the middle of extracting the bullets from Isaac. Stiles was beside him trying to help as much as possible.

"How is he?"

Alan sighed, and went back to his work.

"He was shot a few times. I just got out the last bullet, but the wolfs bane is in his system. Right now we need to bleed him of the wolfs bane."

"How do we do that?"

Alan sighed as he moved away from Isaac. He started looking for items.

"There are two ways. One is manually; where we actually have to bleed him. It will take longer, and he might not survive."

"Not an option Doc. What's the other one."

Stiles looked really sick. Maybe it was all the blood. The smell was over taking the room.

"The other is not accessible by any means right now."

Scott moved closer to Alan, not in any sort of threatening way. But he had to get it out of him.

"What's the other way?"

Alan turned to the teenagers.

"We would need a witch."

Other than the sounds of Isaacs breathing, no one said anything. Both Scott and Stiles looked shocked by Alan's statement. It was Stiles who was the first to react.

"A _what_?"

"A witch."

Finally, Scott spoke.

"Wait they actually exist?"

Alan still in motion snorted.

"A werewolf doubts what exist in the supernatural world."

"Okay how do we find a witch?"

"We can't just find one. They are possibly the most elusive of supernatural beings."

"Why is that?"

Alan stopped putting things together, and looked at them. He seemed serious in his warning.

"Well for one, they can manipulate nature, as well as they don't have any distinguishing physical traits that makes them stand out. They are also above most weaknesses. They don't have limitations of the moon, or sun, or have to transform to tap into their powers. They are connected already. Plus they are the closest to humanity while still being of manifestation. The only way you will find a witch, or warlock, is if they want you to know they exist."

"Well do you have any contacts or anything?"

Scott looked anxious.

"I had one, but she passed over a year ago."

Stiles exhaled rather loudly. Scott did not blame him. His frustration was only masked because he could not afford to lose it in a situation like this. Still his words had an edge that he was sure Dr. Deaton was aware of.

"That's it? Like does she not have any family you can call?"

"Her only living relative that she spoke of doing magic is a teenage girl."

Scott watched as Alan set up the machine to bleed Isaac out.

"We are going to need blood in Isaac's type. A lot of it."

Alan looked like he was trying to focus on the task at hand. He did not believe they could get a witch in time. It was damn near impossible. To Scott however that was a different story.

"What's her name?"

Alan stopped focusing on his machine. It was gaudy and neither Scott nor Stiles had a clue what it was.

"Name?"

Scott nodded.

"We will find her. The witch. What is her name?"

Alan sighed.

"Look, I don't know. My contact never gave me a name."

"Then what was your contact's name."

Alan sighed, he would rather the boys just get him the blood. That would have been much easier than looking for a witch. Especially a fledgling witch.

"Sheila. Sheila Bennett."

Everything seemed to stop. As if life had just sent them a small miracle. Scott looked towards Stiles. Stiles' features seem to shot up in excitement. He as thinking the same as the teen wolf was.

"Bennett?"

Alana was starting to hook up the machine to Isaac. Isaac started moaning.

"Yes. Bennett."

"As in Bennett from Virginia?"

Scott asked.

"Mystic Falls to be exact."

Alan stopped what he was doing and looked at the boys.

"How did you know?"

Scott was almost smiling. It was a tiny miracle, and it was in the form of a five foot two black girl, with a southern accent.

"I think we found her granddaughter."

* * *

"So he just left?"

"Yep."

"Wow, so unprofessional."

Bonnie watched her ceiling as if it would do anything.

"He wasn't a job interview Caroline."

"He might as well be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyone being your friend is going to have to work for it. And it looks like he failed the test."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well that isn't even the fun part."

"Do tell."

Bonnie sat up, making sure not to knock the Chinese off of her bed. On her desk she had left Scott's food and text book. She was going to text him, but Caroline had called.

"Well, I touched him, and apparently, he isn't normal either."

"Wait. Not normal as he picks his nose and eats what he finds or..."

"First off, ew that's gross. Second, exactly."

"Is he a vampire?"

"No, he walks in the day. And I have grown used to that feeling of death you guys give off. It was more like what I felt with Mason Lockwood."

"You mean a werewolf?"

"Yeah but it didn't feel right. Like there was a difference. With Mason it seemed to flow better. As if it was fully a part of his being. With Scott, it felt like they were not as harmonious."

"What do you mean?"

"That Scott might not be a natural born werewolf."

"Is that even possible?"

"I mean it was in movies. We don't know if it is not true."

"Well a lot of things in movies are not true. You don't fly on brooms, nor do you melt when wet; and I am not pasty, and turn into a bat."

"I know. But still I know he is not human, anymore."

"So what do you do?"

Bonnie felt her toes tap her blanket.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you get involved in the supernatural scene over there. Obviously if he was made, then that means there is more than one. It is rare for a werewolf to run alone. I would imagine it would be even more rare than a made one to be alone."

Bonnie knew Caroline was right. Scott was likely not alone. There were more; but how many, and what exactly? Werewolves were one thing, but what if there were vampires. Or something else. Bonnie shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know."

Bonnie heard a knock at her door.

"Hold on Caroline. Dad come in."

The door opened, instead of her dad, she was met with the image of Scott. A scared, tense Scott.

"Uh...Caroline, I think I am going to need to call you back."

"Wait, what..."

Bonnie hung up, and looked at Scott.

"Hey, you're back."

Scott nodded. He stepped into the room, and closed the door. Bonnie became concerned. Something was wrong.

"You okay Scott."

The poor boy looked as if he wanted to nod and shake his head at the same time. Bonnie could tell something was wracking his brain. She stood up and moved towards him. Even bent down, the height difference was uncanny.

"Scott. What's wrong?"

"My friend...he was attacked..."

"Stiles?"

Scott shook his head.

"It was Isaac."

Bonnie was not really acquainted with anyone other than Stiles.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, he needs help..."

Bonnie nodded his head, not aware of what Scott was going to ask.

"We took him to the hospital...well a hospital for him. They got the bullets out of him. But...something is still wrong."

Bonnie moved past him and closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Isaac...Isaac needs help. It's...he has something in him, and the only way to remove it is to bleed him out...but that would take a lot of resources...and...there is another way, but..."

"But what?"

Scott turned his head. He did not want to just ask Bonnie for her help like this. It felt wrong.

"But in order for it to work...Isaac needs a witch."

Scott did not look at Bonnie, but he could feel her heart race.

"What...what did you say?"

Scott did not say anything. He did not even turn to look at her. His back slumped a little. He knew it was too much to ask. Even after he made the connection between Bonnie and Sheila, he became very hesitant about asking for her help. What if that was why she was here? To escape magic. Her grandmother was dead, and maybe that was what happened.

"Scott, did you say..."

"Witch. Yeah, I did."

"But..."

Scott focused, and felt himself transform. He turned around and looked Bonnie in her eyes. Bonnie took a step back, but looked ready to battle.

"I am not here to hurt you. I know your grandmother, Ms. Sheila Bennett, was a witch. I want you to know we mean you no harm. But we need your help. Without you, Isaac has a great chance of dying. I know this is a lot, and I know that I don't have any right to ask you of any of this, but please."

Moving closer to her, even in wolf form, he took her smaller hands into his claws. He held them softly, his golden animal eyes pleading. Bonnie could feel his intentions were pure. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"It's not even been a week, and I am already doing magic for you."

"What?"

Bonnie took her hands, and moved back, this time hitting the wall.

"You should change back, we are leaving as soon as I get something."

Scott did not understand what was happening, but he did as he was told. He changed back to his normal teenage self. He stood back realizing he was nearly invading Bonnie's space.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to help Isaac."

Bonnie sighed.

"Go wait for me okay."

Scott did not say anything, he just nodded, as gratefully as he could in the moment, and left the room. Bonnie took a minute before she moved to her closet. Pulling out her box, she searched for her Gram's grimoire. It was closer to the bottom, as soon as she found it. Opening it, she began her search for the spell. She knew what spell Scott wanted. Finding it in the middle of the text, she did a quick read of it, before closing the book.

She got up and threw the grimoire in her bag, before running out. Before she left she found her dad, who was in his room working on something.

"Hey dad?"

Rudy looked up at his daughter.

"You look like you're about to go out."

"It will only be for a little while. Scott needs my help with something."

"No one else can help him?"

Bonnie shook her head as an answer.

"Okay...be back before ten, and make sure you have your phone just in case."

"It won't even take me that long I promise."

Rudy waved his daughter away. Bonnie gave a tight smile, and closed his door. Rudy listened as his daughter made her way out of the house. Most likely to do magic.

"She better not come back with blood stains..."

* * *

Alan held Isaac down as the boy continued to suffer. Stiles watched from the side, pacing back and forth.

"What if Scott couldn't convince Bonnie to help us."

"Then we will go on with the other plan."

"But you said that one was risky."

"But that would be all we have Stiles."

"Why would Bonnie not help? Why would we need a plan B?"

Alan understood the boys frustration. When Alan said that Bonnie could be a solution, he was excited. However it was when Alan told them that there was no garuntee in Bonnie even accepting to assist.

"Why not?"

"Because it is her choice."

Stiles did not say anything after that but his mood seemed to drop even more.

"Why wouldn't she help us Dr. Deaton?"

"Witches are free to do what they will. Magic is much more complicated than what we can ever understand Stiles."

Stiles was about to say something when Scott and Bonnie walked in through the back. Both turned to see the petite girl, with a bag over her shoulder. She looked at the boy on the table, then at Alan. Immediately her eyes widen. Alan nodded his head.

"Bonnie."

"Mr. Deaton?"

"You know him?"

"He was a student of my Grams. He would occasionally visit in the summers."

"So that's how you know of Bonnie's grandmother."

Alan nodded.

"We don't have any time to waste. Bonnie, I want to thank you for doing this, even though you did not have to."

Bonnie's jaw ticked.

"It would be irresponsible of me to let him die if I can do something about it."

Alan nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Just a bowl, and some of his blood."

Alan nodded, and began to get the items she needed. The

Bonnie found a space to sit. She put her bag down beside and took out the grimoire. Neither Scott or Stiles said anything while the two were getting things ready.

"Here."

Alan handed the items to Bonnie.

"Thank you..."

Alan moved back and stood with the boys. It was finally Stiles that broke the silence.

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"I am going to separate the toxins in his body from his blood. With a sample of his blood right here. A soon as I am done, he is going to want to throw up to be rid of it."

They all nodded.

Bonnie took the blood and poured it in the dish. It made a small pool, not even big enough for Bonnie to dip two fingers. She put her hand over the blood, closed her eyes, and breathed. It had been a long time since she had done a spell. She began to concentrate, feeling that familiar swell of energy boil in her. She felt in flow through her, filling her with electrifying energy. Once she felt sure enough, she started chanting.

"What the hell..."

"Shh."

"What is she doing?"

"Be quiet Stiles, she is helping."

Bonnie chanted for a little while, before it started to work. The power she was using started to release itself. Scott watched in awe at what was happening. At first it felt like nothing was happening. But he then began to feel it. The air felt heavier. His eyes were so focused on Bonnie, that at first he did not notice the blood moving.

"Dude..."

"Wow."

The blood started to shake, Scott was scared something was about to happen. Bonnie's voice rose, filling the room. The eerie words hung in the air, heavy and powerful. Suddenly the blood started to split in two. One side was the normal color of blood; the other was a darker, almost purple in color. As they split, Bonnie's words had sped up, the spell loud and nearly shrill. Her serene yet focused look, was now concentrated pain. Was she hurt?

"Bonnie?"

Scott took a step towards her.

She continued to chant. The blood was nearly separated, but Bonnie could feel the power she had slipping. She focused more, feeling the normal warm flow of blood seep from her nose.

"Bonnie!"

Scott rushed to her but he was not prepared for how powerful it was around her. It was near suffocating. He pushed forward, Bonnie's words ringing around his head. Bonnie's breathing got heavier, almost hectic. The room started to shake, and the animals in the neighboring room began to howl as if aware.

"Gahh!"

Isaac was awake again, and now he was writhing.

"Help me!"

Bonnie continued to chant, feeling a great haze coming over her. Suddenly she felt it. The blood had split in two, forcing the poison to remove itself. She dropped her arms, feeling her heart race, and her brain throb. She looked up to see Scott on his knees in front of her. Her vision went hazy, her body was numbing. She started to tip forward and backwards. She would have hit the ground if it had not been for Scott. He cradled her in his arms, looking down at her.

"Bonnie?"

She barely heard her own name. It was then when everything was about to go into the familiar blackness, she spoke one last time.

"It is done."

* * *

_**A/N: Last update for now. Scott knows Bonnie is a witch, and Bonnie knows he is a werewolf. But both now have questions that need answering. The relationship between Sheila and Alan will be explained. Bonnie will learn about the werewolf situation, and also we will learn what her deal with magic is. I have talked about it, but there is more to it than her normal problems. **_

_**Thank you for the support. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	10. Aftermath pt 1

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"What happened to her?"

Scott held her body as he felt his heart racing. Hers seemed to slow down. Was she dying?

"Is she okay?"

Alan moved over to bring a trash can over to Isaac. He was just in time; the young wolf turned over and started retching into it. Staying by Isaac's side, he turned to Scott who was still holding Bonnie, silently calling her name. He turned to Stiles who was watching, concern spread across his face.

"She'll be okay."

He did not want to add the part hopefully. Scott turned to him and stared.

"I am not greatly versed in the history of witches, but for them, magic is energy consuming. That spell took a lot out of her. I have never heard magic knocking someone unconscious, only heard of the bloody noses, but then again I was studying under a seasoned witch. Bonnie has not been practicing for that long, as it seems."

"She didn't say anything about that..."

"I doubt she would. I remember Bonnie, she has always been stubborn."

Stiles shuffled in his spot, uncomfortable from everything.

"Will she recover? Did we like shorten her life span or anything?"

"She will recover. Magic doesn't decrease one's life span, but it can end it. I suggest you not ask anything of her after this."

He gave a pointed look at both Stiles and Scott. It was a way of alleviating the guilt he felt. He knew what magic could do. He could also tell something was wrong. He had watched Sheila use that spell on another once. She had broken her own philosophy of not being involved in supernatural affairs that did not concern her. She used the spell, and without so much of a hitch she healed the child. There was an an obvious difference between Bonnie and Sheila, but there was no doubt in Alan's mind that the spell was simple. Something was blocking her, and it was affecting her use of magic heavily.

"I suggest you get her home."

Scott nodded. He lifted her, making sure to take her bag and book. Alan watched them leave, a boy holding a tiny girl in his arms. He turned to Stiles who looked like he was about to jump out of his own skin.

"Stiles, what you saw, you cannot speak about it to anyone. That secret, Bonnie's secret, is one of great value. She has now put her trust in you, that is sacred to most. Please, do not reveal what Bonnie is."

"Let me guess, no one exactly knows what a witch is?"

"The supernatural is funny like that."

Alan could see that Stiles did not understand what he meant. The boy was only human. He was also really new to this. He had no stake other than his best friend being a baby werewolf in any of this. Alan knew that Stiles was limited to what was in Beacon Hills. Bonnie was different. The vet was not blind to the look in Stiles' eye when he watched Bonnie do magic. It was awe and fear. A witch in the middle of a spell, the spells and chants, and the sudden tension in the air was almost hypnotic. But it could turn sour quick. Magic could be as beautiful as one could ever imagine, but it was dangerous. Stiles had witnessed a witch suffering. At the hands of magic. For doing a good deed. Supernatural was indeed funny like that. The good could be punished for their actions, but that was never always true for the wicked. People like Peter are brought justice by others, not forces that no one can control. Bonnie did nothing but save a life, and now her life could be taken from her. Alan shook his head of the thought. He looked at Stiles, who was staring at Isaac, Isaac was still bent over heaving into the pale.

"Help me with Isaac, he is going to have a long night before he is okay."

* * *

What was he going to do? He could not take her home like this. She had a bloody shirt, and was unconscious. That looked incredibly suspicious He could not take her to the hospital, she would attract attention, and he would have to explain exactly how she got like this. No one would believe him, and if they did, what would they do to Bonnie? Scott shuddered at the thought. They would take her to a lab and dissect her. Taking her home was also not a good idea. Her father would kill her. What if he was some bad ass witch...or Warlock? He would put a curse on Scott, and might even try to kill his mother. Scott never felt so trapped in his life.

Finally he came to a conclusion.

There was only one thing to do.

* * *

Coffee and donuts. Freshly baked. She was on something soft, almost plushy. It was wonderfully comfortable. Like she was sinking in it. The first thing she saw was rays of sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the window shades. It took a little while for her to realize where she was.

She was in Grams' living room.

"Well look who finally woke up."

Bonnie turned to see Sheila standing at her bookshelf, looking for a book. She was wearing her green shall like sweater. Her hair was a golden brown like color, when she turned around Bonnie took in every detail of her face. The lines, her strong features, her beautiful hazel eyes. Bonnie wondered if her green eyes came from her. It felt good to see her, even though Bonnie knew she should not.

"I swear you are one misguided child."

Sheila took her spot beside Bonnie on the couch. She placed her book on the table, beside the donuts, and picked up her mug. Bonnie watched as she blew on the liquid, and took a sip. She then noticed her hands, the black veins still there. The happiness that Bonnie felt disappeared.

"Grams."

"Let it go..."

Bonnie's focus went back to Sheila's face.

"What?"

"Let it go."

"But Grams..."

"You shouldn't be here child."

There was a knock at the door. Bonnie looked over at it, confused as to how someone was able to knock. Was this not some other realm?

"Grams, what's happening?"

"Don't worry about it child. Well do, but learn to..."

_"Bonnie?"_

Scott?

"Wait, how is he..."

The knocking continued. Bonnie felt herself getting hazy again, her head felt heavy yet light.

"Grams, what's happening?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that you need to let it go."

Bonnie could not find out what that meant as she felt herself fall into slumber.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a desk. That did not belong to her. She then could smell again. It smelled like what Bonnie imagined boy smelled. She became aware of what she was lying on. A stripped mattress. No sheets, no blankets. Even the pillow had no cases on them.

"Where. The hell am I?"

* * *

"Well I am going to go to the store, so if you need anything Scott, make sure you put it on the list."

Scott nodded his head. He watched his mom get her keys and make her way out of the house.

"Remember, no parties, no girls, no drugs, no alcohol."

Scott smiled at his mom's joke. Melissa knew her son could be trusted, even when he was sneaking out, he was trying to do good by the world. However much she did not approve of him sneaking out, she knew he was not doing anything crazy irresponsible, although she did start trying to enforce a curfew. Scott of course abide by it, to the best of her knowledge. It was strange for Melissa, she did not have to worry about her son dying from being irresponsible. Instead it was the fear of him trying to be too noble that worried her.

Still she had faith that her son was not going to run in something without thinking about how it would affect the people he loved.

For Scott he learned to do a little better. He tried to be better about his night time discretion, and was better about openly avoiding dangerous situations. With Peter Hale back, the Hunters, and God knows what else, it was best for Scott to hang back, and protect those closer to him.

He watched his mom's car drive off. When he felt he was in the clear, he ran up stairs, first to check on his house guest.

He hated that his room was not in particular good shape. Thankfully he had stripped his bed of the linens for a good and thorough washing that Saturday, so Bonnie was not laying on dirty, disgusting sheets. He would do his linens after he completed his clothes. Right now he was doing his laundry, and that included Bonnie's blood stained top. Scott had learned how to get blood out rather well, especially on darks. He was worried about taking her top off and her being knocked out, but he had noticed she was wearing another shirt under it, so Scott, as quickly and with little touching, took her shirt off, and threw it in with his things.

He opened his door and found Bonnie standing up. Or trying. She looked as if she had just woken up.

"You're awake?"

Bonnie turned to Scott, as if trying to decide who he was.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

Scott put his hands in his pockets.

"At my house...in my room?"

Bonnie realized that smell of boy, was Scott.

"Okay, how did I get here?"

"Well, after you did the spell, which I am extremely grateful for, you kind of passed out. I did not know what happened. Dr. Deaton explained it somewhat, but I did not think going to the hospital would be okay, and taking you home, knocked out and bloody was not a good idea. Don't worry it wasn't a lot of blood, just a nose bleed, but it was enough to stain your shirt. Which I am doing with a load of my laundry. I got this special stuff that helps takes out blood in darks."

Bonnie tried her hardest to listen and absorb the information at hand, but she was still not fully there yet. She took a step back, and fell on the bed. Scott rushed over and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie sat up, only by her arms, and nodded.

"You're not..."

"Yeah well, this is normal. Somewhat."

Scott kept his hand on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was unintentional, but it seemed to calm Bonnie.

"Scott, about last night. About us finding out...about each other. It needs to stay between..."

"Between us. I got that."

"Do you really? I need you to understand that my secret..."

"Is important. I understand, I mean, I'm a werewolf so it is not like I should be going around spilling people's secrets."

Bonnie wanted to smile, but the situation just felt to serious for it. That did not stop Scott from doing it however. Bonnie was about to say something when she realized where she was. Or better yet, where she was not.

"I have to get home..."

"Oh no I forgot."

Bonnie stood up, but nearly fell back down when she felt a massive wave rush over her. Scott held onto her, making sure she was okay.

"Bonnie..."

"My dad, he is probably worried, and I told him I wouldn't be late...oh crap, I am a dead woman."

When Scott felt she was okay to stand up on her own, he let go of her, but still made sure to be close if anything was wrong.

"I'm sorry Bonnie this is all my fault."

Bonnie looked at him, her face soften at his somber expression.

"No, I made the choice to go and do a spell I had no business doing. How is Isaac?"

Scott looked over her head, realizing he had not looked into Isaac's condition.

"I haven't checked in yet. You were kind of the priority last night."

Bonnie took her hand and smacked her knee.

"Well thank you. But now I have to find my way home..."

"I'll call Stiles."

He took his phone out when he smelled something. It was Stiles.

"Or he could just show up at the exact right time."

Bonnie did not know what was going on, until Stiles burst through Scott's bedroom door.

"Okay dude we are going to have to talk about..."

He stopped when he saw Bonnie sitting on his best friend's bed.

"Bonnie. Hey...how ya doing?"

And just like that everything had gotten awkward.

"I'm fine Stiles."

The jittery teen nodded his head. It almost moved like a bobble head. Despite Bonnie not sure of her ability to stand, let alone walk, she decided it was best to leave the room.

"Well I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom. Scott, where is it exactly?"

"Uh it is the room to the left of here. Do you need me to..."

Bonnie shook her head.

"I got it."

She stood up as slowly as possible, and just as slowly taking small steps. The short walk, felt like a trek, as she made her way past the two taller teens.

Once she left the room she turned left and made her way to the bathroom. It felt like an eternity but she found it. As soon as the door was closed and locked, she let her body fall to the ground. With a sigh, her head titled back, resting on the door.

* * *

"Why is she here, Scott?"

Scott shrugged.

"I couldn't take her home. Not in that condition."

"Slightly bloody and unconscious."

Scott nodded.

"Dude her parents are going to kill her."

"Not if he isn't awake."

Scott pointed at Stiles, with a happy expression on his face.

"You're right."

In a proud manner Stiles put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. He looked as about as commanding as a bird.

"When she gets back, you guys have to go immediately."

Stiles nodded. Scott started picking up all her things.

"Okay let's hope that he is a late sleeper on the weekends."

Bonnie walked in the room, her hand slightly damp.

"I think I should be going."

"Yep. Stiles here is going to take you home."

Bonnie looked at Stiles and then back at Scott.

"My mom took the car so I can't take you home."

Bonnie understood.

"Okay well let me get my..."

Scott walked over to her and handed her everything. Bonnie carried everything as both boys rushed her to Stiles' jeep.

"Okay, uh see you later Bonnie. Have a good day. I'll bring you your shirt later!"

Bonnie was the in the passenger seat, not even able to get her seat belt down when Stiles backed out of the driveway.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Bonnie nodded, knowing she was in big trouble, but it was nice to have some faith.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter. It was nothing big. Kind of like a morning after chapter. That is what these next few chapters are basically. After that Scott and Bonnie feelings grow, but that's 13-20ish ball park tbh. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**This is the shortest Author's Note ever.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	11. Aftermath pt 2

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"I'm semi grounded."

"Wait...how does that work?"

Bonnie sat on her bed. She had just finished showering, and her daily regimen when she received a call from Elena. Bonnie had been pleasantly surprised when she heard her friends much more somber airy voice.

"Well since I have never once been grounded before, I got off with a warning, and a semi-grounding. All that is is I can't go and see people for two weeks. I get to keep my phone however, and my computer."

"So basically...you are not really grounded."

"Yep."

Bonnie heard her friend's distinct laugh. It was higher in pitch than her normal talking voice. Well what was now her voice. Bonnie remembered when her friend used to have a higher much more girly voice. It was filled with positive feelings, only being topped by Caroline. Caroline was the only one whose voice did not really falter or change. Bonnie and Elena's voices seemed to deepen, and darken. Just like their personalities.

"So what's happening over there at home?"

"Nothing really. We are getting ready to graduate, so I have been focused on that. What about you...you know other than getting semi grounded."

"Well, I am currently a Junior again, and in the week I have gone to school...I have two friends."

"Well that's good. Are you going to tell them..."

"That I'm a witch? They already know."

"What? How?"

"Funny story."

In the time it took Bonnie to recount the events of the last few days to Elena, she found herself even more confused about the situation. Scott and Stiles, as well as Mr. Deaton and that Isaac guy, knew her secret. She did not know if they were going to keep it, and if they did, what if this became yet another Mystic Falls scenario. Could Bonnie let herself experience that all over again? In just a week, Bonnie felt more comfortable and safe than she had at home. She had no responsibilities. Her dad came home almost every night, she had people that did not ask much of her. Bonnie felt okay. But as soon as Scott asked for her help, and as soon as she answered him, it returned. As soon as she was done, she felt as if nothing had changed.

"Wow, Bonnie you are a good person. I hope everything turns out well."

Bonnie smiled. Elena had never been good at giving advice. It was even worse when it was a foreign topic like this. Bonnie was always helping, she had the ability to. Elena did not. She was the damsel in distress, and Bonnie, or Stefan, or Damon, were always coming to her rescue. How could she understand the pain of a hero? Bonnie would never tell her that. Not while Elena was still sensitive in her vampire state.

"Thanks Elena. Hey I need to go. I think it is almost dinner time."

"Alright; bye Bonnie. You have a good night."

"Thanks you too. Night."

With that she hung up. Bonnie placed her phone beside her on the bed and laid back. She stared at the ceiling, wondering if she should take a nap. Dinner would not happen for another hour, but Bonnie felt tired when she spoke with Elena. She never understood it, it just seem to be a natural reaction for her.

Her thoughts drifted to Grams, and where she was. Every time Bonnie fell into her knocked out state, she go to her Grams, in her living room. It felt so real, but Bonnie knew it was not. She had not been back to her Grams' house in almost a year. Bonnie almost hated the house knowing she was the reason for her grandmother's demise, and never returned. She imagined the house was now the home of some family, happily unaware of the history and magic that ran through it.

Being there, in that living room, on the fluffy but stuffy, as Bonnie would describe it, couch was surreal. It was as if nothing changed. She was that young girl who visited her Gram's occasionally, but it was totally uncool to do it as often as she liked. When she did however the smell of fresh donuts, and coffee was always wafting through the air. She wondered if the house still smelled like that. If that aroma had become apart of the house smell. Bonnie let out a quiet laugh at the thought of the house, air as stale as life, but still smelling like warm coffee and donuts.

But what was Grams?

Why was Bonnie seeing her again? After her last foray with dark magic, Bonnie had been punished with the sight of the torture of her grandmother. It shook her, and that had caused her to stop using magic for an extended period of time. She had once thought she lost her magic, in vein of her mother Abby, but she discovered no longer than a month ago that that was very much untrue. She stopped Elena from hurting someone by giving her an aneurysm She had been shaken, but her powers were very much in tact. Since then she stopped again, feeling no urge to hop back on the saddle and take another crack at magic. Last night had done nothing but proved to her that she was sloppy. Time had taken a toll on her. That spell was simple, and despite Bonnie's one year, with little mentoring of her powers, she knew that spell was nothing compared to what she has done. The exhaustion was normal, but and if anything the nose bleeds could be expected. But for her to pass out, something was off. It was not uncommon for Bonnie to pass out, but that happened before she started channeling other power sources. It became rarer after that, only happening when a spell had proven to complex for her. Grams spell, was simple. All it did was remove to bodies from each other. That was it. Bonnie had taken the spell and reduced it to being able to remove the toxins from Isaac's blood. It was no more than a three minute spell, but it had taken longer, and more energy to complete.

There was something wrong with Bonnie, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was scared for her powers. For herself.

* * *

Allison stood outside her car, waiting. She had gotten a text from Scott asking to meet her. They needed to talk. Allison knew exactly what it was about. Isaac. Or really, the hunters. She had learned from her father they had attacked another civilian last night. She could hear the actual disgust in her father's voice when he referred to the wolves as civilians. But that is what they were. They were not targets, if anything they were just as innocent until proven guilty. That was what she told Scott as well. That they would be a bit more prudent in their defense of humans. But of course they had gone against that a few times, and this time it was taken out on Scott and now Isaac. For some reason, Scott, who had been shot more times, was lucky to have missed the deadly affects of the wolfs bane laced weapons. Allison assumed that it was because of his status as semi Alpha. He was a natural one, having not killed his Alpha, but he did not seem to adhere to a pack. His allegiance with Derek, was nothing more than mere association. Derek did not seem to benefit from Scott like he did with Isaac and the others at one time. The strange thing was that Scott did not really have the normal pack. Since there were no were wolves running in it, he did not benefit from any sort of power boost. But never the less, he was somewhat an Alpha. It just felt that way. Scott was the leader, Scott was the one that came up with most decisions, Scott was the one that came to the hunters about anything. Scott was the one that cared.

"Allison?"

The pale girl turned to see her ex boyfriend walking closer to her. He was wearing a plain black shirt, and blue jeans. It was complete normal, but Allison could feel the person inside was anything but. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. Had he heard it? Scott was not really good at hiding his emotions; his reaction would have been on his face, for the world to see.

"Scott."

"We need to talk."

"I already know that. What do we need to talk about?"

Scott nodded.

"Well I just need to inform you about the fact your guys are kind of attacking us. I know it is a bit unsafe for us to roam at night, where you guys can't really see us. But it would be nice to know when and what you guys are doing. In case you need help, and for the sake of us who don't really want to get shot."

Allison almost laughed. She knew Scott was not joking, but in his own way, his delivery came off a certain way. It was that innocent thing he did. With great earnest he meant what he said, but it was something about it...it was Scott. Allison shook her head, trying to regain focus.

"What?"

Allison knew he was confused.

"I am sorry I am just thinking about everything. Anyway, I apologize on behalf of the hunters. I can't tell you what is going on, or what we are searching for. However as a compromise, I promise to call you hours before we go on a patrol or anything okay?"

Scott looked down, thinking about her proposition. That was how Scott processed. He needed to look at something that was not going to distract him. Allison smiled. She obviously still had that effect on him. The only way to tell if Scott had come to a conclusion is if he nodded his head. It was as if someone else was in there debating him. When Allison go the nod, she knew something was about to happen.

"Alright. That will work. Uh if you can't text me, could you tell me at school. We have a few classes together anyway..."

"That will work. Speaking of classes, how did your whole study thing with Bonnie go?"

Allison watch Scott's face go through a range of emotions. He was conflicted about something.  
"Scott?"

"She isn't normal..."

Allison felt herself tense up. Of course Bonnie was not normal. No one ever was these days.

"What is she?"

"Well, I checked the bestiary...she isn't anything in there."

"A new species?"

Scott nodded his head. He then looked up, as if thinking again. This was different from his searching for answer one. This one meant he was making sure he was right. Finally he looked back at Allison.

"I don't know if it is a new species. Dr. Deaton seemed to know what she was. So it really isn't new."

"Well what is she?"

"I...can't say."  
"Why?"

"Bonnie asked me to promise her to keep it a secret."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because...you would have asked."

Allison did not realized that her and Scott had closed some of the gap between them.

"Why? What can you tell me about her?"

"She is no enemy. So don't harass her."

"What do you mean harass?"

"I mean have your hunters stalk her and attack her. She is no threat to us, so we shouldn't treat her as one either."

Allison tension turned to into anger. Why was he defending her? What was she? Why did he not want to tell her? Instead of voicing it, she closed her eyes and exhaled. Once she felt calm she stepped back, trying to remove herself form him, once again.

"I won't make any promises, but I will try. Also I promise not to mettle in her life."

Scott smiled, apparently believing her. Allison knew she was not a good liar, but Scott would almost believe anything she said. Somethings never seemed to change. Scott never seemed to change.

"Well I have to go...I got to go see Isaac again, and I think I need to see if I can visit Bonnie. I left somethings at her house Friday."

"Okay."

Allison wanted to hug him. She missed him, but this was what she wanted. If they were meant to be then they would be together, and nothing would get in the way of that.

"Well you should get going Scott. See ya."

"Bye. You should leave first though..."

"Why?"

"It's not gentleman-like to just leave a lady alone. It's like me dropping you off at your house, and not making sure you get inside safely."

"I can take care of myself Scott."

"I know, but back up is always nice."

Allison nodded. She turned, letting her smile grow across her face. She did not want him to see it. Not yet. She got into her car, made sure to buckle in, and looked in her mirror. Scott was still standing there, a sad look on his face. He was looking directly at her. Allison felt her heart tighten, as if someone had an iron grip around it. She gave him a friendly wave, and started her car. She drove off, making sure to watch as Scott's figure got smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Scott."

Scott looked up at the taller man glaring down at him. He knew it was real this time, afterall he did keep the older man's daughter out all night.

"Mr. Bennett. Hey you remembered my name"

"You didn't: Owens."

Scott mentally kicked himself for that. How deep was he going to dig this hole?

"Mr. Owens. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?"

That glare he had last night was back, and this time Scott knew for certain that this one was real. He stood a few feet away, making sure he would not get ensnared in Mr. Owens' grasp.

"I left a text book here, and some food."

Mr. Owens sucked his teeth and leaned on the door.

"I ate the food, and the book I don't know what you are talking about."

Scott was about to say somethign when he caught Bonnie's scent getting closer.

"Dad, I have what he's talking about."

Mr. Owens turned to look down at Bonnie holding a Chemistry text book. He looked back at Scott and then Bonnie. She gave him a small yet earnest nod. He nodded. Moving out of her way he left the room. He knew his daughter would not openly disobey his authority, and for that he would give them a little time, to discuss whatever.

Once Bonnie thought they were okay, she stepped outside, slightly closing the door behind her.

"Here."

Bonnie gave it to him. Their hands connected, and Bonnie got that same sense that he was unnatural. She would get used to it if she had to. She looked up to see a sad smile on his face. She had never seen that face before. Something had to have gone wrong.

"Hey, before I risk getting in trouble: what's up?"

Scott looked at his book. Bonnie thought he was like a child who knew he was in trouble.

"I...I kind of told Allison that you were not normal."

It was quick. Once he had said that, Bonnie backed up in disbelief.

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't tell her what you are."

"Why would you do that!"

"I'm sor..."

**_"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"_**

Bonnie's voice got loud and shrill. Her eyes narrowed, and her body tensed up. Scott looked terrified. Like she was going to do something to him. Like she was some kind of monster. She grabbed the doorknob, trying to regain some self control. It seemed to work on a minuscule level. She glared at Scott, as if he was some enemy. He might as well be.

"I thought I could trust you."

Scott took a step forward, gaining some bravado as he did, but he stopped when Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Her pretty face was contorting into something hateful.

"She needed to know Bonnie. We don't know you well..."

"And so you go and tell everyone about me?"

"I didn't tell everyone, and I didn't say you were a witch. Just that you were not normal."

"But that is totally okay to tell everyone?"

She watched as Scott seemed to shrink at her words. She could feel herself heat up with each passing second. She closed her eyes and began to control her temper. Turning around she opened the door, but did not enter it.

"You should go. I'll see you Monday."

"Bonnie, I'm really sorry."

"Don't talk to me Scott. Apology not accepted."

Bonnie made her way back into her house. What took three steps felt like a lifetime for her. She felt betrayed, and there was no going back from that.

"Bonnie!"

She did not let him speak as she slammed the door in his face. She walked away seeing her dad standing there, a knowing look on his face. Bonnie had forgotten her dad knew about her status as a witch. He never liked to talk about it, but it was a big reason for the move. To get her away from a lot of it. She sighed, almost sniffled.

"I am going to go to bed early dad. Night."

"Good night baby."

He did not come to her aid and hug her, and she was grateful for that. Her dad understood that she wanted to be alone. She could feel his gaze on her while she climbed the stairs. It was only when she was alone, did she feel safe. Safe enough to be angry. The first thing Bonnie did was slam the door in anger. She knew it. She could not trust anyone. It was best to keep new people at a distance. That's what she always did. She did not make many friends because she did not know whether they would hurt her or betray her in any way. Scott proved he could not be trusted. She showed him in confidence what she could do, and he saw her at one of her weakest. He promised he would say nothing. Yet he did. And to his ex girlfriend. Bonnie was well aware that Allison did not like her.

But that was not her problem. Nothing was happening between Bonnie and Scott.

And now, nothing will.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter. So yeah...Next chapter we will see some sad face Scott, and some perceptive Stiles. The whole next chapter acts kind of like a time skip, but some information is in there. There will also be Lydia and Allison.**_

_**Thank you guys for reading this. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I like writing this. This was going to be posted yesterday, but I got distracted, and had to add a part in. Anyway...thank you.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	12. Aftermath pt 3

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

The weekend had ended, starting a week that Bonnie was not particularly fond of. Monday had been awful, as expected. Bonnie was still in slight recovery of her spell, and had even twice gone to Grams' house. Despite the small joy she felt going to Grams house, she knew it meant something was wrong with her. Each time she tried to speak to Grams, but both times she was told the same thing.

"Let it go."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else."

"Don't make me repeat myself child."

Bonnie knew the threat was empty, but she still backed off every time. Bonnie would sit there and wait for herself to return to reality. She was becoming more and more disoriented when it happened. However she felt safe going there. It was the only place she felt secure. The only place where she felt safe.

That Monday, Bonnie also found herself avoiding Scott, and his friends. As soon as she walked into Chemistry, she saw them; Scott and Stiles were talking. Allison and Lydia were only a table or two away and they seemed to be focused on something. It was Isaac who walked in behind her that noticed her first. And brought attention to her.

"Uh hey Bonnie."  
She turned around to see him, slightly slouching, his eyebrow arched a little. It was kind of cute. Bonnie nodded her head at him as some sort of acknowledgement.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You know for Friday."

"Don't worry about it."

She was used to doing it, but not really being thanked for it. Monday it was Isaac, and Saturday it was both Stiles and Scott. Bonnie turned to see Scott staring at her. He seemed excited to see her. Stiles not so much. That was understandable. It was not as if they knew exactly what a witch could do. But she did not know what they were capable of either. Nor did she really want to know. She sat beside them and got ready for class. It was Scott who tried to make conversation with her.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hi Scott."

"So...how was your weekend?"

Bonnie turned to him, her gaze turning into a venomous glare. Scott flinched, and turned away from her. That was all that was said between them that day.

Once Chemistry was over, she sped out of the class and on her way towards her next destination. She normally had time to meander around, due to her having a period of study hall. Today however, she moved to that class with purpose, completely ignoring Scott and Stiles.

At lunch, she had stayed in the library. She knew she would have to leave early. Scott would come and find her. She would need something to throw off his werewolf senses. It would not be a hard thing of herbs. All she needed was a little wolfs bane. For that day, she decided to go to class early, and pretned to ask for help. Once the day was over she made her way to the bus, and sat in the back. As everyone filed in, she looked out the window, seeing Scott and Stiles. Stiles was talking to him, but Scott was not paying attention. He was focused on her. His face did not seem to contain that bright positivity as it usually did. Instead it was sad. His eyes, generally small, seemed wide and focused. Like a puppy. Bonnie seemed to smile at the thought of Scott being a puppy. She turned her head away from the glass, not wanting to look at him anymore, but she could not shake the feeling of his gaze on her. Even when the bus flew off, she could still feel him watching her.

By the next Monday, she had made her herb concoction to protect her scent, and mastered ignoring Scott and Stiles. Stiles was the harder one of the two. He did not, or could not take a hint. Everyday he would say hello, and how she was doing. She would answer, but kept it small, and vague. Scott would just stand there, his head slightly hanging. He would look at her occasionally, and sometimes try to speak to her. But he could smell the slight wolfs bane on her. She did not want him talking to her. Finally Stiles had to ask what was wrong. It was during lunch, and Scott did not get anything to eat.

* * *

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Bonnie's wearing wolfs bane."

Stiles watched as his friend just stared at the table.

"Dude...are you sure?"

Scott nodded.

"I can smell it. I get a little dizzy around her because of it. Dude, she doesn't want me around her. I think I broke her trust. She's scared of us, Stiles. Of me."

Stiles shook his head, although he believed it. He remembered how tense she looked the night she came in and saved Isaac. It was possibly the tallest he had ever seen her, even though she was still five two, but there was a guard up. A worn one but it was there. Was she like that at home? Was this her with magic? Stiles knew she might have been reserved afterward. Dr. Deaton warned them that magic was much more complicated than they could have imagined. Stiles saw what it could do when Bonnie passed out. Maybe she resented them for making her do it. But they did not force her. There was no way she could have been forced from Stiles' perspective. She could have lied, and went on with her life. Or she could have said no. There was a chip on her shoulder when it came to magic, Stiles could tell, and he was sure Scott noticed it as well.

"Dude don't worry about it. Bonnie will either come around, or you will move on."

"Move on?"

Stiles knew that Scott was not there yet. He still had feelings for Allison, and Scott was not the most aware at times.

"Nothing man. Hey you want to go get your lunch and watch me eat it?"

Scott shook his head.

"I think I need to go."

"Okay, hey if you just magically go home, do you want me to call you later, or is this a Scott only night?"

Scott shrugged, and just got up. Stiles understood that he meant not to come.

"Okay well see ya man, in case you don't show up to class or something..."

"I'll probably be in class Stiles."

Scott did not give his friend a chance to say anything, he just walked off, as sad and alone as he could possibly be.

Stiles watched him leave, feeling his heart break a little. Stiles knew it was stupid to see his friend feel so broken over a girl who he was not even dating. This was even more pathetic than how he was with Allison. But at the same time, it was Scott, and Stiles was learning how to be more sensitive to other people, particularly the people he cared about. Something had to be done with Scott, and he knew exactly what.

* * *

"If that was not the saddest thing I had ever seen I don't know what is."

Lydia watched the cafeteria door close, just as somberly as Scott did as he left it. How could a door close in a somber fashion, Lydia did not know, but she knew that was the only word that would fit the moment. She turned to Allison who had watched it as well. She had a concerned look on her face. Of course she would. Lydia wondered what her friend's next action would be: would she go after him and console him, or would she go after the bane of his problems, Bonnie. Lydia knew it was Bonnie, she had not talked to them in over a week. Stiles would try but could only succeed in getting the same standard answers from her. Scott did not speak to her, but he did seem off. It was a small change when he was around her. One minute he was normal, still sad, the next he looked dazed. Lydia did not understand it until she got close to Bonnie last Thursday. She was wearing wolfs bane on her. Lydia knew the scent anywhere. It was engrained into her brain forever, and she associated it with Peter Hale. She shuddered when she thought of him. Why was Bonnie wearing wolfs bane unless she wanted Scott to not be around her? That meant a lot of things.

Bonnie knew about werewolves, to the level that they had an aversion to wolfsbane. Bonnie, herself was not normal. Something happened between Scott, Bonnie, and possibly Stiles Friday.

But what?

"Allison, I think we need to look up on Bonnie."

"Agreed."

"You think she is a supernatural?"

Allison nodded her head.

"I know she is a supernatural. Scott confirmed it. But he's not telling exactly what."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he promised her."

"Promised? Well that's all fine and dandy but we kind of need that information."

Allison turned to the red head.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Think about it, Scott, bless his soul, will trust almost anyone he thinks is good. That's cute and all, but we need solid evidence to know she is good. That we can trust her. Part of that is knowing exactly what she is."

Allison nodded.

"Since Scott looks out of it, and plus he has promised Bonnie not to say anything, we need to find out who else would know."

Allison let her gaze roam the room when she saw one person in particular.

"Stiles..."

"Stiles..."

"Of course Stiles, he was there as well. Bonnie apparently helped them with Isaac, so the only people we have, are: Scott."

"A no."

"Dr. Deaton."

"A definite no. He wouldn't break her trust even if we tried."

"Isaac."

"Not reliable enough."

"Stiles."

Lydia turned to see him sitting by himself. She smiled.

"Perfect."

Standing up she made her way over to the unsuspecting boy. She sat right in front of him, giving him a small smile. When Stiles looked at her, he studied her face. She opened her mouth but Stiles stopped her.

"Whatever it is, no."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"No what?"

"I don't know, but my answer is no. You don't talk to me. I mean you did once, but you were desperate. And that was a one time thing. Other times I have to pry to get something out of you. So that means you want something. And since you came just as Scott left...I'm guessing it has to do with him. Am I right?"

Lydia's smile wavered. Stiles had gotten smart.

"Look we already know that Bonnie is not normal. So just do us a favor and tell us what she is."

Stiles shook his head.

"And why not?"

"Because we kind of promised Bonnie. Plus it's her secret to tell not ours."

"Stiles, she could be some massive threat to everyone."

"The only threat she is to anyone is Allison."

Lydia's eyes widened at Stiles assertion.

"You see it too."

Stiles nodded.

"You'd have to be blind not to."

Lydia backed down, a little. She sat back, her fingers started tapping the table.

"It really isn't our business..."

"You're doing this for Allison are you?"

"Basically. There is nothing wrong with Bonnie, other than the fact that she is a mystery. It's just weird, everything has shifted, in only a few months time. I mean, I'm talking to you."

Stiles felt thepain of her words.

"I won't even pretend I wasn't offended."

Lydia shrugged.

"I mean it's true, the last few months has been the most I have ever noticed you, to be honest. You used to be that kid. Then you became that kid who is Scott's friend. Then you became that annoyance. Now you are Stiles. Anyway, everything has changed. I associate with you, Jackson is leaving, everyone is something not normal. Now people are not dating and moving on. It's a lot right now. It's stupid, but it's happening."

Stiles nodded. He understood her feelings.

"Look before this gets emotional, and we connect further than what I am willing to give you, I am going to leave. But I will ask this. Can we trust Bonnie? Not to hurt us...not to hurt Scott?"

Stiles was surprised at how concerned Lydia sounded. Even though Lydia had a reputation of being an ice queen, she did care. It was the problem that Lydia had to be close to you on a level where she could show it, let alone speak of it. Stiles was shocked that she cared about Scott on any level, other than the guy that was dating her best friend. Instead of saying anything, he just nodded. Lydia nodded back, and left.

As soon as she sat back down with Allison, the girl looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"No luck. Would not budge."

"Great."

"Stiles said we can trust her, however. That's two people on her side, Allison, maybe we should not bother with it."

"No. There is something about her that needs to be discovered."

Lydia watched as Allison's pale features hardened.

"I just got to find out what."

* * *

_**A/N: I am not that found of this chapter but here it is. Bonnie is upset with Scott. DO you think she is justified? Scott is sad, and will be for two chapters (in the story it will last a little longer). Basically everyone can see that Scott is attracted to Bonnie. But where is Bonnie in this? Well that is what will be discussed next. As well as Grams, her relationship with Deaton, and more Scott and Bonnie things.**_

_**Thank you for reading. I am going to keep saying this because I am truly grateful**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy. (I will never stop this)**_


	13. Saving Scott

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

The week had continued on, and Scott was still being ignored by Bonnie. At first he tried to shake it off, but that was proving to be difficult. She was always there. What was worse was the wolfs bane. It smelled too powerful. The way it made his head race while feeling sluggish was disturbing. At first it was hardly noticeable to him. But then it was becoming worse. The smell was clouding his other senses. At first it was only in Bonnie's presence that he was affected by it; only when he was away from Bonnie, was he okay. But now, it seemed to linger. On the morning of Thursday, waking up, the first thing that came to his mind was the wolfs bane.

Sitting up he groaned. His body felt heavier than normal, like a ton of bricks were tied to each of his limbs, and around his neck, anchoring him down. He rubbed his neck, feeling how hot it was. Getting up, he decided to take a shower. He had taken one before he went to bed, but it seemed necessary, to relieve the new found stress in his body. Does wolfs bane actually have this effect on werewolves?

He knew of the body numbing effect, and the overall pain it could bring. But this was a new result. The slow numbing, almost dulling of the body. It was like a slower form of the others. It was hurting, but numbing at the same time. Like he was losing function of his body. Maybe it was something else she put in it? Scott did not know if she actually mixed other things in, but that seemed like the witch thing to do. He was going to have to talk to her today. The wolfs bane was taking a toll on him, and he had to convince her to stop.

* * *

"Bonnie."

She did not speak to him. He did not know if he could hear her. The wolfs bane was starting to cloud his senses again.

"Bonnie please talk to me. It's important."

She was still ignoring him, highlighting sections of her notes. Never once did she look up. He sat beside her, trying to get her to speak to him.

"Bonnie please..."

Still nothing. He felt his head start to spin, and was sure he was seeing spots. He needed to get away from Bonnie at least. This was getting bad. What had Bonnie done to herself? Was it something she was wearing? It just seemed to consume her scent. Normally, she smelled like an assortment of fruits, and flowers. It was admittedly heaven to be around her. But now it was like the worst hell. He did not just want it to seem like he hated her. But something was wrong with him. Bonnie was also making it painfully obvious she wanted nothing to do with him, which hurt just as worse as her wolfs bane ridden scent. Scott did not know what to do.

As soon as class was over, Bonnie moved with great speed to get out of the class. Scott, however, was going to make sure he caught up with her. He only had one more chance to end this.

"Bonnie!"

She did not even turn around. The young witch just walked on like no one was talking to her. Scott continued on behind her, moving farther and farther away from his history class. Scott could feel himself stumbling a little, but he tredded on. Finally she got to the library, and Scott followed her in.

"Bonnie, please talk to me, it's important."

She just took her seat at a table in the back, and started to unpack the content of her bag. He sat down beside her.

"Bonnie, I know you are still upset with me, and I don't blame you, but right now, your..."

Scott head was too heavy. The spots he sworn he saw were back. This time clouding his vision. The edges were becoming black, and his body was numb to a new point.

"Bonnie...your wolfs bane...I think it's killing me."

After he said that, he fell into darkness, the last thing he heard was a thump, and Bonnie saying his name.

"Scott!"

* * *

Melissa saw many things. She has seen people lose arms, death, births, illness of all kinds. After an extensive amount of time, she could deal with it. It did not get better in the since that she did not seem to feel it, but it did get better that she could stomach, and not question her life. She had grown to appreciate life much more, while keeping that a secret from her colleagues. It seemed to selfish in thought. But that was what Melissa took from it.

She had grown used to the negatives of the hospital, but one that she was sure would never happen was Scott. Scott had of course come in a few times. A broken limb, minor illness. That had disappeared as soon as he became a werewolf, but of course that brought on an onslaught of new problems. As long as he did not pop up in the hospital over anything serious than she was somewhat okay. So when she heard from the school, that her son was going to be at the hospital, because he passed out, and was in a possible coma. Melissa damn near had a heart attack because of it.

She found herself waiting for her son, or a gourney holding him. Her heart was racing when she saw him. It stayed at the same rate as they went through various processes that day for him. Getting him somewhere, trying to wake him, checking for any signs to understand why he was here. There was nothing immediate. There was only him in a slumber that did not seem to end. By the time four rolled around, a few of his friends stopped by. Stiles and that boy Isaac were the first to stop by. Both asked the standard questions.

"Is he okay?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Will he wake up?"

"How are you?"

Melissa answered them for the twentieth time that day. Her colleagues and employers came around multiple times to see her. She tried to answer the questions as best as she could. Now she was good at it, that she did not cry at the drop of a hat. Now the tears just flowed silently.

Then came Allison and her friend Lydia. Allison looked distraught, while Lydia looked concerned.

"Ms. McCall..."

"I'm fine, he is not waking up, they don't know what is wrong, and so far he is stable. I think I missed up the order of that, but there are the answers."

Melissa watched as the young girls nodded, confused and shocked. She had been asked that too many times in the past hour. She had yet to move from the spot where she was. In a chair right beside his bed. He was hooked up to machines. Not enough to look deathly, but considering his condition it was worth a stare.

"He'll be okay, Ms. McCall."

"I know..."

* * *

The first thing Bonnie did when she got home was throw the rest of her wolfs bane concoction away. She had no idea that it was killing him. But that was impossible. There was no way it should even be able to hurt him. Bonnie made sure it was watered down to the point where it would only mask her. Alter their sense of smell, nothing more nothing less. She knew that Scot would be able to smell it, that was the point, but it should have done nothing else but masked her. She took a quick shower to remove any left on her, and then went to her room. As soon as she got in her room, she pulled out the grimoire from which she had gotten the spell. She looked it up, and found nothing out of the ordinary. It was just supposed to mask her. That was all. There was nothing about possible moments of unconscious, and nothing about killing a werewolf.

"What the hell happened then?"

Bonnie searched every text she had, and nothing came up. After forty minutes of searching she quit. There was nothing she could do. It was her fault that Scott had succumb to this. She should have just dealt with it, instead of avoiding it.

"There has to be something, someone out there that can help me."

Bonnie sat on the floor, frustration and fear boiling in her. There seemed to be no relief. She would be the reason for an innocent person dying. Bonnie could not let that happen. Scott did not deserve this. He may have told her secret, but it was just to other people who were superntural based. It was not like he told humans. Bonnie could stand up for herself. But Scott could not right now.

She had to help him. There was an answer somewhere out there...but where?

* * *

"Dr. Deaton?"

Alan looked up to see Bonnie standing in his office. Her face was riddled with fear, and tire.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Bonnie nodded her head. She looked so small, almost helpless.

"Scott...I did something, and he is not waking up, and I don't know what to do. I have searched every book I have, and nothing."

Alan stood up, and moved to Bonnie.

"What happened?"

"I just wanted Scott not to talk to me, I wanted to mask my scent. So I used this spell, and it required wolfs bane, but a watered down version of it. It is not strong enough to actually harm a wolf. I mean Isaac did not seem to change around me."

Alan listened to the frantic girl, piecing together her concerns. Once she told him of what had happened to Scott, he understood.

"He has traces of wolfs bane in him."

"What?"

"Bonnie do you know if Scott has been attacked or hit with anything wolfs bane related in the past month?"

"Uh...I don't know...I have only been here for two weeks."

Alan moved to his desk, and started looking for something.

"That has to be it. Wolfs Bane is slow. It doesn't really leave the system, like some drugs. So your werewolf repellent must have added on to his already fill system in some way. But the question is how much and how did it get in him?"

Bonnie stood there processing what was said. That's when she remembered something.

"He was hurt."

"What?"

"Scott, he was hurt. Last week. He came by my house, and he was bleeding. Werewolves heal quickly, so he had to have had something in him that he could not get out until he was around my house."

"A bullet."

Bonnie looked at Alan.

"What?"

"The hunters around here, they are using wolfs bane laced weapons."

"That's what happened to Isaac."

Alan nodded.

"But why isn't Isaac in the same position?"

"Because you got rid of all the toxins in his body."

Bonnie stopped focusing on Alan when he said that. Why had she not thought of this earlier? She stepped back. Her frantic attitude being replaced with one of determination. She knew what to do. Finally she looked back at Alan, who just nodded.

"I know what to do. I'll see you later, Dr. Deaton."

He did not get the time to say anything back, as she ran out immediately.

"I hope she is okay."

* * *

Melissa heard a knock at the door. She along with the rest of the group turned to see who was there. It was a young black girl, about Lydia's height standing there.

"Hi..."

Melissa was confused as to who she was.

"What are you doing here?"

Melissa looked to see Allison standing. She looked defensive and upset. Bonnie looked down. As if she was guilty. Did she do this to her son?

"I am here to help..."

"How? You caused this."

How did she cause this? Melissa stood up, not knowing what was going on.

"It was an accident, but I know what went wrong."

"Your wolfs bane did."

Wolfs bane? Did she know about Scott's status as a werewolf? Did she do this on purpose?

"We don't have time to play the blame game. I just need his blood."

"What?"

Melissa was confused. Stiles, who was standing in a corner moved forward.

"Are you going to do that thing you did to Isaac?"

Bonnie nodded.

"There is wolfs bane in his system, and if we don't get it out it can kill him."

"We can't trust you."

Melissa watched as Allison moved closer, threateningly. The girl did not see at all bothered by her. Did she not know that Allison came from a line of hunters?

"Fine. Then Scott either dies, or he is bled of the wolfs bane, which is a great risk to him. That is a lot of blood to have to replace. Then after that, there is no guarantee that he will wake up. You don't have to trust me, but you sure do need me."

Melissa listened to the girl's words. The severity of them was too great. Finally she stepped in.

"What do we have to do?"

"I need a small amount of his blood, and Stiles."

Melissa looked over to Stiles who looked like he knew what was going on. She wished someone would explain the situation to her. Apparently Allison and Lydia did not know what was going on either.

"Why do you need the blood?"

"Don't ask questions that you don't need answers to."

"It does not matter right now, can you save my Scott?"

Melissa had filled the gap between her and the girl. She was taller than the girl, and her skin was a slight dull tan. Melissa would have described the girl as sickly for some reason. She did not seem well.

"I can. I owe it to him."

Melissa did not need anything else. She had the girl's word. That was all.

"I'll be back. Let me get something to put his blood in."

Melissa went to get something to hold the blood and a syringe. As soon as she was done extracting the blood she gave it to the girl.

"Okay so what do you have to do?"

"Well I kind of have to go..."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. It's just best if I do this somewhere, not in a hospital."

Allison moved closer to the girl.

"What are they?"

"They are mine and mine alone okay?"

"What are you?"

"Mind your business, and we won't have problems. Now I have to go to. Ms. McCall?"

"Yes?"

"Scott is going to be okay. Stiles and Isaac, make sure he..."

"Already know what to do. Ms. McCall is there a trash bin or something?"

She turned to look at Stiles. He looked ready for action. What was going to happen?

"Of course...why do we need it?"

"Oh trust me, we are going to need it, and for quite a few hours."

Melissa nodded, still confused. But there was a solution. She may not know what it was, or how to even get it, but she was ready. She had hope in that girl.

"Before you leave. What's your name? I have not seen you before."

"Bonnie...Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

Bonnie was home alone. That was a good sign, she needed to do this spell, and get done with it. Before she flew up stairs she got a cup of water and a plate. Taking her things upstairs, she got a few small candles and placed them in a circle. She lit them quickly and then sat in the middle of them. Last time she had to draw from her own power, and since she was a mental block, she could not afford to try that again. This time she need to draw from a source. Five candles would do just that.

Sitting in the middle she took the same grimoire from last time, and found the spell. Placing the plate on the floor, she took the vile of Scott's blood and poured it in the middle of the dish. It pooled in the middle. It was not a lot thankfully. Bonnie sighed.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and concentrated. She felt the power bubble inside of her. Then ignite through her. She then focused on the flames dancing around her. It was as if her body began to heat up to the point of combustion. She was powerful. This spell was easy. She was not going to pass out again.

She would save Scott.

Putting her hands out, she placed them over the blood, and started the chant.

* * *

Melissa did not know what happened. Fifteen minutes after that girl left, Scott started groaning. Melissa took that as a good sign, and was about to find the doctor. Stiles however stopped.

"Ms. McCall, don't. This...this is apart of the process. I suggest we close the door..."

"Why?"

"It's going to get rough from here."

"She said she can save him."

"And she will...but he is about to experience something."

Isaac came beside her. He then moved to one side of Scott. Stiles went and closed the door. Melissa began to feel some sort of regret in asking that girl.

Then Scott let out a howl. He sat up, looking as if he was being stabbed multiple times.

"What...is...happening!?"

Isaac held on to him. Scott turned to him and looked ready to push him off.

"It's okay man, Bonnie is taking care of it."

"Bonnie?"

Isaac nodded. Scott looked hurt and in pain, but his face lit up just for a second, before scrunching up again. He closed his eyes as if he was being twisted in unnatural positions.

"Make it stop!"

"We can't man, just hold out a little longer."

Melissa, who had stood in a corner watching I happen, ran to her son, and stook his hand.

"It's okay Scott, that girl has this. She is going to help you. You will be okay. Just tough it out for just a little longer."

"Mom..."

Melissa felt tears come to her eyes.

"Yes son?"

"I love you."

"I know baby."

Suddenly the room seemed to get tense. The air thickened. It was almost too much for Melissa. Then it stopped. Scott fell back in bed, breathing hard, sweating bullets. He looked at the ceiling, in a daze.

"Didn't Bonnie say we need a bin?"

Stiles stood up and brought it over to Melissa. She did not understand why they would need it, until Scott sat back up, and looked as if he was about to vomit. Melissa gave it to him, and turned her head as her soon let loose his insides on that poor bin. She stood there, tears silently falling, rubbing her son's back.

"Is it over?"

Isaac nodded.

"Well he will be doing this almost all night. But that's just the wolfs bane leaving his system."

"How did he even get wolfs bane in his system?"

Isaac shrugged.

"It was her."

Melissa looked at Allison who looked terrified by what had happened.

"What do you mean? She saved him."

"Yeah, after she almost killed him. She has been wearing wolfs bane to push Scott away. She knew what he was, and still did that."

"Allison...stop."

"No. She is not to be trusted."

It was Lydia who came to stop her.

"It wasn't her Allison..."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at Isaac. He is okay, and I'm sure he smelled it, as well."

Isaac nodded.

"That was all I could smell when I was around her, but I didn't get like Scott. Something else was up with him."

"It had to have been in his system before hand. Wolfs bane does not immediately leave the system like we think."

Melissa watched as the girl's face grew in guilt. She knew something.

"What happened Allison?"

"It was my fault."

"What happened?"

"Scott was in the forest, and some of the hunters mistook him as a random werewolf, and they shot him. There were bullets laced with wolfs bane as well as my arrows. He must have never gotten it out of his system."

"Combine that with Bonnie's very watered down, but still noticeable wolfs bane scent, Scott was inhaling so much of the stuff, that he was bound to end up here."

Melissa looked at the little red head, a glare almost arising.

"Sorry..."

Melissa did not really care. As long as her son was okay she did not have a problem with almost anything said. She would have to find that Bonnie girl and thank her.

* * *

Bonnie looked down at her ruined shirt. It still happened. Even with her using another source of power she still managed to not have enough. She crawled over and blew out each candle. It became harder as she felt her body get heavy. She knew what was coming. She took off her shirt, wiped her nose with it, not caring if it settled, and passed out.

She would be okay. She would get to visit Grams. And Scott was okay.

That was all that matter.

* * *

_**A/N: Eh...not my favorite. This probably could have been stretched a few chapters...anyway, Bonnie feels guilty about what happened to Scott. Melissa meets Bonnie. Allison vs Bonnie, slightly...**_

_**Next chapter is my favorite so far for some reason. Flashback dreams, discoveries, and intimate moments. I can't give too much away...I am actually excited for this one.**_

_**If you have noticed, I am titling the chapters. I suck at this so...just ignore it.**_

_**Thank you for commenting on this story. Not just commenting, but reading it, and coming back to it. I have been trying to keep my promise of three chapter updates.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	14. To Be Needed I Promise

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"You get a day off mister. You are lucky."

"Mom I don't think me being in the hospital constitutes as lucky..."

"I know. Just trying to find a bright side out of this. You can leaveright after the necessary paper work, but they did say you have to come back for some further test. I don't understand why you would want to leave..."

"Because hospitals creep me out, mom."

Scott watched his mom pace around the room doing small things, She had fluffed his pillows, got rid of the waste in the trash bin, and got him something to eat. Scott was taken off the machines, and was allowed to move freely. Melissa was upset that her son had wanted to go home,but she was given the night off so she could be with him, for just in case purposes.

"So, that Bonnie girl.."

Scott looked at his mom when she said his name. Had they met? He then thought about what Bonnie did for him. Standing up, his mom rushed to him, about to ask him where he was going.

"I have to see if she's okay..."

"Why?"

"Well the last time she did that...for Isaac, she passed out."

Melissa felt herself drop.

"_What?_ Why didn't she say anything about that? What did she even do?"

"I can't say...that's what got me in trouble with her the first time."

"Scott, she could be passed out somewhere, we need to get her an ambulance."

He stopped his mom as she was about to leave the room.

"No!"

"Excuse you?"

Scott backed off, understanding how he was handling his own mother, but still seemed worried.

"Mom, we can't. It would be hard to explain why, and Bonnie does not want to do that."

"But..."

"I am going to see her okay."

Melissa wanted to argue but she knew it was pointless. Bonnie was different; coming to the hospital and asking questions would be bad. Still it broke Melissa's heart knowing that girl was possibly alone, unconscious and no one was there. Finally she sighed in defeat. She looked her son in the eye, fear running through them. She patted her taller son on the back and moved out of his way.

"See you at home Scott."

Scott nodded his head as he left. He seemed as cheery and upbeat for a kid who just had a possible near death experience.

* * *

Scott made it to Bonnie's house, and it was only seven o'clock. It was not really dark outside but it was dark enough for Scott to run. The first thing he did when he got to Bonnie's house was check if Mr. Owens was there. His car was not parked in the tiny driveway. That bought Scott some reassurance. He wondered if her dad knew about her status as a witch? Did he condone it? Did he do anything about it? Scott wondered this as he made his way to the front door, hoping this would not be a wasted effort. He knocked on the door, but was met with it creeping open. Bonnie did not close the door all the way. With a sigh, Scott walked in, and closed the door behind him.

He looked around to make sure no one was in the house. He could only smell one person, and hear one heartbeat. Bonnie's.

Scott made his way to her, finding her on her bed, and a circle of candles, all unlit, on the floor. He saw the blood and the familiar purple liquid sitting on one edge of the plate, his blood on the other. He moved past it, noticing her blood stained shirt.

It did not go well.

He looked down to see Bonnie passed out. There was blood stained across her lip. Her hair was straight and splayed across the bed. It looked kind of dull. Her skin looked dull as well. He did not know if she looked sickly most of the time, but there she looked like she needed help. He sat on his knees and took her hand in his. His mom taught him how to check someone's vitals for just in case purposes. Bonnie seemed okay, but she looked tired. He held onto her hand, seeing how small it was compared to his. She was really tiny. He wondered if she was always this way. He remembered what she said in the library last week. She used to be normal. What did that mean? Did Bonnie suddenly just become a witch? Was her life always like this now that she was? Did her friends know? What did they do to stop her? Scott became more and more confused by Bonnie, curious to know what her life was about. But there was only one thing that mattered right now.

Bonnie waking up.

* * *

This was not Grams' house. It was the sight of the hundred dead witches. The basement to be exact. Bonnie was used to having done multiple spells here. The memories were not very pleasant. She was supposed to be at Grams'; why had she ended up here? Bonnie stood in the middle of the room, wondering why she was there of all places.

"Okay Bonnie, let's just figure this out."

The first thing she looked for was any abnormalities. Was there something symbolic she was supposed to find? Bonnie searched the entire space for something, anything that would suggest she had a purpose here. Unfortunately she found nothing.

"Great. What am I doing here?"

After what felt like an hour, Bonnie got tired of the room.

"I should go upstairs."

Just as she turned around she was staring at Stefan. He looked dangerous, menacing in a way. Bonnie backed up in shock as he just stood there.

**"Stefan?"**

_"They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther."_

Bonnie was confused.

**"What?"**

_"Bonnie if you can't stop her..."_

Bonnie felt that familiar sinking feeling. She remembered what was about to happen. She had to stop it.

_"I have to find another way."_

She moved past him and ran towards the door. But he was too fast. Once again he was in front of her. Just like the last time. Only this time she knew what would happen.

**"Stefan move!"**

He did not comply. Instead he stood there, grim in black, his brow heavy.

_"Esther is drawing from the witches, and the only way to cut her off..."_

Bonnie stood her ground, but she knew it was impossible.

_"Is if one of you is no longer a witch."_

She could not take it anymore, she moved past him and ran up stairs.

**"Abby!"**

Just like the last time she saw Damon holding onto a dead Abby. Just like the last time, Bonnie felt her heart break. She let out a silent cry as she watched the body just lie there.

**"Abby..."**

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

**"Wake up Bonnie. Please..."**

_"She doesn't want to see you."_

Caroline?

_"Please just let me talk to her."_

Elena. Bonnie opened her eyes. She was looking at a cream colored wall. To her right Abby was lying on a bed, in a comatose state. Her body was changing on her. She would wake in a few hours. That was how the transition worked.

_"Abby's in transition right now. It's going to be hard over the next few days, and if Bonnie needs sometime to deal...then I think you should give it to her."_

_"She's always been there for me Caroline. Please let me just be there for her, too."_

Bonnie remembered the odd sense of guilt. It hurt to hear Elena speak like that. Bonnie wanted to go tell her it was okay. That is was not her fault. But she wanted to be mad at her as well. Why was Bonnie not allowed to be upset? She came back to focus when Caroline started to speak again.

_**"Abby and I are going to work on the garden."**_

There was a light, yet heavy brightness to the voice. It was heavy, tired, but hopeful. Bonnie realized that it was her own voice. She discovered that her eyes were open and she was looking at Elena. Her best friend looked cautious, wondering of something.

_"How is she doing?"_

Bonnie took in a breath, not knowing how to answer that. She had kind of hoped how she was doing.

**_"The transition...has been hard. But I think she'll be okay."_**

That sounded like thee right thing to say. Bonnie had left to come help with the Alaric situation at a bad time. She hoped it was nothing but a minor incident. Vampires, especially baby vamps, had slip ups all the time. She did not kill Jamie and that was all that mattered.

_**"Eventually."**_

Elena exhaled. It was slight, but she looked somewhat relieved. Bonnie could not tell with Elena right now.

_**"I'm gonna go back and stay with her for awhile. It will give us a chance to work things through."**_

It got silent. Bonnie did not know whether she should leave or not. Elena refused to look at her. It was as if she was guilty, and wanted some relief. Bonnie noted the way that Elena held onto the jar of herbs. The herds were for Alaric. He was going crazy. But what happened afterward?

_"I'm sorry Bonnie."_

Bonnie looked at Elena. Or what should have been Elena. Instead it was a bookcase.

* * *

"Well finally you wake up."

Bonnie turned to see Grams, sitting beside her, reading her newspaper, and sipping her coffee. She felt a calm wash over her immediately.

"What happened?"

Grams put the mug down, not once looking away from the paper.

"You are in danger child."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are in trouble. The more you come here, the harder it will be to leave."

Bonnie moved closer to Sheila. The elder woman did not budge in the slightest.

"What do you mean? I mean I know what you mean. But how? What's wrong?"

Sheila still kept her focus on the paper. Bonnie boted that her hands still had the black veins etched into them.

"Abby would know."

Abby?

Before she could even ask anything else, Sheila turned to her for the first time and asked her one last thing.

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere?"

Just like that Bonnie felt that familiar heavy feeling. It was time for her to leave.

To go back to reality.

* * *

Where was she this time?

Bonnie felt herself come down, her sense of touch, sight, and smell washing over her in a mass of confusion. THe first thing she saw was an open door. Was that meant to be symbolic of something? Was she at the gates of hell or something? It took her a second to realize it was just her door to her room. Bonnie then felt something in her hand. She looked at the object, only to see a much larger hand holding hers. She followed it down the arm and to the body of a slightly tanned boy. That's when she became aware of the large object she was currently lying with.

He was lying in bed beside her, her head on his chest. How did this happen? She sat up, but realized that his other arm was holding her. She did not yet look at the face, but could figure out who it was. She was now used to his aura. The unnatural feel of supernatural. Then their was his smell. He smelled like old spice, and irish spring. Bonnie knew those scents from Jeremy. She had grown used to them. But the underlying one was slightly sweet with this one. His body was tight, and muscular, Bonnie almost felt comfort.

Slowly she looked up to make sure it was who she thought it was.

"Scott."

He could not hear her. He had fallen asleep, a small stream of riding down his chin. Bonnie smiled, finding it kind of cute. However this did not stop her from wondering, how and why she and Scott were in this position.

"Scott."

Nothing.

"Scott."

This time he turned his head over towards hers. His lips touched her forehead. Bonnie got silent again once that happened. By instinct, Scott took his arm holding onto Bonnie, and pulled it up. With it, he was able to pull Bonnie just a little closer, and kissed her forehead. In his sleep induced slumber, he smiled.

"Scott..."

"Yeah."

Finally he answered.

"Uh...I kind of need to get up..."

"What's the rush...you don't have anywhere to be..."

"Scott..."

"Shh, Just let me hold you for five more minutes..."

"Scott, who do you think I am?"

Scott realized the voice that was talking. He opened his eyes, and looked down at the girl in front of him. Green eyes. Not brown. It was kind of natural for him when he was with Allison to kiss her forehead after they were intimate, particularly when they just woke up.

"Bonnie?"

Not Allison. Scott jumped, letting go of the smaller girl, and falling out of the bed.

"Oh God! Scott are you okay?"

Bonnie looked over the edge of her bed, at the boy just sitting looking confused by life. She had wanted to laugh a little, but there was something she needed to know first.

"Yeah just...a minor incident."

Bonnie nodded.

"Okay...how are you?"

Scott just inhaled and then yawned.

"I'm good, you know a little tired, but that's just because..."

"No, how is the...wolfsbane?"

Scott eyes widen in understanding.

"Yeah, it's gone. I spent the last four hours vomiting. And I'm pretty sure my breath still stinks. I brushed it like five times though. But yeah, it's gone."

Bonnie smiled. Scott watched her tired expression light up. Just a little.

"That's good."

Bonnie's smile remain. She was happy he was okay. She was still somewhat upset with him, but at least he was alive. For some odd reason she thought about his chest, and how warm he felt. It was nice to have someone to lay with. She missed that with Jeremy. Jeremy was much taller than Scott, but it still was a great thing. She loved it when he enveloped her. The thought of Jeremy made her smile wane. Scott noticed it, and jumped at the chance.

"Hey. Thank you."

Bonnie's smile came back, but it was not as bright. She was still sad. Or at least Scott thought she was. He wanted to make her feel better, she had saved his life, and his friend's life, as well as him betraying her trust.

"Scott..."

"Yeah?"

"I told my friend about you. Your secret."

For some reason he could not even be mad. Her voice sounded guilty, regretting it. At least she was not going to just beat around the bush about it.

"It's okay, I can't hide it forever."

"She won't tell anyone. She is in no position to really."

"That's good. Is she a witch too?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"A werewolf?"

Another no.

"A hunter?"

Once again, Bonnie shook her head. Scott was running out of creatures.

"Is she a kanima?"

Bonnie shook her head, then stopped and looked at him.

"A kana-what?"

"A kanima. A shapeshifter that kills murderers, and has a master. Jackson was one."

"What? Jackson was...wait_ a shapeshifter_? There are multiple shapeshifters?"

Without a single thought, Scott nodded his head. Did she not know about any of them?

"Yeah, there are a ton of them, and some other things, witches are not in the bestiary though."

"Bestiary? Wow...apparently there is more that I have to learn."

Bonnie seemed not focused on him, but her face seemed a little brighter, more positive. Scott liked looking at her eyes. They were strange. They looked green, and in the sun shined brightly like green, but in reality they were hazel. She also had the jaw, like him. But hers shifted right, why his did left. Her skin, though slightly dull, looked soft and clear. She did not look like a blemish ever touched her face in her life. Scott on the other hand had scars from trying to pop pimples. They were few, but he felt insecure around perfect people like Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and now Bonnie. He noticed how soft her lips looked. There was dried blood on the lips, but that did not seem to detract from them at all. Her bottom lip was fuller than her top lip, but there was a difference, especially when she gave him a crooked smile.

"Scott?"

The young wolf shook his head, trying to shake his reverie away. He came back to reality to see Bonnie looking at him worried.

"Are you okay?"

Scott nodded. Bonnie sighed. She looked away for a minute. Scott kept his attention on her. When she finally turned back to him, her head was now laying on her arms, her chin jutting her wrist.

"I'm sorry Scott for what I put you through..."

"It's okay Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head, her long straight hair managing to swing with it.

"No. I mean I don't apologize for how I feel. But I...I should have acted a lot better than what I did. I should have talked to you instead of spending all that time ignoring you and the whole wolfs bane repellent. I over reacted. It's just hard trusting people, you know. I put my faith in so many people back at home, and so many times they fail me. But I had to continue on, because they needed me...I needed them to need me. I couldn't disappoint them no matter how much they do it to me. I would be alone if I did that..."

"No you wouldn't..."

Bonnie did not look at him. She shifted her head down, so all he could see was her nose up. She seemed to be looking beyond what was in that room. To another place.

"Yeah...I would..."

Her voice was barely a whisper. But Scott heard it. There was fear and acquiescence floating in her words. Her eyes, tired, yet bright, came back to focus, and put it on him. Scott did not know what to do. She should not be alone. She should have people there for her. Did she do this for her friends at home. Did she risk her health and stability for them? Did they ever care for her afterward? Scott, having only known her for two weeks, but he felt indebted to her for saving his life. He owed her.

He cared about her.

Scott exhaled. He sat up, sitting on his knees, and pulled Bonnie up. She looked confused, but that was not going to stop Bonnie.

"You saved my life, and my friend's. I owe you everything for taking an impossible situation and giving a miracle, when you didn't have to.I want you to know that you are not alone. I don't care what anyone says. From now on, I got you. If you do magic that is too hard or something, I will wipe the blood up. I will get you a pillow. I will stop you if I have to. But just know, that there is someone here. That you don't have to give and not get. I don't care if you think I am being melodramatic or something, I have to do this."

Bonnie smiled again. It was still tired, but it was a smile. Scott held her hands, determined to make this pact happen. Whether Bonnie wanted it to or not, he was not going to let her being alone. If what she did for them was what she did regularly, then she deserved more.

And Scott would give it to her.

"Scott..."

"Just say yes, Bonnie. Just say yes."

Scott held her hands looking into those hazel..green...eyes. Finally she smiled.

"If we do this...we have to forgive each other."

"Why do I need to forgive you for? You did nothing."

"I told your secret and I was partly the reason why you needed to go to the hospital..."

Scott thought about it and shrugged.

"Forgiven. I like you so it is much easier to forgive you...plus you saved my life."

"Don't be so naïve Scott..."

"I'm not."

Bonnie was slowly becoming enthralled by Scott. This was a stronger Scott. Not the teenaged one, that said goofy things occasionally and made her laugh. He was focused and strong. The way he looked at her. It was as if he meant what he said. Was he really telling her the truth? Could she relaly believe in what he said?

"Forgive me Bonnie, and then accept my promise. Accept me."

Bonnie did not know what to do. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to forgive him. But she could not say it. It was as if she was stuck. Scott never wavered though. He sat there, calm as he could be, waiting for Bonnie to give him an answer. He had no doubt in his head that she would say yes. He would wait forever if he had to. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Bonnie..."

He could even finish what he was going to say. Bonnie had gotten free from his grip, and moved closer to Scott. Pressing her body to his, sitting as tall as she could, so she was in line with his face, she moved as close to his face as she could. Scott was surprised, until her lips touched his.

It was instinct Her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her body. She tilted her head slightly to the left, him to the right. His right hand slid up her back, taking it's time to get to it's destination. Her head. Once it sat there, it cradled it, gently stroking her hair.

They sat in that position for awhile. Neither aware of how much time had elapsed. It did not matter this was something to them. When they finally pulled away from each other, or Bonnie had pulled away from Scott, and the teen wolf trying to sneak one last kiss in. Bonnie did not look into his eyes immediately; instead she looked down, at his chest, rising and falling. When she did look up his eyes were focused solely on her.

"I forgive you."

"And?"

She felt his warm, but sweet breath on her face. Normally that would have irritated Bonnie, but Scott was different. This moment was different.

"And yes."

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter! I feel that this should be the end of the update for this section lol. But yeah, Bonnie finds out more about her little problem. What does Abby have to do with anything? Well you will find out (there is a reason I only flashbacked to scenes dealing with Abby). We do know that Bonnie is getting comfortable with where she is in Sheila's spirit living room, and that is a bad thing. Also we know that Scott and Bonnie...kissed. This does not mean they will be getting together immediately. I was originally have it as they find out they like each other, or have feelings, but would act differently to the information. Bonnie would be hella hesitant and Scott would be all for it. That is going to show in the next chapter (which will be including flashbacks, to be explained). **_

_**Next chapter is about a time skip and what happens in the middle of it (more italicized flashbacks!). The initial plan is for it to be Bonnie and Scott specific (no schemes from Allison, few side remarks from Stiles. Basically we are going to deal (slightly) with Bonnie problems really. How and why she is the way she is. I mention it here, Bonnie's need to be needed, but what happens when she has no reason to be needed? Scott is more so to help progress them as a pairing together further. **_

_**Thank you for commenting. If you have any issues with what I am writing, or confused, come to me and we will talk it out (I am horrible though so be warned)**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	15. Three Weeks Noticed

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning there are flashbacks_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Okay it has been three weeks since you and Bonnie started hanging out."

Scott nodded his head as he turned out of the school. He was the designated driver for the week, meaning he picked up Stiles, and on occasion Isaac.

"Yeah?"

"So..what are you?"

"Friends."

That's what they were. Well that was what Bonnie called them. Scott knew that they were more than that, but Bonnie was taking it slow. She was not ready yet. Scott could tell over the last three weeks that they both had demons to face when it came to relationships, the difference was, Bonnie's seeded deeper in something else.

"Dude you can't just be friends."

"Yes we can."

Scott felt a hand reach from the back seat and grasp his shoulder. That did not affect his focus at all.

"I have to agree with Stiles on this one. What you two are maybe considered a confusing mess, but it ain't just friends."

Scott slowed down at a stoplight. His gaze wondered around looking at strange things in traffic. Of course there was nothing, but some traffic. Some people were getting off of work at that time. It was not as bad, it would be worse in an hour or two.

"We are just friends. That's what Bonnie wants to be right now, and I am respecting that."

"How?"

He looked at Stiles who seemed to be sitting in an unnatural position, looking dead at him.

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean, Allison. You were so much worse with Allison. How are you being so under control. Not flipping out and all that."

Scott did not know how to answer that. The truth was Bonnie made him feel just as strongly as Allison did, but Bonnie was different. What he had with Bonnie had to be handled different. So instead of giving a clear cut answer, he shrugged.

Stiles did not seem to accept it.

"That's it?"

"Basically...hey Isaac where am I going to drop you off?"

"Uh Deaton's office if you don't mind."

"Not one bit."

As soon as Scott dropped his friends off at their respective locations, he made his way home and fell to bed. Scott lied there looking at the ceiling, thinking of the past three weeks and how they played out. Specifically about Bonnie.

As Scott stated he had no confusions or qualms about where they were. They were friends. They were friends, that talked, and hung out, and were slightly intimate. Scott thought of the times they had together where he would run his hand down her back. She would fall asleep practically anywhere, and Scott would just watch her sometimes. It was a bad habit. A creepy one, but he could not help it. She was beautiful, and possibly even more when she was asleep. In three weeks they learned a lot about each other, and Scott understood more than ever.

* * *

_It was the Monday of next week. Scott had spent Friday out of school, having to get extra test done on him the next day. His mother had wanted him to stay at the hospital an extra night, but he refused. He had wanted to get home, but got side tracked by Bonnie._

_The werewolf thought about Bonnie. A smile came across his lips as he did. Their kiss had left him in a good mood that weekend. Unfortunately his mom wanted to stay by his side, he could not get a chance to see Bonnie at all during it. Despite that, their kiss was fresh on his mind and he wondered if it was like that for her. So the first thing he did Monday was drive to her house, to pick her up for school._

_Mr. Owens was leaving just as Scott arrived, and he gave the boy a slight glare. Scott got out of his car, and walked over to Mr. Owens._

_"McCall."_

_"Mr. Owens."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, Bonnie asked for a ride to school."_

_"Since when she never told me about this."_

_"She must have forgotten."_

_"Okay. Look, I don't know you kid. But I am willing to give you another shot. Don't screw up. Bonnie should be inside, you can go in."_

_Scott nodded his head._  
_"Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you again."_

_"Mhm...you have a good day."_

_Scott watched Rudy drive off. When he thought he was safe, he turned around only to be met with the image of Bonnie. Scott was stunned at how pretty she was. Scott did not know what to call it, but the top she was wearing was floral patterned, though small, and was sleeveless. It looked like a corset, or what Scott assumed it would be. The top part fit her body nicely, while the bottom ruffled out slightly, giving it dynamic. It was also pink, which was highlighted by the gray jacket she was wearing. Scott noticed it was sleeveless when Bonnie had to pull the the jacket over her bare shoulder. Her hair was mostly straight, but had a slight wave to it. Her make up was light, and natural._

_"Scott?"_

_"Uh...hey. I just dropped by and wondered if you needed a ride...so you wouldn't have to ride the bus."_

_"I'll be okay."_

_Bonnie stood there waiting for Scott to say something._

_"Bonnie. I know you hate the bus, it's loud and crowded and I know people are mean and gross on that thing. Let me give you a ride. You can even sit in the back and pretend I am your driver named Jeeves or something."_

_Bonnie smiled, letting out a small laugh._

_"Jeeves?"_

_"Yeah isn't that a butler's name?"_

_"So you are my butler now?"_

_Scott shrugged._

_"I don't know...I am not big on most labels."_

_Bonnie bit her lip trying not to smile harder. Despite what him saying not really being funny at all, she still liked it. It was nice having someone to joke with._

_"Bonnie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are we going to ignore the elephant in the room or not?"_

_Bonnie grabbed hold of her bag strap. She did that on occasion when she felt nervous about something._

_"I don't know Scott. I gave it some thought, but...I don't want to just jump into something."_

_"I understand. But my offer, to be there for you does not include...you know kissing and all that. That is optional if you want."_

_"Scott..."_

_"No I mean it. No matter where we stand, whether we are friends, or more than that, I will not leave you on your own like that. Us...we are negotiable. Me as your friend and helper...is not."_

_"You know this would be creepy if there was no context and subtext to this."_

_"I am somewhat aware."_

_"Fine...I like you. I like you a lot. I don't know where it came from, I don't know why I even like this...but I do. I do know that I am not ready however. So for now, can we be friends?"_

_Bonnie held out her hand, signalling a handshake. Scott took it without hesitation, noting hew soft her hand felt._

_"Like I said, we are negotiable, I am not."_

_Just that small moment symbolized the rest of their week. Bonnie and Scott were friends._

_Friends who looked at each other as more than friends. Bonnie was trying to hide it. Scott however got more and more enthralled of her. His smile got bigger around her. He was polite, and attentive to her. It was only during the time they had together. As soon as Scott was out of Bonnie's vicinity, he would be normal again. Stiles had found it funny that his best friend was such a happy camper with her now. It was not too long ago that Bonnie did not want to to talk to him, and Scott was a sad wolf. Something must have happened, but what?_

_He found out that Thursday._

_"Dude, what is up between you and Bonnie right now? I mean she is acting normal, well prediscovery normal. You however are stuck so far up her nose I don't know why you are not finding gold."_

_Scott just shrugged as he looked at the screen._

_"Well me and her have a pact like thing right now."_

_"Pact like thing?"_

_"Yeah...I kind of promised her I would be there for her. We forgave each other and everything...and then we kissed."_

_Stiles dropped the controller he had in his hand, turned to Scott, and just stared wide eyed. Scott just acted as if nothing happened._

_"Dude."_

_"What?"_

_"Dude..."_

_"I know."_

_"**Dude...**"_

_"You were right."_

_"I know I was right, but dude!"_

_Scott paused the game and looked at his best friend. Stiles closed his mouth when he noticed just how serious Scott was._

_"She kissed me. And it felt amazing. Like...wow..."_

_"Easy pups, don't want you getting too excited and you start humping something."_

_"I don't do that, Stiles."_

_"Yes you do. You did that with Allison. And Ms. Berkley from eighth grade. That's not a werewolf/dog joke, that is a Scott fact."_

_"Dude...it was twice..."_

_"Yeah: first time is luck, second is a coincidence, and third time would make it a rule of life. Let's not get there."_

_"Shut up dude."_

_"Fine but really Scott...you two are just friends, but you kissed? Like where is she in all of this?"_

_"She said she isn't ready, so nothing is happening. Besides, I want to be her friend regardless. She saved my and Isaac's life. I owe her everything right now."_

_Scott could see the understanding rise in Stiles' eyes._

_"Okay, just know, that we don't know anything about her. Including what she is possibly going through. The way Bonnie comes off when dealing with magic is so serious. Like it's her life. There is something in there that is dangerous."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_Stiles shrugged._

_"Just be cautious. She might want to hold you at bay for a reason Scott."_

_Scott nodded. Bonnie was holding something in. He remembered Friday night, when she told him she could not put her faith in anyone. It had to do with her friends. He wanted to understand her, and help her, but how?_

_After that Scott did his best to not openly flirt with Bonnie. He focused his attentions on just being her friend._

_On Friday, Scott was going to his next class, Economics, when Bonnie walked up behind him._

_"Scott."_

_He turned to look at the tiny girl. She was wearing a pale orange dress, and a brown cardigan. Her hair was fully curled and splayed across her shoulders_

_Her face seemed to have a little color in it as well. She just looked better. Scott did not say that because it would have been rude to. Maybe one day he could comment on it when they were muc more comfortable around each other._

_"Yes?"_

_"Hey we have exams in like a month...do you want to have permanent study sessions until then?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Well, whenever you think would be appropriate we can do it."_

_"I don't have to work on Fridays and the weekends. Although I do go in sometimes..."_

_"So Friday afternoon study sessions?"_

_Scott nodded in approval._

_"We should make this an official thing. The last time we semi studied together, I actually absorbed some of the information."_

_"Ah okay. Hey you can invite anyone you want, if it helps more. Well you have to go. You got an actual class, and I have...Study Hall. See you later Scott."_

_"See you Bonnie."_

_She turned and walked away, her presence disappearing as she moved through the crowd. Scott watched her walk away before turning around and going to his next class._

_Friday had come and Scott conveniently forgot to invite other people. Bonnie knew he wanted to spend time with her by himself. She just shrugged it off. They spent the next two hours actually studying, Scott asking for help whenever it was needed. Bonnie was some genius, but she did take her education as seriously as she could. It also did not hurt that she had taken most of these classes already. But that was something she did not want to tell Scott. She was embarrassed that she was held back because of a simple mistake between schools. By six, Bonnie was tired of studying and asked if Scott wanted something to eat._

_"Uh...I don't have money."_

_Bonnie looked at him confused._

_"What?"_

_"You are going to order something?"_

_Bonnie smiled and shook her head._

_"No. I have left overs of this broccoli, cheese, and chicken casserole. I only had like three plates, small ones, and my dad had like two. It is a relatively big pan so there is still a lot left over. Want me to bring you a plate?"_

_"Sure. I'll take a plate."_

_"Okay do you want a big helping, or are you going to play coy?"_

_"Well I am trying to watch my figure..."_

_"So I'll take that as a yes?"_

_Scott nodded his head. Bonnie stood up and headed to the kitchen. Scott just listened as she shuffled around getting things for their food._

_"Hey do you want a drink?"_

_"Sure, what do you have?"_

_"Well an assortment of juices, and sodas: Coke, pepsi, mountain dew, and Orange Pinapple...but that one is strictly off limits."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's mine."_

_"You don't share?"_

_"Hey I need things for myself, and that is one of them."_

_Scott chuckled at her playful warning._

_"Fine can I just get water?"_

_"Sure thing."_

_A comfortable silence came over them afterwards. Scott heard the microwave running as Bonnie was getting things ready. He sat on the couch, wondering if he should help her. Scott was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her heart rate drop. Then a crash. Scott jumped up and ran to Bonnie._

_He was met with the sight of her passed out on the kitchen floor. The water was spilling across the tiled floor, and an orange liquid as well. Scott rushed to her, and turned her over._

_"Bonnie?"_

_She was truly knocked out. Scott checked her vitals, discovering that she was okay. He relaxed a little, but knew he had to get Bonnie somewhere much more comfortable. He picked her up and took her to the couch. She was really light, lighter than he thought. Once he settled her down, he took the time to make it look like she had fallen asleep. He did not know how Bonnie looked like when she normally slept, but tried his best to make it look as natural as possible._

_He then went to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. The microwave beeped, indicating the food was done. Scott let it sit for second as he cleaned up the rest of the mess. He made sure the floor was not sticky from the soda. Once he felt secure in how the floor was clean, he got the food, find a plate with a bowl covering it. He took it out, noting that it was still relatively hot. He took it into the living room and sat it down. He did not know who it was for so he just let it sit there._

_"Bonnie's dad will be home any second...I should go...but I can't just leave Bonnie..."_

_Scott looked at the girl, and she looked peaceful, but it felt off. It was if she was not there. It also seemed like she was losing color with each second. Like her life was being taken from her. Scott did not know why but he began to panic._

_"Bonnie?"_

_Nothing._

_"Bonnie...wake up..."_

_Still nothing. What could he do in this situation? He was not a witch, he did not have any knowledge about magic, so his actions were only limited to waiting. It was only a minute later that Bonnie said something. Well groaned. Then she moved, turning over in the couch. Her back was turned to Scott, but he was happy she was moving. That meant she was okay. She was not just unconscious. Scott then took the bowl off the plate and was met with the most wonderful aroma. He looked down to see the lsightly layered meal, which was rather big sitting there. Was this all for him?_

_He did not know what to do until Bonnie woke up. When she finally did, thankfully thirty seconds later, she let out another groan and turned over. She was met with Scott's back, who was just sitting still. Then she smelled the food._

_"Oh...the food. Scott I'm so sorry..."_

_"You shouldn't be I'm the one that should be sorry."_

_Bonnie sat up._

_"Why?"_

_Scott turned around holding the plate. It was almost empty._

_"I couldn't resist..."_

_It was a combination of everything: Scott's innocent yet guilty face, like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. The fact that the plate was almost completely empty. Or that Scott felt like he did a bad thing. Bonnie let out a howl of a laugh. It was loud boisterous, warm and slightly high pitched. Scott watched in amazement as Bonnie just laid on the couch and laughed her heart out. She was starting to cry. This was just too funny to her._

_"Oh God..."_

_She clutched her side, and turned over still laughing, turning a bright shade of red. Scott just sat and watched, miff by what was so funny, or that Bonnie could be so loud. After five minutes of this, the young girl finally calmed down. When she was done, slightly hiccuping, out of breath, her face streaked with tears, she let out a content sigh._

_"What was that?"_

_"You're adorable Scott."_

_Scott did not know what to make of that. He just sat there and smiled._

_"You find me adorable?"_

* * *

_Eventually Bonnie had to tell him what had happened. Of course it was magic related. Bonnie did not tell him of what had happened in October, opting to keep it as vague as possible. She had done a spell, and had paid a terrible price for her actions. Because of it, she all but stopped using magic; at first she could not use magic._

_"When I experience great bouts of certain emotions, they tend to block my powers."_

_Scott nodded, listening as carefully as he could. This information was what he wanted. He needed to know more about Bonnie._

_"Eventually I got past it...but...I just could not bring myself to do magic as often as I used to. Now something is going on, and I need to find out what's wrong with me before it gets any worse."_

_"Worse?"_

_Bonnie nodded. Scott did not like the sound of that. It was one thing to help someone when he knew what to do. But Bonnie was not that. She was new territory. She was like the Kanima situation all over again, but this one was contained. It only affected one person. Bonnie._

_"I was told to look for a particular someone."_

_"Who, who is it?"_

_"Just someone..."_

_Scott knew she did not want to talk about it, so he backed off._

_After that night, Scott kept a much more watchful eye on Bonnie. He would run past her house, to check on her at times. He would still persist on finding who she was. He even had Stiles help him with witch research._

_Unfortunately they were limited. Witches did not seem to want to be open. It was one day at work that Scott found a lead._

_"So how's Bonnie?"_

_"She is fine. She is just really tired."_

_"She is? Witch's fatigue probably."_

_"What is that?"_

_Alan shrugged._

_"That was what Sheila called it. She just said it was what happened when a witch uses too much of her power on a constant basis. Apparently witches are in constant use of magic. They are connected to nature, so it is like a constant channel of magic shifting between them and nature, or whatever power source they are using."_

_"Well then how can a witch get tired then? There is plenty of nature out there."_

_"I don't know...my guess I that she might not just be channeling nature...and that source is blocked, or blocking something else. She is giving..."_

_"But she isn't getting..."_

_Alan nodded. Scott did the same as well, but his was more out of understanding. Bonnie was using magic but without relief. Did she not that? But why was she doing magic? And what could be powerful enough to knock her out?_

_Was there something Bonnie not telling him?_

* * *

_Unfortunately Scott never got an answer. Bonnie had become mum about it, and with exams coming up Scott could not exactly ask her. Instead he just tried to find any clues as to what it was. That was how last week went. Scott asked small indirect questions, Bonnie would occasionally answer. But in the midst of that, Scott found himself becoming more and more attracted to Bonnie._

_He knew that there was something under all of her. There was a strength that he was addicted to, but it was little things about her. The way she smiled at things she found funny. The way she rested her head in her hand; she would take her pinky finger and bite on it. The way she loved to eat, even though she was really tiny. It was plain creepy at times. There was the awkward giggle she did when she was around him. Scott loved that. It was like his way of knowing she was just as interested in him as he was her. He did a lot to get that out of her. Or her bigger laugh. That was one he loved as well. Just to watch her enjoy herself, even at the expense of him, was worth it._

_What Scott loved the most was that Bonnie was opening up to him. It was not quick, or heart on her sleeve, but it was something. It was things like talking about her how she liked certain horror films, or how she hated The Notebook, or her favorite foods, or even letting him look at one of the old books she had. Most of them were in a dead language that Scott did not know. But it was nice for her to open up like that to him._

_It was one night that Bonnie and him were talking that Scott learned a little more about Bonnie._

_"So...have you ever had a boyfriend?"_

_Bonnie, who had been reading one of her old witch books, Scott kept forgetting the name of them, turned to him, confused._

_"Why is that important?"_

_Scott shrugged._

_"I mean you know I dated Allison, and that she was my first everything..."_

_Bonnie shuddered._

_"Yeah, something I did not need to know."_

_"You were the one that wanted to play Truth or Dare!"_

_"Regardless, why should I tell you about my dismal love life?"_

_"We're friends. I am trying to get you to bro phase see. We need to be that comfortable around each other. Besides I asked if you ever had a boyfriend, not if you have slept with half a football team."_

_"Yeah...do you guys even have one of those?"_

_"No, and answer the question. Yes, no, I don't want to talk about it."_

_That had become one of their options. Bonnie was mostly no's and I don't want to talk about it. The latter was generally a yes, but it was too much to talk about. Scott was learning the mystery was Bonnie, so he had to learn how to read between the lines with her. What she would do, from past experiences, was take a moment, bite her lip, sigh, and then say I don't want to talk about it. That was how he knew it was a yes. If it was a no, she would simply say no, maybe add a shrug in there, but it was nothing to think about. Scott waited for the signs._

_Bonnie got silent._

_She bit her lip._

_Scott watched her inhale, afterward letting out a soft sigh._

_Then._

_"Yeah..."_

_Scott looked at her. Did she just openly admit to something?_

_"Bonnie?"_

_"His name was Jeremy. He was my best friend's little brother. He persued me. Then we dated for a few months, and then just a few months ago, he cheated on me with his ex. And we broke up. I did a lot for him...I sacrificed for him...and then he does what he did."_

_Bonnie stopped taking a breath._

_"He was my first boyfriend."_

_Scott just nodded. He understood her a little more._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why, you had nothing to do with it."_

_"First loves should be epic, even if they fall."_

_"Well mine was epic. I risked my life and this amazing power to bring him back from the dead."_

_Scott's mouth dropped._

_"You brought him back to life?"_

_"Yeah...it was a one time deal though...well not really I did it again, but I was the reason his heart stopped in the first place."_

_Bonnie watched Scott's face take on different expressions. She gave him a small smile._

_"It's not what you think, but I suggest you don't ask questions."_

_"Bonnie you are strange."_

_The girl just shrugged as she looked back down at her book. Scott noticed how the sun shone through the window, casting a bright light around her._

_He forced himself to turn his head. Bonnie found it weird that he would stare at her. It was one of the things she did not like._

_Others included sneaking up on her, surprises, eating off her plate and invading her personal space. Yet she was not above invading his. Those were the intimate moments._

* * *

_It was a unseasonably cold Saturday. Bonnie's dad had to go into the office that day, so Scott came over. When he knocked on her door, she was surprised to see him standing there, in a fitted shirt, and sweatpants._

_"You're here."_

_"Of course. So what's up?"_

_Bonnie let him in, and watched his back. He had a nice one._

_"I'm kind of lonely..."_

_Scott looked at her, shocked, and hopeful._

_"I know I am overstepping the friends boundaries, and I don't want to leave it, but..."_

_"I understand...somewhat. Why am I here?"_

_"I kind of need a cuddle buddy."_

_Scott's face went dumb and blank. What did he do in that situation? Bonnie stood there in front of him, waiting._

_"Look I will understand if you say no. I always hated cuddling, but my friends back home loved it, and now it...it's like ingrained in me. But if you are not comf..."_

_"Where do you want me?"_

_Bonnie stopped as soon as he said that?_

_"Uh. My room. Scott you don't have to do this."_

_"You know I want to."_

_Scott did not mean for that to come out. Nor did he mean to say it with such a deep voice. He almost sounded like Derek for a second. Bonnie just looked at him, as if accessing the possibilities of what would happen. To Scott there were two: They would just cuddle nothing serious. Or Scott would make love to Bonnie. Either way he would be satisfied with the results. Bonnie let out a sigh._

_"Alright. Let's go..."_

_It was awkward at first. Scott usually just spooned. But to cuddle was a different story. With Bonnie, she was tiny enough to fit anywhere, and she was oddly flexible. Scott was only five ten, but Scott was clumsy, and not flexible. The first position was a disaster. Scott felt awkward, and Bonnie could tell. The next few times were just as bad. It was finally the fifth one that they liked. Bonnie was lying on the bed. Scott then laid his head on her stomach. His back was close enough , for Bonnie to trace circles in his back. It was soothing for both of them. Scott liked the sounds in Bonnie's stomach, it was oddly relaxing. Bonnie just like having something warm. Something to touch. Someone to touch._

_Eventually they both fell asleep and ended up in another position. Apparently Scott was an active person in his sleep. Eventually Scott was under Bonnie. Him laying on his stomach, arms and legs spread out. Bonnie was on top, her head laying in the middle of his shoulders. One arm was resting under Scott's chest, the other sitting on top of one of his arms. It was Bonnie who awoke first, to the sound of Scott's soft snoring. She laid and reveled in Scott. He smelled like old spice,and irish spring, but there was that definitive scent, that she had become used to with Scott. It was earthy yet sweet. Just like him. She traced her hand on his arm, only being able to reach his wrist. She would look at his face, and how peaceful he was in that very moment. She smiled at it._

_She did not know whether she should have woken him up, but it was her dad who did._

_"Bonnie? Are you awake?"_

_Immediately the girl shot up, and answered._

_"Yeah, dad I'm in my room."_

_"Okay, well can you come down really quick, I need your help with something."_

_"Okay, be there in a second."_

_Bonnie did not wait for an answer. The first thing she did was shake Scott. When the wolf woke up, he was about to say something, but Bonnie put her finger over his mouth._

_Scott just sat there in confusion. Bonnie spoke as quietly as she possibly could._

_"My dad is home..."_

_Scott's eyes widen in fear. Scott never had the best experiences with fathers. Mr. Argent was never a big fan of his, and now Mr. Owens did not like him either. Bonnie got out of bed, and went to the door. She checked to see if anyone was upstairs. They were in the clear. She turned to Scott, who was putting his shoes back on._

_"Hey Bonnie you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I got a text from Caroline about something. I just answered her back. Sorry."_

_She was walking out of the room, closing her door. As she did she spoke quietly, just enough for Scott to hear her._

_"Sneak out, I'll text you later. Thank you."_

_Scott did not have time to say anything back, as she was flying down the steps to go help her dad with whatever. Scott smiled, and flew out of the room through the window, thanking God his mom had taken the car today._

* * *

Bonnie finally felt herself coming back to focus. It was dark outside. Had she been out for so long? She had gotten home around three, and after checking her phone, it was now nine at night. She had been out of it for over six hours. Bonnie sat up, feeling her body struggle with coming back. The trips were getting longer. And in such a short period of time.

"God Bonnie..."

She sat back, for the first time in the last three weeks, actually worried. She had fainted maybe twice in the last three weeks, but both times were relatively short. Maybe five to ten minutes in time, and she was able to rebound a little better now. But this time, it felt like the first few times. Stressful, as if her body was not accepting it. That was a good thing, but why? Why was she hurting again? Why was she not making the transition as easily.

Something must be happening for her to not being moving to Grams. She had been trying to find an answer the past three weeks, but nothing had come up. Truthfully she was barely even looking. She had found herself engrossed heavily in Scott, that it sometimes slipped her mind.

Despite saying they were friends, Bonnie knew it was a matter of time before they moved farther than that. She wanted to, and she knew he wanted to. But what would happen? Bonnie's track record with guys was dismal, very few guys showed actual interest in her. In the last year or so, she had attracted the attention of three guys, all ended up badly; one was killed before Bonnie could even get a date. One used her to capture her friend. The last one cheated on her with his dead ex. What would happen with Scott? Would he be like the rest, or would some new punchline happen?

Bonnie did not want to find out, yet at the same time she did. She wanted to be with Scott. She liked what they had, and now their interactions had limitations. What would it be like if they did not have any rules to burden them? If she could just experience his lips again?

Bonnie sat back on her bed, moving to her window. She looked at the moon, realizing that it was nearly full. She wondered how Scott was going to deal with the full moon. The thoughts of him in pay swirled in her mind.

Maybe she could make something to make him feel less pain. Bonnie knew about the extensive pain a werewolf went through on full moons. There had to be a way to relieve some of it for Scott. It would a way of saying thank you. After the last three weeks, he earned something. Anything. Bonnie smiled at the thought of Scott; there seemed to be nothing bad about him. He was loyal and friendly, unnaturally innocent, yet still wise in his own way. He was also understanding and caring. It did not hurt that he was cute as hell. Bonnie would even go so far as calling him fine. His touch was mesmerizing Whatever he did with Allison must have been good, because even when he just touched her neck in a random moment of weakness, it was natural and fluid. Like his hands were made for her. She would get lost in it, sometimes wanting more. But she knew she could not. She could risk their friendship. She was not there yet.

But she wanted to be.

Bonnie sat there, on her bed, with her head leaning on the glass, watching the soon to be night sky, and thinking of ways to be there for her friend.

* * *

_**A/N: This is one long ass chapter. Sorry! I would have updated like yesterday, but I kept adding to this chapter. It is a bit confusing so let me explain: The first and last section are in the present. The bulk of this is set in the past, and tells about different moments in a three week span. Most of it is in Scott's pov, I am sorry about that. That was so unintended. I felt like I could say less for Bonnie, but it would mean just as much. So yeah, Scott is fully aware of his feelings for Bonnie, and so is Bonnie but the difference is Bonnie is just a little hesitant to just fall in whereas Scott looks like he would dive in head first, no qualms about it. **_

_**The next chapter will be Full moon, Bonnie and Scott, a little Allison, and we will get down to the reason of Bonnie's magical issues. Somewhere in there I am going to have to explain Alan Deaton's connection to Sheila. And the hopefully by chapter 20, Bonnie and Scott will be a couple.**_

_**If you have any questions, do not hesitate to comment, and I will try to help answer them as best to my abilities (I am saying this about my own story...that is a sad thing).**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	16. Catching Up

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

When Scott got to school the next day, the first place he headed was his locker. He had gym first, and thankfully his locker was not that far away. As he rounded the corner he caught the familiar sweet scent of Bonnie. She was close. Really close. Scott thought of veering off to find her, but was surprised to find that she was in path of his usual route. When he stopped he saw her standing at his locker, her phone in one hand, a jar in another. She was focused on her phone, probably a text from her friends back home. Scott did not know exactly who, or what their relationship was like, but Bonnie seemed to get a certain way when she spoke of them. It was a sad, yet happy sound. Scott would have chalked it up to nostalgia, but he remembered what she had told him one night.

_"I put my faith in so many people back at home, and so many times they fail me. But I had to continue on, because they needed me...I needed them to need me."_

Scott could only guess that her relationships with people back home were on some level strained. Despite her reluctance to tell him exactly why, he just knew.

"Bonnie?"

The girl looked at her friend walking over to his locker. She gave him a small smile.

"Scott. Hey. I have been waiting for you."

The way she said it made Scott think she was up to something. Well that was obvious. Bonnie rarely wondered over here, despite them having gym together. He eased towards her. Bonnie moved out of his way, so he could access his locker. While he was getting things everything he needed for the day, Bonnie started to talk.

"Okay, so...Saturday is...full moon."

Scott nodded. He had already prepared himself a space to go through the exhausting, and very dangerous transformation process. He had gotten it down relatively well in the past few months, but full moons were a different story. He had little control over what he was doing in those situations. It was advised that they stay isolated and away from anyone to not cause harm to themselves, or innocent people. Allison had wanted to be there with him, to his protest, but she came anyway. It was going well until Allison had gotten attacked by the Kanima. That was probably one of the few times that Scott had any sort of control in his entire time as a werewolf.

"So..."

Bonnie put her phone in her pocket and presented him with the jar. From what he could see it was just powder. A dark reddish powder.

"What is it?"

"It's a spell..."

"Like the werewolf repellent?"

Scott did not want to admit to his distrust of magic, but he was kind of hesitant to have it used on him.

"No. This one is not werewolf specific. It is a magical sedative, sort of."

"It puts me to sleep?"

"No, all it does is numb you kind of. It makes you happy and all that. So when you are going through...the change...you won't really feel it."

"How do you know it will work?"

"I used it on my dad..."

Scott's eyes widen and bugged out.

"What?!"

"I put a little in his food, and he was giggly afterward. It was kind of funny. Look my grimoires said it was safe to use. It was mainly used during births, and that is like massive pain. So trust me."

Scott held the jar, looking at it and Bonnie. He was still very hesitant, but if Bonnie was sure about it, then so was he.

"Okay...I'll use it."

Bonnie's small smile turned big. She flashed her white teeth through her crooked grin. Scott felt his heart flip at the sight. What he wouldn't do to steal a kiss?

"Okay. So all you have to do is take a little. Like wet your finger and dip it in and take it. That's all. Like one of those dipping stick candies. I forget what their called. Are you going to see Isaac tonight?"

Scott shook his head. He preferred to be alone when the full moon came. It was easier to get through.

"Alright then. Well I will have to give him his in Chemistry. This stuff should last you a few years, so be careful."

Bonnie patted him on his shoulder, and walked off, heading to the gym.

Scott exhaled. He was beginning to regret only being her friend.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone well. Bonnie could tell that the group was a little tense. Were they always like this during full moons. She would have to ask Caroline if she remembered anything about Tyler's full moons. By the end of the day, she was ready to get home. It was not a stressful day, but with exams looming, and the AP classes Bonnie was taking, she was tired, desiring a nap before she did homework. As soon as she stepped into her room, she heard a sound. It had come from her computer. Had she forgotten to shut it down before leaving? She sat in fornt and looked to see what the sound was. There sat a message saying someone wanted to talk to her.

Bonnie clicked on the little icon on her computer screen. It was a request to video chat. Just from the name she knew who it was.

"BarbieV; really Caroline?"

The image of a beautiful blonde girl popped up on her screen. She had a big, excited smile on her face. Even from the distance, Bonnie could not help but do the same.

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie who had been doing homework, put it to the side. She knew homework was no longer an option now that Caroline had pooped up.

"How are you Care?"

Caroline's face dropped slightly, but picked up immediately.

"All is going fine...for now. School is getting hectic."

"Graduation?"

Caroline did not immediately answer. Bonnie knew why.

"It's okay Caroline, I am okay with not graduating on time...well I have made peace with it."

That did not quell Caroline's apparent guilt.

"You were higher than us though. I mean you were the smartest out of the group."

"I was number eleven. I was hardly a genius Caroline."

"Our class is big Bonnie, that means something. You were smart."

Bonnie smiled.

"Regardless, there is nothing that can be done. So wipe the guilt off your face like you were involved in me getting held back a semester."

"Okay...so how is everything. I have not talked to you in awhile, so I need you to catch me up on everything."

"You first."

Caroline shook her head.

"No, I want to hear about you. Everything over here is going well. No growing pains from Elena, no drama, Klaus related or otherwise. Nothing. Now spill!"

Bonnie chuckled.

"Uh...well, remember Scott?"

"Teen Wolf?"

Bonnie nodded, finding that title cute. She would refer to him as that in her head.

"Yeah, he knows I'm a witch."

Caroline's face turned to concern.

"Don't worry, he's keeping it a secret."

"Yeah..."

Bonnie watched as, once again her friend's expression changed. This time to doubt.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"What?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Nothing..."

"Caroline Forbes, what is it?"

"You forgave him?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Yeah, I mean after he did that, I was angry with him, and wanted to be away from him, so I did avoid him. It wasn't an immediate thing..."

"Yeah..."

"Okay these cliffhangers are annoying. What are you thinking?"

"Well...Bonnie, you have a habit of holding grudges."

"What?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't say it's a bad trait, but you don't exactly get over things quickly. Which is not a bad thing, but when you do, you isolate yourself (which you said you did). Little to no communication, and then when you finally pop back up, you are a little cold. And after it is all over, once you are back to your normal self, you just...it feels as if you will never let it go. As if every time you see the person that did something, the thought will always pop up."

"Caroline...you don't feel that way do you?"

"Second grade, when I smashed your doll. Ninth grade when I forced you to go on that double date with me. Eleventh grade when I turned into a vampire..."

Bonnie felt cold at that last one. Her friend's voice lost all the bright chipper quality to it. That was a rare moment.

"Caroline...I don't resent you for that."

"You ignored me for a long time. Then afterward it just never felt the same."

"Yeah, because you were a vampire, and I am a witch. It was different. We had so many problems Caroline. And yes, I was holding a grudge, but not against you. Against, Katherine, and Damon, and myself."

"Yourself?"

Bonnie nodded.

"I helped urge Damon to give you the blood. It was never your fault Caroline, don't ever think that. You being a vampire scared me, yes. But you did nothing wrong."

"I know...I just think me being a vampire is enough..."

Bonnie could hear the sadness in her friends voice. She did not want it to be true, but it was. Despite what Caroline thought, Bonnie knew it was Caroline, and nothing else. She had proven that. In the time that she had been a vampire, she had shown that she above the many influences that plagued Stefan, Damon, and even Elena. But Bonnie could not help but think that somewhere, somehow, in someway she would slip and become just like them. She did not want to say it, or even think it, but that was what happened.

"Look, you being a vampire is scary at times. But you have the best self control I have ever seen. I mean, I don't understand the vampire thing as well as some, but you make me wonder what the hell Stefan is doing. You drink blood, you don't go on rampages, you don't just act out of whim. You don't act like Damon, and believe you are above all. I mean you killed one person...and you were a baby. But that was over a year ago. You are amazing Caroline, and I don't have a fear in this world that involves you...you know other than dying."

Caroline gave her a small smile.

"Fine...and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So...just because you gave me a small pep talk does not mean you are off the hook. What is up in Beacon Hills?"

"Well...I think I might have met someone..."

Caroline's face went through a range of different emotions.

"Oh my God! What's his name? What does he look like? How did you two meet?"

Bonnie was too used to Caroline's outburst.

"First off, we are not together...but I'm thinking we might move down that direction."

"Wait...are you just friends?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Does he feel the exact same way?"

"Yes. I know he does Caroline, he has made it rather obvious."

"Are you sure you are not just misreading signs?"

"He didn't seem bothered when I kissed him. Plus he came over and cuddled with me."

"We've cuddle, Bonnie."

"The**_ friend_ **cuddle. Not the I kind of want you to do this after something else cuddle."

"Did you finally..."

"No! But that's what it felt like. It was more intimate."

"Fine...so you two are interested in each other. Well who is the mystery guy?"

"It's uhm...Scott."

Caroline's face went right back to surprise.

"Werewolf Scott?"

"Yeah... Teen Wolf"

"How?"

"I don't know...it just happened...especially after the whole us finding out about each other. I mean, I didn't expect it to happen."

"The kiss...when did it happen?"

"Three weeks ago?"

"Wait, have you been dating all this time?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"No! We have taken it slow. Very slow...I was, I am, not ready."

"But he is."

Bonnie nodded.

"It's like he is not even waiting for us to happen, he has been an amazing friend, even though I am pretty sure I tempt him a lot."

"Like cuddling?"

"Yeah, but...like I said, he has not pushed further. I mean he flirts, and he gets those eyes."

"The ones Jeremy gave you."

Bonnie looked at her friend with an unamused expression.

"Yes, like Jeremy's."

"Just saying, you have that effect on people."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, despite everything, he has been a great support in Beacon Hills. In the month and some change that I have been here, he has been an awesome friend, and he is consistent. I need that right now."

"I understand."

"Not to say you..."

"Save it Bonnie, Mystic Falls sucks."

Bonnie did not want Caroline to think she was dissing her friendship with her.

"I love you guys...but you are not here. Scott is. That's all I am trying to say...we have our lives to live, and..."

"And you shouldn't have to stop yours because you are away from the collective."

Bonnie watched as Caroline's eyes shined with pride.

"Calling it a collective sounds weird."

Caroline giggled.

"You deserve this Bonnie. We all do, but you especially. You are finally living a life where you don't have to give and give all the time. And now new boytoy."

"He's not a thing Caroline..."

"Might as well be. So...when are you and him going to be official?"

Bonnie shrugged, marveling at how fast they could move in their conversations.

"I think I might ask him out Monday. I want to go on an actual date this time before we...we become an item."

"Wait, what about the prom?"

"Bonnie was about to say something when she remembered the prom was only two weeks away.

"Oh god...the prom...Caroline you are a genius."

Caroline did a self serving shrug like motion.

"I know. So...you should like ask him tonight..."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Full moon. He is in full out isolation mode."

Caroline nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh...okay. Well Sunday it is."

"I will talk to him Monday."

"You know you will see him before that."

Bonnie knew Caroline was right. She had become rather knowledgeable at certain things.

"Shut up."

Caroline gave her a knowing smile.

"Well I have to go. I will call you later, if you are not in the honeymoon stage and still sucking face with Scott."

"Caroline!"

"Bye!"

With that the screen went blank, leaving a shocked Bonnie.

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter. Very short chapter. Basically it is Bonnie coming to terms about her feelings for Scott. Next chapter includes an explanation of Sheila and Allan, the usage of the concoction (it really isn't anything serious), a little Allison, and Bonnie finally starting to get some answers.**_

_**This is even a short Author's Notes. **_

_**Thank you for reading, and commenting!**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	17. Must be a Full Moon

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

It was the day of the full moon. Bonnie knew Scott was off getting ready to go into seclusion. She wondered if she should go see if him before hand, but remembering how Tyler acted during the day, Scott was probably irritable and would want to be alone. Bonnie was okay with that considering she had something on her mind as well. She looked at her phone, at the number of a possible answer to her own magical troubles.

* * *

"Mystic Falls..."

It was a small town in the south, and was surprisingly known in Virginia. It had multiple balls, and random festivals, one being Founder's Day, with Mystic Falls. Allison had been on a hunt to find something about Bonnie's supernatural status. She started with the simple facebook, and google search. The girl had nothing on her. She had a facebook, but it looked to be untouched for the last year.

Her last status update was about her going to her Grams house for donuts and coffee.

After that nothing else. It was like she fell off the face of the earth. Since nothing was coming from Bonnie's end, she decided to learn more about where Bonnie came from. Unfortunately, nothing came up, at first. After rifling through multiple articles about random events, she had almost given up. It was around ten at night, when she was just about to give up and go to bed, that she clicked on something about random animal attacks.

To the untrained eye, that was nothing. They happened all the time. But for Allison, who had been taught to never take something with a grain of salt, they had started around last year, and though they dwindled down, they began to pick up as last October. She then found an article about a group of people, part of the founding family, had died in a tragic explosion. One of them was prominent religious figure, Pastor Young. None of this had to do with Bonnie, but it was suspicious. As soon as they died, the animal attacks started to happen again.

"Allison."

The girl turned around to see her dad. He was dressed in all black, and had a gun attached to his back. He was going patrolling.

"You ready to go?"

Closing her laptop, she stood up, went to retrieve her crossbow and arrows. Once she felt good, she looked to her dad.

"Ready."

* * *

"Bonnie."

Even though she could not see her, distance keeping them apart, the sound of her mother's voice made her heart skip. It was a sad and happy one all at the same time. The memories of her past, from age five to only a few months ago came flooding back.

"Abby."

"To what do I owe this call?"

"I need your help. Something is wrong with me..."

"Bonnie, I'm no longer a witch, I can't help..."

"It's not that, I...my magic...something is wrong."

"Bonnie..."

"I just have a question for you. That's all."

She heard a sigh. It was not frustrated, only tired. Abby had been turned into a vampire only last year, and despite the passage of time that had elapsed, she wondered how Abby was doing. A witch was connected to nature, to the Earth. Bonnie had lost that connection once, and it was a pain that did not hurt, but stayed with her. She would never wish that emptiness on anyone. Abby had already experienced that before, but it was only made worse with her new status as a vampire. Vampires were not natural, they were abominations. For a witch to become a vampire, she would not only have to denounce her status as a witch, therefore losing the connection that felt as natural as breathing, but become something that was in the very essence against all they were. Bonnie worried for Abby's mental health, knowing she would have been teetering the edge of sanity at great extremes already.

"When you lost your powers as a witch...what was it like?"

She did not receive an immediate answer.

"The spell that I did...it was dark magic, as you know. Because of it, the spirits...they had...stripped me of my powers. Or so I had thought."

"What do you mean?"

"The spell took a considerable amount of magic, almost killing me. I was fortunate to make it out of there with my life...but my magic...it was gone."

"So the spirits did this?"

"That's what I thought. They never bothered me afterward, I...continued on as a witch without her magic."

"So...you think the spirits didn't take your magic?"

"Yes and no...I think they did, but after a time, it came back. I realized this after we had done the spell to free Esther. How could I have had my magic back? I remembered after the spell, that I had...been experiencing things."

Abby paused. Bonnie waited with the phone pressed against her ear. It was getting warmer by the second.

"Strange things started happening. It started with a rabbit...A cute one, I had been babysitting it for a neighbor at the time...and nothing had gone wrong. Then one minute I was just petting it, then I blacked out, and then when I woke up, which was only a moment later...the rabbit was dead. It was perfectly normal, nothing was wrong, but it was dead. It's eyes glazed over."

"What happened?"

"I stopped it's heart Bonnie..."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She knew exactly what this was referencing.

"The entombing spell..."

"Yes. It happened multiple times. It was as if I was experiencing the same spell over and over again. Each time it was draining me however. Finally to the point where I was almost magicless again. Finally it had stopped, but I don't know why..."

"When did that happen?"

"When we unlocked Esther."

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You have been experiencing this for the past decade?"

"Yes, and based form the fact you are calling me...the same is happening to you?"

"Yes, but it's diff..."

Bonnie felt the familiar haze come over her. Then the heaviness.

"Abby...I need to go...my dad's home..."

"Oh...okay...Bonnie, how is your father?"

"He's fine...goodbye."

She did not give Abby a chance to respond. As soon as she hung up she made her way to her bed, and fell onto it, entering the realm.

* * *

Allan waited at his car. It was almost time, and Stiles was no where to be seen. He had probably gone to check up on Scott first. Understandable. Scott preferred to be alone during his dealing with the full moon, but someone was sure to go and check up on him. Usually it was Stiles, however Allison had taken the last few. But now that Scott and Allison were no longer together, the job was probably given right back to Stiles.

"Might as well go inside."

Allan left his car, and made his way inside the old abandoned building. It was big, and the walk across the floor was rather long. By the time he made his way to the back, and his destination, he felt his heart having sped up. He opened a door to see a young boy sitting chained up. He was reading a book, and had his headphones in. Looking up, he took the earbuds out and nodded.

"You doing good Isaac?"

"Yeah. Are we getting started?"

"I am waiting on Stiles, but if you are ready..."

He drifted off, letting it hang. Isaac shook his head.

"No not yet, give me like fifteen minutes."

"Okay but remember to take the spell Bonnie created for you."

Isaac nodded. Just as he was starting to put his earbuds back in, he stopped, as if a thought came across his face. Allan waited.

"How do you know Bonnie?"

Allan had to admit, out of all the questions he could have thought of, and was prepared for, this was certainly not one.

"Well...I was a student of her grandmother, Sheila Bennett."

Isaac nodded, but looked unsatisfied.

"I am a vet, but I became interested in the supernatural...well it was kind of like fate. But I won't get into that. I had studied almost everything available to me. The one thing I had no information on was witchcraft. At first I did not believe it existed. Witches are not open like that. Most witches are of African-American decent, and considering what hell was like for them during the late eighteenth to earlier twentieth century, and even now. It was best to keep a low profile. To be black is a target ring, to be a black witch, was death. So just when I was about to give up hope, I was invited to take a semester in a small university in Virginia. A few towns over from Mystic Falls.

One of the classes I took was with the Miss. Sheila Bennett. She was a regal woman, and her accent is heavy. Was heavy. I admittedly had a little crush on her."

Isaac's eyebrow arched, and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Anyway, I had started to ask her questions about witch craft and other occult subjects. I assumed she thought I was a witch, so she took a small interest in me. Of course I am not a a warlock, but I could not tell her I wasn't. I needed this information. But of course she knew. She also knew what I am associated with, and that was why she was helping me. After a semester with her, I learned a lot, and have an unnatural respect for witches. They are possibly the most powerful creatures to exist on this planet."

"What do you mean?

Allan did not know how to respond. They just were.

"They have the near limitless ability to do anything. That damn near overrides anything else Isaac. As for me knowing Bonnie personally; I kept in contact with Sheila afterward. I had met Bonnie a few times. I was at the funeral just last year. That is it."

Isaac nodded. He looked down at his book, as if deciding what his next move should be. Closing the book, he put it away, along with his iPod. Allan took them from Isaac, and handed him the jar. Isaac opened it, dipped his finger, and then licked the remnants off of it. Closing it, he settled down. Allan watched, waiting for the effect to take effect. He was curious as to what was going to happen. It was not immediate, but the results were noticeable. Isaac's head fell back, and a small smile came across his face.

"Dr. Deaton..."

"Yes?"

"My life is so..."

He did not even finish, he just sat there, in his euphoria. Allan did not even hesitate, he took his time to finish Isaac's containment. He would have to ask Bonnie later what exactly was in that.

* * *

Scott sat and waited. It was getting to be that time. He was chained up, in an isolated area. It was a basement, in an old abandoned house, with solid metals bars. It was perfect. Scott was shirtless, and in a pair of ratty shorts. He had finally learned to not wear anything he liked due to the high chance of them getting destroyed. He had a bag of things he would need for later; a separate set of clothes, his phone, a small snack once it was all over, and a game. It was close, but still somewhat out of normal reach. He had come prepared, and was ready to get yet another full moon out of the way.

The only thing he had to do left was sitting in a jar right in front of him. Taking it, he did as Bonnie had instructed. Wetting his finger, he dipped it in, letting the powder coat the tip of it. He then pulled it out, and looked at it. The dark red powder did not feel harmful. It really did not feel like anything. So why was he hesitant? The thought of the wolfs bane ran through his mind. After his last experience with it, Scott was more than afraid of magic. It had almost killed him. That was one thing he about Bonnie that he did not want to accept yet. Her magic. Scott had seen movies like Harry Potter, and then movies like Cinderella. Magic was neither good or evil, but he had no contact with it until now. And it was not exactly positive.

Still he did not want to just shrug off her magic, or her status as a witch. That was not accepting all of Bonnie for who she is. She was not normal, and he could accept that. But he much preferred her to be a kanima, or some sixty legged monster with gargoyle wings. Something he could handle.

"That was mean Scott. Bonnie did not mean for that to happen. Besides it wasn't even her fault. It was partially Allison's as well."

The thought of Allison had almost replaced Bonnie. She had not exactly been a walk in the park as of late. Scott did not expect her to be difficult or anything, and she was not. But they had said they would be on good terms, well it was implied. But they were not. Allison was either too cold, or too warm. He did not know where they stood. Yes they were broken up, but were they just on hold, or did they really break up? He was not blind to her dislike of Bonnie. Bonnie had done nothing, Scott was the one who pursued her. Scott wanted to be with her. He was sure that what he was feeling was real, and he wanted to explore that to the fullest extent with her. All he needed was her permission. Her consent.

Scott looked back at the red dust on his fingers. Without a second thought he licked the red remnants of his index finger. It was slightly sweet, but bitter. Scott made a face, only lasting a second. Then he felt his body get heavy, and warm. He felt his head tilt back, and a grin take over his entire face. Scott looked at the ceiling watching spots flicker around his vision. This felt good. It felt right. Soon he closed his eyes, and fell into another euphoric state. It was like flying, and swimming, anf running. But not as exhausting. It was like he was filled with boundless energy, and it was made of happiness. There were sudden sparks that sent him higher. He could not explain the sensation, but it was like something he had never felt. It had washed over his entire body, then hit different points; his arms, and legs, his fingers, and his back. Then it hit his face. Around his mouth it felt different. Like he had eating one of those packs of exploding candy. It should have been impossible, but the grin on Scott's face had grown to massive proportions. This was wonderful.

He did not want this to end. Unfortunately it did.

* * *

When he had come down, he opened his eyes, only to be met with the bright rays of the sun. Was it morning already? How could that be? Scott was sure that whole feeling lasted on seconds. Just as he was regaining his senses, and balance, he caught a scent. A familiar scent. Then he felt something. Something soft. Like a blanket. And a soft mattress. And a foot. Well it felt like a foot. Scott was not sure. He sat up, taking a look around at his surroundings, finding them familiar. It took him a minute to finally realize why the scent was so familiar, and why the room was familiar. And yes it was a foot.

He was on a bed, at the foot of it to be exact. But it was who the bed belonged to that shocked him. He turned around and looked to see a lump in the bed. He did not want to look at it, knowing who it was exactly. Instead, as quietly as possible, he got up and left. Just as he was at the door, he soon realized he was naked.

"OH..."

Scott stopped himself from cursing as he placed his hand around his bare front. He turned around realizing his backside was open to a sleeping person. Despite being in peace, Scott did not want to chance it. He looked for something when he saw a note on top of a thing of clothes. Without a thought, he moved over and read it.

_Scott, here are some clothes, if you wake up before me. Return them as soon as possible please._

_Bonnie._

Scott sighed, both grateful and embarrassed. He had somehow ended up in Bonnie's house, in her room, at the foot of her bed, in his birthday suit. If he were not a werewolf, this was major enough to induce a asthma attack. Scott could feel his breath get slightly shallow, but he shook his head and made sure it was not going to take over him. Shaking it off, he got the clothes and put them on. He moved close to the closed door, but then saw a note on it.

_Go out the window._

Scott wondered why, only to get an answer. He heard the footsteps of a man. Then he could smell him.

Mr. Owens.

Scott nodded, and backed up. He turned around and made his way to the window. Just as he was about to open it, he saw a note. Scott was getting really annoyed with all of them. He just snatched it off the window, and made his way out the room. Just as quickly, he ran home.

It took him a little under an hour to get home. Once he was there, he got his car and made his way to his full moon spot. There were all his things waiting for him. He started getting everything and put them in the passenger seat. He did not drive off immediately. Instead he sat there and thought about last night. What had happened?

One minute he was worry about what Bonnie would do to him, the next he was waking up at the foot of her bed. What was worse, depending on how he looked at it, was that it seemed she knew he was there. How had he gotten in her room, in her bed, without destroying anything? So many questions.

Scott came out of his daze when he heard his phone go off. He took it out of his bag; the screen had read a total of four messages.

**_First one from Stiles: Dude! I am so sorry be there in a minute._**

**_Second one from Bonnie: We need to talk._**

**_Third one from Dr. Deaton: Are you okay?_**

**_Fourth one, the most recent, from Allison: We need to talk Scott! Last night cannot happen again._**

Scott turned his attention away from his phone. What had happened last night?

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was hard to write for some reason. So as you saw, the powder basically makes them high. And as described by Scott, it was as if sparks were flying over his body. I am going to explain that the next chapter. Scott gotten into some trouble last night, and it kind of is bad. Bonnie is also getting some answers. Her magic is slowing filtering through, and it is taking a toll on her. Why though? Well we will find out why, and Scott is going to be the one with the answer too...when this happens, it will definitely be the start of them as a couple. But don't worry about that for few more chapters. **_

_**Thank you for reading. The absence was not intended trust me. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	18. Aftermath pt 4

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning: There may or may not (there definitely is) be scene discussing nudity. It isn't in detail, but it is spoken about...shrugs (don't tell no one)_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

The first person Scott went to see was Stiles. As soon as his best friend opened the door, he pulled him in and closed the door.

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

Scott watched as Stiles checked him over.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles did not give him an immediate answer. Instead he continued to check him.

"Stiles!"

He finally pulled away from his best friend, and stared at him.

"Man, I am so sorry!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I may have forgotten to come and finish chaining you up."

Scott's eyes widened.

"You what? Stiles! I..."

"I know I'm sorry man, last night was all kinds of stupid..."

"No, I...I...I ended up in Bonnie's room last night!"

Stiles was about to say something, but he stopped and stared at his best friend.

"You did what?"

"I was in Bonnie's room. I woke up at the foot of her bed. NAKED!"

"_Dude..._"

"Okay we need to stop with that word."

"Not the issue; the issue is that you were naked in her room. Is she okay? Did her dad find you?"

Scott did not know what to respond to first.

"Yeah, she is okay. What's strange is that she did not seem bothered by it. Nothing was destroyed, and I had a blanket and a pillow. Then she left clothes and notes everywhere. It was like she planned it."

"Wait you think she planned you coming into her room buck naked in the middle of the nigh?"

Scott shook his head.

"No, I think she created that plan. Like one of the notes said something about waking up before her. Also her dad did not know, because there was a note about him on the door."

"You were going to leave out the front door were you?"

Scott nodded.

"Okay, so how did you get there?"

Scott shrugged.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope. I honestly don't remember much after I took Bonnie's red powder stuff."

"The were-sedative?"

Scott nodded.

"Does it work?"

"I don't remember the last eight hours...it works. I remember being happy, and sparks flying though my body. It was like every time something happened, my body would feel good."

Stiles just nodded. Scott could see him processing that information.

"Hey did you go help with Isaac?"

"No...I missed everything. Why?"

"I want to know what it was like for him."

Another nod from Stiles.

"Scott?"

"Yeah Stiles?"

"I'm really sorry."

Scott smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay, I mean no one got hurt, at least I think, but let's not let this happen again."

"Sure dude."

* * *

Scott left Stiles, with Stiles still begging for forgiveness. He had forgiven him, but his friend persistent. It was totally something Stiles would do, but at the same time not. Scott looked at his phone and decided Dr. Deaton was the next logical person to go to. He had kept an eye on Isaac, so he maybe saw what exactly happened to the other werewolf and if that, possibly, lined up with what happened to Scott.

Scott knew that Dr. Deaton would go into the office on weekends. As soon as he got there he spotted the doctor's car in his spot. For some reason that brought some relief to the young boy. Getting out of his car, he made his way inside. Thankfully he had his card so he could just go through the back. He went into the back and found himself in the medical room. There was no one there. He lifted his chein and inhaled. His office.

Scott moved through the building, and found himself at Dr. Deaton's door. He also could smell Isaac.

"Scott's here."

Isaac identified him. His voice sounded muffled.

"Come in Scott."

Scott nodded, and opened the door. There they were, sitting and eating breakfast. Dr. Deaton had just a cup of coffee. Isaac seemed to have had the entire fast food restaurant's breakfast menu on the desk. He looked down at the other werewolf, and saw his cheeks puffed out, indicating his mouth was full. Scott nodded.

"Hello Scott."

"Hi Dr. Deaton."

He got a nod from the older man.

"Isaac."

The hungry boy just nodded before returning to his food. Scott realized he was hungry as well.

"Take a seat Scott."

He did.

"What brings you around?"

Scott took out his phone out, looked for the text message, and showed it to Dr. Deaton. Dr. Deaton just looked at him.

"You text me last night, around one in the morning. Did anything happen?"

"Well..."

"We thought a rogue wolf was running around last night...turns out it was just you."

Isaac was between mouthfuls so he spoke up. Dr. Deaton just nodded.

"Wait what?"

"Isaac was in the middle of his transitions, he hasn't gone full out yet. But you did. And..."

"Full out?"

"You fully transformed into the beast. Turns out you're not as scary as you appear."

Scott kept looking between Isaac and Dr. Deaton, confused and searching for answers. Had he hurt someone? Did anyone see him? He did not notice Dr. Deaton standing up, with a cup of water.

"Calm down. No one saw you. I had to leave Isaac for a minute to keep track of you, but I lost you through the woods. No one saw you from what I think. And you did not hurt anyone. You were just really happy. Like a puppy happy."

Scott nodded slowly. That was somewhat reassuring. As he thought of what Dr. Deaton said, something stuck to him.

"Isaac?"

As he turned to the still eating teen, he felt his stomach rumble. He was definitely hungry.

"Yeah?"

"Did you take the spell Bonnie made?"

A nod.

"Yeah."

"Okay what did it feel like?"

Isaac sat there silent, chewing what was in his mouth. With a big gukp, he let it slide down his throat. He picked up his juice and took a big sip of it. Once he felt good. He finally gave an answer.

"It felt amazing. Like I was warm, and light, and sparks."

"All over your body?"

Isaac nodded rapidly.

"And it was like at certain points."

"Your back?"

"My legs."

"Your hands."

"And arms."

"And you face."

Isaac was smiling, like he had found someone he knew a wonderful secret.

"It felt like that candy that exploded in your face when you ate it...what is that called."

"I...uh..."

"Pop Rocks."

The boys turned to Dr. Deaton who was just smiling at them.

_**"Pop Rocks!"**_

They turned back around and looked at each other. Scott spoke first.

"Did you feel like you were flying, and running, and swimming at the same time?"

Isaac's smile fell, and his expression became one of confusion.

"Uh...no. But I wanted to. Every time I tried I felt constrained. I mean I was still happy, but I wanted to be free."

Scott did not understand. What was different about himself and Isaac.

"If I can interrupt. I think I might have answers, but first, Scott do you remember anything Bonnie said about the spell?"

"Uh...just that it did not have wolfs bane, it's like a magical sedative, and that it was used for births..."

Dr. Deaton nodded.

"Ah. Okay, like you said, it is a sedative. But that might not be enough. Instead, it magically replaces your pain with more positive feelings. Every time Isaac was transform, which you have noted multiple times is painful, he would let out a small giggle. Like he enjoyed it. As for the running and swimming and flying thing...Isaac was fully under lock and key. You managed to get out last night. What you were feeling was you just running around in the wild."

"In full fledged werewolf form."

Isaac had to add that in at the end. Well not just that.

"Dude..."

"Yeah Isaac?"

"Are you not wearing any underwear?"

_"Dude!"_

* * *

Scott had gone home and spent most of the day processing what Dr. Deaton had said. He had gotten high, gotten free, and ran around looking like some warped wolf and was happy. Hopefully he did nothing more than pee on a tree or something. During the day he did laundry and cleaned his room. It was something he did when he wanted to think. He had a lot of things he did to think, all of them meant to have some sort of focus, an objective. Scott would go running, play video games, stare at his ceiling, and occasionally clean his room. Just so he could come up with something that made sense in his life.

When it came to cleaning, he did it sparingly, and on and off. It would ultimately take him hours to clean a room, that could have been done in maybe under one. Once Scott was done, it was around three in the afternoon. He decided to go take a shower, first he went and got a towel, and then went to the laundry room and put Mr. Owens clothes in the wash. He sprinted back to his bathroom, holding on to the towel around his lower half. His shower was a godsend, he took a nice long shower, making sure to get every part of his lithe body. Some of his muscles felt stiff, but loosened at the feel of warm water. Once Scott felt okay, he got out. He dried off somewhat in the bathroom, and then went to the door. As soon as he got his hand around the bathroom door know, he stopped.

He was home alone.

His room was right there.

He made sure to close the blinds in his room.

He was feeling some kind of way.

Scott nodded. He took his towel, and lifted it off his still wet body, and flung it over his shoulder. Sucking in some air, he did what he always wanted to do. He opened the door, in all his glory, feeling the cold rush all over him. He was going to regret it later, but this was a man moment for him. He walked back to his room, as nonchalantly as possible. He wanted to savor this moment. It was odd. Scott was insecure, and in gym, or after practice, he would quickly get ready. He would take a shower, and then move to a stall to put on his underwear. Only then, he would feel comfortable to get ready. Even at home, he would put his underwear on in the bathroom, or at least have the towel wrapped around him. He did not like showing off. It was just not for him. So for him to walk, almost flaunting what he was given, even in an empty house, was just strange to him. When he got to his room, however that all went away. When he opened the door, there stood Allison. Who was just turning as he opened the door.

"Allison!"

"Scott!"

Allison turned right back around, and Scott pulled the towel off his shoulder and wrapped it around his body again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am so sorry!"

"I...uh..."

"Scott...I..wait, why am I apologizing. I've seen it before."

"Still, manners!"

he could hear her giggle.

"I'm sorry Scott. I...DIDN';T..."

"Stop laughing please."

Scott was not angry. He was just embrarrassed. Even if Allison had seen it, he would much rather her not see it now.

"Uh...not to be mean...but why are you here?"

Allison straightened up and turned back around. Scott was thankful his towel was wrapped around him again.

"Last night. I don't know what is wrong with you, but that cannot happen again."

"What happened? Did...did we have..."

He left it at that, hopeing she would get it. Of course she did and she shook her head.

"No. You were in full werewolf mode last night. If it had not been for me finding you, you would have gotten shot up to death."

"Oh...yeah...I'm so sorry about that. I was not secured properly."

"Stiles forgot didn't he?"

Scott did not want to throw his friend under the bus.

"Regardless, you need to make sure you will be okay. Maybe you should just deal with the full moon with Isaac. Dr. Deaton can take care of both of..."

Scott shook his head.

"I rather just do it alone. I am usually okay."

"Scott you don't have to be brave."

"I'm not being brave."

Scott did not notice Allison move closer to him. How had he not. Was he still reeling from the spell's effect.

"Scott, I worry about you."

He looked down into her brown eyes. Sincere concern was swimming through them.

"It's nothing serious."

"Scott sometimes you like to do things by yourself, as if protecting us from something. You don't have to carry any sort of burden. We are all here for you: your mom, Stiles, Lydia, Dr. Deaton, Isaac...me."

Scott turned his head when she spoke of herself. He did not want to remember anything. Her touch, her smile. He just wanted to remember the cold look she gave him when he was shot multiple times by her partners. How she had left him there. But it did not last. It could not last. His thought turned to when they were together. Her smile, her touch. Her laugh. The way she always seemed to have control. Scott let out a small growl.

"Scott..."

"You should leave."

Allison could feel the heat he was radiating. She backed up, acknowledging her actions.

"Make sure next time someone is there to properly secure you. Even if I have to do it, we cannot let last night happen again."

Scott just nodded. He moved out of her way, and she left. Without saying goodbye. Just like he wanted. Or at least thought he did.

* * *

Scott's final stop was around seven at night. He waited at the door, having knocked four times. During hi wait, he thought of the past few hours. How he had almost lost control after Allison left. Allison was worried about him, and he knew that. But the way she spoke. It was not just friendly. It was a deeper level of intimacy. At least that was how Scott perceived it. He did not want to do something that they both would regret. It was also worsen because he remembered Bonnie. He liked Bonnie. He cared about Bonnie. He was falling for Bonnie. He knew his residual feelings for Allison would never go away, nor did he want them to. But he was moving on, and Bonnie was a part of his future. Well he hoped.

So when he thought of her, and the text she sent last night, and the note he did not read, and had yet to, he had to go by and talk to her.

At first he was going to just call her, but thought it would be better to give her the courtesy of seeing his face. That sounded way too vain for Scott.

As soon as the door opened he was met with the taller black man, mr. Owens. His smile fell. As did Mr. Owens'.

"McCall."

"Mr. Owens."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Bonnie about something. Is it okay if I come in?"

Mr. Owens did not answer immediately. He just stared at the young man.

"Bonnie!"

His voice consumed the entire house. Scott shrunk into himself a little. In the distance, he could hear a door open, and the quiet sounds of foot steps. The thought of Bonnie's foot on his back made him feel a little warmer, relaxing a little.

"Yeah dad?"

She was getting closer. Scott could smell her, when she was close. Mr. Owens took up the entire door way, so Bonnie hid behind him.

"Dad who is it?"

"Your friend...McCall."

"Scott?"

Scott watched as Mr. Owens nodded his head. Even if Scott was sure he would have the upper hand in a fight, the taller, much stronger looking man was very much intimidating. Scott was sure he had hear a sound, like something was unwrapping, and things falling. He looked to the ground to see some things laying on the ground.

A small brown hand touched Mr. Owens' side. He turned to look down, and a head popped out.

"Excuse me dad."

Mr. Owens moved out of the way, letting Bonnie in front. He stepped back but felt something uder his foot. Her curlers. He rolled his eyes, and walked to the kitchen.

"Let him in Bonnie."

Scott could hear how annoyed the older man was with his existence.

"Come in, and ignore him. He still kinda salty about me being out late...even if he doesn't know what happened."

"Yeah..."

Scott stepped inside, and watched as Bonnie started picking up the objects off the floor. He then recognized them as curlers. His mother used them a lot. She was putting them in a scarf, that had a pretty flower pattern on them.

"Do you need help?"

"Oh no...well yeah. I was kind of takin them out on the way down here...and...if you see one just pick it up, please."

Scott nodded. They walked up the steps, Scott occasionally having to pick up a stray curler here and there. Bonnie just thanked him every time.

Once they were in her room, she closed the door, not all the way. She took the pink scarf and put it on the bed. Scott took the five curlers he had and tossed them with the rest of the bunch.

"So..."

He turned to see the tiny girl playing with her curly hair. Well it looked like she was playing with it, instead she was just moving it out of the way.

"So..."

He remembered the bag in his hand. He lifted it up and held it out to Bonnie. She took it, looking inside to see what it was.

"You bought my dad's clothes back, and they are clean. Thank you."

Scott just nodded.

"Well, that's good."

It got quiet afterward. It was not awkward however. It was like they were comfortable around each other. Considering that just hours ago, Scott was lying naked at the foot of her bed, they seemed okay.

"Last night..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"You don't remember?"

Scott shook his head.

* * *

_He had began to piece some of the puzzle together. After he had taken the powder, he had gotten a magical high, and then, because of his lack of security, he had managed to escape from his bindings. After that, he must have traveled the city, in a loopy animalistic daze. For some reason no one was around to see him. Thankfully. It was then that Scott had made his way to where Isaac was being hold up. He remembered running and hitting random solid objects, accounting for some of the sparks, that should have been pain. He also remembered bright lights, that frightened him a little, but not enough to go on the offensive, instead he ran away. The lights followed him until he got to the woods. The lights were Dr. Deaton's car. Once in the woods, he blanked out again, only now remembering that he had caught Allison's scent. He ran to her. He had wanted to be near her. He did not remember the incident clearly but he remembered that she was holding her crossbow at him ready to shoot, that was until she looked into his eyes. She knew it was him. After that another blank came. When he finally came to, he was on the ground feeling immense joy. He looked up to see Bonnie holding her hand out, her eyes narrowed at him. Then she stopped. Her eyes, deffensive, ready to kill, had turned into concern. Her sweet hazel green eyes, stared at him._

_Scott..._

_She was concerned. But why? He was not hurt. She ran close to him, getting closer._

_"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"_

_Scott was sure he nodded. He moved closer, in his beastly state, and laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzlign into her._

_"Scott..."_

_The way she said his name...it was nice. He felt her hand on his back, rubbing it. It felt wonderful, in the state he was in, it felt like a warmest water rushing over him._

_Bonnie._

_Did he say her name?_

_He thought he did. He wanted to. He just wanted to hold her, to love her. One day he would._

_She pulled back, leaving him cold, and said. It was the first time he felt sad._

_After that it was a blur, and then bright sunlight._

* * *

Scott shook his head, coming back to reality. I came to your room last night, in beast mode. How did you know it was me?

"I have kind of become use to your...presence."

"Presence?"

"Yeah, you are not a natural werewolf are you?"

Scott shook his head no.

"Well, you have that feeling about you, where it is like the wolf, and the human are not harmonious. A natural werewolf would just flow with ease. You don't have that, and I have been around you long enough to know your flow. Last night it was just ramped up."

Scott nodded his head in understanding. Bonnie could sense supernatural creatures. That was awesome.

"So...you were sorry last night. Why?"

"Well before I knew it was you...I was scared, and I...may have given you an aneurism."

"A what?"

"I basically boil your blood, and pop your blood vessels. It really hurts, but since you are supernatural you will heal at a faster rate."

"Oh...ow..."

"I'm really sorry! I thought you were some monster coming to kill me."

"No, it's totally okay, I would have not expected you to do anything less. It's just...that sounds like it hurts."

"Yeah, then after that I apologized like twenty times, and then I made a mat on the floor for you. And...you somehow got in bed with me."

"At the foot of it."

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah...I woke up this morning, and saw. Did you happen to see anything?"

"What?"

Scott mentally sighed in relief. She did not see him in full glory, or at least was playing it off that she had not.

"Nothing. Oh thanks for all the notes this morning."

Bonnie gave him a small smile.

"No problem. That was just in case you woke up before me. Oh did you read the note on the window?"

Scott shook his head no. Bonnie just put her hands in her pocket.

"Oh...do you have it?"

Scott took it out of his pocket, not reading it. She took it from him and just put it in her pocket.

"What..."

"Don't worry about it. Look it was just some instructions for you to come back here but...you know...you're here."

Scott nodded. She was lying. He could not tell by her heart beat. Somehow Bonnie had mastered lying and controlling her heartbeat. But he knew. It was the way she moved. She tapped her side when she did that.

"So...I should leave..."

"Yeah..."

Scott turned around, and started towards the door.

"Wait."

He turned around again. She was closer, but he could sense the fear on her. What was she scared of?

"Scott...the note...I...will you."

He could feel that steady heart beat rise. Her blood was pumping, and on her light brown skin, he saw the faintest of blushes. Scott did not know what to think of that moment.

"Bonnie?"

"Do...do you want to...I mean, I really want to...why am I so nervous?"

Scott felt his heart soar. Was she trying to tell him what he thought she was? He closed the gap between them, and with great accuracy and fervor, kissed her. His arms wrapped around the tinier girl, lifting her of the ground. Without hesitation she returned the kiss. It was only a few seconds long, but that was enough.

This time he pulled away, and she trailed a kiss.

"You like me."

She just nodded.

"You want to be with me?"

Another nod.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

This time she did not nod. She just smiled.

"Yeah...I'm ready."

Scott's face stretched with his smile.

"Good. Is that what the note said?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I was going to ask you something else, but I decided to just skip ahead."

Scott nodded. He did not seem to notice he was holding Bonnie in his arms, so she was at eye level. It did not seem to bother him at all.

"Bonnie."

"Yeah, Scott?"

"I just want you to know one thing."

"What?"

"I'm ready too."

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is the last of this update, despite being late. Anyway. Scott is dealing with morning after pains, and finds out what happened last night. The Allison and Scott scene was to remind everyone that they did happen. And the Stiles scene was just supposed to be over text. Also Bonnie and Scott are not happening yet...they kind of just admitted to wanting to be together. Bonnie is about to do a 180 in the next chapter, cause I said she had to deal with her magical problem before her and Scott can be a couple. Don't worry I said chapter 20... so it should be around that (probably before).**_

_**Next chapter will be of course Bonnie singing a different tune (we will find out). The next few chapters will also include some of Scott's past. I mentioned his asthma attacks for a reason. As I said Scott will also be the reason Bonnie begins to get over her magical issues (or he will be part of the solution)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. That hiatus was not intended, as I stated. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	19. One Monday

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Dude..."

Scott looked at his best friend, Stiles, who was sitting beside him in Chemistry. They were doing a random class assignment, so talking was not off limits. It was rare that they just discussed the work in front of them. What teenager did that?

Scott furred his brow in confusion. Stiles rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"What man?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Dude..."

"Didn't we agree to lay off that word?"

"Whatever, man, this morning when I came to pick you up, you were jumping off the walls happy. Plus Sunday I couldn't get in contact with you. I even went by your house and asked to see you, your mom tells me you went out, but gave no specific place. She said she thought you were with me."

"So..."

Stiles was becoming annoyed. Stiles knew Scott was not the brightest, but he was never dumb. He was avoiding the issue. Or trying.

"So, you were not with me. You were somewhere, where you did not want your phone on as a distraction. The only time that ever happens is when you were with..."

Stiles stopped talking when Allison walked by. She just gave them a nod, which they both returned.

"When you were with Allison."

"Okay..."

Stiles did a quick look over his shoulder at Allison and Lydia. Both seemed to be discussing something while doing their work. Just as quickly he whipped his head right back to Scott and started to speak again.

"Dude...were you with Allison?"

Stiles expected a lot of things. A goofy smile, for his attention to turn to his ex girlfriend, or even a wide shock of poor denial. Instead he got...

"No..."

"_No?_"

"_**No.**_"

"Dude..."

"_**Stiles.**_"

"You're lying. You only did that with Allison, just admit that you and her are back together again so I know if I have to act cordial around her again."

"Cordial?"

"Yeah I don't think Allison and I get along outside of you."

Scott shook his head, dismissing the fact that Stiles think it is Allison, and the notion that they did not get along.

"Whatever, and no, it is not Allison..."

"Not Allison. Well that would imply that it is someone else, and..."

"McCall and Stilinski, whatever it is that has you to talking, I know it cannot be as interesting as this review you are supposed to be doing."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, Scott just lightly punched his thigh. That stopped Stiles from slinging his sarcasm at their teacher.

"Sorry sir."

"McCall. You're friends with Bonnie, right?"

Stiles would have thought nothing of the moment if it had not been for two things. Scott turned a little red. And then:

"Uh...yeah..."

"Fine, if you see her later on make sure she gets the work for today. No excuses no matter what the situation, this close to exams, I am not giving out freebies."

Scott nodded, ignoring Stiles blatant staring. After class, Scott got the work for Bonnie, and went on with the rest of his day.

Stiles kept close, not knowing what to do with the information that he had just found out. It was during lunch that Stiles finally said something. Scott's mood had fallen slightly, he looked upset about something. Stiles did not know what to say, he knew what it was about, but did not know how to approach it. It was when Scott, frustrated, took out his phone and sent a text. Stiles managed to get a peak at the screen and saw her name.

"So..."

"Mhm."

"Is there anything between you and Bonnie?"

Scott shrugged.

"Yeah. You were with Bonnie Sunday weren't you? I mean maybe for homework, or you know a friendly cuddle...hell maybe even a lip lock session..."

Scott almost slammed his phone on the table. He was not angry at Stile. On the contrary, he was happy Stiles had figured it out. He really wanted to tell his best firend about Bonnie, but knew not to. Instead he was frustrated with Bonnie not answering him. It was not as if she had the obligation to, but something was obviously wrong. And it was as if he could do nothing. He turned his attention away from his phone, or at least tried to.

"Fine...yes I was with Bonnie. I was with Bonnie the entire day, and we just did nothing. We just laid there and talked a little and watched a movie. Then I went home around five."

Stiles pulled his hands up as if backing down.

"Look du...man, there is nothing wrong with you liking Bonnie, I was just doing what I always do."

Scott sighed, and slumping in his chair.

"Man I know. It's not you. I just...something feels off."

"What?"

"Bonnie's not here."

"Oh...I don't get it."

"Bonnie was fine last yesterday. Healthy as a horse. Plus she is not texting me back."

"How many times did you text her?"

"Three times..."

Stiles had the word dude on the tip of his tongue but just let his face say it.

"It's not what you think. I text her this morning to see if she would need a ride to school. She rides the bus."

Stiles nodded.

"Then one after Chem, because I told her I was coming to give her, her assignment."

"Valid."

"The third one was recently because I am beginning to worry."

Scott nodded. Stiles let out a sigh.

"Alright Scott, since I drove you here, we'll stop by her house on the way out. I just want to know...when did you and Bonnie...happen?"

"Saturday, I went to her house because, well you know. She was just so...I was...and then we..."

Stiles watched as Scott he goofiest of smiles on his face. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You kissed her again didn't you?"

A small shy nod was all the answer he needed.

"Okay that's all fine and dandy, but what about Allison?"

"What about her?"

Stiles was kind of shocked at how almost dismissive he was.

"Well, I mean, I know you are not exactly over her."

"But I am though."

"Okay, just, make sure she is. Even if it isn't your responsibility, you should at least make sure you know where you two stand. You two say you're broken up...but sometimes it doesn't feel that way."

Stiles watched as his friend looked toward his ex. She was speaking to Lydia about something, Lydia's eyes focused on him.

"I should talk to her...after school."

Stiles nodded. He did not know whether he did the right thing, but he knew that if anything it was better than having Scott sit in the middle of of decisions, and ultimately have Bonnie hurt by anything that went down.

* * *

"I think you might be a bit obsessed with her."

"What?"

Lydia looked over her friend's very organized notes about her latest target: Bonnie Bennett. While she was impressed with what she had found, it was almost all irrelevant to Bonnie. Nothing held any sort of weight, and could easily be refuted. Nevertheless, Allison saw something in the notes, and Lydia could just try and see it.

"Allison, Bonnie has been good for a month now, why are we still pestering her?"

"Because we don't know what she is, or what she wants."

"Paranoid."

"Being prepared."

"Fine, but maybe you should talk to Scott...or Bonnie_ herself_."

"Why would I do that? Scott has already shown where his allegiance is, and Bonnie is more than likely not going to reveal to me what she is."

"Maybe if you were not so...I don't know...defensive around her, she would be keen on letting us in. Obviously she is something amazing, if she managed to..."

Lydia stopped talking. Allison had never seen Lydia just stop in the middle of a train of thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Allison...I think I know what she is..."

"What do you mean?"

Lydia looked up and then over at where Scott and Stiles were sitting. Scott was staring at Allison. It was then the bell rung.

"What'''"

Lydia stood up and got her bag.

"We'll talk later."

Allison was confused but knew that Lydia must have figured something out. Both girls walked out of the cafeteria at a great speed.

* * *

Bonnie felt terrible. Of course she should not have been: she was one step closer to figuring out what exactly was wrong with her, and then there was Scott. She had admitted to not only him, but herself, that she wanted to be with him, and that she was ready. She was ready to be with someone again. Bonnie had been left hurt by her first love Jeremy, and had never quite come to a place where she could move on. It had taken longer to get over what had happened then what she expected. Well she really did not have expectations. She was rarely allowed time to think about it. It was only in spare moments that the thought of Jeremy and her sprung up. How she never got to heal correctly from it. Instead it was a seething scar, that she had just gotten used to.

If it had not been for Scott she could have probably forgotten about it. But neither Jeremy nor Scott were her biggest issues at the moment.

Bonnie looked at her phone. There were three messages, and in the corner she saw the time. It was one in the afternoon. Bonnie would have been shocked if she had not felt so drained. Had she slept through an entire school day? Finally she focused on the messages. All from Scott.

She smiled at them.

* * *

_Sunday had been such a wonderful day. They did nothing together. It was nice, and comfortable. She did not have any expectations, which allowed her to feel safe around him. Safe enough to talk about certain things. Like her grams._

_It was a small blip, and she did not think Scott heard it. But she did not worry if he did or not. It justy felt good to say something about it, even if it fell on deaf ears._

_He talked a little about his home life, hos scared he was to leave his mom, having been there with her since his father left. The way he spoke of his father was not kind, almost venomous, yet still mournful. After that they got silent. And opted to watch a movie. Bonnie picked a Disney film. Scott just nodded. By the end of the movie, Bonnie had almost been asleep, while Scott was fully gone. She sat up and looked at him. He was stretched out, mouth agape, a little drool running down. Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat. He was cute. Too cute. She decided it was best to wake him up. With a nudge to his shoulder, she spoke._

_"Scott, time to wake up."_

_She got a grunt._

_"Come on. I don't need you drooling on my sheets."_

_Scott turned over after another nudge. Bonnie sighed. What should she do? It then came to her._

_"Scott..."_

_"Merrr..."_

_"My dad is home."_

_Bonnie whispered that, making sure to get out of his way. Just as she predicted, Scott jumped up, and flew for the window. Without even so much of a goodbye, he was gone. He had forgotten his shoes, and jacket. Bonnie, closed her window, and locked it. She then took his things, and went downstairs. Just as she was opening the door, Scott was standing there, annoyed. With a smile, she handed him his things and gave him a kiss on his cheek. That was enough to warm Scott up again._

_"See you at school tomorrow."_

_Scott's smile was smile, and his eyes were focused on Bonnie._

_"Yeah...see you..."_

_"Bye Scott."_

_"Bye Bonnie."_

_With nothing else, Bonnie closed the door, leaving Scott to feel so unnerved by her._

* * *

Yesterday was a wonderful day, so when Bonnie felt that sudden heaviness around nine at night, she knew it was not going to last. What she did not expect was for her to be out for hours on end. What was worse was Scott was worrying. She did not need him worrying. That would mean he would ask questions. Was Bonnie ready to open up about the magical problems. Of course he knew that magic could be strenuous on her. But he did not know that she was experiencing after effects of dangerous magic.

"Maybe I should tell him. But what if I do? He will want to get involved. And there is no point in that."

It suddenly dawned on Bonnie. She could not just let him in. Not right now. She had to help herself before she took on the responsibility of a relationship. For some reason that thought felt almost foreign to her. Had she ever really thought about herself when it came to others?

Bonnie got out of her bed, and stretched. She felt her body creak as it stretched itself back to comfortable form. She took her phone and got the required items to take a shower. The shower lasted thirty minutes when Bonnie got out. She had not heard the phone buzzing once again. Even if it was not for the shower Bonnie was wrapped inside her head. What was she to do.

It was becoming increasingly clear, that she had no answers. She could not save the day. She was not going to be able to save herself. Bonnie would have cried if she had the energy to do it. Instead she just felt her heart tighten in her chest. When she got out, she had lost the good buzz that Scott had brought her. She got dressed and went back to her room. It was only two in the afternoon, and Bonnie knew school would let out in an hour.

She looked at her bed, and decided lying down was not a good idea. She saw at her desk and her laptop. Should she look anything up? Maybe she could just type something in, and an answer to all her problems would show up. Instead she just sat there. Was she reall that tired?

She came out of her daze when she heard a knock at the door. The house was so quiet that she could hear almost anything. She got up, and went down the stairs. She tried to scurry as fast as she could, not wanting them to wait. By the time she got to the door, Bonnie calmed herself down, and perked herself up. It was a strange mental preparation, but it was necessary for her condition. She opened the door, and was met with the taller muscular Scott.

"Scott?"

"Bonnie!"

The young witch mentally kicked herself having not sent him any sort of messages back.

"I am so sorry about not texting you back, I just checked them, and I have been on bed rest all day."

Bonnie watched as Scott seemed to find relief. Had he been that worried?

"DOn't worry about it. They were just to see how you were, and if you wanted a ride. And this!"

Scott pulled out a folder; Bonnie guessed it was her homework. She gladly took it.

"So...are you okay?"

Bonnie did not look up. She did not want to. That question had brought her right back to reality. The reality of her situation. Was she okay?

No.

But she could not tell him that. She could not tell him she was dying. That her soul was slowly crossing over all because of a mistake she had made not too long ago. The price of black magic as well as some unknown reason was killing her. How could she tell that to Scott?

Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah..."

"You sure?"

Bonnie nodded, not once looking at him. Instead she flipped through the work. It was all review. She would not need Scott for this. This would make it easier.

"Scott."

"Yeah?"

"About us..."

She did not have to look up to catch his tension.

"That was a mistake. I thought I wanted it, but...I am still not in a place. Right now would just be bad, and..."

"Bonnie?"

She looked up, her eyes sorry, but not for what Scott thought.

"I care about you, but this thing. I can't."

"Why?"

"I already told you, I am not ready."

"But you said you were."

"I was lying. I was caught in a moment Scott. I was vulnerable, as were you. This..."

"Bonnie."

She kept firm, even as the wolf's face fell into one of the most hurt, distraught expressions. She could not fall for his sincerity. This needed to happen.

"Look I have to go. I'll see you at school."

"Bonnie!"

She walked in leaving a confused and sad boy standing at her doorstep.

She had an hour before her dad got home. She made a cup of coffee, and got started looking for answers. That was how she was going to spend her time. Bonnie feared the inevitable, but she was going to fight.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is so uh...That ending is uh. But it needed to happen. Well for me it did. Scott and Bonnie need just a little more angst before it gets better. Also I am confirming that Lydia figured it out. This will be important to a later chapter. **_

_**Next Chapter is very Bonnie centric. This will be the slow slope (well rather quick slope) of Bonnie's descent. By chapter 21, she will have hit rock bottom. I have to finish this story (not the fic) so we can get to Scott and Bonnie.**_

_**Thank you for reading and commenting.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	20. To The End

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Her dad did not know about her skipping school, which she was thankful for. Bonnie had made up something to tell him during dinner that night. He seemed to by it, which left Bonnie okay. After dinner she spent her time in her room looking over her books, and homework. She was becoming better with multitasking.

It was around nine when she was finished with her homework. She then turned to her grimoires and focused on her problems.

Her magic was forcing her to continuously return to the spirit realm, each time making it harder for her to come back. That was the reason of her worsening tired state. However she remembered not too long ago, it was getting better. She was not getting used to it, and it felt as if it was getting better. But now it was getting worse. Why?

She thought back to what Abby had told her. It was not much to work with, but it was something to work off of. It started happening to her after she used dark magic to entomb Mikael. Her magic had disappeared, and then came back in time, but under the guise of that spell. Then she was finally relieved of that horrible curse as soon as she helped Bonnie with releasing Esther.

What was the correlation?

"How did Abby get from point A to point C. There is no B in there. What did she do?"

Bonnie sat there thinking about it until she fell dozed off. It was only for ten minutes, but it was enough to scare Bonnie. Falling asleep felt like something she could not do. What if she could not wake up? These bouts got longer and longer, with the last one lasting hours on end. Bonnie sighed. She was being paranoid. She would wake up, and she could not exactly just stop sleeping. It would happen.

"Bonnie get a hold of yourself. You still have time. It is not as bad as you think."

She repeated these words as she put away her things, went and completed her nightly hygiene regiment, and went to bed.

As she laid down, she looked at the ceiling and thought about two things. One was her magical issue. That would always take precedence. Her life was in danger, and she had to figure out what to do. With all the worrying she did, she found herself thinking that maybe she should have looked for a mentor to help her through her time. After Grams died, Bonnie had made the conscious decision to go on alone. It just seemed right out of respect. Now she regretted it. She thought of the deceased witch Greta, who had pulled off the feat of not only switching Klaus' soul from bodies, multiple times, but had also broken his curse. And she seemed to have not had any problems. Dark magic was not her source. She had done it with the natural power she was given. She was much wiser than Bonnie was, and was able to use every trick in the book that was technically under the guidelines. Bonnie did not, and now she was paying for it.

Getting tired of the ceiling, she turned to her side, and caught scent of Scott. He had been on her bed and laid his head right beside her. It smelled wonderful. Bonnie closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to the smell. Once she felt close enough to it, as if it was wrapping around her, she settled down. The thoughts and fears were gone. All that was left was Bonnie and Scott.

Even if it could never happen.

* * *

Tuesday had come and Bonnie was still tired. It was as if her body was no longer working in the respect of a eighteen year old girl would. That morning she woke up, eyes heavy, limbs near numb, and mind wondering. She got ready for school in a slow daze, and almost missed the bus. Her dad had asked if she wwanted to stay at home instead. Bonnie opted not to. She just made sure to tell him a small lie.

"It's nothing dad, I was just up studying last night. Woke up and could not go back to sleep."

Rudy nodded, still not fully convinced. He did not press it however, instead asking if she would like a ride to school. Bonnie gladly took it.

The rest of the day was a continuous struggle. Getting to school earlier allowed Bonnie the opportunity to get work on her facade. She needed to look okay. The night before she had turned her back on Scott, denouncing her feelings for him. She was of course going to see him that day. Scott never missed a day of school if he could. She had to look normal, she had to look like everything on the inside was not crashing and failing. So in the girl's bathroom, she stood there smacking her face with cold water, pinching her cheeks lightly. She should have worn a little make up to hide things. She could just blame it on staying up all night. She just had to make sure that no matter what, nothing could possibly be wrong with her.

That philosophy held up for a long time. Bonnie got through the week without little trouble. However she was slowly getting worse. The bouts in the spirit realm were becoming more and more harder to come back from. It was also becoming familiar. Bonnie was finding it increasing welcoming to be there. With her grams. Even if it was in death. But that did not scare her when she was there. Instead she focused on her Grams, who was becoming more and more sad. She was losing her stoic expression, her frown lines becoming more evident. Sometimes she would just sit and watch Bonnie. Sometimes she would speak. But Bonnie never remembered what was said. She would just wake up momentarily happy, then falling into a sadness. The realization that it was getting worse, and she missed being there.

By the weekend, she had slept Saturday away. Sunday she sat in recovery.

The next week she was not able to keep her act up. Bonnie was aware that people noticed her sudden down turn.

One being Scott.

Even though Bonnie had separated herself from Scott, it did not mean he was backing off from being her friend. Unfortunately Bonnie tried as politely as she could to reject him. He asked her if she wanted to each lunch with him and Stiles. She had something to do during lunch. Wanted to play games; she had chores, or homework, or she promised her friends back home she would call them at a very specific time. Scott asked her if they could study. Bonnie lied and told him that she would be away for the weekend. Scott did not question that. Instead he just turned away from her. Bonnie watched as she pushed him further away, continuing to remind herself that it was for the best, and silently suffering.

By the next week he had just stopped inviting her places. He just said hello to her. Sometimes he would smile, sometimes his small eyes would fall, sinking to a deep despair that admittedly broke Bonnie's heart. Still she trekked on, trying to find a way to save herself.

The week moved on, with Bonnie losing hope. By Thursday she had given up. She accepted her fate, and for some reason that brought ease to her. Her bouts had gotten longer, more powerful. Her health began to decline, her mental state falling. She was rarely even in the room anymore. Bonnie slwoly started to give in and stop pretending she was okay. She was tired, and the little energy she still had should not be used on pretending that everything was okay.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie looked at Scott. This was the first time he had spoken to her outside of greetings goodbyes, and for assistance in class. Unfortunately Bonnie could not answer that. She wanted to, but there was no use in it.

"Nothing Scott."

She was hoping he would ignore the fact she just changed the subject rather quickly.

"Do you want to study together, seeing as out exams are next week?"

Bonnie just shook her head.

"Why?"

"I kind of have something to do with my dad."

Scott's eyes narrowed at her. Bonnie turned to see the dark, rather annoyed expression on his face.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying. You told me last Sunday your dad is going on a business trip this Wednesday, and won't be back until the Saturday."

For a split second, Bonnie froze up. It was enough time for Scott to notice, and his gaze darkened.

"You don't want to be with me, fine I get it. You don't want to be around me...that hurts, okay. Last week was painful okay. Even if we can't be together, the least that could happen is us continuing to be friends. I promised you that. But you...you don't even want that. All the lame excuses to just avoid me. Despite it hurting like hell, I just assumed it was because you needed space. So I stopped. I apologize for all the pestering. But...you know what. It's okay. If you don't want to be friends, then okay. Just tell me...so I can be done."

"Scott..."

"No, I would rather this not go on any further than it has to. The last time I went through this I became a mess, and it was embarrassing and bad for everyone. I would rather skip the drama and just say it for what it was."

Bonnie watched his dark gaze turn away. Other students started filing into the class, taking their seats.

Stiles bumbled beside Scott, and immediately sensed something was off.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, dude..."

"_Dude_?"

Bonnie just sat there, a little disheartened by Scott's mood. She did not focus on it. Instead she just went on with her day like nothing happened.

* * *

After that Scott had become distant and cold. Sitting near him was like sitting beside a block of ice. Scott did not speak to her much outside of obligatory moments. Bonnie would just shrug it off. He had become the least of her problems. She had looked in the mirror one day and saw how tired she looked. Her eyes were dark, and heavy. Her hair had no life to it. Her skin pale. She had lost a little weight, which on her petite frame was noticeable. Bonnie knew it was going to be soon. The girl in her reflection was a girl who had come to only one place.

Bonnie had reached her limits.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter. This one was just sad to work on. Not my fave, but eh well. Short, but very much detail and information oriented. Anyway, Bonnie is a wreck, and she is losing it. Scott is out of the know, and everything. I said Scott and Bonnie would be together officially this chapter...well I lied. The change is partial reason to this absence. Anyway, I am trying to write Scott as sympathetic as possible, without him coming off any sort of way in this. He ultimately does not know what is wrong with Bonnie, and Bonnie has been keeping a facade up to make sure no one notices. But now it is breaking, and people are going to talk. **_

_**Next chapter, something is about to happen. Bonnie is at her limits, and she has not fallen unconscious in front of anyone (*checks on story to make sure I'm right*). Also Lydia and Scott talk. **_

_**Thank you for reading and commenting.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	21. Fallen and Broken

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Bonnie?"

The girl looked up after having fallen into another daze. That was now a new side effect. Her magic was leaving her in moments of lapsed time. One minute she was looking at her notes, the next she was standing at the board doing a problem.

Unfortunately, it was not complete, and she had drawn and scribbled line down. She turned to see Lydia having finished and standing, there. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Bonnie?"

She turned her head to find that voice. It sounded like her Grams, but more masculine.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to look at the teacher. His face was confused, and concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go see the nurse?"

his voice was quiet, and hushed. Bonnie could bet Scott heard it. She did not turn to look at him, she could feel his eyes focused on her. Everyone was staring at her.

"I..."

She could only get that out as she saw Sheila take over the image of her teacher. She looked at Bonnie, scared, sad, almost in tears.

_"I warned you child..."_

"Grams?"

Bonnie felt everything get heavy. It was like her body just dropped. She had no will, no power, nothing.

* * *

"Someone go get the nurse!"

The kids all began to panic. Scott stood up, though he could not see Bonnie, due to the large desk in front of her. He could see Lydia, frozen in shock and fear, looking down at the girl. The teacher had fallen to her side and was doing whatever.

"I need someone's help!"

Without so much of a thought, Scott jumped the desk, and rushed to Lydia's side. He looked down, and could see Bonnie on her back, eyes closed. The first thing he noticed was her steadily decreasing heartbeat. Scott's eyes widened.

"Scott do you know what you are doing?"

Scott nodded, not even the slightest surprised by the fact he was called by his first name.

"Okay then help me."

Having been a son's nurse, his mother had invested in making sure Scott could get through the basics without a hitch. Scott checked her vitals, checked for anything that would be note worthy: a bruise, a scar, any bleeding. Nothing popped up. The only thing Scott could find was the decreasing heart rate.

"Alright, I am going to go see what is taking the nurse so long, I will be right back."

The teacher left them alone, leaving Scott and Lydia stuck where they were.

There were a few people who spoke, but it was incredibly silent for the most part. Scott sat by Bonnie's side, making sure to check for anything that would change. Lydia just stood there at first, but then slowly knelt down. She looked hesitant at first.

"Scott..."

"Yeah..."

"What..."

She did not finish, deciding not to say it in front of the entire class. Instead she pulled up Bonnie's shirt a little, reaveling the light brown skin, and black veins sliding up her body. Scott's eyes almost bugged out from his head. He too kept quiet. He looked up at her, and she mouthed something.

"We need to talk later."

Scott nodded. A second later the veins appeared in her face, and ended at her eyes. Bonnie let out a gasp, and her chest rose off the ground. She opened her eyes, looking in pain, and distraught.

"Oh my God!"

"Bonnie!"

Scott took her hand, noting how cold she was. He placed his other hand under her head, so she would not slam it against the floor.

"What's happening?"

"Bonnie woke up."

Lydia spoke again, not moving away from the two of them. The black veins disappeared, but she could still vision them on her.

"What...what happened?"

Her voice was rough, and strained. She looked around confused as to where she was.

"Bonnie, you..."

"You passed out. And said something about Grams."

Bonnie looked down, and nodded, as if trying to understand what had gone down. She was about to say something else when the teacher and the school nurse came running in.

"Has she woken up?"

Scott moved out of the way, showing a still very disoriented Bonnie. The teacher gave a sigh of relief. Still he had the school nurse take a look at her. Once she was sure she was okay, she asked.

"Can you stand up sweetie?"

Bonnie pulled her hand away from Scott's, and tried to lift herself off the floor. The first attempt resulted in her falling back to the ground, and the second attempt was much worse. Eventually Scott bent down and picked her up.

"Scott I don't..."

"Don't..."

His voice was not upset, or forceful. It was just stern. Bonnie could not hide behind anything right now. It was not about her personal life, but her life overall.  
"Alright...follow me to my office."

Bonnie did not look at anyone, she just kept her attention focused on whatever was available. That was not Scott.

* * *

"Lydia..."

The redhaired beauty turned to see Scott standing in front of her. She had been sitting at a cafe, waiting for the guy to come and see her. She put the magazine down on her lap, and patted the spot beside her. Scott nodded, and moved to sit beside her. Once comfortable, he let out a sigh, and then turned his focus onto her.

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

Lydia did not answer immediately. In all honesty, she did not have a well thought out statement, or plan. The past few days Lydia had done some digging up herself, after seeing the snippet about Sheila Bennett being a professor of an occult class at the neighboring University. For some reason the thought of something beyond shapeshifters had come to mind. It was no secret to them that Bonnie was a supernatural, but she did not fit the mold for anything they had experienced, or had documentation for. So Lydia had admittedly worked on a hunch. The hunch was only confirmed by the black veins. It had been through a small diary she had found online. The parallels that were created between Bonnie and this girl were uncanny. Unfortunately the girl was institutionalized and never heard from again.

It was not much to work from, but Lydia thought she had come up with something.

"Well Scott. I have been doing some snooping. Well Allison did, but her research was going nowhere."

"What are you talking about?"

Lydia took her tea and took a sip.

"It's about Bonnie. Like I said I did some snooping. We all know Bonnie is not normal."

"Yeah..."

"And we also know Bonnie doesn't fit any of the species in the bestiary."

Scott just nodded. He looked tense.

"Relax, will you? I won't spill to Allison."

"You know?"

Lydia shrugged.

"I need your confirmation."

"How?"

"Really Scott all you have to do is just nod your head, or say yes or some..."

"No how do you know?"

"Like I said, I did some snooping. Started with how her grandmother, or Grams, was a professor at a University, teaching about the Occult and other supernatural things. That would have totally been dismissible, if I had not remembered Bonnie saving you from certain death."

Lydia made sure to be as quiet as possible when she said that. She watched Scott's face drop and turn to surprise as quickly as possible. It was all the confirmation she would need. But still she wanted him to admit it.

"Of course, that proves nothing."

She placed her tea back on the table, and looked back at him. Waiting.

"So tell me Scott; is Ms. Bennett practicing?"

Scott turned away from her. Lydia had no doubt that he was conflicted. She understood that he was keeping her promise, but it was out now. At least to her it was. She could have gone to Stiles or Isaac, both she was sure knew as well. But to hear it from Scott, who she was well aware of what was going on between them. Even their falling out. Scott becoming cold to anyone meant something had happened. Hell Scott was even warming up to Lydia, and she knew he was not exactly partial to her.

"Lydia..."

She looked at him again.

"Yes?"

"I...I can't."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. She placed the magazine back on the table, and placed her purse on her shoulder, and picked up her tea. She took out her keys, making sure to have the car key in her hand. Before she left she looked down at him, seeing as pathetic as he could be.

"Look I know she is a witch. I won't speak a word to Allison, but maybe you should learn where your allegiance stands. This kind of attitude is not needed in a leader. That is what you are. Maybe you should learn to put the needs of the group above those of yours and the one you are trying to protect."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just an observation. You are our Alpha, sulking over a girl is not becoming of your status."

She turned on her heel walking away. She would never be fully supportive of Scott, she understood that, and maybe that was her way of lashing out. But in her mind it needed to be said. With Peter roaming around, Erica and Boyd having gone missing, and that Alpha group somewhere in the vicinity, Scott needed to be much more aware of what was going on."

"Even if it does not seemed to be warranted."

* * *

Bonnie spent the rest of the day at home. Her dad came and picked her up from school, and even stayed with her. He did his work at home, but made sure to come and check up on Bonnie every hour. He had fallen asleep around eleven, having another major trip coming up. He was originally going to cancel, but Bonnie knew this was important for his job. So they had come up with a compromise.

"I'll just miss the orientation. I'll leave later, and that will be that."

"As long as you go. I was just majorly exhausted. Exams and all that kind of stress. I don't want you to stop because of me, so...go."

"I won't be home till next Wednesday..."

"I have gone longer without seeing you dad. I am responsible."

"Still...I am taking a taxi, so you can use the car. Get out of the house, don't sit here and just waste away. Enjoy your life. Hell have a party!"

Bonnie looked at her dad shocked and amused.

"Okay don't have a party, but hell invite some friends over. Call Caroline and Elena and do some in sync movie night or something."

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

"I know right? Anyway, I just want you to be okay. I'm going to go to bed."

He gave his daughter a gentle hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"How long have you had these bangs?"

"Good night dad."

"Night baby. Don't stay up too late. You have exams in two weeks so...distress, but don't make habits."

Bonnie smiled and watched her father leave. She did not want to sleep yet, still feeling some paranoia over her current situation. Bonnie was lying to herself, she knew she was scared. For the first time she was scared for her life, and she did not know what to do.

Bonnie sat on her bed, by her window, and watched the night. Sometimes she would practice a a simple nature spell to relieve her nerves, but now did not seem right. Her magic was causing her problems, somehow, her solution was not going to be that.

As she looked outside, she noticed a figure moving in the night. Running. Sitting up to take notice, she hoped it was the one person she needed right now.

"Scott..."

The person stopped. Took a minute, and then ran across the street. Instead of running back, the person, moved closer to Bonnie's house. Bonnie lost sight of the person for a second. Then out of nowhere Scott appeared at her window. He had jumped up and was holding on. Scott looked shocked to see her for some reason. Bonnie did not. She just opened her window, allowing him entrance.

"Bonnie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and no."

"What does that mean?"

Bonnie closed her window, as quietly as possible.

"I am okay right now. But...but today..."

"Today was not just some random accident is it? You passing out is not some random thing?"

"Yeah."

"You had black veins...is that normal?"

Bonnie shook her head. She felt so meek.

"No."

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

For some reason she could not hold it in. She let out a sniffle.

"...I might die..."

Bonnie felt Scott's chest rise at her answer.

"Bonnie..."

"That's why I can't be with you Scott. I don't have a a guarantee. Why would I be with you just to leave you again?"

"Bonnie, I..."

"Scott, don't"

"Maybe I can help."

Bonnie smiled,but there was no happiness in it.

"Scott, I don't think..."

"No you said you can't find a magical answer, well maybe it is not magical. Maybe you need to think somewhere else. And I'm good for that."

"Scott.."

"No, really. I am good with things like this...or somewhat. Look, you need help, and you shouldn't be picky about where you get it."

"Harsh..."

"You don't seem to listen to kind words."

Bonnie could feel her defenses breaking. She had been okay with death. She was going to go peacefully. But now, Scott was reminder her it was okay. There could be hope. But where would it come from.

"Scott."

"Bonnie, I want to help. I promised I ouwld be there, and I am. You don't have many options left."

She had been tempted to just say except to die. But that would be bad. Instead she sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay tell me everything. What you have and all that."

"Scott, I seriously doubt you can come up with an answer in a day."

"Well maybe not, but I can try."

Bonnie sighed. She did not have many options left. Maybe Scott could figure out what was wrong with her. Help her.

"Fine. This is what happened."

By the time she was done, a few hours lapsed. Scott had remained silent as Bonnie spoke, as quietly as possible. She could feel Scott tense up at some parts.

"Bonnie..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have any reason to be."

"Still."

"No Scott, don't worry about it."

Scott nodded his head. After that it got quiet. Occasionally Bonnie would sniffle, trying to hold back her tears. Damn Scott for bringing hope to her. It was useless. Bonnie was going to remain in the spirit realm. Bonnie was going to die.

"Scott this is hopeless. There is noth..."

"You blame yourself..."

"What?"

"That's it. You blame yourself for everything."

"So?"

"I had asthma. It started at a young age, but it was at it's worse when I was around six or seven. That was when my parents were fighting a lot."

Bonnie watched as Scott looked out the window. What did his story have to do with anything?

"My dad was...difficult. he did not like a lot of the things I did sometimes."

Bonnie listened to his voice drop. It became chilly and venomous. Scott's expression had contorted into anger.

"Scott..."

"He did not like me. I mean I never understood that, but that's what it felt like. So things like my asthma felt as if it only made him hate me more."

"Scott..."

"I stopped using it. But I needed a way to help me...so I would pretend that I was taken away somewhere...anywhere, away from my family. Or at least anything related to my dad. All the fighting, it got to me. Then the divorce. That was rough. I could use my inhaler again, but I just laid in bed...and stared at the ceiling...and would just go. Go anywhere that my mind and heart would let me. I did that for years. It was like my own little world. But...it hurt me a bit. Eventually it was not just for home, but school. I was a weak kid, and that made me an easy target at times. I'm not exactly the smartest, and back then I looked awkward; I mean my offset jaw, weird hairline...and I was scrawny. I was not cool, I was clumsy, and I had asthma. Didn't help that I was about as talkative and outgoing as a doorknob. I only had one friend for a while. Eventually I used it to escape from everything. I wanted to escape, and I did. But I had to stop. It wasn't healthy. It was taking over my life. I was becoming depressed because I had to come back to reality...so I did...it took years, but I did it."

Bonnie kept her focus on him, she felt herself getting dizzy and heavy. It was going to happen again.

"Scott...I..."

"I know you don't know what any of this has to do with your situation. But I think it has everything to do with it. See you are subconsciously redoing the spell that you sued black magic for. The problem was, is that it was for a spell that ultimately got you in trouble. And your Grams' was punished. I'm sorry to say it like this: but you failed. You failed your friend, and you failed your Grams. So both are being punished. Or at least that is how you feel. Bonnie you are punishing yourself for everything. I blamed myself for my dad's leaving and his seemingly dislike of me. So I made a way to make it better for him. You are doing the same thing. Except yours is fueled by your own magic. Bonnie you are punishing yourself and killing yourself."

Bonnie listened to his words, but fought to keep herself in reality. She closed her eyes, and counted to ten.

"You have to let whatever you are holding onto go."

Bonnie felt herself recede.

"How?"

She tried to open her eyes, but she was too weak to. She slowly succumbed to her fate. This could be it. The last thing she heard before she left to the spirit realm was Scott's advice.

"You have to forgive."

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was originally a part of chapter 20, but due to how hard it was to end this...I split it in two. So this chapter was heavy. Lydia knows, and she and Scott discuss it. I do imagine that Lydia having negative feelings toward Scott, and vice versa. Not hate, but they don't like each other. Anyway, Bonnie passes out in front of everyone, and once more in front of Scott. I wanted to give Scott a little background so...yeah...a lot of people seem to paint Scott's dad as a bad guy so...why not. Anyway Scott tells Bonnie that she has to forgive: but who? **_

_**Next chapter another (and possibly final) trip to Grams' house. The next three chapter update will be the last before a time skip. Expect Scott and Allison, as well as Bonnie and Allison. Then the official couple thing. A true struggle it has been to get to that.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and commenting!**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	22. Last Visit and First Step

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes to watch little stray specs of dust float through the rays of sunlight. The first thing she experienced was the overwhelming sense of relief. Like a bad nightmare had ended. Then her attention was brought to the fact she was much more comfortable than normal. She also felt hot. And soft.

Bonnie sat up, realizing she was in a bed. This was neither Grams' living room, or her bedroom. It was instead her old one. She looked around at all her old things. The odd sense of familiarity washed over her. It was like being in her old territory. She knew every nook and cranny of the place. A small smile crept onto her face.

She was home.

Bonnie got up and made her way to her door. Just as she touched it, she stopped. An odd sense of dread ran over her. Then it turned to reluctance.

"Uh, I might see Jeremy. I should just stay in today."

Bonnie nodded at her decision, and ran to plop down on her bed. It was so comfortable. Just perfect for a girl of her size. Of course it was big enough to fit a few other people, and that was whu Bonnie liked it. When she was by herself, in her bed, it was as if she was in another world.

Bonnie sat up at that thought. Another world? Why did that sound familiar. That feeling only lasted a second as Bonnie shrugged it off. She fell back down and let her bed consume her.

She stayed in that very spot for twenty minutes, just doing nothing. She got tired of it relatively quick.

"I should do something."

She moved form her bed and went to her computer. This time without any hesitation she opened it, and turned it on. Sitting down, she waited for her computer to load up. Another ten minutes passed, and she was still waiting. Bonnie closed the computer. She stood up, and moved to the bed. Just as she was about o fall on it, she stopped.

Why did she want to get on the bed? She was tired of it. Was she? Bonnie stepped back, feeling insecure about everything. Even if it was just over the bed.

"I should call someone."

She went back to her desk to get her phone. Except it wasn't there. She searched the entire area for it, finding nothing.

"Where..."

She turned to her bedside and found nothing.

"Maybe I left it downstairs."

As she said that, that fear crept into her again. But she wanted to leave her room. Something was not right. Bonnie turned to her window, and opened the blinds. A sensation flew through her. She was not supposed to do that.

But she was thankful that she did. What she was saw normal. If it had been in the dead of winter. There was snow falling. Bonnie was sure that it was late in Spring. Late May. Cali...Virginia, did not have snow in May.  
"Why did I almost say California?"

What was in California? Elena, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Scott were all right in Mystic Falls.

"Scott? Who the hell is Scott?"

Her body was tingling, it was like a warning for her to cease. But she could not. Something was wrong, and Bonnie knew it. Who was Scott?

Bonnie did not realize, but she had walked right back to her bed, was on her way to sitting down.

"What the hell? I don't want to lay down!"

The fear she was feeling was slowly being replaced with anger and annoyance. Something was definitely off.

"I am getting out of this damn room."

She didn't even sit down, she just walked right to the door, ignoring the emotions that were combating inside of her. She grabbed the doorknob, not caring that it felt like it was going to burn her hand off this time. She turned it, and opened the door, just running outside.

* * *

She was...

Where was she?

She saw a window.

And walls. She then turned around and saw steel bars. Bonnie's heart dropped. Was she in some purgatory space for her sins?

"What...that's not what purgatory is."

"It is for witches."

Bonnie turned around to see a young witch standing there her back against the wall. She was rather beautiful, hair curly, light complexion, and a smirk across her face. Bonnie stepped back, fear running through her.

"Greta..."

"Hi. I don't remember if we met or not. Anyway. As you know my name is..."

"Greta Martin...I know you. Or of you. You were the reason Klaus is existing in all his glory, and the reason why your family suffered."

Greta pushed herself off the wall, and stepped closer to much younger witch.

"Yes, and I think you also played a hand in that as well Bennett. But let's not dwell on the past. I mean...we are dead after all."

"_Dead?_"

"Yes, how else do you think a witch, and a dead one will be able to communicate with each other? I mean there are a thousand and one ways. But we did not even get to have a chance to meet. So I really doubt you, with your limited knowledge in magic, could get to the other...1992 ways."

"**_Limited?_**"

"Oh sweetie. You stopped being a student, and became a weapon in what...four months into practice? Did not even bother getting a new mentor until almost a year later. I mean, between those two point, how many stupid mistakes could you make?"

Bonnie felt the steel bars press into her back. She had never met Greta before, but assumed her allegiance to Klaus meant she was subservient to him. Most if not all Klaus' allegiances involved the other being the weaker one. But Greta did not have that air. She was stronger, more determined. It was as if she was not scared or weak.

"Stupid mistakes?"

"I mean...you trust two vampires."

"You had Klaus..."

"But my magical knowledge could have easily destroyed him. You on the other hand, got put into the most metaphorical slave role by two barely over one hundred year old vampires."

"No I didn't"

Greta just scoffed, but out of amusement. She crossed her arms, and looked Bonnie up and down. Bonnie knew she was sizing her up. Just to see how blatantly stupid she was.

"Really? Well fine then...you were not the Salvatores' quick fix to everything. You were just the convenience that was created for the sake to save Elena. Or Jeremy. Or Caroline. Or Klaus. Or Matt. Or Tyler. Or the Salvatores."

"I did not."

"Am not. Look at you getting defenses over what I said. That last one barely made a lick of sense. Regardless, face it Bonnie, you were nothing but a quick fix to everything in life. You were a solution to anything. And if you weren't well, Damon would frown upon you."

"He did not!"

"Are you this stupid? Or do you not want to live?"

"What?"

"Look: come to terms that Damon and Stefan found a way to use you to their whims. See it's funny watching it. Damon would at least try to go find a solution without you. Hell it might be fucked up in every sense, and fail tragically (well comically for me), but at least he tried. You were plan A, B, and C for Stefan."

"Stefan..."

"Used you until you were dried the fuck up. I mean how oblivious to that are you willing to make yourself. Damon may have belittled your magic, but Stefan cherished it a little too much."

Bonnie could feel her heart racing through her chest. Greta turned around and walked away.

"Then what's **worse**; no what was **_best_** was when they killed Abby. You know your absentee mother, that you cried over for years. Then tried to convince yourself you did not love. Which was totally false, cause you seem like the type to hold a grudge against your loved ones if they have wronged you. Anyway...That was the ultimately telling moment of your relationship with them. They trust that you will do anything..."

She turned to Bonnie and cocked her head. Her smile dropped a little, eyes narrowing.

"Anything."

Bonnie could hear the judgment, and pity. Why would Greta pity her.

"So they spend hours not telling you that you and your mother could possibly die, then at the last moment, while you were under the impression you would die...that was priceless. I swear watching that moment was the most tragic thing ever. Girl, you looked like your puppy got shot. Like how unprepared were you to possibly die at the hands of Stefan, for the sake of that Gilbert!"

Greta let out one of the most humored laughs to ever exist. Bonnie could not believe she found her misery funny.

"I'm sorry. I just crack the fuck up at that. Okay, I'm calming down. Anyway, you were not prepared. But they expected you to be. Like at the drop of a hat to die for Elena. Because sacrifices have to be made for that girl. I mean she doesn't have to make them herself, so someone has to. Might as well be the most powerful being in the group."

"Shut up."

"Oh and my favorite...at that dance. What was it the fifties?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh no, the roaring twenties! Like a negro was out doing the Charleston with a bunch of white people in the twenties ..in VIRGINIA! I swear Mystic Falls is stuck on some other shit with this."

"_**SHUT UP!**_"

"No this is the kicker. Damon basically says to you...You are not shit. Elena matters more than your feelings or your mother. And what do you say?"

Bonnie did not look at her. She could feel the young woman's presence closing in on her.

"No really Bonnie? What did you say to him? I want to hear you say it again. I know you know it. It hasn't left your mind since it happened."

She remained quiet.

"You always have a choice...That's right Bonnie, there is always a choice. And you know you were not talking about Damon, you were talking about yourself. You could have easily stopped both of them without breaking a sweat. When was the last time you gave Damon an aneurysm for his callous actions. When was the last time you spoke up to their misdeeds?"

Bonnie was silent.

"You're pathetic Bonnie. Not pathetic in a bad way. No...this is sad. Like a three legged malnourished dog. Lost in the world. No one to love her. Someone should put her out of her misery. Should put you out of your misery."

That was the breaking point. Bonnie raised her hands pushed Greta away from her, and then summoned whatever magic she had and blasted the dead witch away. She flew through the wall, not making a sound as she did. Bonnie stormed through the gaping hole through the wall, only to be might with a flashing bright light.

She was home, but this time on her Gram's couch. How did she get downstairs that quickly? It didn't seem to matter though. She was not able to think about it, as soon as she heard the knocking on her door.

**"Bonnie?"**

Another knock.

_"Bonnie, I know you are in there."_

Bonnie just laid there. She did not want to get up. She did not want to deal with him right now. Why could she not just be alone?

_**"I can hear you breathing..."**_

That was not creepy at all. Bonnie slowly sat up, and just as she was about to get up, two women were sitting beside her.

Both women she had never met before. One was warm brown with light blonde hair, cut rather short. She was really beautiful. The other was lighter, around Bonnie's complexion. Her hair was a mass of curls and just as beautiful. Her features seemed to create an air of perpetual happiness and positivity.

"Don't answer that."

"Yeah I cannot sit through that again."

"I mean how you let him into your house, and then he hugged you. Then you to talk."

"First about your problem, as if he really cared. Then about the new Mystic Falls problem."

"Genius. And who said witches are immune to all forms of manipulation."

"I wouldn't call that manipulation. I think Bonnie knew exactly what he was doing. She even called him out on it...but still did what she could."

"Yeah, you're right."

Bonnie sat between them and listened to their exchange. Both women seemed to find it amusing that she had let him into her house. Why would she not? He was her friend.

"I need to leave."

The blonde one spoke.

"And go where honey?"

"Away from this. Something isn't right."

The lighter curlier head one laughed.

"Oh she is a smart cookie."

"Too bad she didn't use these smarts in Mystic Falls."

"Girl wished we would have. She doesn't know about us though. Just dirty secrets in the past."

"You know what they say, the past doesn't stay hidden very long!"

Both fell out at that. Bonnie however did not find it amusing. She stood up and walked to the front door. As she left she heard the laughs getting farther and farther away. She got to the front door, and opened it, ignoring the feeling of fear she had felt.

* * *

Where was she this time? It took a second for her to realize it was the sight of the dead witches.

"Nope, getting the hell out of here."

Bonnie walked to the stairs only to be met with the image of Emily and Abby. She rolled her eyes.

"I can understand Emily,but Abby..."

"Witch side, and this is your issue."

Bonnie just sighed.

"Fine, in what way are you two going to insult and belittle me this time?"

She had had enough of all of it. She waited for both women to say anything. Instead they just stood there. Bonnie was confused, annoyed, tired, and wanted actual answers.

"Please? I don't know what's going on."

Emily held her hand out. Bonnie just looked at it, confused. Her experiences with Emily generally involved possession, she she did not trust her as well as she should. Bonnie closed her eyes, and exhaled, effectively calming her down. Without saying another word, she took the hand.

Maybe she could give her answers.

Emily gave her a small smile. She then turned around and started walking, making Bonnie follow her. All three walked up the steps and through the house. Bonnie did not know what was going on but she was becoming more at ease. It was not the mysterious ease she felt in her room. This was the one like at Grams' house. Where she felt safe, despite it being temporary. When they got to the front door, Abby and Emily stood in front of it. Bonnie stood there confused as to why she was there.

"What's happening?"

It was Abby who spoke first.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you. All because of a spell I did. Not to make is seem as if what I did was not of importance, but my decisions...the decisions I made afterward were important. Leaving you was wrong. You needed more people in your life to help you. You were supposed to be raised in a household celebrating your magic, but..."

Abby looked down.

"Maybe if I had been there...you wouldn't have felt the need to cling to Elena."

"Elena?"

Abby nodded.

"Have you ever questioned your relationship with her?"

Bonnie wanted to nod, just to be defiant. But she could not. She never did. That was her best friend. She would protect her at all cost. But why?

"It's okay."

"Emily?"

"Sometimes...it's best to let things go. Sometimes, things are supposed to end. But when life throws you struggles. Pain, heartbreak, every time...you cling onto what ever you can."

"Bonnie knew what she meant.

"Elena and I are not meant to be friends anymore."

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"No, she is my best friend. She has been there for me since the beginning. She will do anything for me as I will for her! Why would..."

"Sometimes love is not enough, be it romantic, or sisterly. Elena is becoming more like Katherine, and you can't deny it. She would rather save herself, than you."

"Why are you saying this?"

Bonnie felt her heart cave in. A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see both women looking at her. They were still caring, not pitying her, or laughing.

"Go through the door."

Emily let her hand fall, and both women stepped aside. This allowed Bonnie to make her way to the door. This time there was no feeling. No fear, no burning sensation. Nothing.

She took the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

She was on the couch. At Grams. She was at Grams.

"About time you woke up."

"Woke...I have..."

"Been asleep this entire time."

Bonnie sat up and looked at Sheila. Had she really been asleep, and dreamt up the entire situation?

"There is no way. I met people..."

"Mhm..."

"Grams, I'm serious. I met Greta Martin, and these two women I have never met before, and Abby and Emily. I met all these people. All these witches."

"Bonnie you have been asleep on this couch. Which is not a good thing considering where you are. You are going to be going home soon."

"No I can't go back there, I was just stuck in my room the entire time. I couldn't do anything and..."

She stopped.

"That wasn't my room..."

Sheila did not say anything, she just picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"That was where I was going to end up. That was my...room. I'm dying."

"Yes you are."

"Grams..."

"I told you to let it go. But you wouldn't listen. Eventually I had to stop because...it was getting harder for it to happen. It was like you wanted to be hear with me..."

"Because I do!"

"Child do speak such things!"

"But it is! I don't have anything Grams. You left me! You were the only one that understood me, and then you left. And the worse part! It was all my fault. Everything is my fault. I did this. I am the reason you are dead, I am the reason Abby is dead. I pushed Damon to give Caroline vampire blood. I..."

She stopped, the tears finally falling. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"I couldn't save Elena."

She broke down after that. She fell to the ground collapsing into herself, as if trying to make herself smaller. Despite being in the spirit realm it really seemed to hurt. The pain she felt for some time was coming back. Finally a pair of loving arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Bonnie. Baby I'm so sorry. I..."

"No..."

She wanted to say more, but she couldn't she just continued to cry, in the arms of Sheila. It seemed to last forever, with the sounds of her Grams humming a beautiful tune to her. She remembered that Sheila was indeed a good singer, and would sing her a lullaby when she was a child. This had brought some comfort to her and even calming her down.

"Listen child. You are not, nor have you ever been alone. The problem is you took a burden you were not ready to carry, and continued on with it. You are a child. Nothing more. But you were expected to be everything else but. Baby those vampires used you, and took everything till you were nothing more than a machine. When you tried to go get Elena's soul...I had enough. That in itself sound callous and dangerous. You died Bonnie did you know that. In order to accomplish that spell you needed to temporarily die? The spirits...they wanted to punish you directly. But I stopped them. I convinced them to let me take the burden, I had no idea they would use me to set an example out of you. I'm sorry Bonnie.

"Listen to me. You are loved. You are needed. But you need to live. This is your life, and you cannot sacrifice it. This pain...and guilt. Let it go Bonnie. You need to forgive, even if you don't forget."

Bonnie listened, quietly whimpering, silently crying. Sheila separated herself from Bonnie, her hands moving to her cup her cheeks. She looked at her granddaughter, the young girl stricken with despair. Sheila smiled. This time it was full of hope.

"You need to forgive even if it is hard. But the one that will save you right now...is yourself."

"Grams..."

"You did nothing wrong. Elena is a Petrova, that girl was meant to turn into a vampire. Harsh as that sounds, her fate is intertwined them. My death was because I wanted to save you from dying at the hands of magic, or Damon. I will proudly sit in an eternity of hell for you Bonnie! And your mother. You need to know that no matter what, you were not the cause of her death. Those Salvatores were. You are innocent. She came under the will of her own. She was not forced to help you. No amount of guilt can force a person to do anything they don't want to do Bonnie. You are not to blame for any of this. Don't hold on to any of it because it's only killing you. You need to live. For me, for you mother, for your father."

Bonnie felt herself slip away. She was getting heavy and lighter. Her vision started to blur. The edges were going black.

She started to fall, leaving the spirit realm. It felt different. The other times felt as if the connection was still open, making it hard to leave. But this was closing, pushing her in one direction, and not fighting her.

As she got farther and farther away from her grandmother, she heard one last thing.

"You need to live...live for you."

* * *

_**A/N: A new chapter. I like this chapter, but I felt I was taking a lot of shots at the Salvatores. Bonnie is done with the spirit realm. She has forgiven herself, or has begun. I wanted Scott's words to play through, but not be the sole purpose to her. You know, Bonnie needed to be told what was up, and I think some advice from some fallen witches would do it. Speaking of the witches spoken of are: Greta, Gloria and Bree (they go unnamed because Bonnie did not know of them), Abby (I say Abby's witch side crossed over), Emily, and of course Sheila. Ultimately Bonnie's issues could not be solved in one day, but she is finally making progress in my story. **_

_**Next chapter includes: Scott and Bonnie. Rudy and Bonnie TALK. Melissa and Scott TALK. Allison and Scott. **_

_**Thank You for reading this and continuing with me. Because this story has more focused I have been able to get through at a better rate than Stick With Me.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	23. Promise

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie woke up, just as the sunlight was starting to creep into her room. It was almost creepy as it did, yet she enjoyed it. She was free. She was home.

The sound of her door opening. She sat up, and looked to see her dad's head popping in.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hey dad."

He gave her a small smile.

"How you feeling?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Okay, just a little tired. Hey what time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

Bonnie sighed when she heard that. That was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Bonnie, I am leaving later today, so..."

"I'll be okay dad, yesterday was because I have been stressed. You can trust me dad."

"I know I can trust you...I just don't trust everyone else."

"Dad..."

"I'm going to wait an hour to make breakfast, if you want to join me..."

Bonnie smiled. Rudy could throw down in the kitchen, and although Bonnie was not the best cook, she could certainly hold her own.

"Sure dad."

Rudy nodded, letting his smile get bigger.

"Alright kiddo. During breakfast...we will be talking about yesterday, and don't you dare try to sneak your way around the truth."

"Yes dad."

Bonnie did not even seem bothered by that.

"Alright then, well you rest a little, and come down around seven ish. Might be on CP time so maybe a little later."

"Dad!"

"Girl stop, you black it happens to the best of us."

Bonnie let out a small giggle, as her father left her room. She listened to him walk back to his room, and close his door.

Bonnie turned her attention to her room. The one in California.

"I'm home."

"Bonnie..."

That voice almost scared her out of her bed. She turned around to her closet, to see it opening. Out came Scott.

"Scott?"

"Yeah."

"Did you stay the night?"

"I...yeah...I know that's creepy, but I couldn't just leave you like that."

Bonnie did not let her smile fall. She agreed it was kind of creepy, but at the same time, she appreciated the gesture. She watched as he stretched, his body making audible noises as he did.

"Wait, did you sleep in the closet?"

"Yeah...your dad got up in the middle of the night...and..."

"And you ran to my closet."

Scott nodded. Bonnie giggled. Scott was a good person

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I needed to forgive and let go."

"Oh good! I'm glad...so are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm not tired or anything. I think that was the last time I will be going back to the spirit realm."

Scott smiled.

"That's good. I don't know if you were going to come back form that last one."

"I don't think I was supposed to."

Scott moved over to the bed, but stopped. Bonnie wondered what he was doing, then realized.

"Come on...I kind of need something warm."

Scott gave her a big crooked smile. As quickly and quietly as he could, he jumped into the bed with Bonnie. He fell on top of her, and she put her arms around his neck. He looked into her green eyes, and fell into them. Bonnie looked different. There was color to her skin, she looked a little healthier. Scott wondered if her magic was sapping her a great pace. He took his hand and traced her cheek. This felt natural, this felt right.

"I should be going home."

"I don't want you to though."

"I'll be back...I just got to make sure my mom sees me. Plus you have a breakfast date with your dad."

Bonnie nodded.

"I do...damn responsibilities."

"Yeah."

Scott rose from his position on top of her, and got up.

"Call me later okay."

"Okay."

Scott put on his shoes, opened the window, and with one last glance at the girl laying in bed, he jumped out.

Bonnie listened to him running away to take care of his own business. When he was out of range she fell back, realizing how much she liked the smell of Scott.

"I really like Scott."

* * *

"Alright just place the pancakes right there."

Bonnie put the glass pan down and then went to the fridge.

"I know you want coffee, but..."

"Get the apple juice out, I am going to be responsible."

"Why is that you being responsible?"

"I don't know; I think it might be saying no to caffeine. You know caffeine is a drug right?"

"Yes dad."

Rudy brought the pan of eggs over and placed some on each plate. Bonnie placed the large carton of apple juice down on the table, right beside the plate of sausage. She sat down and waited for her dad. Once he was settled, he looked to his daughter and nodded. After fillign their plates, and her father saying prayer, they dug into the food.

It was around half way through when Rudy looked up at his daughter.

"So...Bonnie."

The girl looked up at her dad, knowing exactly what was about to be discussed.

"Yes dad?"

"Look...yesterday...the last year. That was scary. Having to be called out of work to come get my daughter, after she passed out. Then to see how...sickly you looked. I was planning on talking to you about it, but...I was in denial. Bonnie...you are all I have in life now. And we need to do better. I can't let you continue to cross so many lines when they affect you so negatively. The bloody clothes, the passing out (which I just learned about mind you), and you disappearing. But I cannot ask you to stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Bonnie, I know. I know you're a witch. I've known."

"Dad..."

"I just...I just didn't know it was bad. Witch craft was what forced your mother out. I blamed everything that went wrong on magic. I left you alone, when you were practicing. I knew Grams would never allow you to go so far. I trusted her. But when she died...you were alone. I should have done something, instead of just ignore it."

Bonnie listening, hearing him crack a few times.

"I prayed that would scare you from magic, because...to me...it does nothing but bring pain. Dammitt, it has taken away your family! I...I should have been a father to you. You are my baby girl, and even as a witch, I should have stood up for you when you needed me. That was what this trip was. This was to make sure you were away from those influences. Not magic. I could never take you away from magic. You are a Bennett Witch..."

Bonnie could hear the pride in his voice.

"You don't take shit and you are strong. Just like your mother, and even Sheila. But...the past...God two years almost, you have just fallen. My baby girl, it was like she was beaten down to something cynical, and tired.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I should have been a better father to you. You don't have to but I need you to promise me that you will be better. I will make sure of it, but I need you to promise me of that."

Bonnie sat and listened. She was close to tears. Her dad just sat there, warm brown complexion stained by silent tears. He looked like a broken man who just wanted the one thing in his life to stay.

So Bonnie answered.

A simple nod.

And that was all Rudy needed.

"Alright, so I leave around noon. Uh you want to do the dishes with me real quick. We can just this up for you to eat later..."

"I love you daddy."

Rudy stopped. He gave his girl a small smile.

"Love you too baby girl."

* * *

Scott had made it home before his mom even woke up. The only thing now was to see if she had noticed his absence. He had waited until he knew for sure she was awake. Then he gave her another hour to make sure she believed he was asleep. Once he felt safe, he bumbled down the stairs, making sure to look as if he just woke up. As soon as he made it to the kitchen.

"So were you with Allison or Stiles, or Isaac?"

He stopped right in his tracks.

"What?"

"Scott...I heard you come in this morning."

"I...mom..."

She put her hand up, effectively silencing him.

"Save it. I have accepted that you are a werewolf, and the leader of your pack."

"Alpha."

Melissa just gave him a look. Scott backed down, head falling.

"_Alpha_. I have accepted it. I have accepted your life is going to be in dagner because of those damned Hunters. I accept you having to go out at night...just..."

She stopped talking. Scott could hear her heart beat speed up.

"Mom?"

"Look Scott. I can accept those things cause I have to. But...please..."

Scott did not even let her finish. He closed the gap between them and held his mom. He had to do that a lot as of late. It was not her fault. She was still very much his parent. But she got thrown into something that she had no business to. The supernatural world was hell, and Scott did not want her to have to deal with the pains of it.

"I'm sorry mom..."

He felt her head shake.

"No, don't be. I'm sure you had a good reason. Just...tell me. Or something. You're all I have, Scott. Please don't take that away from me."

Scott held on to his mom, letting her words sink in.

* * *

It was noon when Scott heard the doorbell. Actually he had heard the car earlier on. His mom was downstairs so she would get the door. He just sat in his bed thinking about the last few hours. His mom's words were haunting him. She was right. He was all she had, and vice bersa. He had his friends, yes. But there not his mom. She had been there with his dad, and when he was considered unstable. Now that he was better, but in much more danger, he needed to be there for her. She was a single parent taking care of a teenage werewolf, who had a penchant for trouble, and life death situations. He could do better for her. She did not need the stress he sometimes provided.

"I will do better mom."

His thoughts turned to Bonnie. A smile took over his face, simply because of one thing; Bonnie was better. Well that was what he thought. He did not know if this was permanent. It might be that she woke up but would slip into another coma later. But Bonnie looked okay. No more than okay, she looked better. He did not understand magic so he could not exactly determine where she stood. He then thought about their relationship. Well not relationship. Scott did not know where they were. No, he knew, he was just not sure about it. Bonnie did not want to be with him while she was dealing with the possibility of death looming over her. But the way she threw her hands around his neck, and how she looked at him. Were they back on?

Scott shook his head. Bonnie will tell him when she was ready. That was that.

Scott had not been paying attention, so when there was a knock on his door, he was shocked. Getting up he strolled over to the door and opened it. He was met by Allison.

"Allison."

"Scott."

He moved out of the way, allowing entry to his room. She nodded her head and made her way in. Scott caught scent of her. She smelled like warm vanilla and honey. He let that smell just bring him to ease, because he knew right now anything Allison wanted post relationship was not going to be good.

"So..."

Scott did not speaking, opting to nod.

"Scott, let me just cut to the chase: Bonnie...I have been doing research and I..."

"Really? I thought Lydia told me she wouldn't tell you?"

Allison looked shocked.

"She knows?"

"Yeah, she figured it out, and damn near tortured me to see if I knew!"

"She told me she didn't know."

Scott looked at her, seeing that she was sincere, felt bad.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"No...No, I need to know. Everyone cannot know except me."

"Allison it isn't our place to tell."

"I'm a hunter, we have to know about the supernatural that runs around this town."

"I'm sorry, but you don't. Bonnie is non threatening..."

"She put you in a hospital!"

"After you and your boys shot me multiple times!"

"Scott...she is bad news. I can feel it."

"But she isn't, Allison. She's a great person, who has been through a lot."

"How do you know?"

Scott did not look at her. He averted his eyes to look at his book bag sitting near his bed.

"Scott?"

"We've talked."

"About what?"

Her tone was accusatory.

"About us: me and my asthma and my dad...her about...her stuff."

His was guilt.

"Scott..."

"I was helping her. She needed me."

Nothing was said.

"Always the hero. Always the good guy."

Allison walked out of the room, only to have Scott stop her. He merely placed his hand on her shoulder, but he did not say anything. Nothing needed to be said.

"Scott, I love you..."

"I love you too Allison."

His voice said it all. Allison walked away letting his hand fall. Scott watched her walk away, leaving him once again.

* * *

Bonnie looked at her phone. It was three in the afternoon. Three hours ago, her father had left to go to his big conference, leaving her alone for the weekend. It was not hard to trust Bonnie. She rarely if ever done anything, even less since she had become a practicing witch. After her and Rudy had spoken and finished breakfast, they cleaned up together and then went their separate ways. Rudy had been finishing last minute packing while getting ready. Bonnie would help occasionally, but mostly studied for her exams. She had taken a shower right before he left, and just as she had put her hair in a pony tail he was on his way out.

"Alright Bonnie, time to give you the standard schpeal: no parties, you can have friends over though, no drugs or alcohol, do not invite any sort of monsters in, and please do not set the house on fire. I left you money for take out, and there is food in the fridge. Be responsible. Don't get pregnant by anyone in Young Money Crew. Love you goodbye."

With a kiss on her forehead he walked out the front door and off in the cab.

That had been three hours ago, and now Bonnie was bored.

"I wonder if I should call someone?"

Despite those words coming out of her mouth, she was not really in the mood to talk to people. All she wanted to do was relax and cuddle. After the last few weeks, Bonnie felt she was entitled to both. She had almost killed herself in way. Thankfully it was Grams who helped her. Sheila's words once again saved Bonnie. And if it had not been for Scott she would have probably never come to some sort of conclusion. She was far from okay, on the contrary, Bonnie was probably where she was before she had ever done the spell to save Elena's soul. But she was better. And she had a lot of forgiving to do.

Bonnie had been sitting in the living room so it made it easier to hear the doorbell ringing. Getting up, she got the door. First thing she did was look out the peephole. She was surprised to see who was there.

Opening the door, she saw a dark hair pale girl, who did not seem to like her much.

"Allison?"

She nodded.

"Hello Bonnie."

* * *

_**A/N: Second of the three update. Rudy knows! Shocker! Well not really, of the few times he is alluded/mentioned, it was heavily implied that he knew about actual magic, just did not want any part of it. I feel like Melissa and Scott could have gone a bit better, but the message is the same. He is all she has, and he is a bit careless in how he goes about. Allison and Scott...see I know exactly where I want my story to go...and...well I am going o keep it on the hush. What will be said is that they are truly broken up. How I worded it was intentionally vague, and the words I used are not concrete...but I know what I am doing.**_

_**Next Chapter: Allison and Bonnie talk (it won't get physical), and Bonnie and Scott officially get together. Like for reals this time.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Thank you for continuing to comment. If you have issues with the story, come to me, and we can discuss (no spoilers though.. as most are not concrete)**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	24. Iced Tea

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie did not know what to do. How did Allison even know where she lived?

"Uh, hi?"

Bonnie unlocked the door, and closed it behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Allison sighed. She did not look exactly excited to be there. Bonnie could tell this had to either do with Scott or her.

"We need to talk."

Bonnie nodded, not sure what to be prepared for; Allison could become upset about Bonnie's thing with Scott. Or she could be here to try to expose Bonnie's secret for her Hunter alliance. She was not exactly sure what hunters were supposed to do. Jeremy was not exactly trained to be a hunter, but more so a tool to help his sister's condition as a vampire. Before she could delve any further into that thought, she came back to focus on the girl on her doorstep.

"Sure. What's up?"

Allison stood back a little, giving Bonnie space. Or was she preparing to attack? Instead she just started talking.

"Well, as you know, I'm sure, Scott and I used to date."

Bonnie was tempted in shaking her head just to be a bitch. But she just nodded.

"And contrary to everything that has happened...we still care about each other very much. I know for a fact Scott loves me."

Bonnie's face fell at that. She was being thrust right back into September.

"But...just as much of a fact is that it isn't the same; things change, things happen. He said he loved me today, and...it was distant. But still sincere."

Allison turned her head slightly, her attention was no longer on Bonnie, nor was it on the wall her eyes were gazing on. It was miles away on her last love. She gave a quick, humorless laugh. Bonnie watched the girl seem to come back and forth between reality of the past. It seemed like she settled in the middle of it.

"Scott's moved on. Because of you. And...I blamed you."

Bonnie kept her attention on Allison. Part of her still did not trust Allison.

"Scott...I love Scott. I will probably always love him. But..."

Bonnie could hear how difficult it was for Allison to speak. It was as if her emotions were not clear to her. But Bonnie understood. She knew very well where Allison was.

"But enough happened to the point where you don't know if what you had could ever be the same."

Allison looked at her, tears forming.

"Yes. How..."

"Last September, my very first boyfriend...we broke up. And it was difficult cause at that time, I was starting to slip in this bad place. It was hard for me to move on because I never got that chance."

Allison nodded her head, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I just want to love him, but I don't know if I can now. He did nothing wrong...he just..."

If they were close Bonnie would hug her. But there were not. Allison made it perfectly clear she did not trust her, and Bonnie had no reason to do it as well. But the young witch could not just leave her like this.

"Come in..."

"What?"

"I'll make you some tea, so we can relax and continue this properly."

* * *

"So do you like you tea hot, or cold?"

"What?"

Bonnie stood there waiting for an answer.

"Uh hot or cold tea? Hot is going to take some time to make, while iced is already made and..."

"There's such a thing as iced tea?"

Bonnie looked at her as if she was some sort of demonic presence.

"Sweetie...no offense but are you human? I have seen so many iced tea commercials in my life. Have you never..."

"No...I don't think I have ever had iced tea. And your accent is really noticeable..."

"Accent?"

"Yeah...kind of southern accent. It's really cute. Ugh I want to try this iced tea."

"Okay, do you want lemon. I suggest a lil lemon. I don't know why, but it works. Be right back."

It took no less than five minutes. Allison listened as Bonnie washed her hands a few times, once before and during, and she got their drinks. When she came back she gave Allison a glass of dark brown liquid, with a lemon wedge on the side.

"I...thank you."

Allison took a sip. She did not know whether to like it or not. It was a little too different than what she was used to.

"Don't mention it, just think of it as Southern Hospitality."

"So...I was talking about Scott..."

Bonnie nodded.

"Well, I said we love each other. But things are not going to work. He is moving on, which I can't blame him for. That was what I wanted. But...it was like immediate when you came. He looked so lost in you. He used to be that way with me. Then...it was like..."

Bonnie took a sip of her tea, admittedly not liking where this was going. She did not want to be the rebound.

"Scott, he cares about you. You are not just some random encounter. He wants to happen with you. And as his ex, I want him to be happy. I really do. At the time though, you were a threat, and since I did not know you, but the small fact you were not normal...I thought I was doing the right thing by hating you because I did not know you. It made it so much easier. Easier to not have to deal with the fact that I was jealous and resented someone I did not know, because she was part of the reason that Scott was moving on."

"Allison."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"But I am. You have done nothing, even the wolfs bane incident was not your fault. It was mine..."

"Look Allison. Somethings happen. I understand where you're coming from with the whole not wanting to lose Scott, I already told you that. You already know that I am not a threat..."

"I know..."

Bonnie sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I will trust you with my secret."

Allison looked at her, shocked.

"I know that's what you want. You want something to hold over me. If you cannot have Scott from me, than the least I could give you is the on thing I hold dearly."

Allison did not want to admit it to her. It was true. She partially wanted to gauge anything she could from Bonnie, but she had come on the intentions of two things really.

"I'm sorry...I just..."

"If I tell you, you must keep this to yourself. Not even your hunter buddies can know."

Allison wanted to argue it. She could not keep anything from them, but her personal feelings were beginning to cloud her judgment. She wanted to know.

"I won't tell a soul."

* * *

As soon as he stepped in, Scott could smell her. It was that same warm vanilla and honey smell.

"Was Allison here?"

Bonnie turned around and nodded.

"Why?"

"Well...we had a woman to woman kind of talk."

Scott did not like how that sounded. Bonnie understood that look.

"Oh...about what?"

Bonnie gave him his soda. She then sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well, she came to talk to me about you. And she gave me her blessing...kind of."

Scott nodded. Part of Scott was upset that Allison would feel the need to think her opinion was that relevant to this. At the same time, it was nice to see her acting maturely about it. About his life, but it was something.

"And I told her I was a witch."

Scott was thankful that his drink was in a can, unopened, because he would have spilled it everywhere.

"What?"

Bonnie just shrugged.

"I know that's what she wanted. She is not over you in the slightest. And...I know you feel the same."

Scott froze up at her words.

"Bonnie..."

"No don't worry about it. Scott...I've been hurt before, and walking into this would basically be the same thing as last time, only this time Allison is alive..."

"Alive?"

Bonnie cocked her head. She had a small smile on her face. But Scott knew it was not joyful. Did she really believe he would cheat on her with Allison?

"I told you long ago not to ask questions."

"Then weeks later you pass out."

"Scott..."

He just shrugged.

"Look, I am not going to lie to you. I do still love Allison, but...it's not the same. It borders fondness. She will always have a place in my heart. She is my first true love. My first everything. But...I can't sit and wait. And whether you were here or not, I was, and I am, moving on."

Bonnie listened to the severity in his voice. It was real. He meant every word.

"And even if we don't happen, I still meant what I told you. I am indebted to you, you have saved Isaac and me, and I am going to be here for you. But even without that I want to be your friend because you are awesome. Because you are sweet, and cool. You are not really funny, but you have a weirdly hypnotic laugh. And you are smart, and wise...you are just cool."

"That is oddly the nicest thing someone has said about me, without mentioning me being strong and better than this."

Scott shrugged.

"Well you are..."

Bonnie let out a small laugh. It was much brighter than normal.

"Look, now that everything is done, I want to start something. Only if you want to."

"I do..."

Bonnie glanced at him while taking a sip of her soda.

"Well. What do you want?"

"As awkward and cliche as this sounds: you."

"You're right...that does sound awkward, and very much cliche. Might as well add cheesy. But I like it. I like you."

Scott let a small smile grace his face. Bonnie watched him as he just sat there looking down at his unopened soda. Bonnie took a second to think of how they went from talking about Allison, then about Scott, and now this. The worst, or best part, was that it was so natural. She could talk to him and just meander through multiple topics and make it seem so seamless. She had that with Caroline, and Elena...in the past. Bonnie could rest assure that she found herself a friend. But maybe that was not all he could be. Sure she had wanted a relationship with him, but where would they end up. Bonnie knew the future was going to be unkind to them. No matter what, things would change for them. Good or bad. But did she want to risk that? Did she want to risk putting both their hearts out there, only to have them more than likely crushed in the end?

She nodded her head.

"If we do this...I need you to promise me. Promise me you won't hurt me, even if you have to break up with me."

Scott sat his drink down and turned to Bonnie. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Bonnie, you can trust me."

"That's what they all say."

"I won't hurt you."

Bonnie took a sip from her drink.

"They always do."

"I'll prove you wrong."

He moved closer.

"Will you?"

She scooted closer to him. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I will at least try."

She placed her hand on his cheek. She could feel the stubble growing. Even though she was scared of him, she felt so disarmed by him as well. She knew he could not guarantee that. And that's what she wanted. For him not to. Even though she wanted nothing more than perfect, there was no chance that was going to happen. Bonnie was emotionally distant, with severe trust issues. Despite her warming up to him, there will always be that fear of him turning on her. He knew her weakness She needed to be needed. It was even worse knowing that he was all she had right now. He could use, mistreat, betray her, and the worst Bonnie would do would be to break up with him. But if he had a problem. Bonnie would be there. Because that was all she had. But Bonnie was willing to combat that. She was willing to try to go somewhere with Scott even if it could end horribly. She wanted to. Scott was an amazing person. She looked into his brown eyes, reveling how sincere they were. her fears started to melt away. She did not know how it could end. Nor did she have to.

All she needed to do was give it a try.

With a smile she kissed him.

With his own, he eagerly returned it.

* * *

_**A/N: Doesn't this feel like the end of a story? It does...that's because...it isn't. Anyway, this is the first half of the story. Not in terms of chapters, but in story. Bonnie is in a better place, but she is very distrustful. As she should be. Allison is a poor girl who just wanted to time to think. No her ex has moved on. Scott is just Scott. A lot of this is vague for a reason. We don't hear Allison give her blessing, but it is implied. We don't know if Bonnie really told Allison but it is implied. We don't know where Scott and Allison are...but this and the last chapter solidifies their break up. The next updates might be after Thanksgiving break. I will be writing them, but this is an intended hiatus. Bonnie and Scott are together. They are dating, in a relationship whatever. **_

_**The next half of this story will feature cute Scott and Bonnie moments, and then...well let's just say it may or may not end well. I have two endings for this story in mind. One is of course happy ending for everyone. The other is not as much happy, but reflective. I don't know which one I am going to use, but the other one will become it's own standalone one shot...possibly.**_

_**Thank you for everyone who is keeping up with this story. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_

_**And Happy Thanksgiving Break to all that celebrate.**_


	25. Coming Home

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Dude."

Scott stopped his best friend Stiles from finishing his statement. The look on his face was still very much annoyed.

"Stiles, what did we say weeks ago?"

"Yeah yeah yeah: No more dude. But still you are warranting it."

"What do you mean?"

Stiles held out his arms in the direction of Scott.

"Look at you. You are jumping from wall to wall in anticipation. I swear one week without Bonnie is enough. Plus side is you did better than how you did with Allison."

"Shut up."

Stiles let out a laugh as Scott smiled. They were both at Scott's house, playing a game. The last week had been good for their friendship. They had not had time to just be friends. It was usually Scott having to be werewolf/Alpha type, while Stiles was his sidekick. Then add in Bonnie, Scott's new girlfriend, and they could feel a little tug on them. It was nothing bad, and it was definitely an improvement over Allison.

Stiles did have to admit that he was doing much better than how he did with Allison. It was not Allison, but how Scott acted. It was his first love, and he was still feeling out what to do in that type of situation. He was always anxious, always paranoid, sometimes over emotional, and put all his attention into that. Now he was much more mellow. Sure they were in the honeymoon stage, but it was not as bothersome for everyone. One thing that made it tolerable was Bonnie's lack of affection. She did not like PDA as much. It was not as if she was not affectionate, or even flirty. She did do that, but it was never a big display. It was little things. Stiles became interested in how Bonnie worked. She was an anomaly to him. She was subtle in her actions. She would cock her head when she was pleased with something. She had this tense smile when she was displeased but did not want to show it. Then there was her jaw tick. Stiles had admittedly been the cause of many of those. He was very hyper compared to her more melodious calmer personality. Still he never got the idea that she hated him. On the contrary Stiles was sure that she enjoyed his company and even considered him a friend. This had become evident when Scott had gotten in trouble with the Alpha pack. They had to work together to save him, and Stiles had gotten caught by them as well. In a fit of anger Bonnie had taken down two of the Alphas by herself, and scared the rest off.

* * *

_"Dude..."_

_Bonnie gave him a serious look._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"If you want to go home, we can, we can regroup and..."_

_Stiles shook his head, he wanted to be of use. Since Bonnie had come, and even joined them somewhat, the dynamics had changed drastically. Bonnie was the most powerful of the group, followed by designated Alpha and leader Scott, then there was Jackson but he left, after him Isaac, and then Allison, and then Lydia and Stiles. Lydia was a lot smarter than he was, and second to Bonnie, her deducing and planning were damn near flawless. Stiles had felt almost useless. That was until Bonnie took him under her wing. At first it was just to help her do small research when she would help out, which was rare at first. After is became that he would learn how to help with spells. He was her designated helper. Even if it sound like he became her sidekick, it was much more than that. Bonnie was powerful, and she was knowledgeable. Her grimoires were chalk full of information, a lot of it he did not understand at first. He eventually became knowledgeable about witch things. Enough that Bonnie trusted him with a particular spell._

_"All it does is his incapacitates werewolves. It is super strong wolfs bane concoction. Think the werewolf repellent I was wearing earlier. Anyway you can put it in a nurf gun and shoot them with it. Then run...Like they will be out for a good minute, you don't fight them, you run. Got it?_

_Stiles nodded, holding his weapon in his hand. Bonnie did this for him?_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why give this to me?"_

_"Well considering you are human, and you like to tag along in those missions...I think it would be best you had a way to survive. Sarcasm and snark can only get you so far Stiles."_

_She said it with so much concern and sincerity. Stiles had to admit; Bonnie was one of the better things to happen to Beacon Hills._

_But despite all that, his biggest reason for liking Bonnie, was for one thing. She scared Derek. When they first met, it was of course while Scott was away dealing with whatever crap Derek had him deal with, and Derek was supposed to stay with Stiles. As protection. Of course with Derek that meant threatening his life in someway and then insulting him. Stiles had tried to tell Scott multiple times about that, but it rarely stuck for some reason. It was the last day of school and some of the Alpha pack had decided to leave more clues. Scott had went with Isaac, Allison, and Peter Hale, while Derek was asked to keep an eye out for Stiles and Lydia. Of course they got stuck in a room together, and with no way out. Eventually Lydia had suggested that they call someone. Which Stiles discovered meant she had already did._

_Fifteen minutes later she got a call from Bonnie._

_"Hey, we are in room 105. Yeah thank you."_

_"Who did you call?"_

_"Bonnie."_

_Stiles perked up at that. Bonnie could do anything. They waited for her to get there. It was Derek and his super senses that heard her coming down the hall._

_"Someone's here."_

_"Bonnie."_

_Both Stiles and Lydia said this in unison._

_"Bonnie?"_

_"Scott's new girlfriend."_

_Lydia said._

_"One of the coolest people to ever exist."_

_Stiles said as if it was fact. Derek looked confused._

_"Why have I not met her?"_

_"Because she prefers to stay out of most of the Beacon Hills drama. She only gets involved when you guys fuck up to serious degree."_

_Stiles let that slip. Without hesitation Derek had in the all to familiar position where he was pushed up against a wall, air knocked out of him. Derek was snarling at him._

_"Why do you continuously do this Stiles?"_

_In his slight daze, he had to open his mouth again._

_"Because I just love the tension we bring in each other's lives."_

_Derek of course growled at him. Stiles waited for the standard threat on his life, but was met with nothing. Instead he felt himself being dropped. He watched Derek hall to his knees and clutch the side of his head. Stiles was confused until he saw Bonnie walk into the room. She had magically opened the door, and was now focusing on Derek._

_Derek let out a howl of pain._

_"God what is this?"_

_"An aneurysm. I boil your blood until your blood vessels pop. Since you heal quickly, I can repeat for as long as I want. Now I could do this all night, but I won't. I suggest you leave Stiles alone from now on. **GOT IT**?"_

_"Yes...GAHH!"_

_"Alright then."_

_She let her hand fall to her side, her expression hardly changing._

_"Stiles."_

_"Yes ma'am?"_

_"Don't go around provoking him. You have a habit of letting your mouth run wild."_

_Stiles nodded. But he did not listen. It was not in his nature. Stiles would still make snide comments at Derek, reveling in how little the other Alpha could do to him. Stiles had found the one weakness of Derek..._

_The petite, pretty, powerful Bonnie Bennett._

* * *

When she had left to go back to Virginia for the week, Stiles made sure to be at Scott's at all times. Not only would he protect Stiles, but he would tell Bonnie for sure. Scott knew just as much that Derek was afraid of what Bonnie could do, and would take small jabs at him for it as well. Though he got tired of it rather quickly.

Now that the week was up, Stiles was just as ready for Bonnie to come back as his best friend was.

"Dude what do you think happened in Mystic Falls?"

Scott shrugged. He knew what he was talking about. Bonnie had gone through a period where she did not call him. Of course that worried him, but he tried to keep it to himself. He did not want to look as if he was over reacting. Instead he just silently watched his phone waiting for a text or something. Bonnie did not call him every day, but she had promised to text him the next day about something, and it never happened.

He kept his cool until it was two days later. By Saturday, he was close to freaking out. Thankfully Bonnie sent him a text saying sorry and she would be back tomorrow. He did not pushed it and said okay. Since then he was on an admitted hi. He just did not want to admit it to Stiles.

"So when is she coming home?"

"Ugh she said by five. So in an hour I guess..."

Stiles got silent. He stared at Scott, who was slowly understanding what he had just said. Scott sat up.

"It's seven."

"Ah fuck Stiles why didn't you..."

"I didn't know!"

Scott jumped up, getting his shoes on, and jacket. Despite it being mid June, Scott still kept his around.

"See you dude!"

Scott ran out of the room before Stiles could even correct him.

Stiles was left sitting in his best friend's room. Wondering if he should stay or leave.

* * *

His car was barely turned off when he jumped out of it. He was tempted to leap up the steps just to get to the door faster, but decided to slow down. He need to calm down. He stopped, letting himself catch his breath, although he could feel his body adjusting to it. The perks of being a supernatural. As soon as he felt okay, he made his way up the stairs, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He wondered what had changed about Bonnie. She had been gone a week, and for a small period of time, she had not talked to him. It was okay, he did not have to keep in contact with her all the time, but...it bothered him. He finally let go of that breath when he heard someone coming to the door. He was cursing it for blocking the scent of who it was. He waited for a second until the door opened. Revealing a much taller person than he expected.

"Scott."

"Hello Mr. Owens."

Scott got quiet. He knew Mr. Owens was not that fond of him, though it was much better than it was at the beginning of his and Bonnie's relationship. He remembered one time he had not been paying attention, and he and Bonnie were wrestling. Well they ended up in a position that could have been taken multiple ways, and in an unfortunate case, Mr. Owens took it every which way but the innocent one. He pulled Scott of of his daughter with a quickness. He almost slammed him into a wall, and Scott almost went wolf on him. But they stopped, thanks to one thing.

* * *

_"DON'T!"_

_It was as if they were frozen in mid air, which they were. Bonnie had accidentally used magic to stop them. She let her hands down, and they came down._

_"Dad. We were just wrestling. Nothing was going on."_

_He did not listen. He just looked at Scott, glaring at him._

_"You should really leave."_

_He dropped Scott and the teen wolf knew not to argue. He did not even say anything, as Bonnie shook his head to not say a word. Scott just left. He did not see Bonnie until she was about to leave for Mystic Falls._

_She had stopped by the night before to say goodbye._

_Scott did not remember much of that conversation. It was almost a blur. He wish he had though, because it was the last time Bonnie spoke to him directly._

* * *

Now when he was going to talk to her, he was met with the one person that possibly hated him more than Mr. Argent.

She's not here.

"Oh..."

"She went looking for you."

"Oh okay...well I should."

"Come in."

Mr. Owens moved out of the way, giving Scott entrance. Scott was fearful. It would be just him and his girlfriend's dad. This was not a pleasant thing. Thankfully a car had pulled into the parking space just as he took his first step. They both turned to the direction of the car. Scott saw her. She looked a little different. He could not put his finger on it until she got out of the car. Scott was in awe at her. She looked amazing. Her hair was in a bun. It was one of the few times that Scott had seen her with her hair up. She looked tired, but her skin had this sudden glow to it. She was radiating. Scott watched as she walked up to him. She was wearing her normal clothes, a shredded graphic tee top, and a pair of relatively big pants. Scott could hear her worn flip flops under her.

"Hey Scott."

"Bonnie."

Scott was about to run to her and take her into his arms, when he heard a very audible grunt. He froze up, as if he was a child he was being framed for something he did not do.

"Dad is it alright if me and Scott hang out for a little while."

"I invited him in right before you got home. You two can hang out but he leaves by ten."

Bonnie turned to Scott and gave him a smile.

"That sounds perfect. Enough time to watch a movie."

Scott smiled.

"Alright, but the door stays open, and you two have to be apart from each other."

Scott's smile turned into a frown; he had wanted nothing more than to hold Bonnie. Bonnie's smile did not falter however.

"Okay, come on Scott, better get the movie and snacks ready."

She took him by his arm and pulled the much taller guy in with her. They ran up the stairs, Scott occasionally getting hit with Bonnie's bag. Eventually when they were completely out of view, Bonnie stopped, turned to Scott, and kissed him. She pulled him down slightly, while also lifting herself by her tip toes to meet. The kiss lasted only seconds, but it was enough to put a permanent smile on his face.

"Okay so you know where my room is and where my movies are. I think it's your turn to pick what we watch. Please no horror flicks, or the Notebook. God I hate that movie. We don't have root beer, so you might have to settle for coke. Is that okay?

Bonnie stopped to get Scott's answer. He just nodded. He did not really care what he got. As long as Bonnie was there, it really did not matter to him.

"Alright. I will be back in a few minutes. Go pick a movie and put it in please."

Bonnie was cheerful. Which slightly bothered Scott. Bonnie was not that cheerful. She had rare moments where she was bubbly and her voice got very bright sounding. Scott had informed her of that once, and she was surprised.

"That must be the old me in there."

She just shrugged after she said that. As if it really did not mean much. Scott wondered what was the big difference between the two of them. But that would mean learning about Mystic Falls.

And that was something that would possibly never happen.

Scott got to the room, and naturally went to her movie section. It was a rather sizable collection. There were dvds, and video cassettes. Scott admittedly loved them the most, considering they were all Disney films. Bonnie was attached to them. Bonnie had explained the rules of her videos.

_"We watch them on rare occasion okay. They are my babies. If you take one, I will hunt you down. My Birthday, Christmas, and rainy days. Those are the big Disney days. That is all."_

Scott nodded. She was very much serious. There were a lot of things that Bonnie was serious about, but those movies seem to have great sentimental value. Scott wished it was raining just so they could watch A Goofy Movie together. It was her favorite. Scott remembered on one of the rare occasions they got to watch a Disney movie together. They chose that one. Scott watched as Bonnie sat there engrossed, singing, and laughing. Her voice had that brightness to it. It was as if everything was gone, and she was allowed to be okay and happy. Scott had forgotten about the movie and watched Bonnie, sitting with her legs pressed to her chest, attention completely turned on Bigfoot dance in the background of a serious heart to heart.

Scott shook his head remembering that a movie was needed. Since they had three hours, Scott chose a long movie. Bonnie was a romantic, but was not big on certain movies. One being the Titanic. So he chose the movie Sparkle. It was admittedly a favorite of his since he first watched it. Scott got so wrapped in the gritty, melancholy tale that tucked his heart strings.

He put the movie in, turned the tv to the appropriate channel, and then waited. He sat down on her bed, not realizing she had a few things sitting on it. After plopping down, a picture frame flew up. Scott caught it, and took a look. It was of three girls, one including Bonnie. She was in the middle, and a brown haired girl was to her left, while a blonde was to her right. All three were very beautiful. But Scott could see how tense the picture was. Mostly in Bonnie's distant gaze. Had something happened?

"So I got popcorn and all that."

Scott put the picture down as soon as Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, why are you so jumpy?"

"Oh nothing...just you know...blanking out and everything."

Bonnie gave him a worried look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...hey...before we start this movie...you mind talking about what happened in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh yeah the four day thing...look, I really don't want to. Not saying we won't, but right now I just want to play with your hair, eat popcorn, and watch whatever movie you picked."

Bonnie placed the snacks down on the floor. Scott, somewhat annoyed, nodded his head, and slipped off the bed beside their stuff. Bonnie bent down and gave him a small kiss. Scott felt some of his annoyance slipping away. Bonnie could easily get away with murder when all she had to do was give him a kiss.

"Alright."

"Thank you. Trust I will tell you, just...not today."

Scott did not say anything else about it. He just told her what movie they were going to watch. Bonnie got on her bed, making she to be in a position where she had access to the popcorn and her drink as well as Scott hair. She loved it, especially since he had not gotten it cut yet. The soft developing curls were admittedly addicting.

It was not even thirty minutes into the movie, when Bonnie felt herself falling into a deep sleep. Her hands had long abandoned the popcorn and now found home in Scott's hair. His head was leaning back, making sure she had the most access it could. Bonnie's eyes closed as she found a spot on his head to let her fingers trace and draw small circles into his scalp.

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

"Bonnie?"

The girl just groaned.

"Bonnie?"

She turned over. Or at least tried. She did not have a lot of room to.

"Come on Bonnie, don't make me put you on top of my shoulder."

"Don't do that."

She grumbled as she tried to open her eyes. Waking up was such a difficult process for her sometimes.

"Bonnie Bennett, this is not how we start your week back in Mystic Falls is it?"

She wanted to say no. But the past few hours had been stressful. She did not even get to sleep that night. She was still trying to open her eyes, when she felt the door open, and a hand nudge her. She groaned once again, and then turned to look at the person doing it. She was met with blue eyes. Then she zoned out and looked to see the face of her friend.

"Hey sleepy head."  
Her voice was gentle, and loving. In her still sleepy daze, Bonnie gave her a smile.

"Hey Caroline."

"Good to have you home."

It sure was.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay updates! So I had previously said Monday for new update...and that was the plan...until I ended up writing more and more...and more. The originally three chapter update got turned into a six chapter update! Yes that's right: six chapters of story. The end of this chapter is the beginning of this mini-story (within a story). It is basically Bonnie going home to Mystic Falls for the week, and what happened. Remember when I was talking about forgiveness, well we are going to get into that here. But trust me, Bonnie won't be forgiving everyone, and even comes to some conclusions that are definitely needed. But yeah. That was the only reason I did not update: I had ended up extending this part of the story to like six chapters, and I want them to be posted together. Shrugs. Oh no Scott will be in these chapters, except for a small portion of the last one (chapter 30).**_

_**Thank You for reading and keeping up with this story. I do appreciate it. Also go read my one shot Birthday Surprise**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy. **_


	26. Somethings Never Change

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning: This is part of a flashback._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Okay so we have a lot to do. First off, parties. There are a lot of them going down at Whittmore. I think we should go to them. Summer school parties are the best. Oh and I am sure someone here will be having one. There is going to be a Senior Party, but we didn't want it to take place until a week after Graduation. Like one big one. There were multiple mini ones and all that, but Tyler is throwing a big one. Oh and we are definitely having a girls night. Just you me, and Elena. But there will be a get together of the whole gang...but you have so of who should come and who doesn't..."

Bonnie sat on Caroline's bed as the blond vampire was sitting Bonnie's things around the room. She had insisted on helping, but Caroline demanded that Bonnie just sit back and relax. Of course that also meant she would just sit and listen to the conversation. But that was Caroline. She was a good person, but she could be a chatter box when left unattended. When Caroline was done organizing Bonnie's things, she plopped down on the bed beside her best friend.

"So...should we wait for Elena tomorrow, or do you want to spill about Scott now?"

"We can just...wait...what do you mean tomorrow?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She is going through romance issues...again."

Bonnie just looked at Caroline in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

Caroline nodded. She looked at her perfectly manicured nails, as if totally unamused by the events.

"Mhm. This whole Damon and Stefan thing has lost every bit of spark. I mean it was definitely not interesting before. But back then I was frustrated that she was feeling any sort of thing for Damon. Now it's just..."

"Completely the most uninteresting thing to ever happen? Redundant. Stupid?"

"All of the above."

Bonnie just sighed. Part of her was annoyed by the continuing of such a pointless debate. The other part of her was pissed her friend was not even here. But she could not show that. No, Bonnie was here to do one thing.

_Forgive._

She shrugged and sat back.

"We'll see her tomorrow. Anyway, I will tell you about my life, if you tell me about everything that is happening in Mystic Falls."

Caroline smiled. Bonnie knew Caroline was not big on keeping secrets, so she was not surprised when she was given a very thorough report on almost everybody, sans a few expected people.

Elena was still a vampire. Bonnie knew that. The plan to turn Elena back to human had failed, and she was given some of the blame. Of course Bonnie had secretly hoped that it would fail. That plan was to stroke the egos of three big problems. First was Elena. Bonnie had once wanted Elena to return to being human. She had not been willing to do it for Caroline, once having been scared of her. But with Elena, it was the fear of what she would become that did fuel this desire. Elena was weaker than Caroline. That was something Bonnie knew from the start. Elena had gone through more, and though she survived, she was running on near empty. She was also more like her ancestor Katherine than most would like to admit. Having an emotionally vulnerable, depressed teenage girl who had been through a lot in just a few months time, let alone a year, turn into a dangerous, emotionally unrestricted beast was not something to want. Caroline had shown to be able to adapt more, despite having regained her memories of everything. Elena did not. But it was during their escapade to save Elena, that Bonnie realized that she was probably not the first to experience such trauma, and would not be the last. It was best to keep her vampire for her own benefit.

Stefan was second. He was so invested in Elena becoming human because of selfish reasons. He could not look at Elena the same way when she was a vampire. It was too close to Katherine. And Katherine was everything Stefan wanted to admit to hating. The only problem was that he did not hate Katherine in the way he wanted. No his hate was created from the love he wanted to deny, he loved her dearly, but she had hurt, manipulated, and abused him. Stefan did not want to look, or even love, the monster. And Elena was becoming just that. A monster. But at whose hands? No one had really helped her adjust properly. It was always do this Elena, or go this far Elena, or don't do that Elena. It was never what vampire Elena needed. And she accepted that. All because she just as much did not want to be like that.

Then there was Klaus. He was possibly the most unimportant, yet important one as well. Klaus' motives for Elena were purely selfish, but the most honest. His hybrids. Klaus wanted to create them, and Elena was his only key...well not really. Bonnie often wondered why Klaus did not just wait for the next Petrova Doppelganger to just be born. As harsh and ugly as that had sounded, it was indeed the truth. Klaus had all the time in the world, and it was not like another one would not show up. It was afterall a curse. And Bonnie guess Klaus would eventually come across her one day. The poor soul. Klaus' greed and total lack of thought were to blame. Bonnie feared him on a small level, but she truly did pity him. He was pathetic in many ways: from his desire to have a family, despite already having one, to his attraction to Caroline. Speaking of...

"Hey not to interrupt, but is Klaus..."

Bonnie let it fall off, not knowing how to end that. Thankfully Caroline picked up on what she was thinking.

"He still sends me things. Which I throw away."

Bonnie nodded. Things had gotten complicated last October. Klaus had assumed that Tyler had a brief affair with a girl who had helped him break his sire bond. As did Caroline. Of course Tyler did tell her the truth, which they then used to their advantage. Unfortunately it did not help their relationship. Tyler and Caroline broke up after more extensive meddling from Klaus, with little reluctance from Caroline. Bonnie had not been around much for that, but did get details about it a few weeks after it had happened. Now with everything over, Caroline and Tyler were on speaking terms. Of course Bonnie thought they would get back together, but that would have to happen with time. It seemed if they were taking their time, as if trying to know each other, all over again.

"Tyler and I are...I think we are getting closer."

Bonnie nodded. She understood what Caroline meant by closer. From the outside Bonnie only knew that Tyler and Caroline loved each other and sex. That was okay, and none of Bonnie's business, it was when Caroline left she started to question it herself.

"I don't remember the last time me and Tyler had a date night at outside the obligated house party. I don't think we have just gone to the Grille and had a burger together."

Bonnie remembered the sadness in her best friend's voice. It was as if she was discovering an awful trusth.

"I love a man that I do not know."

Since then Caroline had been on a quest to understand Tyler. She knew the bare basics: she knew his birthday, his history with his dad, his secret. But she did not know his favorite color, or whether he was a window or aisle type of person. She did not know all the little things about Tyler, yet she had been in a six month relationship with him. It was as if she had been punched in the stomach when she discovered that.

"The things that matter Bonnie...they are the smallest things."

* * *

So how are Matt and Jeremy?

That was what she wanted to ask, but she kept it to herself. Both of them had upset her to great lengths. Bonnie had come to an understanding she would never be one hundred percent over Jeremy. They had not once come to a complete closure on their relationship. Instead Jeremy was sent away under compulsion. Since then, nothing felt resolved. It was a sad burden she kept to herself. Matt was a different problem. The way he acted around Elena was sad. How completely into Elena he had become. She had not seen a problem with it until she had left Mystic Falls. A lot of things that were not problems became that when she left. Stefan and Damon. Matt. Their entire dynamic. Elena.

Bonnie shook her head not wanting to think about it anymore. She looked at Caroline who seemed to be lost in thought now.

"Caroline?"

"I hate it here."

"What?"

"I hate it here. The last few months without you...it's been close to hell Bonnie."

"Care..."

The vampire shook her head.

"Everything changed. When you left there was an obvious hole in the group. But I didn't realize that it was...that it was not because we lost a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a conversation a week or two after you were gone...and it just seemed weird. Elena was of course sad for you leaving. Stefan was their to console her, Damon just rolled his eyes, but you could tell he wanted her to be okay. It was like they were just reassuring her, and not thinking about you. When we departed I kind of heard them talking, and Damon was just...being Damon."

Bonnie nodded her head.

"He was just being a jerk, but what he said...it was like you weren't human. That you disappointed him and the group. Then he said: Well her powers were not working that well anyway. Good riddance. Stefan just stood there, did not correct him or anything. If anything it looked like he was silently agreeing. Well I think it was. I don't know anymore. Maybe I just hate this place so much where I can't see nothing but the bad. Maybe Stefan isn't bad. I know for sure Damon is...but Stefan...I mean when he is not the ripper he is a good person..."

Bonnie listened to Caroline ramble. She knew that Caroline was holding out on something. She was usually absolute on her opinions that did not have to deal with her. Caroline may question herself, but she rarely questioned anything else. That was why she was not with Klaus. She knew he was bad. That was also the reason she did not like Damon. Despite him helping her a few times, that never made up for what he did to her. But Stefan had not done anything, if anything he was helpful and supportive. So why would she reconsider her thoughts on him?

"Caroline don't worry about it. Things change. Plus Damon is an asshat."

"_Asshat_?"

Bonnie did not realize she had said that, it was one of the random things Stiles said.

"Yeah._** Asshat.**_"

"I think that is a California thing."

"It's a Stiles thing."

"_Stiles_?"

"Friend."

"Of Scott?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"What a wonderful transition. So..."

Caroline shifted a little, allowing her to look at her best friend.

"Tell me about the elusive Scott McCall."

Bonnie sighed.

* * *

Monday had started off as a good day. Caroline had woken her up to a wonderful breakfast. Then she informed Bonnie that she had to do something today, which Bonnie found suspicious and sad at the same time.

"Don't worry, I kind of called your fave hair dresser."

"Janet?"

"Yes! I may have gotten you an appointment to get your hair done."

"All I would do is just get my weave removed..."

"Well that is something. So do it!"

Bonnie did not argue. After she ate, she got ready for the day and was then swept away clear across town to where her hair dresser Janet lived. Janet was a big black woman with a gorgeous smile and her hair was gorgeous. She always had Bonnie looking wonderful. The only time that did not happen was when she was out of town and Bonnie was left with her friend Chloe. She remembered the messy weave she had, and then got a wig to try to hide it. Unfortunately it did not due her well. Thankfully Bonnie's white majority friends did not notice, and if they did, they did not say anything. When she got there she almost cried. It had been a long time since Bonnie had gotten her hair done. It was one of the little things Bonnie loved to do. It allowed her to relax. Also Elena and Caroline would never go to a black salon, so she was safe to feel relaxed. No Salvatore problems, no Tyler problems, no Klaus problems. None.

"Oh is that Bonnie!"

She gave Janet a big smile.

"Girl the last time I saw you was in what September? Ugh that weave on your head must be tired. Girl let's get rid of that thing."

She did not even bother with small talk at first. Janet just snatched the much tinier girl away to Bonnie's favorite seat, and begun.

It was therapeutic. To be somewhere familiar that was hers. Doing something she enjoyed. Bonnie did not even keep up with the time. She had closed her eyes, and listened to Janet. She was a bit of a motormouth, but Bonnie loved that. When if was done, Bonnie was left with a mess of a head of hair.

"Alright, let's get this bad boy into recognizable shape and then I will send you on your way."

Bonnie was then put through intense hair therapy, as Janet called it; she had to untangle the shedding, take out the braids, and detangled the mass. It was a long process. When Janet was almost through, Bonnie's hair was a mass cloud of chocolate brown.

"Alright Bonnie. One last thing to do..."

"Wash?"

"Wash."

This was by far the shortest process and was done in no time. When it was all over, with Bonnie's hair dry and in a bun, she finally noticed something was off.

"Uh Janet...where is everybody?"

Janet smiled.

"Well...I am unfortunately closing down."

"What?"

"In Mystic Falls."

"But why?"

"Because Mystic Falls has Clare's running, and...a lot of the black girls get better treatment there. I am just a small shop that can do maybe five or six heads at a time. They can hold up to at least twenty."

"But..."

"But nothing, I gave the girl's recommendations, and I am going to move to North Carolina to help run my Grandmother's shop."

Bonnie felt a tear run down her face.

"Don't cry. I know you can take care of your own hair. I mean other than weaves and all that."

"I am going to need to find someplace where I live to do my hair...oh God..."

"Where are you living anyway?"

"Uh some small town called Beacon Hills."

"Beacon Hills California?"

Bonnie was confused.

"Yes..."

Janet gave her a smile.

"You are in luck. I have a friend that does hair over there. Practically sisters. Her name is Lorrell. She is a great hairdresser, probably better than me. But don't tell her I said that. Which I know you are going to see her."

"Janet."

"No buts in a week or month, whichever you want to try, I better be getting a call from Lorrell telling me she did your weave."

"Janet..."

The older woman took Bonnie into her arms.

"I am going to miss you. Hell I already did. Been doing your hair since you were a old enough to scream at the sight of a hot comb."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Janet, taking in the warmth that was the woman.  
"Sometimes people come into your life, no matter how long they stay, just to direct you into a different direction. Here's is to you Bonnie."

She pulled away and looked down lovingly at the smaller girl.

"Alright standard things I say: shampoo once a week, twice at most."

Bonnie smiled.

"Moisturize and hydrate."

"No weaves for two weeks at the least, but I prefer you go a month."

"Check them ends."

Janet smiled.

"And the most important thing..."

Bonnie waited wanting to say it with her.

"Don't use white people hair products."

* * *

"Well look who it is?"

Bonnie looked up with a smile to see Matt. Even though she was a bit upset with him, she did miss him. They talked a few times on the phone, generally at the insistence of Elena. Matt had found himself getting closer to Elena. He was her bloodbag at times. Bonnie wondered if she had called when Elena was feeding on her. The thought of her disrupting such a creepy moment did make her feel negative things.

"Hey Matt. How are you?"

"Fine, happy to see you are home...even if for a little while."

She smiled. She missed him. The little scar on his lip was her favorite. It was slight, and almost unnoticeable, but she focused on it a lot. She wondered if Matt knew that she liked looking at his mouth. It was strange, but Bonnie had wanted to kiss him, just to touch the scar. Of course she never did it, nor spoke about it. She was almost ashamed of that little fantasy.

"Hey, when do you get of f for break?"

"In ten minutes. That will be enough time to bring out your favorite."

Bonnie gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Matt."

"No problems. Be right back with your order."

Bonnie watched him walk away and sighed.

* * *

Matt placed her plate down in front of her, along with a glass. She was given a double bacon cheese burger, with tomato, pickles, no onions (Bonnie hated raw onions) and homemade chips on the side. The glass held a strawberry milkshake, Bonnie's favorite.

"Alright, do not be upset if I just sit here and eat and not talk a lot."

"I already know the Bonnie Bennett deal."

She smiled.

"Good. Alright so tell me what is going on with you."

Bonnie picked up the burger and took a bite out of it. She watched Matt smile.

"Uh well, I graduated. Before that it was a lot of hell and mess."

Bonnie, though still eating, looked at him confused, and worried.

"Oh nothing big...just Salvatores and Elena mess."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Matt's tone sounded dismissive of it as well, but there was a tinge of worry. Bonnie knew it was because of Elena. Matt would never let go of her would he?

"Elena hasn't exactly chosen which one she wants, but at the same time she is distancing herself away from them. It's like she is being more aggressive and taking charge."

Bonnie nodded. She knew what it was: Elena no longer needed them constantly. She remembered talking to Elena after Jeremy had been taking hostage. She talked about her frustrations in how Damon and Stefan were treating her. Bonnie did not want to tell her that that was how they had been treating her for the longest. She would always be upset by it, but that was standard fair. She had never, outright been as frustrated by them. She wanted to help, not just say it. Apparently it was no longer a fluke either. Ever since their plan to turn Elena human again had failed, Bonnie remembered how much more independent she had become. It was like she finally accepted her fate as a vampire. Bonnie tried to remember what those months were like but she failed. Maybe it had to do something with her having magical and emotional problems at the time. It was one of the few times Bonnie had actually ignored Elena, though it was unintentional.

"Uh...well since you were gone...nothing much has changed. Sorry...well Caroline and Tyler are still, I don't know what they are right now. I think Caroline is taking it really slow, and Tyler appreciates that, but I don't know if they are going to get back together."

Bonnie nodded, her burger had been eaten to the point it fit in one hand.

"Jeremy is still a hunter. I think he enjoys it. Like a lot."

Another nod.

"Then there's..."

"I asked about you Matt."

"What?"

"Matt I asked about you. Caroline already told me about her and Tyler, and I'm sure I will see Jeremy soon enough. What is happening with you?"

Matt just sat there confused. Bonnie did not know what to think. Did he really not have much in his life?

"You're going to college right?"

Matt sat there quiet.

"Matt..."

"College isn't for everyone..."

"And neither is working at the Grille forever."

"Bonnie..."

"Please tell me you are not just going to stay here for the rest of your life? Matt you need to leave this place."

"And go where, Bonnie?"

"I don't know..."

"Exactly. I don't have _options_! I don't have immortality, or really great grades. I don't have that. I am just some normal guy."

"A normal guy can have dreams, too."

"Yeah, must have missed me."

"No you had dreams, but they involved Elena. Matt...it's over. You can't let yourself rot here."

Matt's face sunk.

"You'd think I'd rot here?"

"This place is hell Matt, you know that. When was the last time you were happy and it didn't come at a price?"

Matt got quiet again.

"You hate it here just as much as the rest of us. It's okay...you don't have to go to college, but staying in Mystic Falls..."

"I have to go."

Matt got out of the booth and walked off. Without even saying goodbye.

"Matt..."

He did not answer back.

She reclined in her seat, looking at the remains of her food. The burger was just a bite, there were few chips on the plate, and the milkshake was almost nothing but whip cream. She debated if she should finish her lunch. She picked up the burger and dipped it into the small thing of ketchup she had left. Just as she put it in her mouth, her phone started buzzing. Without even looking at the screen she answered it.

"Hello?"

Mouth full.

"Ah so it is true."

Bonnie's heart practically stopped.

"What do you want?"

"Ah come on, not even a you miss me? I know you did."

"What do you want?"

"Come on Witchy, at least..."

"So help me God if you don't tell me what it is you want I will hang up on you."

That was not all that she could do. But it was what she would do considering.

"Fine come to the bathroom."

"Wait you're..."

"Yes for God's sake, just come to the bathroom."

Bonnie stood up, and moved through the busy restaurant. As soon as she got to the bathroom, she locked the door.

"Where are you?"

"You're in the bathroom?"

"Yes, so where are you?"

"Well I am on my way to Boone, North Carolina."

"What then why did you have me..."

"Just to see if you would actually do it. Still gullible as ever."

She almost told him to go to hell. To go fuck himself. That she would rip his heart out and make Stefan eat it. Instead she breathed. She was not here to rehash old issues.

"What is it that you want Damon?"

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. Second update. Bonnie goes to get her weave taken out. Don't ask me why I did this...I just did. Anyway. Anyway...hi to Matt. Him and Bonny talk...and let me tell you this will be it until she leaves...but even then...nothing resolved. Also some minor discussion about Elena and them...eh. Klaus is not appearing. But the other two will, one more than the other. **_

_**Next chapter is Bonnie going to work...just like old times.**_

_**Thank you for reading this.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	27. Of The Status Quo

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning: This is a part of a flashback._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"I don't have anything with me Damon."

Bonnie knew he was rolling his eyes. That was Damon's thing when Bonnie had become useless. She was getting sick of it.

"Fine witchy, then make something up. I don't care. We need you."

"Look I want to help..."

She really did not.

"But I can't just create a spell, that is beyond my capabilities right now."

It really was not.

"Look Bonnie, Stefan is going to die. And if he dies you got two problems on your hands. A pissed off Damon, and a distraught Elena, and I don't think you got the will or skill to handle both of us."

Bonnie glared at the spot on the wall she had started focusing on. He had just threatened her, and knew just what buttons to push.

"I'll see what I can do."

Bonnie had expected him to just hang up. Or if not, a small quick of a thank you, that meant absolutely nothing from him. Instead she gotten something worse.

"That's more like it Bennett."

She could not even say anything. She just hung up. She stood there looking at the wall, glaring at it, as if it was Damon.

She wanted to be the end of his life, or at least harmful to the degree that he is unable to recover. Either or would be nice. But that was not happening today. Bonnie was going to return to her old position. The designated witch. She sighed as she looked at her phone. She was just about to text Scott when it she got the call.

"I'll do it later."

She put her phone in her pocket and walked out of the room, already tired by the events coming.

* * *

"Wait, so Stefan has been captured by some super werewolves?"

Bonnie nodded.

"The correct term is Alphas."

"Okay...what makes an Alpha different than a regular werewolf."

"Faster healing process, and the more pack members, the more powerful they become. Three or four could easily take down Stefan."

Bonnie watched as they got further and further away from the city. Once out of town, Caroline turned right, and was driving them through the forest. She eventually stopped the car, it was a little ways off from their destination. Both got out of the car and walked toward the spot. The spot of the dead witches.

"Wow I have not been here in forever."

Bonnie smiled at Caroline's attempt of a joke.

"Yeah, and just like always it is to do some type of work."

"That's the sad part."

Both girls made it into the house, Bonnie could feel them. They were swirling around the building. Had they been waiting for her?

"Something feels different..."

Bonnie doubted that Caroline could really feel it. Maybe she was feeling the intensity of it.

"They're here."

"Who?"

"The witches."

They made their way down stairs and the first thing Bonnie did was find one of the few grimoires she had left.

"Alrighty...so what's the plan?"

"Well, I don't know yet...we are going up against a possibly pack."

"A pack...of Super weres..."

"Alphas, and yes."

"And you said they are stronger in a pack...the Alpha is, and there is a pack of them. So they are just like juiced up and all that."

"Mhm..."

"We could split them up..."

Bonnie shook her head.

"No can do, the pack mentality runs deep and mystical. Basically once they are a pack, no matter where they are..."

"They are strong...damn."

"We also don't know what happened. Most werewolves tend to mind their business. Maybe Stefan did something..."

Caroline did not respond. Bonnie knew what that meant. She was not sure anymore.

"Regardless, the best thing is to subdue them. They may or may not be the same pack from California..."

"Wait...super Alphas are in Beacon Hills?"

"Yep, along with other things."

"Other...we will talk about this later. Do you think it is the same pack or..."

"Has to be a part of it. Because I know for a fact they are still there. Scott text me talking about them last night. They are still in Beacon Hills. Which means this is either another pack..."

"Or the same one just divided."

Bonnie nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"Like I said, best to subdue them and scare them off."

Caroline nodded.

"And I think the best thing to do is first locate them."

"How?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"That's the hard part. I could easily just start fires and making them fly around the room, but finding them, along with Stefan is going to be the hard part."

"Ooh Maybe we can do a location spell!"

Bonnie looked at her, thinking about it.

"Caroline...that was the obvious..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. But I was about to go through life and all that just to find him. Thank you!"

Caroline smiled.

"You are very much welcome. So what are we going to need?"

"Something of Stefan's really. I can get the other things myself."

"Okay! Uh I will go by the boarding house then."

Caroline turned to leave but stopped.

"Hey how was your day?"

"Caroline now is not the time..."

"Fine I'll go get the things. But we are going to talk. Especially since you haven't told me about Scott yet."

"Caroline...I..."

"No. Girl time. It is mandatory."

Caroline rushed out of the room, without letting Bonnie speak. Caroline seemed so bent on things being normal. As if Bonnie was not about to do what she did best and assist with her magic.

She took out a writing pad and pen from her purse, and started piecing together an idea or spell to deal with the Alphas. Bonnie had went against an Alpha before. Derek. He was not much of a bother, but she did had to put some effort into it. Now she would deal with an undetermined number of them. With the possibility that they could very much be related to the other pack of Alphas infesting in Beacon Hills.

Her phone had gone off, she looked at it. It was Scott. A small smile graced her face. She wanted to answer, but she had work to do. Maybe later. She would call him later. Right now she had to be Super Witch.

Bonnie placed her phone down and focused back on the page she was on.

She spent the next hour thinking of things to do. Bonnie knew that she was taking more time than normal simply because all her resources were clear across the country. It would have taken her fifteen minutes top to find the necessary spells. But now she had only one grimoire which was filled with aromatic spells. Nothing but pretty smelling spells that did wonders for back pain, and released tension.

Finally she sat the pen and pad down, and yawned. She forgot how boring this was.

"Bonnie?"

The girl looked up at the sound of that voice. It was deep and husky, with a slight drawl.

She stood up just as he was coming in.

"Jeremy?"

"Hey."

Bonnie did not know whether she should walk over to give him a hug. It felt awkward. Bonnie was not completely over him. But she no longer wanted to be with him.

They felt undone.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine Jeremy. Ugh not to be mean..."

"But why am I here?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I am going to be assisting you. Just like the old days."

Bonnie could hear the happy sound in his voice. Did he miss this?

"Thanks, but right now, I am just planning what to do about the Alpha pack."

"Alpha pack?"

"Yeah...you know Alpha,big bad werewolf..."

"So a pack of big bad werewolves?"

"Yep all super powered because they are in a pack together."

"How many are there?"

"I don't know. Right now the important thing is to get Stefan back."

Jeremy nodded. She looked at his arm, wondering if the tattoo had grown more.

"You wondering if the tat has gotten bigger?"

Bonnie was shocked.

"Yeah..."

"It hasn't."

Bonnie nodded. Part of her was relieved. He was not out there playing big bad hunter. But she also was upset that he was not.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you not...you know..."

"Because Elena doesn't want me to."

"But, it's not her decision..."

She let it slip, but it came out. Jeremy just looked at her, slightly incredulous.

"I know. But for the sake of Elena..."

"She'll live."

Why was she saying this?

"Barely."

Bonnie snorted. It was a brand of Jeremy's humor. Really dry, almost undetectable if you did not know him. But there was a small trace of seriousness in it.

"We should get started. We have a lot of work to do."

"In finding Stefan?"

"No in piecing something together to deal with the Alphas."

"Your grimoires don't have anything?"

"Most of them are back in California. There is this one but it is nothing but aromatherapy."

"Damn."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. She looked at her pad and the ideas she came up with. Strike them with lightining. Aneurisms, fire. All typical things to do, but not enough to incapacitate them. Also she did not know the numbers. There could be five to twenty of them. She had no clue.

"Well let's get brainstorming."

She looked at Jeremy, as he took his own notebook and pen out of his bag. She appreciated him. Even after they never spoke about what had happened, it was as if he was never going to stop. He would never stop caring, even if he would not speak on it.

* * *

The next three days had been stressful. Caroline had brought Stefan's ring which meant he was unable to run in the daytime, limiting him severely. She tried the locator spell she knew by heart, but turned up with nothing. Something was wrong.

It was Tuesday when she finally voiced her frustrations.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I can't find him."

She looked at the dish with the ring on it.

"Somethings blocking me."

"You think they have their own witch?"

"I don't know maybe."

Bonnie looked at Caroline who was just as confused.

"Actually...I don't think so...I don't know...it doesn't feel like magic though. It actually just feels like a block. Like a big wall just blocking me."

"So we can't find Stefan?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"No I did not say that. Actually, this is a good thing. The block is coming from a certain place. Like it is faint the farther away I get from it."

Jeremy was with them that day. He nodded.

"So you're saying that the block...is close to them?"

"I think they have themselves blocked off. But by what?"

"Well you said it did not feel magical..."

"It is supernatural but...it reminds me of something."

"What?"

"I don't remember."

No one spoke after that. They sat there confused as to what was happening. Bonnie searched her mind for any clue that could help her. This block was something she remembered. Then the image of Stiles popped up. Him accidently spilling something on her, and it did something. What was it? She was torn from her thoughts by the sound of Caroline and Jeremy's phone.

"Hey Elena."

"Damon..."

"No she has not found him yet."

"No she has not found him yet."

They were talking about Bonnie. Why had they not just called her? Damon she was okay with, but Elena was her best friend. She thought about it, she did not think of any time that Elena had been involved in her magic. When had Elena been there to witness her practicing magic, or doing a spell in the witches house? It upset her a little. All she could do for Elena, but never had she been there to witness it.

"Bonnie is doing the best she can Damon."

"She says there is a block around him. But she has figured out something. Don't worry Elena, we will find Stefan."

"Well you're not here doing anything. Running your gas out over a search when you don't have leads is not productive Damon. She will find him."

Both closed their phones and turned back to Bonnie. Both had the same expression on their faces.

They were sorry. As if it was their fault.

* * *

"Mountain ash."

"What?"

"They have mountain ash. They have themselves circled in mountain ash. It is a supernatural repellent. They are also probably using that on Stefan."

"It's like vervain?"

"And wolfsbane. It has some mystical property that I am not all that versed on. But that doesn't matter. We know what it is, and I think I can combat it."

"So it can take anything out?"

"I don't know about anything, but it did not do well with Scott."

"Scott?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Caroline!"

"Oh crap I'm..."

"Wait you are in a relationship?"

"Not the time to talk about it. We have to save Stefan."

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Not even a month."

"So you can't really say you to are together."

"She did kiss him a lot."

Caroline was not helping.

"My love life is not that big."

It got quiet in the basement.

"It kind of is."

She shot a look at Caroline.

"How did you two even get together?"

"I don't know it started when I was wearing this werewolf..."

"Wait you dating a werewolf?"

Jeremy was shock. Caroline was not.

"I know right?"

"And it turned out to be really bad for him and..."

Bonnie stopped. That was it.

"Wolfsbane."

"Yeah okay wolfsbane doesn't tell us about Scott."

Jeremy leaned forward.

"Don't hold your breath I have been trying to get her to talk about him since Monday."

Bonnie shook her head, frustrated with the both of them.

"No! Wolfsbane! The werewolf repellent when combined with the already added nearly killed him..."

"Nice..."

She gave an evil look at Jeremy. He pretended not to notice it.

"I also made him this magical sedative for his transformations."

"You're doing a lot for this guy."

Another pointed look at Jeremy.

"Anyway I am thinking that if I can mix these two spells, or at the very least take bits of them, I can make a spell that can incapacitate them."

"Okay, that's good."

"But what about the mountain ash?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie waiting for an answer. Bonnie just nodded, trying to process the information as quickly as possible.

"I am going to create a spell or something to basically nullify the effects. Just long enough to let Damon get in, get Stefan, and get out. No killing no anything."

"You know Damon is going to try to kill one of them."

"I know but I am going to make sure that the spell last long enough that he can only get Stefan."

"You don't want them to die?"

"Look they stole Stefan not some random innocent."

Jeremy gave her a slightly amused look.

"You don't think Stefan is innocent."

_Not really._

"It's not that. But what if they are just remains of the packs that Stefan in his ripper stage and Klaus had left behind? What if they want revenge? It's best not to start a war with them. Because you will lose."

"What makes you..."

"I am leaving in a few days. I will be returning to the life I have in Beacon Hills. I will help you, but I am not ending my life for this."

She said it quickly and with sternness. It was absolute. They just looked at her shocked. Jeremy spoke up.

"Bonnie."

"I love you guys. But this is the last time I am sticking my neck and powers out there for them."

She did not say their names but she knew they were aware of who she was talking about.

Damon, Stefan, and possibly Elena.

"We got to get things ready."

* * *

The next two days were spent preparing. Wednesday had Bonnie holed up in Caroline's kitchen. Jeremy called Damon and told him the plan. Of course he disagreed. As Jeremy put it:

"They stole his brother, and he wants revenge..."

"Even though there is a big chance that Stefan started it."

Jeremy shrugged. Caroline walked into the kitchen, phone in one hand a small box in the other. She seemed a little annoyed.

"Elena is going with Damon to find Stefan."

Bonnie did not even turn from the hot pot.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they work in a unit now."

The unit being Stefan, Damon, and Elena.

"It's creepy."

That was Jeremy.

"Well I got a large thing of wolfsbane. Thank you Tyler."

"What? Why would Tyler have...you know what. No questions asked."

Caroline handed it to her, and stood beside Jeremy. Bonnie took some of it and started mixing the new spell.

"Alright I have this spell almost done. And the other one is..."

She was putting in another ingredient. The smell wafted through the room. It smelled wonderful.

"Alright, almost done."

"Wait I only see one pot..."

"Yeah the other spell is actually just an incantation."

"So you're going..."

"To need the standard candles and all that."

Bonnie moved away from the pot and looked at her writing pad. She started checking things of the list. She turned to another page and review the spell. It needed to be more specific, and it was in another language. This was harder than it looked. But Bonnie was positive she could handle it.

"Have you found where they are located?"

"Yep...Damon was so off."

"Where are they?"

"Bonnie turned the stove off, and wiped her hands on her pants. She moved away from the stove and to the counter with a map. On it the ring kept moving around, hitting a certain spot and rebounding off of it.

"What is happening?"

"Well, I basically created another spell, and it is makes the ring attracted to the target. Like a magnet. Right now I am doing the smaller but more complex version. It is moving to Stefan on the map. And guess where he is."

"Palo Alto?"

"What? Is that even a real place?"

Caroline shrugged.

"No, he is still in_ town_. The wolves hid him, and have been covering their tracks with mountain ash."

Jeremy looked down at the map in confusion.

"But why would Damon go all the way to Boone then?"

"They split up. Some stayed with Stefan, others are leading Damon on a wild goose chase."

"Should I call them to come home?"

"Yes."

Caroline nodded and walked out of the room. She had left her phone in her room. Bonnie moved past Jeremy and went right back to her spells.

"Wow...you're amazing."

"Hm?"

"I said you're amazing."

"Oh...why?"

Bonnie did not want to think it was because she was doing this for Elena. This was what she normally did when she was in Mystic Falls.

"You realize you are creating spells, three of them at once."

Bonnie smiled.

"Well technically four. That spell to locate Stefan was a small one. The bigger one is also going to break the mountain ashes' control.

"So Damon can get in..."

"And get out. I have to hold on to concentration and all that."

"Cool. Are you okay to do this?"

Bonnie knew what that meant. She looked into Jeremy's concerned eyes.

"Yeah. I actually feel the best I have in so long."

"That's good. I guess California is doing you well."

"It is."

She looked back at the incantation.

"Hey if you are going to use Stefan's ring to break the powers of mountain ash..."

"I am going to use the spell to concentrate on keeping it open. It's like breaking water or something. The ring won't be strong enough to break it. Just pierce it. The spell is to make sure to keep it open."

"Like the tomb spell?"

"Yeah...but without having to open it myself."

"You must be powerful enough to do this."

"I am taking that as a compliment."

"You should."

She turned to see Jeremy watching her.

"Jeremy..."

She turned away again. Not knowing what to say. Instead she checked on her potion. Everything was just roasting slightly. She would have to ground it later.

"I know you don't want to talk about Scott...at least to me, but...I'm happy you're happy."

Bonnie did not look at him. She could feel his gaze on her. She just looked down at the paper.

"Jeremy, I..."

"I'm going to interrupt you and say what I have to say...I fucked up. I know I did. And we just...I just let it slide. Bonnie I will always love you. I think what is bad about that is that I realized it at the last minute. When you left for California. I was devastated. I didn't know why at first. It was like I lost you, like I really lost you. And I did...months ago. But, when I came back...we started playing this complicated dance. And I was okay with that. I did not know what to say to you. I did not want you to leave me. Elena is probably the only person you would forgive at a moments notice, everyone else..."

She stood there listening to him.

"I was okay with what we had. We were not really together, and it was very much assured that it would never happen again...but you would always be there. I would always get to hold you when you were hurt, or you would worry about me. But then California happened...Scott happened. And I am not going to lie. It fucking hurts to know you are gone. But I am happy. I was never going to be the guy you needed...maybe it is Mystic Falls or something, I don't know. But you have finally moved on...and that is all that matters. So...I guess I am saying, I love you. And I am sorry."

Bonnie did not turn around at first. What was she supposed to do or say to that? Jeremy told her he loved her, and apologized. Finally she willed herself around, only to be met with a hug. It was loving and warm. But...

"Thank you."

And she did just that. She forgave him.

* * *

**_A/N: Third update. Three more to go! Alright. So this is a bit fast paced. Lets break it down. Bonnie is asked to do help save Stefan. Stefan has gotten captured by the Alpha pack and is now in big trouble. Bonnie and co spent three days working. You got to see two of them. The third day just happens. Anyway Jeremy confesses to Bonnie that he loves her and he is happy for her...good for him. He also apologizes for...well what happened. I'm pandering to Bonnie right now I'm sorry. _**

**_Next chapter: they go to save Stefan...sort of..._**

**_Thank you for reading this story. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I love writing it._**

**_Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy._**


	28. Somethings Change

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning this is a part of a flashback._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

He did not call or text.

Bonnie did not bother to worry. She could not. After all she had not been very communicative over the last few days. She was on a mission. She was in the middle of getting ready to save a person she no longer trusted, for the sake of a friend she no longer believed in.

"Alright, so we have the Werewolf Stopper."

Caroline held up a bag and shook it. Bonnie just nodded.

"We also have the spell for the opening."

Jeremy held that up. She gave him a small smile. He gave her one back.

"And we have our lucky little master key."

Bonnie thought about everything that happened in the last few days. She had come on a Sunday, had a decent day Monday, until she was pulled into the same tired mess that followed Mystic Falls as usual. By Tuesday she was roped into one of Stefan and Damon's problems. Wednesday and Thursday she spent working on a spell. Friday she had finished up three spells that she was very much proud of. And now that same Friday she was driving to her old high school in the middle of the night. How much did Bonnie hate this?

The only good that came out of anyone it was the fact that she did make three spells. Her first spells. It was not just accomplishing a spell she read from her Grimoires. No it was the fact she created her own spells, with the assistance of Caroline and Jeremy. But they were hers, and hopefully they would work. Bonnie realized something. She was going to have to start her own grimoire eventually. That brought great pride. Bonnie was advancing, in just year of her becoming a witch. After struggling to maintain her sanity, her powers, her livelihood, Bonnie had found herself at a most powerful moment. There was nothing she could not do right now.

And she knew that.

"Call Elena and Damon and tell them to meet us at the school."

When she got there she could feel it. Even if they were cloaked in mountain ash, she could feel the powerful presence of the Alphas. It was intoxicating.

"So what should we do boss?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline confused. She looked dead serious when she said that.

"Uh...well we need Damon. Actually we could use you."

"Yeah..."

It was not a question, or even an answer. Bonnie was sure that it was more like a no. Was Caroline declining on saving Stefan?

"Well Damon it is. Speaking of where are they?"

"They said they would be here in a few."

"Well while we wait..."

Bonnie pulled her bag and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To the door near the gym."

"Why?"

"Three things. It's secluded, it is close to Stefan, and for some reason they are the only doors that open in."

"Right. Wait how will Damon know where we are?"

"Caroline could you go and wait for them?"

"Why Caroline?"

"Because she is a vampire, and once they get here they could just run to us."

"Ah."

The walk took five minutes, as soon as they got there, Caroline disappeared.

"Alright, let's get to work."

Bonnie took out her candles and placed them in a circle around her. Jeremy had his crossbow ready to defend himself. Bonnie had told him to dip them in the powder so they could take out any Alphas. Once ready she took out the ring out of her pocket. She had charmed it to work, but had not yet activated it. She would wait for the rest of the group to get there to do that.

"So...this is fun."

"Yeah...just like old times. Except I haven't passed out or bled from my nose."

Jeremy laughed. Bonnie smiled. At least he got her terrible humor.

"Yeah. That's good. But you are about to do like three or four spells in a row."

"Mhm..."

"Aren't you worried?"

Bonnie just shrugged.

"No time."

Jeremy just looked at her, not satisfied with that answer.

"Bonnie..."

She looked at him effectively silencing him. It was stern but reassuring.

"Jeremy, I will be okay. I have been practicing...plus I have been feeling a lot better. I can do this."

He was not convinced. But Bonnie was. She knew she could do it. She had put so much work and effort into everything, she was not about to back down out of fear.

"I can do this. I know I can."

Jeremy turned away, and nodded.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned to see her. Elena.

She looked better. Healthier. Almost human. Matt must have been doing a good job. She was tempted to get up from her position, but she stayed. That did not stop her from feeling elated to see her.

"Elena."

"No time for us to get cozy and warm reunions. We got a brother to save, and werewolfs to kill."

"No..."

Damon looked at her, annoyed and dangerous.

"No?"

Bonnie stood up.

"No, Damon. Trust me, it is best to not provoke them. Just get Stefan and I will handle the rest."

She was aware of Caroline and Jeremy's gaze on her.

"If you think..."

"These are a pack of Alphas. They are not going to stay down long, so I suggest you put your murderous ego away and save Stefan."

Damon did not say anything. Instead he just looked at the door.

"So what is going to happen? I just run through while you knock them out?"

That was Elena. It was the first time she had spoken to Bonnie since she had gotten home. It was the first time she even looked at Bonnie. She had become so engrossed in the Stefan thing, she had almost no time for Bonnie.

"Uh no. There is a protection around it. I am going to have to break it, and then keep it open. Just long enough for Damon to get **in** get Stefan **out**."

She made sure to stare down Damon for emphasis. She was answered with a whatever.

"Alright, lets get started."

Bonnie made sure to position herself properly. She was sitting on her knees, one hand with the ring in it, the other was digging to get the werewolf spell in the other. Once she got the crushed powder in her hand she held them both up.

The first thing to do was break the barrier, and find Stefan.

She looked to Damon one last time.

"You are going to hear a humming, follow it when I say go. Got it Damon?"

She was answered with a nod. That was all she needed. The less he snarked at her the easier it was to do this spell. She closed her eyes and started the chant. She repeated multiple times, her voice getting low and heavy. The air got thick, and she started to hear a vibrating sound. Her left hand got warm, then the ring started to float. It started to spin around, making small circles. Then they got bigger, and finally it stopped. Mid air, the gem pointed at the door.

_**"GO!"**_

The ring flew to the door, stopping when it hit an invisible wall. The mountain ash was resisting her magic. Bonnie expected that. In her right hand she held open the werewolf powder. She had to do this correctly. She was about to use a lot of energy to break through. She kept chanting but started to change the words.

This time she was willing the ring through, to find it's master. To yearn for it. To destroy any barrier that opposed it. Finally the ring broke through. Bonnie stopped chanting that spell and then focused on another one.  
She was now going to spread the toxin. The only way to do that was by a howling wind.

Bonnie summoned the strongest of winds, and directed it towards the door. It pushed through easily, and Bonnie held out her right hand, watching the dark red powder fly away. It spread through the air like a disease. They listened as bodies dropped like flies inside.

She turned to Damon.

"Go get him."

Damon hesitated.

"Go Damon!"

He sped into the school. Bonnie could feel her magic waning. Not because of her, but the mountain ash barrier was closing.

The third spell was needed.

She put her hands down, tilted her head and started to chant once more. This time it was slow and steady. This spell would need her to concentrate, not to worry. She could feel the barrier pushing on her. But she held steady. She was the only thing keeping them alive. The werewolf sedative was not going to last long. Bonnie wanted to ensure they would not get hurt by the hands of the Salvatores. Instead she would have to interrogate them herself later. That was the plan, but she knew she could not trust them.

Stefan and Damon.

They would undoubtedly want revenge. They would seek it, as if it was owed to them. Bonnie knew it was stupid to let them try. She was going to have to make sure they keep their hands to themselves.

"Where are they?"

That was Elena. Bonnie was worried herself. She had been holding up the barrier for five minutes. This would not last long.

A groan. Bonnie almost broke concentration at that.

"They're waking up."

"Crap."

That was Caroline. She had been quiet for the entire duration of the spell.

"Bonnie..."

"They're coming..."

Bonnie could feel two cold presences coming their way when suddenly...it stopped.

"What the hell? Bonnie!"

"What happening?"

"Bonnie open the got damn barrier you brat."

Bonnie slunk down, tired. She looked up to see Damon and Stefan standing at the doorway. Stefan was worn out, and looked as if he had been tortured. Damon was bloody. It was fresh.

"You didn't..."

"Oh sue me I took care of them. They stole my brother. Now let us out!"

"I told you to get him and get out for a reason Damon! That was three spells I just did in a row. That took a lot of power!"

"Yeah yeah yeah excuses. Do your little voodoo and get us out of here."

Bonnie shook her head in frustration.

"I'm tired Damon. Maybe next time you will listen. You fucked up wanting to get vengeance. And now you are stuck with a bunch of pissed off Alpha werewolves."

"I killed like three of them."

"There are more Damon. They led you on a decoy. They are going to comeback and maybe kill you."

"Most likely kill you."

Bonnie looked at Caroline, she did not look exactly worried about this. Her face was cold, and her words were emotionless.

"Bonnie..."

Stefan spoke again. His voice tired. He had not quite healed completely.

"Please...help us."

She just looked at him. His face was pleading. But she did not care. She was tired. She was not going to bend over backwards for them anymore.

"I'm sorry. But you brought this on yourself. If you survive..."

"NO!"

Bonnie felt herself being lifted. By Elena.

"Bonnie you have to get them out of there."

"Elena!"

"Please you have to! I can't..."

"I cannot right now. I would die if I had to break the barrier again. Look you two should just go hide somewhere till tomorrow. There are enough."

"Bonnie you have to save them now. Don't you care at all?"

"_**Elena.**_"

Caroline stepped toward her, angry.

"No. You leave us, you never looked back. Your calls got less and less frequent. Now this. You are just...you would do anything for us. Please!"

Bonnie shrugged off Elena's grasp. She looked at her. Anything for us...she knew what that meant. Anything for her, and subsequently them.

"Well that Bonnie is gone. I can't risk my life every time they need me. Every time you need me."

She turned to the door to see them standing there, Stefan looking a little more healthier.

"Go hide."

"Save them...please."

She could hear the plea in Elena's voice.

She moved away. Picking up her things, and placing them in a bag.

"I suggest you hide. You have a long night ahead of you."

"Bonnie?"

"Caroline we should go."

Caroline nodded.

"Jeremy, will you be okay?"

He nodded as well.

"Bonnie..."

She walked away, Caroline following. All she could hear was Elena standing there calling her.

* * *

_**A/N: In a perfect world this would happen. The original ending was that Bonnie would save them , and pass out. But ultimately that brings great strain on her and Elena...but then I thought...no. They need angst and drama for themselves. That is what happens next chapter. This is a relatively quick chapter. Next one will be of Saturday...which is aftermath and all that. Bonnie and forgiveness happens with another person! Guess who...**_

_**Thank you again. Just a lot of thanks. I love my readers. You guys don't necessarily keep me going but the motivation is loved.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	29. Aftermath pt 5

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning: This is a part of a flashback._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

It was one in the morning when they got back to Caroline's. Sheriff Forbes greeted them on the way down for a glass of water. She did not ask questions, trying to distance herself from the supernatural now. Bonnie thought that was wise. Ultimately someone should look after the town, but it took a certain kind of person, and that was not Liz.

When they got to Caroline's room, the blonde vampire closed the door and turned to Bonnie.

"That..."

Bonnie shook her head.

"I really..."

"That was awesome."

"What was?"

"You...I mean the spells...it was awesome. Three spells back to back. You kicked ass today."

Bonnie smiled but she did not feel that way.

"Is that why Stefan and Damon are trapped in the school?"

She heard Caroline scoff.

"That was their fault. Damon got a bit bold when you told him not to."

"Still..."

Caroline shook her head.

"There was nothing you could do...you were drained."

Bonnie shrugged. She felt a weight sit beside her on the bed, and an arm pull her in.

"Hey, you are amazing. You don't need to put so much pressure on yourself. And tonight...you stood up for yourself."

A small trace of guilt burst through her. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I could have done the spell one last time. Just to open it enough to get the out..."

She felt Caroline stiffen a little.

"I know..."

"I want them to die..."

She waited for Caroline to leave her. It never happened.

"I know..."

"Caroline..."

"Yes?"

"I hate them both...so _much_..."

"Yeah...I know. I do too."

She did not ask why. That was Caroline's reasoning. It did make her wonder. While it was obvious as to why she would hate Damon. But why Stefan? He had been good to her. She trusted him. He gave her a reason to trust him. Maybe one day Caroline would tell her. But right now...it was just nice to have each other.

And their dislike of the Salvatores.

Caroline suddenly laid back. Bonnie still sat up. A comfortable silence fell upon them.

"Caroline..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I abandoned you so long ago."

"Bonnie you moved away. I hardly call that..."

"No not that...when you transitioned."

"Oh...I thought we went over this already?"

"We did, but I have to say it again. I just owe you that."

"You didn't know if I was going to be an evil vampire or not...no problem..."

"I know, but in comparison to how I helped you and how I helped Elena, I treated you like shit."

"I mean...not even in comparison. You did treat me like shit. But that's okay. I know why you did it. I understand."

"But that doesn't make it right Caroline."

Bonnie finally laid back beside her friend. She turned her head to look at her. Caroline was just staring at the ceiling.

"I know I have apologized for that. But now...you are not the second best friend you know that?"

Caroline did not speak.

"Caroline you know that right?"

"Sort of..."

"No you know you are not the second best friend. Or the brides maid. Or..."

"But that's what we will always be to Elena. That's what I figured out when you left. I mean I knew it already. But you were here. You were on no one side...well okay maybe you took a side...but you jumped both sides frequently. You were here for Elena and me. But then you leave...and I realize...I only have Tyler. Elena has Stefan and Damon, and Jeremy, and Matt. I have Tyler. I know Tyler will come to save me. I can't guarantee the others would do that. I know that sounds selfish, but... I ahte them just for how much they love Elena."

Bonnie understood. Caroline had always been a bit envious of Elena. But there was one thing that no one could do deny; Elena had legions of people that would do anything for her. That would be okay if they were not your friends as well. Or what she thought were her friends. Caroline felt alone not because she did not have followers sitting at her feet, but because she did not think she had the support to be okay. She did not have half the group bending over backwards when she turned. She had almost been killed by Damon, and Bonnie shunned her. But Elena was different, they had went so far to find a cure for her.

And Caroline had been okay with that...but now, it did not make sense to her. And she did resent everyone.

Even Bonnie.

* * *

The next day, Saturday welcomed Bonnie with rays of sunlight. She was the first one to get up that morning. She took a shower, and got ready that day. Her hair, still without her weave, was placed in another bun. It had become her general style for the time being. She would straighten her hair eventually, but right now was just resting period. She went to the kitchen to start a thing of coffee. She was not a big fan of coffee, but she knew Caroline needed it. It kept her lively, a way to fool most people that she was no longer apart of the living.

Just as she got the coffee going she felt a presence. It was cold, distant, almost death. Immediately she thought it was Caroline.

"Hey Caroline I have the coffee going. You think we should make breakfast together...considering I am going home tomorrow."

"I thought this was your home."

Bonnie stopped, and turned around.

"Elena..."

She had not changed from her outfit last night. A purple long sleeve and blue jeans. Bonnie wondered if she ever tried. To look human. It was damn near summertime in Virginia, it was going to get hot.

"Bonnie...we need to go..."

"No Elena."

"What?"

"I'd rather not spend my morning saving them."

"But you have to."

"Why?"

She did not yell it. She was not even angry. She was curious as to why she should even help them.

"Because..."

"Because what? What have they ever done for me?"

"Bonnie..."

"No. I am tired of this...I am tired of them. They screwed up, and yet I have to come clean up their mess. Not just me, but most of our friends came to it. Jeremy and Caroline had no purpose there, but they were there for me. And for who? Damon, who did things to Caroline, and snapped Jeremy's neck. And Stefan. Who will stand by his brother through tick and thin. As noble as that sounds, I will not align myself with someone who would stand by a callous arrogant murderer."

As soon as she said that, she felt a hand around her neck. She realized that Elena was staring her down, her veins around her eyes.

"Take that back!"

"They did it Elena. They have walked over everyone you cared about for you. Damon has done unforgivable things to your friends. Stefan almost drove you off the bridge..."

She felt Elena hand grip tighter. Finally she got tired of it. She focused on Elena and watched as her friend fall to an aneurysm.

"Ga!"

Elena dropped her, and Bonnie got into a defensive position. She let up, but knew not to underestimate Elena.

"Elena..."

Both girls looked to see Caroline standing there, staring between them.

"What's going on?"

Bonnie was about to say something, but Elena spoke first.

"We were just talking...and I was just leaving."

She was turning away when Bonnie spoke.

"Get Jeremy, tell him to kick the barrier."

"Why?"

"Humans are immune to the effects of the mountain ash."

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

_Because she wanted them contained. But it was no hope now._

"Because Jeremy could have been hurt if they caught his scent."

"Oh..."

"Jeremy has gotten stronger, and wiser...hell he has taken down two hybrids...but a gang of Alphas is not in his ballpark. Just kick the barrier and tell them to leave."

Elena nodded.

"Thank you."

She did not even get a chance to say she was welcome.

* * *

"His name is Scott..."

Caroline turned her head away from her best friend.

"I know that...why is this important?"

"We met in Chemistry..."

"Bonnie?"

"I was scared to be with him...but he knew..."

She just listened.

"He is a great guy. He listens, and is cool. He laughs at my unfunny jokes. He is really cute. I think he is of latin descent. He's not all white...His birthday is October 6, 1993. He plays lacrosse. He loves pizza, and likes to sleep on his stomach. He is a bit ditz, but not stupid."

Caroline smiled.

"He is like five ten. Which isn't really tall, but still tall enough. He can be considered compact. Like lean muscle. He works at the local vet. He used to have asthma. He thinks I'm really pretty. His ex girl friend, is a hunter..."

"Hunter?"

"Yep."

"Ew..."  
"She is aight...I don't really like her though. Anyway he is a great friend. A great person..."

Caroline snuggled into Bonnie, listening to her talk about Scott for the first time. She closed her eyes and imagined him. He sounded like a great guy.

"Oh...and he has an offset jaw...like me."

* * *

_**A/N: Fifth update. One more left people. Alright: so in this short chapter: Bonnie apologized to Caroline for her treatment. You have to admit their preference of Elena over Caroline is a bit...eh. Plus this is not about love interest, but people who the girls trust, and will be there for them. Obviously Elena wins. Like I said, Caroline only has Tyler. Matt is a liability. Jeremy and her don't really talk or interact outside of Bonnie (not even Elena). Stefan does somewhat. Damon she hates. Basically...yeah the scales are very tilted. And though Bonnie loves both girls...she did nearly kill herself to prevent Elena from having to become a vampire...that was more than the ring and cold shoulder she gave to Caroline. **_

_**This is not to diss Elena at all. I hope it does not come off that way. I am about to bring her back for the last chapter of this update, which is Bonnie's last day...which includes the last two apologies in this. Oh and the Salvatores don't show up much, but are referenced. They don't even interact with Bonnie.**_

_**Thank You for reading this.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	30. Home

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Warning: Part Flashback ahead._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

It was Sunday.

"You awake?"

"Yep..."

"You sleep any?"

"A little..."

"That's good. You'll probably sleep on the plane anyway."

"We spent most of the night packing."

"And talking...about Scott."

"Shut up."

"You just sounded so happy to talk about him..."

"Shut up."

"Bonnie and Scott sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

Bonnie raised her hand, indicating for Caroline to stop.

"Please don't finish that."

"Fine. But in all seriousness: I am going to miss you."

"I'll be back..."

"But you won't be here."

"Caroline..."

This time Caroline raised her hand.

"I think you leaving has done a number on me to be honest. Like you made a whole in the group, and it was big enough for me to see things. Like how Elena was isolating herself from the group, and looking to Damon and Stefan for comfort. Or how Matt knew this...and was pushing to it. Or How Jeremy really loved you, and he is getting lonelier by the second. I am not saying you were the glue. That is Elena. But you were a big piece of this puzzle and without it...things just look differently. Or maybe this is the reality of it."

"Caroline..."

"Bonnie I can't wait to leave for college."

"That's good. Make new friends. I think that is the problem; we latched on to each other for far too long. Now look at us."

"Sometimes people are just meant to be with each other for a certain period of time."

"And other times we are supposed to be friends for ever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Caroline and Bonnie stopped talking after that. They feel back to sleep, comfortable with the fact they were not going to lose each other. Even if it was never said.

* * *

"Tyler."

"Hey, Bonnie. How are you?"

Bonnie watched him stand there awkwardly. Obviously he was not there to see her.

"I'm fine...Caroline is in the kitchen if you want to go talk to her. And by if I mean know. So..."

She moved out of his way and let him in.

"Who is it Bonnie?"

Bonnie closed the door, watching as Tyler made his way to the kitchen.

"Ugh Tyler's here."

She waited as she heard Caroline's heels click. She walked out of the kitchen into the hallway and saw him standing there. Bonnie watched as she tried to decipher the emotions that were speeding across her friend's face.

"Caroline..."

"Tyler..."

Bonnie was tempted to say her own name as a way to break the ice, but decided against it. Instead she leaves the house, letting them have privacy. She did not know where she would go, so instead she just sits on the porch and waits. It was a nice Sunday morning. In a few hours Bonnie would be leaving to return back to California and she would pick up from where she left off. The first thing she would have to do was talk to her dad. Explain the situation. Or lie. She had not figured which yet. She had promised to be more careful. And she was, but old habits were hard to break. She did pride herself on Friday though. She did not just give in and save them. She let them suffer for their consequences, but now what was she to do? The Alpha pack would come for them. And she could not stay, or she did not want to. Ultimately Stefan was their goal, maybe Damon. Hopefully Elena would not be stupid enough to involve Jeremy, Matt, or Caroline anymore than they should be.

"Hopefully..."

No one was there, nor did she want anyone to talk to. Bonnie just wanted to be alone for the moment. She knew Caroline was planning a small get together for her. She had spent most of the weekend either isolated, or with Jeremy and Caroline. Doing what she always did when she was in Mystic Falls. Even though she hated it now, it had felt good to be needed like that. And Bonnie was happy it was temporary.

She heard the door open and Tyler walk down the steps. He stopped mid way, and sat beside Bonnie. She felt the familiar wave of Tyler. Tyler was strange in that his energy was unnaturally natural. His werewolf side and vampire side flowed well together. As if it was natural. But Bonnie knew just the opposite. What was funny how little the vampire affected Tyler. If anything it was just a small stream in the everything. Bonnie never recounted a moment where Tyler had lost control due to his vampirism. She had only heard stories of his werewolf tendencies. But she did not see that big of an issue with them. Werewolves were natural. Vampires were not.

"So...should I ask what went on in there?"

Tyler shrugged.

"You two are not back together."

"Nope. Not yet."

"There is still a possibility?"

Another shrug. Bonnie had never understood Tyler that well. He was always this mystery to her. He was the bad boy, asshole jock. Then there came the depth. He was the kid of an ass hat of a man, who was broken when his father died. Then his introduction to the supernatural world was not that pleasant, ending with his uncle dying, at the hands of Damon. After that he was alone as a werewolf in a world of vampires, having fallen for one, while still trying to understand his werewolf nature...eventually he came to the side of the group, but only at the assistance of Caroline. But anyone could see Tyler was never really a part of the group. Simply because he did not take particular interest in Elena like everyone else did. Bonnie once had found it weird, then annoying, then she envied it. Now she understood.

Tyler was not Elena's friend. He had been Matt's, Jeremy's, and Caroline's. Not Elena. Bonnie remembered even when they were younger, he was not big on Elena. In fact he had called her selfish and annoying for something she did but she could not remember why.

"Hey...Tyler."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we were younger. And you were playing with Matt, and Elena, Caroline and I were there...and you yelled at Elena."

Tyler smiled and nodded. As if it was a good memory.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Why did you yell at her?"

He shrugged.

"It was something she said. About having both parents. It was as if she was throwing it in your face while not at the same time. I don't think she meant it in any sort of awful way...but you know...you and Caroline...you only had one parent...kind of fucked up for your friend to be touting that in front of you..."

Bonnie nodded. She remembered now. All Elena had said was that she was glad she had both her mommy and daddy to love her. It was nothing bad, but it did hurt at the time. Both Caroline and Bonnie did not mention it at the time. They just accepted it. Even then they both knew Elena was the top dog of the group. Now things were finally changing, they were changing.

"So...why are you sitting out here?"

Bonnie looked at him, not sure how to answer that.

"What?"

"Why are you out here. Sure me and Caroline had to talk...and thanks by the way for leaving the room and minding your business. Living around so many supernaturals gets annoying when you want privacy."

Bonnie nodded.

"Got ya. And you're welcome. Oh...and to answer: I don't know. It just got really awkward really quick so I jumped ship."

"Or walked out the door."

Bonnie smiled. This was possibly the first conversation she had with Tyler...ever...That's when she remembered something.

"Tyler."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About everything. About Mason, you dad, you becoming a werewolf, becoming a hybrid...the whole soul thing."

Tyler just looked at the sky. It was only ten in the morning, but it was getting warmer.

"Soul thing?"

"I'd thought mentioning his name would not be favorable."

"I gotcha. But yeah...you don't need to apologize."

"I do...I...No one else will."

She did not know why she said that. But it did feel right. No one would apologize to Tyler. Or anyone. It seemed as if they had all gotten to a point where they could do half the things they did without remorse, or found justification to it. Because it was for the best of the group. Unfortunately Tyler was not really apart of the group. He was an associated with it. Tyler had gone through just as much as anybody, and it was like he did not matter, but was expected to stick with the group.

He looked at her, serious, as if trying to decipher it she was telling the truth or not. After a few seconds he nodded. He then stuck his large hand out, and Bonnie took it. It was a small moment, but it meant a lot.

"Thanks..."

"For what?"

"For that."

She did not say anything. She just mimicked him from earlier and nodded.

"What are you doing for you future?"

Tyler laughed.

"Uh...actually I got into a decent school."

"That's good."

Tyler sat forward, Bonnie caught a glimpse of his back. She had to admit Tyler was really attractive. But she had a man back at home waiting for her.

"It's in California."

Bonnie took a second, and then laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I heard you were located there. So don't get upset if I stop by and see you."

"You don't even know where I live."

"Beacon Hills, a good thirty minutes from the city in which my University is located in."

"See this is something..."

"Awesome?"

Bonnie shrugged. She did not know what to call it, and she knew Tyler did not have an answer either. She would be more than okay with Tyler visiting whenever, but she was not sure where they stood as friends. They were friends through Caroline, and that was on a bare minimum.

"I'm guessing you are thinking how is this going to work? Considering we are not really friends outside of Caroline...well here's the thing: I don't make friends well. And we have a basis. Plus Caroline kind of told me about the werewolves there. Kind of hoping to get into a pack over there..."

"So you are using me?"

She was not serious, really joking. Somewhat curious.

"Nah...you are honestly one of the cooler people to exist here. I mean other than your whole devotion to Elena thing...it would be nice to know a familiar face in new surroundings."

She just nodded her head.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well, one because if I pop up and see you at your high school, which no shame in having to be held back okay, then I don't want you to be surprised. Also...Caroline told me to distract you while she gets the party ready."

"Ah...how did everyone get here?"

"Vampires Bonnie."

"And Caroline's back door."

Tyler sat back again.

"So you want to go in now? We've talked enough."

"Sure."

The party was a success. As soon as she stepped into the house she was met with a round surprise from her small group of friends. Including Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, April (why was she there?), and Elena. She had been surprised by Elena. Considering they fight yesterday, it was a bit of a shock. Still, something in Bonnie was happy she was there. Afte rall this was the girl she cared about for so long, who she had almost died for multiple times for. She loved Elena.

She always would.

* * *

"So I think we have what? Two hours, before we send this one packing back to the great state of California. I think we need food, a little liquor, and a lot of Bonnie talking.

Tyler put his arm around her, as if they had been friends for the longest of times. Bonnie would have been lying if she said she had always wondered what being his friend would be like. Hell there was no point in not trying.

"I heard the word food. Let's go eat."

With a loud yell, everyone moved to the kitchen. There was a large breakfast, brunch waiting for them. Bonnie looked at the spread and got excited. She loved to eat, and she was going to enjoy this.

"So...yeah, because this is Bonnie."

Matt spoke up.

"I think we should toast after we get our plates and Bonnie is done with her fifth one."

There was a laugh, and Bonnie smiled.

"Alright tiny one, go ahead."

Bonnie skipped to get her plate. Once it was filled with everything she sat down and she waited for everyone else. Even though she was hungry, she knew to wait for everyone else. As soon as everyone was sitting and ready they all dove in. Bonnie got through three plates before she settled down. She should not eat that much. When she was done she just watched her friends. They were talking and enjoying themselves. Even Elena.

But that bothered her. Something was not right. The fact that she thought even Elena...like she was not supposed to enjoy herself. Still the girl was sitting right beside her. In her spot. Because it was the three of them: Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. The others sat away from them, but not too far away. Even April was sitting with the guys. Bonnie still had no clue as to why she was there.

"Hey..."

Bonnie turned to the owner of the murky heavy voice.

"Yes?"

"We should talk..."

Bonnie nodded. She did want to talk. They needed to.

"Alright."

Both girls stood up and made their way out of the kitchen. Even outside. They wanted to be in private. It was best. Once they were sure they were alone, they just stood there. Bonnie stared at Elena, while her friend was not. She was looking at the ground, as if trying to think of what she wanted to say. But Bonnie already knew.

"I probably won't be coming back...often..."

Elena looked up, surprised. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but closed it and nodded. Bonnie continued.

"I will stay in touch as much as possible."

Another nod.

"I hope you life will be okay."

Elena looked at her, as if she wanted to say everything. Bonnie could see it. She was sorry, she loved her, she missed her, she needed her. And for the first time Bonnie could see how genuine it was. Elena missed her. She really did. But something in Elena was gone. She did not know how to say it. Maybe she never will. But that was not Bonnie's problem. Bonnie was not staying to be there for Elena. She had to move on. Her life depended on it.

"I never meant for any of this..."

Bonnie looked at Elena. That was the first thing she said that she believed.

"I know you don't hate me...but I wish you did...something...anything. I wish you all hated me."

"Elena..."

The young vampire shook her head.

"No. I am awful. You're right. I let Damon and Stefan stay in my life...I need them. Or I did, now...I don't know what we are. I just...I can't let them go. But that is no excuse. Everything that has happened..."

"Cannot be taken back Elena. Nor is it your fault. I talk out of anger..."

"I know. But that doesn't mean...you, everyone. You guys deserve better. You're finding better. I chose these guys over you, and ignored everything that they have done...everything that I have done. For them. Because I knew I would never lose you guys. But then you left...and you rarely called. And then Caroline was the one informing me about your life...you were hurt. I have chosen my path, and I don't want you, any of them having to follow me.

"But you pulled through, and found your own way. And now...today, and Friday. Bonnie you were amazing. You are amazing. It was like looking at a different person, but not quite. You were still my same best friend, that drove me to school talking about how Grams had told you were psychic...and how were believing it, but not really."

Bonnie just stood there listening. She remembered that day. That was normal Bonnie. The old Bonnie. And beside her was depressed Bonnie. Who was getting better. But not really. So much had changed...so much.

"No matter how much crap I have put you through, how much grief Stefan and Damon have brought you. In everything that has happened to you. Know this. I love you. You really are my sister, and I took you for granted. And for that I am sorry. I am truly sorry for everything."

Bonnie could see the tears. They were flowing. Elena was a manipulator, subconsciously she did everything that was expected of her and even could twist people to her will sometimes. But this...this was the Elena that she knew before everything. The girl that loved. Who was not focused on surviving.

"Elena..."

It was quick, but Elena had pulled her into a hug. Bonnie felt that familiar fear of death, but it was replaced with love. This was not Elena asking for forgiveness because she had done something wrong. No this was a different Elena. She held her close.

"I love you too Elena."

Because this was possibly the last time she would ever hug Elena again. She just knew it.

"I forgive you."

* * *

"So this is everything."

Caroline stuffed the last bag into the trunk of her car, and closed it. Bonnie had come with two bags, but she was leaving with four. Caroline had forced her to go shopping, and they ended up buying several new outfits. When and how did they find the time to was outstanding.

"So...I am going to get my phone really quick...everyone. Say your goodbyes. As soon as I get back out we are leaving."

Caroline walked in the house. Once she was gone, everyone filed into line to say goodbye.

First was Matt.

"Bye Bonnie. I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend much time together."

She hugged him, loving how he smelled. He smelled like home. It made her a little sad though. Not for her but for him. He might never get rid of that scent. He might never leave.

"Goodbye Matt."

He held onto her a little longer, and when he let go he had a tear on his face.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Matt moved out of the way, and up came April. She said an awkward goodbye and scurried beside Matt.

Next came Tyler.

"So..."

He let it drop. She smiled.

"See you in Cali."

"You damn right!"

Tyler gave her a quick hug. It was nice. Appropriate for people becoming friends...somewhat.

Next was Jeremy. Without even saying anything he wrapped his big arms around her. Just like it was natural, she did the same.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Imma miss you too."

Her words were muffled.

"You have a good life."

"I'll come back to see you, sheesh..."

"No you won't. You will live your life...with Scott."

"Don't make him sound so permanent."

"That means I might have a second chance?"

She pulled away from him. Laughing. Him and his dry, obscurely serious humor. He gave a small smile.

"Bye Bonnie."

"Bye Jeremy."

He moved to the side, and there stood Elena. She had a smile on her face, but Bonnie knew it was tense. Like she still did not know.

It was Bonnie who hugged her. It was a loving one. The one you give to someone you miss, or are leaving behind forever.

And Elena knew. Her response was the same.

"Goodbye Bonnie."

"Goodbye Elena."

They spoke softly. Only to each other.

"You'll be okay. You're going to be happy with Scott. You'll be happy period. I just know it."

Bonnie smiled.

"I predict you are going to have a drama free year. No boy trouble, no vampire trouble. Nothing. You are going to live a very long."

A snort.

"A very prosperous."

A giggle.

"A very fulfilling life."

A full blown laugh.

They pulled a part and looked at each other one more time.

"I'm going to miss you Bonnie."

"I will too."

Caroline came out, keys and an Polaroid camera in hand.

"Okay before we leave. I think we need quick pictures."

Matt took the camera and took pictures of everyone. Each pick sliding out for Bonnie to hold. The last one was a picture of her Caroline, and Elena. For the first time that entire week, she was happy. Truly happy.

Just as she was about to take the picture she saw them. Both standing there watching her. Watching them.

She knew Elena could see them, and did Caroline. They were turned where only those three could see them, as everyone else had their backs turn.

They were still smiling, but it was not the same. It was tainted.

And now it was their picture.

"Great...they just had to show up..."

Caroline was frustrated. She looked to see them still standing there, but less in the open.

"I'm sorry Bonnie maybe we can try..."

Bonnie shook her head.

"No it's okay. I got great pics of us already. This will do. Hell even this last one is okay."

She waited for it to develop. It was still nice, but anyone could tell the tension flowing through the picture. One day she will laugh about it.

Shrugging she held the pictures gingerly, and turned to her friends.

"Alright more hugs before I go."

Of course everyone obliged. After a few more teary goodbyes, she got into the passenger seat. Caroline got in the driver seat, and sighed.

"Call me Like Tuesday okay?"

"Why Tuesday?"

"You're going to be with Scott Monday..."

She stated this as if it was so obvious. And it was.

"I love you Caroline."

The blonde vampire smiled.

"I know."

Of course.

"So let's get you back to California!"

"TO the airport, which will take me to..."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Caroline started her car and drove off. Bonnie waved at her friends one last time. She looked out of the passenger window and watched them get smaller. Especially Elena.

That was it...

Eventually she disappeared. They all did.

"Caroline I am going to take a nap..."

"Mmkay."

That was all she got. Generally Caroline was a lot more talkative. She did not complain. Instead she closed her eyes. Thinking about home.

She was finally going home.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes to a blue light. A dark one. There was also snoring. It was quiet but noticeable. It was also soothing. Bonnie sat up, letting the stiff muscles creak. It took her a minute to realize she was in her bed. In her room in her house. In Beacon Hills. She got up, and stretched. The sound of popping disturbed and relieved Bonnie.

It was however covered by the snoring coming from an unidentified source. She turned around to see Scott laying on the floor, on his stomach. She smiled. Still she assumed it was late. And that her dad was possibly on his way to check on them.

Where was he?

Bonnie picked the cans and near empty bowl of popcorn and took it down stairs. At first she tried to tip toe, but then realize that she could just walk. She was in her home own. As soon as she got to the kitchen she heard snoring. Turning the corner she saw her dad at the table asleep. Bonnie felt relieved. She threw away the popcorn remains and cans, and placed the bowl in the sink. She would wash it in a second.

First thing to do was get her dad to go to bed.

"Dad?"

A snore.

"Dad?"

She nudged him this time.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

His eyes were still closed.

"Dad go to bed."

"I am in bed..."

"No you are passed out in the kitchen."

"Eh...comfortable."

"Dad go to bed, this cannot be comfortable for your back."

Rudy finally opened his eyes. He looked irritated.

"Fine...ugh...how the movie go?"

"Eh...I fell asleep halfway through. I think Scott did too."

"So he still in your room?"

"I'll get rid of him daddy."

"Mhm..."

He walked off, up the stairs and to bed.

"Night daddy."

She got and uh huh and love you. She smiled. She cleaned the bowl and then went back to her room. There he was still on her floor, asleep. He was almost to cute to wake up.

"Scott..."

A snore.

"Scott."

She nudged him. Of course nothing happened.

"Scott...wake up."

He stopped snoring but he was still asleep. Finally Bonnie decided to do something else. She got on her bed and reached down, having seen a flash of bare skin showing from his shirt, and tickled him.

He jumped up slightly.

She did it again. This time he woke up.

"Bonnie..."

"Yes?"

"What?"

She giggled. She watched him turn over, confused as to where he was.

"Uh...where..."

"At my house."

"Why am I..."

"We were watching a movie."

"Oh...can I..."

"You have to go home. Remember you don't want to freak out your mom."

Scott sat up, scratching his head. He looked at Bonnie was covered in the blue light from the television.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Scott huffed.

"Fine."

He got up, albeit very clumsily, and searched for his shoes. Bonnie got up from her bed and turned on the light. Scott put his hand up protecting his eyes from the light. Thankfully they adjusted though he was still sleepy. He found his shoes by the the side of her bed. Instead of putting the on, he just grabbed them.

"Keys..."

He sensed Bonnie right behind him. He turned to see her holding his keys.

"Right here."

"Wallet?"

She held up her other hand.

"Here you go."

Scott gave her a sleepy smile. Instead of going to the door, he just went to her window, opened it, and jumped out. Right before he did, he looked at her and aid one last thing.

"It's nice to have you back home."

Bonnie watched him leave. She closed her window, and waited. After maybe five minutes she heard the sound of a car starting and moving. Scott was gone for the night. She let out a yawn, signalling it was time for her to sleep.

Moving right back to her bed, she thought of her time back at home, and what it taught her.

Things change. People change. But one thing she was glad of was that she was home.

She was glad to be home.

* * *

_**A/N: The last of the six chapter update. Yes, the work. Anyway, I feel these are not my best, but I love them. I basically detoxed in these. Anyway, Elena and Bonnie, they are friends...but they are definitely with a time limit. Elena basically admitted, yeah my boys are horrible but this is the path I chose...and I don't want you to suffer. That is what I secretly want on the show. For Elena to say I love you but this is my life, I apologize for the grief it has caused...and you know..live yours. Anyway, Tyler will appear later in the story...but the next chapters are some much needed Scott and Bonnie time. After that, the final part of the story will include drama and an ending that may or may not end happily ever after. But that's a long ways away...don't worry about it.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Thanks for the support. Just thanks for everything.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	31. Summer Breeze

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Alright, I should be home around seven tonight. You gonna be okay?"

Bonnie watched as the water rinsed the remains off the soapy dish. She just nodded, but realized her dad would not be able to see her.

"Yeah dad. Are you going to be okay though? A twelve hour shift..."

"Is nothing your old man cannot, and has not battled. I'll be fine...tired but fine."

Bonnie put the last dish away and turned off the water. She cleaned up any stray puddles, and then dried her hands. Once she was done, she took a seat across from her dad. He was in a suit, as if ready for a meeting. Bonnie always wondered what her father did, she knew there was a lot of meetings, and business trips. Back in Mystic Falls, part of his job was connected to Whitmore College, which he had a position on one of their boards. He had tried to explain it to Bonnie, and she had gotten the gist, but it just seem like to much. Too sorted.

"Fine. Just be okay dad."

Rudy gave her a look from his mug.

"I should the same to you."

Bonnie smiled. She had told her dad almost everything that had happened in Mystic Falls. She had told him about how she had to use magic to help her friends. Her dad listened, disheartened, yet elated at his daughter's new found confidence. Well not confidence. Bonnie had never not been confident, but it was as if she was better. As if she finally faced something that was holding her back.

"Hey we are going to have family dinner Sundays. From now on. I know we sit and eat most of the week, but...since I get an extra year of you, I want to enjoy it. Family dinners Sunday, no questions. Got it?"

Bonnie nodded. Rudy looked at his phone and say he would need to leave if he wanted to be relatively early.

"Alright, I have to bounce..."

"Bounce?"

"I will call you around twelve. Be home around seven."

He stood up, putting his jacket on. He had done it enough times where the movements did not interfere with each other, and he did not get stuck. Bonnie stood up as well. They both walked out of the kitchen, with Rudy leading. On the way to the front door, he picked up his keys and wallet, and his breifcase. Bonnie just followed closely. It was a habit sometimes. Whenever her dad would go to work, she followed him. Like just in case he did not come back...

"Alright. The weather is going to be nice today. I need you to turn off the air, and open some of the windows. Let some light in this place. Too dark."

"Alright dad."

"The dishes are done, thank you by the way, uh I'm sorry you don't have a car to get out of the house. Maybe you could call McCall to come and take you...yeah never mind."

Bonnie smiled.

"Dinner...you mind making spaghetti?"

"Easy and quick."

"Alright. Now like I said, I will probably be home around seven, so don't be worried. You have a good day Bonnie."

He pulled her into a quick but loving hug, and flew off.

"Bye dad!"

She watched as he got into his car, making sure to wave at her, and then drove off.

Bonnie felt that small pang of fear. But she knew it would not happen. He would come back. He would never leave her.

* * *

"So what is on today's schedule?"

Scott looked up from his bowl of cereal at his mother. Melissa had her cup of coffee in one hand and her keys in the other. She was going to go to work in a few, but she had wanted to talk to her son quickly. Just to keep up with his fast pace life.

"Uh, well...I was just going to hang out with some friends..."

"Bonnie."

"No..."

"Bonnie."

"Mom?"

"It's okay you are still in that cute honeymoon phase."

Scott prepared himself for the but. Instead Melissa just sipped her coffee, before moving to the door.

"Wait?"

She stopped. Turning around she looked around.

"Did I forget something?"

"Yeah...the**_ but_**."

"Butt? Scott was that a fat joke?"

"What?"

"Come on Scott..."

"What no! I mean the **_but_, **the one you give when you say something nice and then back it up with a statement like I shouldn't just dump my friends for a new girl. Or my responsibilities."

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Scott I trust you. I mean yeah...you should take those into account, but hell you are a different person now. Plus you are on summer vacation, your biggest problem was girls and school, and you know. No problem now that you are here for the most of it."

Melissa moved over to her son, and gave him a half hug. She still tried to pack as much love in it as possible.

"Scott you are a good guy. You will know what to do. Plus I doubt Bonnie is the type to get caught up. She will more than likely bring you back down before anything could ever happen. Well, that is what I assume."

She stepped away, moving to get the rest of her things for work. Scott just sat there and watched his mom move around. Like always she poured the rest of her coffee out and left her mug in the sink. She picked up her keys and with one last hug for Scott, she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie had just finished with her hair when she decided to open the windows. After her dad had gone to work, she had taken a shower and spent the last hour doing other hygiene related things. She decided to straighten her hair. She also painted her nails a clear color, just because. Now she knew she had to be productive. The first thing she did was open the window to her room.

Bonnie took a quick whiff, noting the difference in the smell of outside and in the house. The inside did smell noticeably staler. The scent of fresh summer snuck in and began to fight off the rest of the smell.

Bonnie then opened her door, and made her way through every room, opening the window, taking a second to enjoy the ever increasing smell of summer. By the time she got to the last window, the house was completely open to the power of nature. Bonnie could even feel it. She had found herself connected to nature again, after having a small break from it. Of course she could not truly enjoy it due to her emotional troubles. But now, with little to no restraints, she found herself freely interacting with nature, and welcoming it with warmth.

After giving herself a few minutes to revel in the fresh air, she decided to clean. Bonnie was not the biggest neat freak, and she only cleaned when necessary. However her new home was overdue for a nice spring, summer, cleaning. The first thing she started was her the kitchen. She got out the cleaning supplies, and got to work. She wiped the counters, cleaned out the fridge, made sure to make a grocery list, cleaned the stove and oven, and mopped the floor. With a little magical assistance she even managed to get behind the refrigerator. She did not even seem to budge at the thought she moved an entire refrigerator with just her mind. She then went and cleaned the rest of the down stairs. It took her three hours, but she managed to clean the entire downstairs without so much of breaking a sweat. Taking a break she relished the smell of fresh summer breeze, and the remnants of sprays and disinfectants. When she felt good to continue she stood up, taking the mop and broom, and made her way up stairs.

* * *

Scott looked at the time. It was almost two in the afternoon.

Maybe he should go see her?

What if she did not want to see him? She did just get back, and she did seem tired. But it was not her standard magic related tired. It just seemed like normal jet lag. Was she okay?

Scott looked at the cage he was almost finished cleaning out. He had decided to go in to work that day, even if just to get out of the house. When his mom left, Scott decided to do a few chores, something to get his mind off of Bonnie for a second. Unfortunately Scott got through them quicker than he had hoped. Instead of going to see Bonnie, he decided to go out into town. Eventually after perusing multiple shops, Scott ended up at his place of employment, looking for anything to do.

Allan did not say anything other than hello and what he was doing there.

Scott answered rather halfheartedly. He was not there mentally.

"I just need something to do..."

Alan smiled.

"Well lucky for you, I have a few things around the office that you could do."

Scott smiled, as if grateful for this merciful act. He spent the next two hours cleaning and organizing. He went from the helping with the files, to sweeping, and mopping, and was now cleaning out the cages. When he hit the last one, he sat there and just stared. He started to lose vigor, realizing he would have nothing left to do.

Except go see Bonnie.

It was not as if he did not want to go see her. He did. But, something was different. About them. At least he thought something was different. It was when he woke up that morning that something felt different.

His first thought was Bonnie. The way she had looked yesterday. Just seeing her the first time in a week. To be able to hold her again. To be with her.

Then why was he avoiding to go see her? There was no real reason other than what his mom said. Well not his mom but him. He remembered Stiles' overall annoyance with his attitude during his relationship with Allison. He was trying to do better with that. He did not want to seem as if he did not care. But...

"Scott?"

The boy looked to the direction where the voice was coming from only to see Dr. Deaton standing there confused.

"Uh...yes sir?"

"Scott are you okay?"

He just nodded. He really did not know though.

"Scott maybe you should go home."

Scott looked back at the cage. He was almost done with it. It would be a shame to just leave it half done. He turned his head and shook it, making sure to smile as he did.

"I'll leave after I finish this cage."

Allan nodded. He turned around and took a step before stopping again.

"Hey, once you're done, come into my office and we can talk."

Scott only nodded.

When he entered the office, he saw Allan just sitting their looking over paperwork. That was the boring part of his job. All the paper work that needed signing and approval. Did he have enough of the right medicine for certain animals?

Was the equipment up to date?

If not, could they get their hands on more, legally?

There was also the matter of paying his employees, including Scott.

Dr. Deaton took on a lot of responsibility, and Scott wondered why he never hired anyone to help him with all of this?

Allan Deaton's answer:

"Well Scott, I also dabble in the supernatural arts; mainly assisting werewolves and hunters. Can't have anyone suddenly stumbling on some of my things, and they are not prepared."

Scott took that answer, knowing he might not get another one. Still he always wondered why not hire someone and introduce them to the supernatural. Just to take a load off of his boss' already stressed back.

"Scott, take a seat."

Scott obeyed. He only had to wait no more than a few seconds before Dr. Deaton put away his things, and focused entirely on Scott.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"What?"

"What's going on? In your life, school (which I know you don't have right now), werewolf business."

"Oh...well, I don't know."

"Is everything going okay at home?"

Scott nodded. His mother and he were getting along really well. Scott loved his mother to death, and would die for her. And she would do the same for him, with just as great of vigor. She also accepted his werewolf status, as well as his Alpha status. Still he heard her cry at night, but he did not know what to do about that. He just tried to be the best son any mother could possibly ever had.

"Nothing is wrong at home."

"Okay then how is the whole werewolf thing. I know it has been a bit of a struggle, and that you have taken on great responsibility."

Scott sighed. It was honestly going well. There was nothing to complain about. The Alpha packed died down for some reason. Then there was Derek and subsequently Peter. He had to be wary of Peter. Peter was crazy. Peter was evil. But he was not around much. He popped up once in awhile, but he was not the threat, for now. The relationship with the hunters was possibly the most troubling thing. The more Scott looked at them, the more he realized how broken they were. Some clung to the rules of the old ways. Protect and defend the people that could not defend themselves. Others were vile. Kill all without hesitation, and sport. Scott understood taking out threats that were clear threats, but not just random people, no matter what their supernatural status was. It did not help that he once dated the daughter of the leader. Regardless, Scott somehow managed to keep a somewhat civil relationship with the hunters. Specifically Allison and Mr. Argent. They were the only two that mattered to him anyway.

"There is nothing major that is going on in the life of this werewolf. Supernaturally anyway."

Allan just nodded.

"Well then, what's wrong. You just seem so unfocused. Which is rare for you when you are at the office."

Scott shrugged. He did not want to admit that it was his feelings and thoughts about Bonnie that was distracting him. Or that it was his own insecurities that were flowing through. Scott had never been so unsure about his feelings before. That was always something that he knew about. He was confident in how he felt about something, or someone. He was with Allison when he feel in love with her. He was with Derek, when he knew not to fully trust him. He was with Jackson when he knew there had to be more to the story, even if just for a second he had wanted to kill him. Scott had never been so unsure about something. And he did not understand why.

He had wanted to be with Bonnie. He had pursued her. He had offered his friendship and his companionship to her. Scott was giving himself to her.

So why was he so unsure about it?

"It's Bonnie isn't it?"

Scott looked Allan dead in the eye.

"What?"

"It's Bonnie?"

Scott did not say a word. He only nodded his head.

"I guess it must be genetic."

"What's genetic?"

"How the Bennett women make you feel. Part of it is the magic. The other part is them. There is this regal strength that is intoxicating, but he leaves you..."

"Confused."

Allan nodded.

"When you're around Bonnie, do you get a sense that more is there. Like everything about her is different?"

Scott nodded; he had only seen her last night, but it was there. She was different. She almost felt different.

"It's the magic. When a witch is free and opened, magic flows through her like a breeze through a window. Bonnie is feeding off the energy of the earth, and it is strong enough now where you can feel it. Supernatural creatures will automatically feel it. It is like a witch's way of presenting themselves. Normal humans won't be able to pick up on it though, but they do take a certain notice. Something is off about the witch, but what?"

Scott sat and listened. He wondered how Dr. Deaton even knew this.

"How can you feel it if you're not a..."

"With my job, outside of being a normal veterinarian, I have to know these things."

Scott nodded. That was reasonable.

"Well look, just know that you are in a relationship with a witch, and you might have to talk to her. I also know that is not the only thing on your mind, but I am not the type to push."

Scott was shocked. How did he know?

"Well, I need you to go and have fun. You can't sit here on your day off and sulk about your confusion with your girlfriend. Or you can go be a teenager and hang out with her."

Scott blushed in embarrassment. Did his boss really have to give him advice about his love life?

"Well I think it is time for you to go Scott."

He only nodded. They both stood up. Scott's face a pale pink. Dr. Deaton trying not to laugh.

"Have a good day. See you Tuesday."

"Tuesday?"

"I have a conference to go to. Think of it as a small blessing."

Scott only nodded.

* * *

She was done. Bonnie laid on her bed, looking at her ceiling. She had spent most of the day cleaning. Every room, almost every corner, save for her dad's room. She had washed dishes, clothes, and ironed them. She had cleaned the windows, mirtros, and other glass surfaces. She got the nooks and crannies. She even managed to get the cobwebs off the ceiling via magical assistance. The house smelled like fresh lemons and summertime.

"Perfect."

She had spent most of the day cleaning, so to finally just stop and enjoy the day was nice. It was only three in the afternoon, so she did not have much to worry about. She would have four hours to relax before her father would return home. She wondered what she would do? There was not much she could do. She did not have a car at the moment, so going into town was out.

She did not have many close friends here. She did not think calling home right now would be okay. Honestly she would only talk to maybe three people: Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler. Caroline was still her friend, and even though they have had rough patches, Bonnie was sure they would never stop being friends. Jeremy was a close friend now. Bonnie knew they were over. Even after he confessed that he felt strong feelings for her, last December, she knew it was over. It felt different. Jeremy still admired her, and even though he silently loved her, he needed to move on just as much as she did. Still they seemed to be in a place where no matter what the value of their love will be close to them. Even as friends. Tyler was a new case. He was moving to California soon. Bonnie had not gotten an exact date, but she knew it would be soon. Tyler had no ties to Mystic Falls now. His father was dead. His mother had passed, or murdered. His friendships had all but been severed in Mystic Falls. Matt was on Elena's side, and Jeremy was more or less his friend. But he understood why Tyler would want to leave. Caroline had...well she did not know. She would call her tomorrow and ask her. Without a doubt, Tyler had come to tell her that he was leaving soon. Caroline did not look so shaken up, so it was a mystery if anything had been said.

She thought of Elena. Her once best friend. The closest thing she ever had to a sister. They were bonded for life. Or so they had thought. The past two years had done enough to show them some things. Elena was, and will always be selfish. It was not a terrible fact. Caroline was just the same way. But with Elena, she had been through enough that changed her. She felt guilt and as a result she clung. She was a survivor. And that instinct took precedence over everything else. Except Jeremy. Bonnie had to admit, Elena may have been self serving at times, though she means well, but there was one thing that Elena loved more than anything. That was her brother.

She just had a funny way of showing it.

Bonnie smiled. She felt a warm, yet refreshing breeze fly across her face. Her thoughts then drifted to Scott. She missed him.

Where was he?

She missed him.

There was a knock at her window. She sat up, and looked to see Scott.

"The window Scott? In the middle of the day?"

"Sorry...can I come in?"

Bonnie did not speak. She just nodded. Scott gracefully leaped into the room, almost as light as air.

"So..."

Bonnie gave him a small smile. Scott could feel it again. The power.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

It was five in the afternoon. They had talked a little, kissed a little, and just hung out. Scott was happy. Bonnie was nestled into his neck, slightly snoring. It was cute. She fell asleep rather easily. Scott was aware of the lemon scented cleaner. It wafted around the house, with the nice breeze. Bonnie probably cleaned the entire house by herself. That was impressive. Scott couldn't clean his room without feeling exasperated. He looked at the ceiling wondering about the day he had.

He was scared of Bonnie. It was something he did not want to admit, but he was. It was as if everything about her could be potentially dangerous. He wanted to be with Bonnie, everything in him did, but some part of him just knew that there was something to Bonnie, or following Bonnie that was not safe. To be feared. Maybe that was why he had said what he said that morning. About spending too much time with Bonnie, he was scared he would find something wrong. He did not want that. He wanted to be wrong.

He hoped he was. Scott shook his head lightly, making sure to not interrupt Bonnie's sleep. The thought flew away as he did. It just left a happier Scott, and his soft snoring girlfriend. He would never tell her that she snored though.

That would just be his little secret.

* * *

_**A/N: New chapter. New update. Alright, sorry for the extended absence. I had ended up going to see some friends last weekend (much needed) so I had spent that week just getting ready for that. This week has been a bit of a block on my brain. But I managed to write up three chapters. Anyway, this is just Bonnie and Scott thinking. Most of this is more depth for Scott. Scott is feeling a bit weary of Bonnie, and right now it has been explained as her free flowing magic. No block means nothing to hold her back. And supernatural creatures can feel it. This will be mentioned a few times, and will be important later. Bonnie is just having a good day. Can't be mad at that. **_

_**Next chapter will be small. It is basically a blurb really. But I think it was worth writing.**_

_**Thank you for reading. And sticking with this story.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	32. Touch

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Scott let his finger trace up her exposed stomach. He watched her stomach flex under his touch. The warm light brown skin seemed to flow when he made contact. As if hypnotized he started drawing circles near her belly-button becoming more enthralled by the images he was creating. He then felt a small hand run through his slightly curlier hair. He closed his eyes, and rested his chin on her stomach. He just let this happen, loving everything that was happening.

"Scott?"

"Hm?"

"Wake up."

"I'm not asleep."

He did not hear the grumble in his voice, or or the soft snore that followed it.

"Yes you are."

He shook his head defiantly, though unknown to him, it was muffled by his face in her bare stomach. Without any thought, he lifted his head and kissed her stomach. It was small, but effective. Even in his sleep induced daze he felt her shake the bed, her nerves reacting, as if ticklish. He smiled and kissed her stomach again. And again. And again. Each time getting the same result. She would jerk from him, and eventually he got a giggle.

"Stop."

Her voice was stern but playful. Scott took that as a dare. He took his hands and rested them on each side of her stomach. He let his hands rest there tracing her sides, becoming familiar with the bare skin. Scott learned a lot about Bonnie's body.

Like him, she had an offset jaw, except he loved hers. The hair he had gotten used to was not originally hers. Her natural hair was quite long however, and she took great care of it, as Scott had witnessed. It was also a dark chocolate brown, was like a large mass if she did not straighten it. He always wondered why she did not just wear her natural hair, never asking because in his mind that would be rude. Somehow it just felt that way. Bonnie's eyes were hazel, but could shine like emeralds in the right light. Her skin could lighten and darken, depending on the situation. When she was stressed and under magical influence, she would drastically lighten up, as well as get pale. Scott did not know if that was magically influenced or not. Bonnie said that she always got lighter in the winter when she was at home, as well as when she had stayed holed up in the witch house or at home. Scott thought of her complexion like a light woody color. It was smooth and free of any sort of blemish. It was perfect. Then there was the summer, when she had gradually begun to gain a tan, and darken up. It was nothing major. She was still relatively light, but but her skin had a glow to it now. It was also warm. That is how Scott would describe it. Her skin made him feel warm just by looking at it.

Also Bonnie was tiny, but she was not scrawny. Instead she had a nice lithe figure. Scott had once been too scared to hold her in fear he would break her, instead he had found her to be solid. Not of much muscle, though she did tell him she used to be a cheerleader. For some reason he had expected Bonnie to be weak physically. She had found that amusing and insulting at the same time.

He let his body rise, making sure to leave a small kiss each time as he ascends. When he finally met her mouth Scott left a quick kiss on her lips.

She only smiled. That crooked smile. Full of perfect teeth. He had found himself hypnotized by that sweet, sometimes insecure smile. He dipped his head down, letting his lips touch hers again. This time he made sure to deepen it. One of his handsfound its way to position itself so he could maintain that position. His right hand still holding her side. Finally his left hand got tired of holding him up, so he let it slide into her left hand, holding it. His hand was bigger than her's naturally, almost engulfing it a little.

Somewhere in between their kiss, one of them moaned. It was soft, and effective. Effective enough to bring them out of their daze.

He stared at the girl under him, intoxicated by her power her beauty. Her. Not sure if he wanted to stay and continue, or leave in fear. He could hear her heart rate slowing down. He wanted to say something. Just one thing. But it did not come. Instead he gave her a lazy, awkward smile.

"Hey."

She smiled again.

"Hi."

* * *

Bonnie was always sure of herself and her feelings. But Scott sometimes made that hard. It was just something about Scott that she could not fully get into. His status as a werewolf did not bother her at all. Him being a year younger than her did not as well. While she preferred guys a little smarter, Scott was by no means stupid, if just a little flighty. It was a part of his charm really. It was just that, maybe she would never get over him betraying her. He of course had tried in every way possible to make it up to her, from apologizing, to actually being there for her afterward. Scott was trying. Scott was a good person.

So why was she hesitant?

Scott had long since turned on his back and fallen asleep. Just as naturally Bonnie found herself on his back, tracing small circles on his shoulder blades. For the last hour she had been fighting off sleep. But the rise and fall of Scott's back, coupled with his soft snores were making it hard for her.

Bonnie had been studying Scott for the last hour, trying to keep herself awake, and to understand Scott a little. More. She knew things, such as his birthday, and that he was a great guy. But she had yet to look at him and just study him. TO find things about his appearance that she liked.

His skin had a light, almost unnoticeable yellow tint to it. It was a small tan, and since summer had started it had come out more, giving him a much browner hue. Scott was not that much lighter than her right now. While continuing her circles, she looked at his hair. It was longer, and curlier. His shorter look made him look much older. Much more mature. His curlier hair made him look so much younger. Bonnie still found it cute. Something about Scott just made everything okay. Even if she was hesitant about it.

She found a few blemishes here and there, she saw the remnants of five o'clock shadow. She loved kissing him. His face had that scratchy roughness to it that she loved. When he would kiss her neck, she would feel the hair growing back, brushing across her neck. She of course was ticklish, but kept it to herself. Her favorite had to be when he would lay his head on her stomach. Most times she had her legs closed. But there were those times, that Scott caught her with her legs open, and still settled between her legs. He was so close. Too close. Sometimes in the middle of playing with his hair, in that position, she would imagine what it would be like if he just slid up, tracing kisses like he did earlier. Putting his hands on her sides, like he did earlier. Eventually he would stop, his face close to her, his lower body positioned right...

Scott rumbled. She remembered she was on top of him, and he was asleep. Snoring. Once softly, now rather loudly. She did not know if she should wake him up. Instead she just laid there, and thought of her favorite position.

The one where she got to play with his hair, while he traces circles in her stomach.

She loved it.

She was maybe even loving him.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter. I hope you like it. This chapter is pretty self explanatory. **_

_**Next chapter: Tyler comes in.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	33. Tyler-Jeremy pt 1

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Who was he?

Scott did not know if he had said that out loud or just merely thought it. All he knew was that the much taller, handsome guy looked at him and somewhat smiled. Or smirked. That was it. Plus he was near Bonnie.

Was he her ex boyfriend. They did not seem chummy. Well kind of, but it was awkward. Scott had no clue what was going on.

"Uh Bonnie, you have a friend, other than me here."

Bonnie turned to see Scott standing at her door, wide open, confused and annoyed. She smiled at him and waved for him to come in. Reluctantly he walked in. The first thing he felt was the wave that flew off of Bonnie. It was her power. Freely flowing through the house, asserting its dominance. Asserting her dominance.

"Scott this is..."

"I know who you are."

Bonnie looked at Scott, confused.

"You mentioned him a few times."

Scott watched as Bonnie got quiet, rifling through her own mind trying to think of them times she mentioned him.

"Well hey, I'm Scott."

"Got that. Well anyway, I just came by to say hi to Bonnie...and invite you to lunch. Well we can go scope the place out. Seeing as I will be spending a lot of time either here, or at school."

Bonnie smiled. Scott did not like it.

"Sure. You want to do that tomorrow?"

The guy just shrugged. Scott did not like that either. At least give her an answer.

"Sounds fine with me. If you don't mind I got to get going. I got a summer session to get to and all that."

He gave Bonnie one more hug. He was taller than Scott, so he wrapped himself around her much tinier body. Scott really did not like that. When they let go, he gave her a smile, and separated.

"Alright. See you tomorrow at..."

"Two sound okay?"

"I think. I'll text you if it is undoable."  
Bonnie nodded.

"Alright see you later."

"Bye Bonnie."

With that he was gone.

Scott could have not been any happier.

Bonnie turned to him, smile still plastered on his face.

"So let's go to my room and watch a movie or something."

Scott just nodded. Even though he was not really in the mood for anything.

* * *

"Dude you met her ex?"

Scott looked at Stiles, very much annoyed. Annoyed by the fact that he was reminding himself that Bonnie's ex was there. Annoyed by the fact that he told Stiles. Annoyed by the fact Stiles was now reminding him. Annoyed by the fact that Stiles said the word dude. They seriously could not break that.

"Yep. I met Jeremy."

"Well what did he look like?"

Scott sighed, sitting back on Stiles' unmade bed. He knew he should not just knowing what his friend like to do for fun, but he was having a small crisis. He closed his eyes and envisioned Jeremy.

"Well he is white, or at least I think he is. He might not be, something about his features doesn't add up. He has a slight tan, taller than me. Looks like he played football, black hair, dark eyes. His face is kind of small, but he has a big head. And a big forehead. He looks like he will go bald..."

Scott stopped. He knew what he was trying to do.

"Dude, don't start that."

And so did Stiles.

"Man this is bad. He was gorgeous!"

Scott sat up and looked at Stiles. His best friend looked genuinely worried.

"He can't be all that."

"Dude...think of Danny."

Stiles got silent.

"Shit..."

Scott nodded his head.

"Yeah! How can I compete with that. I mean. God, the way they were acting. All awkwardly and shit. Like, pardon for using such language and all..."

"Dude look who you're talking to, I don't care."

Scott nodded.

"She must have been so unsure of him. Of seeing him again. Because it would stir up old feelings and all that. Dude...what if..."

Stiles got up and sat beside his friend.

"Oh come on man you don't know that. Maybe she isn't ready to see him. Maybe she is over him, and he is hung up on her...maybe..."

"Maybe they are going to get back together. And I am going to lose yet another one."

Scott sunk down, letting the reality of it sink in.

He was going to lose Bonnie, and he had not even had a chance to truly experience her.

* * *

Bonnie looked at her phone. Nothing. She was worried. Where was Scott? He had seen her today, and then he got all weird. Right after Tyler had shown up, Scott just seemed either annoyed, or sad. After an hour of semi sulking semi grumbling, he said he had to go see Stiles.

Bonnie just let him go, not in the mood to deal with anything especially when he was not going to open up about it. But that was the problem. Scott was a very open person.

Too open at times.

* * *

_She thought of the game of truth or dare, when she had dared him to tell her one random truth. What was his?_

_"My first time was with Allison,. And it ended really quickly."_

_Bonnie had been drinking her orange pineapple soda, spitted it out, and gagged on some of the remains. Scott quickly came to her side, and after a minute of her coughing, she looked at him._

_"TMI!"_

_"You asked..."_

* * *

Ever since that game was off the tables. She could not trust Scott to not just tell her every bit of his life. It was cute, and endearing, but she knew he could be a kid without a filter, like Stiles. Except Stiles was a constant thing. Scott was like a damn, and once it was broken, he kind of just flooded you with information.

Bonnie heard her phone ring. Sh epicked it up hoping it would be Scott. Instead it was Caroline.

"Hey Caroline."

"Hey Bonnie!"

Bonnie almost jumped at how loud her friend was.

"You are excited...at least I think you are. What's up and or wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. I just wanted to see how you are doing. I got a few minutes before I have to go, decided to check up on you..."

"And Tyler."

The other line went silent.

"Bonnie, I..."

"Don't have to explain. We talk like almost every other day, plus you and Tyler are..."

"Over, and by over I mean completely."

Bonnie could hear the energy leave her friend's voice. It was not that she was sad. Instead Caroline sounded okay. Absolute in her decision. But Bonnie knew it would sting to have to realize it was truly over with someone.

"I just want to know that he is okay."

"He just got here Caroline. Plus he seemed like it. I am having lunch with him tomorrow."

"Okay, and that's nice."

"It is. Caroline, quick question."

"Shoot."

"Scott is...something is up."

"How do you know?"

"Well he just seemed off today. I mean he is one of three things: an excited puppy. A large child. Or this sexy man like..."

"This is closing in on TMI."

"No it is not, we haven't done anything other than kiss and cuddle."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait...you and Scott have not..."

"No Caroline Scott and I have not done that."

"Wow...have you ever..."

"Back to the point! Scott was closed off and upset. But the last time I saw him he was okay. And even if he is upset, he would tell me. Or at least let me in. He just shut me out today."

"Well this does sound like a conundrum. Do you know exactly when it happened?"

"When we were in my room. It was just like...I don't know."

"Maybe we should go back farther...what else happened?"

Bonnie took a second to think. The only thing that popped into her head was Tyler. That'w when it clicked.

"Tyler."

"What about Tyler."

"Tyler was, is, an Alpha."

"Okay?"

"Scott is technically the Alpha of his pack. What if Scott, is sensing Tyler."

"Can werewolves do that?"

Bonnie shrugged even though no one was there with her.

"I don't know. But that has to be it. There can be no other reason as to why Scott is acting so differently."

"Well you should talk to him, and tell him Tyler is no threat."

"Yeah, I will do that."

"Ooh better yet! Take Scott with you. To lunch! So he can get to know Tyler."

Bonnie did not answer immediately. Something told her that was a bad idea. Two Alphas, one who thought the other was a threat, in the same room, in public...that was not a good idea.

"I don't know Caroline."

"Oh trust me. Tyler is a cool chill person."

"Doesn't Tyler's temper get the best of him?"

"Details of the past. Now come on, I am saying goodbye to you. I need you to call up Scott and Tyler, and ask them if it would be okay if both go to lunch with you. Do it now. Love you and goodbye."

Bonnie could not even say bye, or argue. She was just left with silence and the green screen of her forest wallpaper.

She sat there for a minute, thinking of what to do. Was it such a good idea to invite Scott on her lunch with Tyler. It sounded like a good idea; Scott had more knowledge of Beacon Hills. He could tell them the spots to see, and the best locations for lunch. Plus Scott was infectious. But that was if he was in a good mood. If he was not going to be in a good mood, there was a chance Tyler would be in an equally upset mood. Bonnie knew that Tyler did not react well to negative attitudes. It was a part of his damn near hair trigger temper. She sighed.

What was she to do?

As if by fate her phone went off. This time signaling a text message. Two in fact.

One from Scott.

One from Tyler.

"Great..."

She looked at Scott's.

**_Hi._**

Bonnie snorted. That's it? She closed his and looked at Tyler's.

**_Good for lunch tomorrow, but can we move it to two thirty. I might be late that's all._**

Bonnie just stared. Obviously it was okay, but there was the possibility that she would want to invite Scott.

She sighed.

* * *

Tyler looked at his phone once he got a text message. Of course it was from Bonnie.

_**That's okay. Do you mind if I invite Scott?**_

Why would he mind. He really did not care. Plus the kid seemed cool. Still he sent back a text.

**_Sure._**

* * *

Scott had just gotten home when he got the text. It was from Bonnie.

"Hey, we need to talk, but before that, are you available for lunch tomorrow, around two-thirty?"

First thing Scott wanted to do was say no. He did not want to sit at lunch with Bonnie and her ex as she comes to the decision that she wants him more than she wanted him. That their love was everlasting. That Jeremy was much more handsome and awesome, and better dressed...

_**Sure.**_

He did not know why he did it. But he did. He turned off his phone, and chugged it into his pocket. With a sigh he walked into his home, mentally preparing himself for the torture and eventual break up.

* * *

_**A/N: Tyler is in the building. Don't worry he won't be there to mess things up or really add any sort of major drama to Scott and Bonnie's relationship. He is just here to make Scott look stupid for two or three chapters. Anyway, Scott being jealous of Tyler, and mistaking him for Jeremy (who Bonnie has not even described him before)...sounds fun. **_

_**Next updates are more Bonnie and Scott having couple moments, some serious, some lighthearted, some romantic. **_

_**Also my birthday is coming up next Friday, so I may or may not write a few one shots of Bonnie and Scott...because my headcanon says she was born on my birthday, might as well. And maybe a Christmas story, IDK.**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing, and dealing with these extended absences.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	34. Tyler-Jeremy pt 2

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie looked in her mirror running over a thousand scenarios. Scott and Tyler could get along. They would become best buds, and partners.

Or Scott could hate Tyler, and Tyler would return the sentiment, and then they could try to kill each other.

Bonnie was not sure what would happen. Scott was off because of Tyler, and she assumed it was because of his Alpha status. What if he was not so keen on other Alphas roaming around. The Alpha pack had been keeping them on their toes as of late, and that was all. Still Bonnie could not let Scott get hostile with Tyler. Tyler was stronger, and could take him out much easier. Plus Tyler needed to make it easier on himself. She wanted him to be okay. Getting into it with the Alpha of a very strange pack, who was also connected to hunters and another pack with Alphas was not being easy.

"Alright Bonnie, time to defuse a situation."

She smiled at herself liking what she had done. Her hair was of course straight, and was chocolate brown. Her make up was natural, not overdone. She was wearing her standard boho hippie wear. It almost felt like two years ago.

"Except now you are trying to make things better between to deadly werewolves."

Bonnie was not even shocked at how calm she was when she said that.

* * *

When Bonnie opened the door, she only expected one or the other. Scott or Tyler. That would make it easier to explain what she was trying to do. If it was Scott, she would try to convince him a little that Tyler was no threat to his Alpha status. If it was Tyler, she would tell him that Scott is an Alpha to his own pack and that he may sense Tyler's status as an packless Alpha. Instead she was met with both of them. And as it seemed, there was some tension.

"Hey, you're both here...on time."

Scott just nodded. Tyler stood there nodding.

"Well why don't you both come inside for a second? I just need to go get my phone and purse."

A nod from both was all she received. She moved to the side letting both boys in, closing the door after them. They moved awkwardly through the space until Bonnie could move pass them and get to the stairs.

"Okay...be right back."

This was much more awkward than it should have been.

* * *

Scott looked up to the slightly taller Jeremy. He seemed to be looking around, studying the place. Scott did not like that. For some reason Jeremy reminded him of Jackson. There was an air of total asshat surrounding him. He remembered how Jackson would insult threaten demean him. He had even went out of his way to get with Allison just so he could out do him. Despite Scott acting like he forgave and forget those actions, all of which happened no more than a few months ago, he had not quite gotten over it. Instead he just turned the other cheek and did his best to move on. He even defended him when Jackson was having problems as the Kanima. He did what he could to make amends with the guy that was part of the reason his high school career was a living hell. Thankfully Jackson had apologized for all that he had done, and even expressed his gratitude for helping in him his time of need. Scott had felt good to know that Jackson did care. Now, the newly created werewolf had moved with his family, leaving the group a little short. But now the presence of Jeremy was doing well enough to fill in that gap.

"So..."

Scott snapped out of his daze.

"I'm..."

"I know who you are. Bonnie has talked about you."

"Oh yeah, we went through this already. Well anyway cool of you to come with us to lunch. Bonnie is good, but it is nice to have a local help us out."

Scott just nodded. He kept his eyes on Tyler, as if trying to find anything that he could use later. He had focused so hard that he noticed something. Or lack of something.

"Hey Bonnie."

Scott was ripped from his study when Jeremy said her name. He turned to see the girl come down, phone and purse in hand. She was rifling through her purse, looking for something.

"Hey guys. Sorry that took longer than necessary. I just needed to find..."

She got quiet as she focused on her purse. Then the sound of something jingling caught Scott attention. It was Jeremy who said something.

"Your keys?"

Just then Bonnie pulled them out with a satisfied look on her face.

"My keys."

She moved past them toward the door, and motioned for them to follow.

"Alright boys, lets go have an awesome day out on the town."

* * *

They spent the next few hours driving and visiting important places. Museums, stores, anywhere to show Tyler. It was as if Bonnie was trying to impress him. Scott hated that. He would have been okay with it if it had not been for Jeremy getting closer to Bonnie. He would move closer to her just to "look" closer, and they would touch. It happened a few times, and it was finally when they were on their way out of yet another random shop, that Scott voiced his frustrations. Unfortunately it was in the most unorthodox of ways.

Just as Jeremy got close to Bonnie, Scott heard a quiet yet sever rumble erupt from him. He felt his lip curl up and his eyes darken. He was growling. Growling at Bonnie's no good ex boyfriend.

He did it a few more times, almost by instinct, until they stopped. It was around five when they stopped.

Bonnie was trying hard. Really hard. She was never this peppy, or bubbly, or social. She was talking and being friendly with Jeremy. It was so awkward. Well to Scott it was. It was just Bonnie was generally quiet and really mature. Occasionally she would have these moments of genuine peppiness, and it resulted in her voice getting slightly higher and her talking with a southern valley girl accent. That was how Scott knew it was sincere. When she had the slight distinction to her voice, she was happy. It was really a subtle difference, but it was something he found fun to pick up. Scott even made it is his mission to try to get the southern valley girl to pop up a few times. Still this Bonnie was so unnatural.

"Alright, we have been to almost every hot spot in Beacon Hills, sans the warehouse district, and the high school..."

Bonnie was looking at the list she had created, as if it was important. Scott glanced at Jeremy, who ha the same expression as he did. This was just weird.

"Well, I think we should finally go to lunch, well dinner technically, somewhere...Scott any suggestions?"

He looked at Bonnie and she was looking at him, a little hectic.

"Uh...how about that Mexican Restaurant off of main? They have relatively reasonable prices."

Bonnie looked at Jeremy, as if looking for his approval. Something Scott also hated.

"How does that sound?"

Jeremy just shrugged, as if not really caring.

"Sure why not."

Bonnie gave a smile. A tight one.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

"So...Scott?"

The young werewolf looked up from his near empty plate. He had settled for a quesodilla special, with steak, and rice and beans on the side. He liked it, often reminding him of the few times his mother would try to cook him an authentic Mexican dinner. It rarely happened, but it was nice for her to try. One day he would have to try and cook for Bonnie, give her a nice dinner that she would love. But not with Jeremy there.

"Yes?"

"Well back in Mystic Falls, one of Bonnie's dearest friends had told me about you and her. So...I just want to know: are you taking care of little Bonnie here?"

Scott could of swore he heard an innuendo in there. Was he suggesting something else? He looked to Bonnie, and saw her recovering from something. Most likely from shock.

"I...uh..."

Scott did not know how to answer that. He glanced at Bonnie again, who was sending death glares at Jeremy. He would have smiled if the moment was not awkward enough.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

He stood up quickly and left.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight, Bonnie turned to Tyler and her eyes narrowed even more. Tyler had only seen her do that to Damon, and that generally meant he would have gotten an aneurysm. That was in the past, she stopped doing that sometime ago, but still, the look had the effect to even put a manic lion down.

"What was that?"

She whispered it, as if Scott could possibly hear that.

"What I was just joking?"

"Tyler that was not funny."

"Oh come on."

Bonnie shook her head, not the least bit persuade. He forgot that Bonnie was not Caroline and could not be swayed by a little change in his voice and a look. He forgot how much he really did not know about Bonnie.

"Tyler my...our sex life is off the table. It hasn't even happened."

"Oh fun. Look I'm sorry. I'll apologize when pup comes back out."

Bonnie was about to respond when she heard that.

"Wait..."

"Yeah, not hard to figure out."

"How?"

"Caroline told me. Plus it didn't help every time I got close to you he would snarl and growl a little."

"Wait, that's why you kept getting so close."

Tyler gave her a devilish smile. She would have found it charming if she was not heavily annoyed with him. She sighed and looked down at her plate.

"Okay then, look. I think Scott has picked up on you being an Alpha

Tyler's look screamed confusion.

"How?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought it was a werewolf thing."

"Well I didn't pick up on it, seeing as I am a packless Alpha."

Bonnie wanted to say he did not get to spend much time in a pack, as an Alpha, or as a werewolf. But she could not. That was completely disrespectful. Still it said something. He had not spent much time as a werewolf. He had spent maybe four or five months as one, not really in a pack. Then has spent the last six or seven months, as a packless hybrid Alpha. She just sighed.

"I don't know it was just a theory. Still that may be the answer. I just wanted to warn you that he might see you as a visible threat. Could you please just lighten up a little. I know when people tend to irk you now, you kind of react badly. Like standing close to me just to hear him growl..."

Tyler just shrugs.

"Tyler."

Her voice was stern and irritated. He knew Bonnie could take a joke, and this Bonnie was scared. Did she really care that much about the kid. With his own sign, he took Bonnie's hands as if in a dramatic moment.

"Look I promise I will not be an ass. Or a monster. Or a Rival. I will be on my_ bestest goodest_ behavior just so I can impress your kind of gullible boyfriend. And I will make sure to play nice."

Bonnie titled her head to the side, and rolled her eyes. Despite that she had a small smile on her face.

"Do you promise?"

Tyler nodded.

"I promise."

They smiled at each other, just about to break out into laughter, when someone spoke.

"It's true..."

Bonnie turned to look at the person who spoke. Scott. He looked destroyed.

"Scott?"

* * *

She did not even take her hands out of his. They were really doing this. He had not heard the rest of the conversation, having saw them and got lost in the fact that Bonnie's hands were in Jeremy's. When he finally came to all he heard was Jeremy telling her he promised. What did he promise? He would not know, he did not want to find out. And now they were sitting there, hands still connected looking as if nothing had happened. Nothing intimate was going on.

As if Scott's heart breaking meant nothing.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh updating is being a bit of a problem. I tried to update awhile ago, but the site and I were having problems. And then the much longer chapters somehow got deleted from my computer...who is being a piece of Sugar Honey Ice Tea...that is why this chapter feels rushed and a bit choppy. I just got upset and just wrote the bare basics of it kind of...but I ain't , I am taking it slow right now. One chapter update this time. I'm sorry. Anyway Scott has this idea that Tyler is Jeremy. Why? Never met Jeremy before. And Bonnie doesn't talk much of Mystic Falls. So he assumes Tyler is Jeremy in just how they are acting around each other, which will be explained somewhat in the next few chapters. **_

_**Next chapter will be a semi aftermath type scenario. Let me just tell you now, Scott is not talking to Bonnie. He thinks she is going to leave him. Angst, awkwardness, and Allison ensues (did you really think she would be gone?) **_

_**I will be back on my regular three chapter update after this.**_

_**Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, feel free to hit me up with a message or just the comment section. I will try to answer all your questions as soon as possible.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**_


	35. Full Moon and Problems

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

It had been three days. Three days since Scott walked out, after leaving enough money for his lunch. Three days since she went to his house and tried to talk to him. Three days since she sat in confusion as he just left and ignored her.

"Three days."

She sat on her bed, looking out at the relatively quiet neighborhood. There was nothing to do. Usually she could expect Scott here if he did not have to go to work. Today she would have to expect him not to come anyway. It was that time of the month for Scott, the full moon. Still he had not called her, text her, or even came to see her. When she went to him, he refused to see her.

Now she was in her bed alone, and missing him. Confused as to why they were not together right now.

"Bonnie..."

She looked to see her dad looking at her. He was still in his work clothes, meaning he was probably on break and came to see her. How? She did not know.

"Hey dad."

She watched his face fall at the sound of her voice.

"Still no sight of Mc...Scott."

She shook her head no. Rudy let out a sigh.

"Alright, I am just here to get something and see if you are okay. You are not okay. So should I..."

Bonnie shook her head, interrupting him.

"Go get your thing and get back to work."

Her voice was gentle and sad. She did not want her dad to miss work for her. Rudy hesitated, but he gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll stop by before I leave again..."

Bonnie smiled. He gave another nod and left her room. Her smiled dropped and she fell back. Normally this would be the time her thoughts would be overrun with Scott and how much shde missed him. Instead it was empty. She just looked up at the ceiling counting the seconds before her dad comes back and she had to smile again.

Why was she pretending? She had every right to be upset that Scott was not talking to her over something she did not understand.

She listened as her dad got closer again, and she turned to her side, letting her eyes close slowly.

"Bye Bonnie. I will be home around ten."

She opened her eyes, pretending that she was sleepy. Why was she faking sleep? She just smiled and nodded.

He returned her nod.

"You eat dinner okay."

Another nod.

"Bye baby girl."

* * *

Scott looked at the red powder. It was going to help him with the full moon, making sure to turn his pain into positive feelings, and sedate him. It worked, he knew it worked. But, tonight. Did he want to take it?

Bonnie made it. And Scott was upset with Bonnie. No Scott was sad. Or that was what it felt like. Scott sat there looking down at the powder.

"Alrighty..."

Scott looked up, coming to realize his situation. There he was in his normal hiding place during the full moon. He was chained up cold chains connected to steel cuffs around his arms. He would be alone, if not for his best friend Stiles walking in looking as if he had just woken up. In one corner there was his book bag filled with extra clothes, a book and a game. Scott though he broght his iPod, but he may have been in a rush.

"So...you ready to take the powder stuff."

Scott cringed. Bonnie made it.

"Uh...I don't know..."

Stiles' brow furrowed in confusion.

"You need an extra minute or something. If that's it, man you got like two..."

Scott shook his head.

"No...I might not."

Stiles confusion got worse.

"Why?"

"Because..."

Scott was heartbroken. Stiles sighed. He moved closer to his friend, making sure to pick up the jar. Once he was close he sat beside Scott, feeling the cold chain on his bare arm.

"Look man..."

He stopped thinking of what he should say.

"These three days...I know it has been tough."

Scott snorted.

"But man we can't let this stop you. You have been depressed for three days, understandable. But you can't just deny this gift."

Stiles held up the jar for emphasis.

"This helps you. You need this."

Scott almost wanted to end with him saying he needed her. That was really it. He needed Bonnie. She was something special to him. She saved him. She defied odds for him. And he was in debt to her. Even now, after he shunned her existence...he wished he could still pay his debt to her. That was what he wanted it to be. A debt. Not his free will wanting her. Cause if he admitted that he wanted her, he would have to deal with another real truth.

Scott looked up at Stiles, his eyes determined.

"Give it to me."

Stiles was about to speak, when Scott shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. You're right. This is a blessing. So give it to me, and go sit on the other side of the room."

Scott's voice had lost the usual warmth and happiness it had been known for. Instead it was steely and focused. Stiles just nodded. He opened the jar and stuck his finger in. The powder did not stick. He looked up at Scott, who was just looking at the powder.

"Uh Scott?"

"Stick your finger in your mouth and put it in."

Stiles just sat there. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Stiles."

"Dude..."

"Yeah I know. Just do it."

Stiles looked away and shrugged. He took his index finger, which Scott was just noticing was rather long, and was about to put it in his mouth. Then he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I should stick it in your mouth..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Stiles?"

"Dude this is weird enough already."

"Oh come on..."

"Well look not all of us are that comfortable like you are."

Scott opened his mouth, about to speak, but then closed it. He did not want to talk to him about that there. Unfortunately Stiles saw it.

"What?"

"What?"

"Okay before this goes on to us repeating what in a variety of ways. What was that look for?"

Scott did not answer immediately. Instead he just looked away for a second, thinking of what he should say.

"Uh nothing. I was just going to make a rude remark."

Stiles snorted.

"Please you and rude rarely work out. I think the only time you said something rude was directed towards Lydia, but then you just casually say something nice about her as well."

This time it was Scott's turn to snort.

"Whatever."

"No whatever's. What is it? Look you don't have much time left so you better say it or so help me I will get that information out of you any..."

"IknowyouhaveacrushonIsaac."

He said it so fast that it almost sounded like one word. That did not make it any less evident. Stiles had stopped talking. He just sat there crouching, holding the jar in one hand, his index pointed out on the other.

"Stiles..."

Stiles put his index finger in his mouth, dipped it into the powder and then stuck it out to Scott. Scott just took it. Scott could not help but think how awkward this was. When Stiles pulled back he put the top back on and went to put it with Scott's things. He did not speak to Scott once.

"Stiles..."

Stiles ignored him. He took out his iPod, and put one earbud in. He was turning to leave the place. Scott watched his friend retract into himself. This was a first.

"Stiles..."

"We'll...we'll talk later about it."

Stiles never turned to him, but Scott could just feel the fear running off of him. His heartbeat was going ninety miles a minute. He had gotten quiet, and would not even look at Scott. Scott should have just kept his mouth close.

"I'll be outside Scott..."

"Okay."

Stiles did not say anything else after that. Instead he just left. Scott waited for the door to close before he started to slamming his head on the back of the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

This went on until he started to no longer feel the pain, due to Bonnie's powder. Then the thought of Bonnie came back. He wanted to be sad, but instead he smiled at her. Her hazel, sometimes green eyes. Her warm tanned skin. Her offset jaw. Her cute little accent. Her. He missed her. Scott felt a sharp and hollow pain in his stomach. He recognized it immediately. It was the same one he got many of times with Allison.

Scott always wondered why they called it heartbreak if it was never a pain in his chest. It was always his stomach. Like he wanted to curl up and cradle his damaged stomach. But now, this was wonderful, it felt like a warm loving breeze was rolling inside of him. He was happy.

Even if he was heartbroken.

* * *

_**A/N: These chapters are relatively short. I had said Allison would be in this. But she isn't. She will be in the next chapter, along with Tyler. Uh so yeah, Scott is still sad, convinced that Bonnie is leaving him for Jeremy, who is actually Tyler. There will be no werewolf antics next chapter. It will be a lot of talking about problems. Oh and the small reveal about Stiles liking Isaac came from the rumors that he might come out as bisexual on TVD. I may or may not write a one shot of him and Bonnie talking about that...IDK.**_

_**Thank you for reading and commenting. I will be back on the three chapter update soon. I just got to get myself back in order. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	36. Aftermath pt 6

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Scott woke up the next morning, human, clothes slightly ruined, chained up, and completely okay. He smiled as he remembered nothing from last night. Only the happiness that replaced the pain. Nothing else. Once again, Bonnie's powdered work, and there were no side effects.

Scott moved his arm, only to have the chains clink as it moved. The thought of Stiles came to him. Stiles was supposed to unchain him. Where was Stiles?

"Stiles?"

That was all he could do right now. Unfortunately nothing happened. His best friend did not appear, and that bothered him. Scott tired to think of something that had happened last night that would prevent his friend to come and help him. That was when he remembered.

_**"IknowyouhaveacrushonIsaac."**_

He remembered how quiet it got, and how distant Stiles became, and only in a matter of seconds. How Stiles just did what was required of him, without any commentary that would be expected of him, and told them they would talk about it later. Now it was later, and Stiles was no where to be found. He started to bang his head on the wall again, this time not feeling the explosion of happiness that would replace his pain. He needed to feel this however. Just to remind him how much of a bonehead he could be. He heard a car roll up, and stop. He stopped, hoping it would be Stiles. Scott got a little excited until he remembered that he had nothing to say. What do you tell your friend after revealing to him that you knew how he felt about somebody of the same sex? Scott sighed and begun to think of anything to say. Each of his options, despite being rather limited, all started with the same thing.

"Stiles I'm sorry man."

It was simple, and easy. What was important was that he meant it. And he did. Stiles was his best friend, and the look on his face last night scared him. It was the face he had when his mom died. Broken. He waited for the mystery person to walk up. Once they were close enough he caught their scent. It was vanilla. Sweet and warm. Scott looked up to see her coming in.

"Allison."

She smiled.

"Hey Scott."

Her smile was refreshing. It had been awhile since she had smiled, one that was sincere, and directed towards him. It reminded him of the old Allison, the one that was not a cold hunter. One that was normal. It almost brought a smile to his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering him immediately, she got to work on freeing him. Having closed the distance, she took out a key and started unlocking his cuffs. Just as she was finishing the first one, she begun to speak.

"Well, Stiles called me and said he could not be here to free you, and asked me to come and do it instead. I said of course. So...I'm here."

Scott watched Allison, kneeling in front of him, unlocking his restraints. Once she was done with the second one, she moved out of Scott's way. Taking a second, Scott rubbed both of his wrist, noticing the lack of pain. He did not notice Allison dropping his bag carefully in front of him. He looked up to see her staring down at him.

"So...I am going to go wait outside. When you are ready we are going."

Scott put his hand on his bag, but did not open it just yet. He just looked up at Allison. She felt different. Well Scott would not call it different. It was more of a familiarity. It was different then the cold and upset Allison that he had gotten used. Yet it was not the exact same one from last September. She was calm, mature, no longer sad, but jaded. It was there, Scott could feel it, however it was not over taking her presence.

"Scott?"

He came back to focus now looking at the concerned face of his ex girlfriend. He remembered what she had just said to him. She was going to leave the room, so he could change his clothes, pack up his things, and then they would go.

"Sorry."

He did not need to say that.

"It's okay Scott. Is everything okay?"

She looked like she was about to bend down again, to look him straight in the eye. Instead Scott stood up, or rather jumped up.

"Yeah, it is just I am slightly reeling from Bonnie's spell."

Allison nodded. Scott did not remember if she knew about the spell or not. He remembered the bit of the night, while under a magical high induced haze, had found Allison while she was on patrol. But he did not remember if he had told her exactly what had happened.

"I should go...unless you need help?"

Scott heard the brevity of her words. Scott would have thought she would question him about Bonnie. Even if she had lightened up on her, Allison did not really trust her still. Allison had promised to keep her status as a witch a secret, though Scott knew that was only because of him. He wondered if Allison still tried to learn about her. What was a witch? What were their capabilities? Could they be trusted? Could Bonnie be trusted?

"Alright, be there in a sec. Which you know means a few minutes."

Allison smiled again, and nodded.

"Okay see you in a few."

Scott just nodded. Allison turned and walked away. Once he was alone, he exhaled. Had he been holding his breath the entire time? Maybe that was why he was so dizzy. Scott took in the vanilla scented air, remembering that was once the smell of his girlfriend.

* * *

Stiles hated himself. He should have been there. He should have been sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position, waking up to see Scott either still asleep or thinking about something as he waited for Stiles to do the same. Then with a big smile he would say good morning. Stiles would grumble about hating him for not becoming a fairy or something, and then he would unlock Scott's restraints. While Scott got dressed, Stiles would pack things up. They would chat a little, be it about what it was like for Scott, or what weird dream Stiles had. They would then leave, and go get breakfast. It was either at Scott's house or some fast food restaurant. Then Stiles would drop Scott off, and they would go their separate ways, until they would inevitably find each other again later on that day to hang out, or talk about Bonnie, or actually try to study.

But that was not the case today. Last night changed that. Scott had admitted that he knew that Stiles liked guys. Which was something Stiles did not even know for sure himself.

"Hey Stiles."

The fidgety teen looked to see his dad standing at his door, ready to go to work.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm heading off. You gonna be okay?"

Stiles nodded, slowly. John became concerned quickly.

"Is there something wrong?"

Stiles was going to shake his head, but he did not want to. There was something bothering him, and it was evident. He could not lie to his dad once again. That was his problem. He always lied to him. About his grades, which he would inevitably find out about, or his social life, which was not hard to figure out in the first place. Then there was the whole supernatural thing. That was something Stiles debated. On one hand it was good his dad did not know exactly how Stiles got some of his bruises, or that it was a major cause for Stiles personality. It also kept him safe from being a target. Well at first it did. The less people knew, the easier it was to keep the charade to a minimum. But that was all thrown away when Peter threatened Scott's mother. After that it was one thing after another for his friend. All of them putting his own mother's life in risk. Stiles remembered just how hard it was for Scott to keep it from his mom, and just how good it felt for Scott to no longer have to hide. Sure she was at risk, but she knew what to look out for now. Plus she had multiple werewolves, hunters, and a witch on her side. Stiles knew it was best to tell his dad, but he was scared. What if he told him, and he did not have the same luck as Ms. McCall? What if he got too brave trying to save Stiles in one of their accidents, and ended up hurt? Or even dead?

That was a very real possibility. One that he did not want to risk.

"Stiles?"

The teen came back to focus. John was standing over him, eyes concerned.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I have been saying your name for the past minute. Stiles do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Automatic no.

"Well then what's wrong? Do we need to get you back on..."

Another no.

"Tell me what's wrong Stiles."

How? Stiles loved his dad, and he knew the older Stilinski loved him back. Yet, he did not know how he would take his son's budding sexuality. He had yet come to terms with it, why tell the old man when he did not know either?

"I'm just tired. I stayed up rather late..."

Rather? When did he start saying that outside of sarcasm?

"Are you sure? We can go see Ms. McCall if you want."

A definite no. Ms. McCall meant it would get to Scott. And he did not know if he wanted to talk to Scott just yet. He was not angry with him. On the contrary, he was happy his best friend knew how he felt. It was just that it was too soon. Stiles was still not sure.

Just like now.

"Yeah...me and Scott. Scott and I got into an argument last night. Unfortunately he was right, and it bothered and kept me up all night...barely made it back here with my life. Anyway...I just need to sleep and not talk to Scott for a few days. I'll be fine."

He hoped that was enough. He was not really tired. He actually slept somewhat well last night.

"Alright, well you go and fall asleep. I'll call you later."

John moved back, and looked at Stiles one more time. Stiles knew he was trying to look for a crack. There of course would be nothing.

"See you dad. You're gonna be late."

John nodded. He took a minute but he finally left. Once Stiles felt alone, he sighed.

Another lie to his dad. At least part of it was true. He wasn't going to talk to Scott for a while.

Even if it was just a few days.

* * *

The drive was long. This was not normal for him. Maybe it was because Scott was used to Stiles driving, who though loving and nurturing to his car, was a bit of a speed demon when he was hungry. This was the time they would go get something to eat, and Stiles would always be in a hurry. Scott admittedly was just as hungry, having went through hell and back for something he had not asked for in the first place. Now he was sitting with Allison, who smelled wonderful, and driving to...

"Hey Allison."

She was focusing on the road, only giving him a nod.

"Uh...where are we going?"

"Well I was going to take you home, but if you have any ideas..."

She let her sentence drop from there. They were coming to a stop light, one that Scott was very familiar with. If they headed straight they would take five minutes to get to his house. If they go right, they would go to one of his favorite restaurants. For breakfast.

"Turn right up here."

Allison nodded.

"So where exactly are we going?"

Scott fished for his wallet, pulling out his debit card.

"We are stopping for breakfast."

He finally got a look from her, though brief, she had turned her head towards him confused.

"I'll pay for both of us if you want."

Just as expected.

"Deal. So which one."

* * *

Bonnie could sense him coming. Well she could also hear him. Tyler was not exactly quiet at times. Still she moved away from her bed and went to her bedroom door. Just as he was about to knock, she opened it.

"How did you..."

"You're loud, plus I kind of sensed you coming."

"Alright. Well..."

Tyler nodded his head toward her room. Tyler had already had permission into her house any room was open to him after that, but it was nice to see him waiting for her permission.

"Come in."

She moved out of his way. Tyler walked in, making sure to say thank you as he walked in. The first thing he did was look around. Bonnie was sure she had never had Tyler in her room before. They had never been great friends, more so friends of friends. Whenever they were around each other, it was a casual smile, a quick hello, a little bit about how they were doing, and then they would go their separate ways. Now, they were trying to be friends. Bonnie realized that Tyler was relatively easy to be friends with. But this was the new Tyler. The old Tyler was insufferable and rude, and mean. Bonnie remembered the times Matt and Jeremy would call him a dick. Now Tyler was calmer, more relaxed, and really funny. It did not hurt that he was a year older than the rest.

"So this is Bonnie' room?"

Bonnie closed her door, though not all the way. She could hear her dad walking up the stairs towards his room. She waited for her dad to close his door slightly before looking at Tyler. He was looking at a picture, that included her Elena, and Caroline. His finger was over Elena's face, and he was smiling at Caroline.

"You called her?"

Tyler shook his head no.

"Do you want to?"

"Later."

"That's a yes."

"Eh. Nothing will come of it. Though."

He put the picture back in its place, making sure to have not disrupted the spot. He then turned to her. He was not sad, contemplative, or even hurt. He was just normal.

"So what are we doing here?"

Bonnie nodded her head, trying to remember why herself.

"Well it's about Scott."

"Scott?"

"My boyfriend. Well I don't know if he is..."

"Your boyfriend?"

Despite not knowing the context of that question, she nodded.

"How long has it been since you two talked?"

"Three days. Which isn't bad or anything...but..."

"But?"

"He is avoiding me. He won't return my calls, I went to see him, and he just ignored me."

Tyler was confused.

"Why? And not to be rude, but what does this have to do with me?"

Bonnie sighed. She could not answer either question. She really did not know. At first she assumed it was because of Tyler's status as a packless Alpha. However the way he acted the last time, it was as if he was upset over something else. Over Bonnie.

"I don't know Tyler. I just need something. Like..."

She could not finish her thought, she just moved over to her bed and fell down on it. She knew what she wanted. She wanted someone to talk to her, help her. She needed a friend. She did not have many in Mystic Fields. It was Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt. That was all she had needed because they were there for her. But now that there was distance and lives to live, it was hard to keep that connection. Caroline had really been the only one she kept constant contact with. Jeremy was occasionally. Matt was never. Elena had started out, but eventually fizzled with time. It had been almost three months since she moved to Beacon Hills, and there she had fewer friends, all connected to Scott. Stiles she trusted, as well Isaac. But that was it. She did not really trust Lydia or Allison. She knew the feeling was mutual. There was no one not connected to Scott that she could talk to. Nothing of her own.

Then Tyler happened, and she was excited. Tyler could possibly be that person she could communicate with on a different level. But then she remembered it was Tyler. He was not much of a talker, or a person that liked to share emotions.

"Bennett."

She made a sound to indicate she was listening.

"You want to talk to me about your relationship problems?"

Tyler waited for Bonnie to answer.

"Kind of..."

She waited for an answer. She got a sigh, and then she heard mumbling. She could have sworn he said something about what I do for friends.

"Alright. Sit up and talk."

She shook her head. She wanted to see how far she could push this.

"Lay down beside me."

"Look Bennett, the only time I am getting into bed with a girl is if we are about to take our clothes off."

Bonnie was tempted to make a joke about his relationship with Caroline. About how that was pretty much the staple of it. Their only connection. But that was harsh, well a little too harsh, and couple that with Bonnie's usual bad delivery, she could easily push Tyler away as a friend.

"Ah come on Tyler, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could end up cheating on Scotty boy."

She snorted.

"You think too highly of yourself."

She felt the weight of her bed shift to her side. It was Tyler.

"I'm just saying, my success rate with girls is one hundred percent."

"What is that like three girls?"

This time Tyler snorted.

"Well it might be after this conversation."

Bonnie felt the cold feeling of death, as well as the savage nature of a werewolf lay beside her. There were harmonious, despite being an abomination to nature. That was because of Elena's doppelganger blood. It acted as a sort of binding agent for the two opposing forces, making them move as one. Bonnie would never admit to Tyler how creepy it felt to her. To sense a feat that was supposed to be impossible. He was an abomination, but it was not his fault. He was Tyler, who had gotten mixed up in the world of the Supernatural.

"Thank you Tyler."

She turned her head to see him just staring at the ceiling. He tried to shrug, but her bed was too comfy, it almost restricted movement with its amazing ability to provide comfort.

"Hey...what are friends for?"

* * *

"So..."

Scott looked up from his empty plate. He had just finished his breakfast, completely satisfied. He came face to face with Allison, who still looked really happy. Her plate was not empty but close.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Scott nodded as he sipped his juice.

"And, to ask...are you doing better?"

Better?

"What do you mean?"

She just shrugged, even though she was going to answer him.

"You just seemed so down this morning. Plus I think you said I'm sorry to me. Not that I don't mind sincere apologies, but...you didn't do anything to me. Which means something did happen between you and someone else."

Allison was very intuitive. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it failed. This was one of those working times.

"Honestly..."

He did not look up at her. Instead returning to his empty plate. He picked up his fork, trying to get any of the scraps that were to big to get on his utensil. If he had looked up he would have seen a shocked Allison. She did not expect him to answer her.

"The last week has been bad. First Bonnie, and now Stiles."

"What wrong? If you don't mind me asking of course."

Scott still did not look up.

"Bonnie's ex is in town...and I think they might get back together."

Scott's unoccupied left hand was covered by Allison's. He looked at her paler hand holding on to his. It was much smaller than his, and much more delicate. Scott found that surprising since she was a hunter now. He expected to be much harsher, and callous, even if only slightly.

But Allison's hand was still very soft, very dainty.

Without even thinking, he took it, and held it. He looked over to Allison, to see her staring at him, concern written over her face.

"Scott I'm so sorry."

He wanted to shrug it off and put on a smile. It would give the moment a humorless acceptance. But he was not ready to accept it. He did not want to lose Bonnie. He cared a lot about Bonnie. He liked everything about her. He had fun with Bonnie. He was comfortable with her. But maybe she was not there with him. Maybe he was just temporary for her. Their time had come...

"I don't want to lose her."

It got silent between them. They were connected, eyes locked on each other, hand in hand.

"Then don't."

* * *

Bonnie felt him. It was that mix of werewolf and human that did not mix well. She sat up, and looked over her shoulder to her window.

"Scott..."

"Pup is here?"

Tyler was still laying on her bed. They had been silent for the last five minutes, after having talked for twenty minutes. Bonnie told him everything she could. How she was confused and hurt by Scott not talking to her, how he had been avoiding her, and her confusion over where they stood as a couple.

"So are you going to run down and talk to him?"

Bonnie felt Tyler sit up, but she did not focus on him. She could not. She was focused on that wave coming towards her house. To her window.

Bonnie watched a hand sat on the window. It was his hand, long, and tan. She smiled. He was back.

"Jeremy..."

That stopped.

"Jeremy?"

"Did he just say Jeremy?"

Bonnie stood up and came to the window. There was Scott, holding on to the window, looking depressed. She however was confused.

"Scott? Come in."

He did, albeit slowly. Almost reluctant. When he was inside, Bonnie closed the window. She turned to see Scott staring daggers into Tyler.

Or Jeremy.

"Why are you here?"

Bonnie was surprised by the venom in Scott's voice. As was Tyler.

"Uh..."

"Scott?"

She moved closer to him, hoping to diffuse this quickly. Tyler may be calm now, but he had a bad habit of reacting negatively to any sort of negative vibes around him. Scott did not answer her, preferring to just glare at Tyler. Or Jeremy.

"Did you just call me Jeremy?"

Tyler was not upset. He was confused, a little annoyed, somewhat amused. But not upset.

"I see you and Bonnie are still close."

Bonnie just looked at him. It was starting to become clear. She almost wanted to smile, if a sense of anger had not washed over her. She turned to Tyler, who had been trying to hide his smile.

"Well I think I should leave...and let you two...talk."

Bonnie nodded. Scott just stared at him. Tyler stood up and moved toward Bonnie. Just to be spiteful he got close to Bonnie and gave her a big hug. Of course that did not go over well with Scott. He was barely containing himself. Tyler was sure his eyes had started to glow a bright yellow. He did not take offense to it, knowing this would blow over soon. He let go of Bonnie and said goodbye. Bonnie just nodded.

Once he was gone that left Scott and Bonnie. Scott just stood there trying to control himself. Bonnie watched, truly annoyed by all of it.

"You could have told me you were coming over..."

"You could have told me that you were with..."

"Tyler."

"Jeremy."

Scott was beginning to get upset again. Bonnie was not phased.

"Scott...do you want to see something?"

The werewolf shook his head no.

"I want to talk about this."

Bonnie moved to her bed, crouching down to pull out a box. She pulled out a book. It did not look old at all. Maybe five years old. Scott was still not sure what that had to do with anything.

"This is the book I keep of memories. A lot of first in here. First game as a cheerleader. First A. First F...first picture of me with my car..."

She was flipping through it. Scott was about to ask when she stops on a page.

"I also have a page of friends."

She handed him the book on that page. Scott looked down, seeing familiar faces. The two girls in the pic on Bonnie's table were there. The blonde and the brunette. He did not really know their names. Then there was a random guy. One with a scar on his lip, and another who was much paler with brown hair and eyes. Bonnie had pictures with them as well. No Jeremy.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything. The guy with the brown hair..."

"Yeah I see him."

Scott looked at him. He looked cool. A little dopey, but cool.

"That's Jeremy."

Scott looked up from the book to look at Bonnie. She was annoyed.

"What?"

Bonnie got close to him, and pointed to the picture of the guy.

"That is Jeremy. That is my ex boyfriend. The guy you have seen and been upset over is Tyler. He is a friend from back home."

Scott looked down at the picture again. That was Jeremy. It could not be. Jeremy thought he was okay looking until he thought about him with Bonnie. He could not see it. He could see Jeremy...Tyler with her. He was amazing. He oozed confidence and maturity. This one did not. He looked as dopey as Scott. Well he also looked big and tall. Still, there was no way...

"This is Jeremy..."

This was Jeremy.

"Yes Scott."

A name to a face. For the first time he had a name to a face. To any face.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about this Scott? It's funny but..."

"I'm leaving..."

Scott closed the book and gave it to Bonnie. It was rather quick, and caught Bonnie off guard a little. She stood there mouth open. Scott took in her face. Her beautiful face. The one he was upset with.

"Scott?"

He turned from her, and walked to the window. It was still light outside, and climbing out of the window looked suspicious, but he did not care.

"Scott?"

He could feel her move close to him, but he just jumped.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Okay so I am having all kinds of trouble keeping things updated. Anyway, I figured out I can only update once thing at a time...well put good focus on one story at a time. So right now I am putting a lot of it into Tell Me Silently. We are no where close to the end. When Christmas Comes and Stick With Me will be updated, but at a slower pace. This is the last chapter of the update...so I will be moving back into my three chapter system real soon. Anyway let's get to story notes.**_

_**I said this would involve some problems and all that. Well Scott and Stiles are having a problem (it will be resolved soon). Scott talks to Allison about his issues. Tyler and Bonnie talk. Scott finds out the truth...and is now upset over something else. We will find out what exactly. **_

_**The next chapter will include an upset Bonnie and Scott. The next update overall is Scott telling Bonnie what is wrong with him.**_

_**I am not making promises, but I am definitely trying to get back up to speed with this. **_

_**Thank You for reading and commenting.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	37. A Feeling

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

He left. Again.

He just up and left again. This time after she was able to explain what was what. Yet still, he left. No apology for overreacting. No hug or kiss. No longing look. Nothing. Scott just left her.

Bonnie stood near her bed, holding her book. She had been like that for ten minutes, repeating the same thing over and over again.

It was finally her dad that snapped her out of it. He was back, for only a second to see how she was doing, and to get an extra set of clothes.

"Hey Bon...nie?"

She shook her head, putting the book down. She still did not know where or how she felt at the moment.

"Hey, I'm just home to see how you are and pick up a shirt and pair of pants in case I have to stay late. You are going to be alone tonight...is that okay?"

Not really.

"Sure dad."

There was silence.

"Bonnie is everything okay?"

She could not speak that time. Instead she just nodded.

"Bonnie, are you..."

"Dad I am okay, just go."

Rudy wanted to argue, assert his authority. But at the same time, he knew Bonnie. She would open up when necessary. He was just worried there would be no one there when she needed it.

"Well...I am going to go...I will stop and say goodbye when I go."

Bonnie just nodded again. Rudy did not know what to say after that, so he left. Bonnie sighed, she was finally alone again. She looked down at the book again. It was closed, but her mind somehow knew what page she wanted. The one of Jeremy. How has she not told Scott about Jeremy. She was sure she had told him about her ex.

If she remembered correctly, he had asked her about him. Specifically if she had ever had a boyfriend. She told him about Jeremy, she knew she did. But did she ever tell him what he looked like?

Bonnie took the book, and opened it to Jeremy's picture. It sat beside the pictures of Elena and and Caroline. She looked at him, and thought of the time they spent together. It was nice, but little of it was just them. There was always magic, or something evil running around. Then they spent most of the summer apart. Then they lasted one last month together. Barely a month. Bonnie looked at him again. She realized they had little to nothing to hold onto. So much was spent in fleeting moments, or Bonnie's attention was never fully given to him. It was a good thing she knew him beforehand, because she may have not known him at all.

She decided to close the book, letting her thoughts go back to Scott. She put the book back in its proper place: in a box under her bed. Once she was sure it was secure, she stood back up, but stopped. Something was off.

It was a feeling. One that she sometimes got when she had a witches dream. There was something off in the world, and something was trying to tell her that. But it was not working properly. She closed her eyes, and tried to connect with nature in some way. Something to help her.

"Alright Bonnie...I'm about to go."

Bonnie opened her eyes, feeling slightly discouraged. Something was off, but she felt there was somewhere she should go. Rudy was outside of her door, which was partially closed.

"I'll see you..."

""Dad?"

She waited for him to answer.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a ride somewhere?"

She thought he would say no.

"Sure. Where to?"

* * *

Scott just sat on his bed alone. His mom was at work, Stiles was no where to be found. Bonnie was...

"I don't care."

That was a lie. But he wanted it to be the truth. He wanted to not care about Bonnie, especially at the level he did. There was little doubt how he felt for her now. He had once found her really attractive, just because she was different. He could feel it at the time, but did not know what it was. Then after finding out she was a witch, that attraction remained, but also turned into great admiration and respect. She was powerful, yet she was kind and helpful. She was good. After they started dating, he had fallen but did not for what. It had taken him two months to realize that he had fallen for a girl he did not know.

He did not know what Mystic Falls was like, or all of what had happened to Bonnie. She told him bits and pieces. Things that he can get out of her. Nothing was ever just told to him.

Yet somehow he had fallen for her. It was not even her face anymore, or her kindness. It was her. But he did not know who she was. Bonnie was a mystery to him, and he did not know what to do.

Why could Bonnie not tell him anything about her on her own accord. All he knew was about the situation with her grandmother, and how that had made her feel guilty, and affected her magic. But that was when she was in great danger. Never when she just felt like opening up to him.

Scott had told her things. He told her private things. How he would not walk naked in his house in fear someone would see him. That he was not a virgin. How he and Stiles met. His favorite color. Things about his dad. Almost everything. He told her almost everything. He was even sure he told her more than he did Allison. That was something. Scott wanted her to know him, so she could love him. Was that not the case for him?

His phone went off. Scott turned his head to look at it. Laying on his pillow, just a few inches from his face was the phone, screen bright, waiting for him. Scott watched it buzz, wondering if he should answer it. The light was much brighter than normal, due to it getting darker outside.

Had the day really slipped that far away from him?

The phone finally stopped buzzing. Scott did not feel relieved.

"I should have answered it."

He turned his head again, focusing on the ceiling again. Shortly after he started to zone out, thinking of random things. Almost all pointing back to Bonnie. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. So many holes in her life, and she refused to fill them up. Scott watched as the edges of his vision got darker. It was swallowing up his entire sight. But he did not mind. He welcomed it.

Anything to help him forget about Bonnie at the moment.

Unfortunately it was her that was the last thing he saw before ascending into sleep.

* * *

"Alright, so this is the place?"

Bonnie looked at the house. It was dark, except for one window on the side. She let out a sigh.

"Yeah this is it."

"Alright, do you have a ride back?"

She nodded.

"Well then. You have a good time at?"

"Stiles dad. You've met him I think."

Rudy sat there confused. Had he?

"Well I am going to go...and you need to get back to work. See you dad."

She gave him one last hug before Bonnie got out of the car, and walked over to the house. She knew her dad needed her to be in the house before he could leave. She knocked on the door, and was met with nothing. She hoped Stiles was here.

A few seconds passed, before she had to knock again.

"Come on Stiles..."

Still nothing. She knocked one last time. It took a second, but she finally got a response. She heard grumbling and heavy footsteps. There was a slight hitch, and what sounded like a thump. Then a curse word.

"Thank you Stiles."

She mumbled. When the door finally opened, she was met with a very sleepy, very annoyed Stiles.

"Bonnie?"

"I need to talk to you. Wave to my dad real quick."

Without any thought, he did what was asked. Rudy nodded, and started his car up again. Stiles looked down at Bonnie, who looked as awkward as he was.

"Do you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind."

Stiles gave her a weak, but sleepy smile. He moved out of her way and let her in. She nodded, and walked in the dark house.

"So...what is this about?"

Bonnie did not have an answer, so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Scott..."

Stiles became stiff. He really did not want to talk to her about her boyfriend troubles. Especially since he was having troubles with him as well.

"I just need to know if he has talked to you about anything?"

Stiles shook his head. He did not really know anything about their little love triangle problem. Scott would not talk to him about that. He did hate the look that Bonnie had when he denied it.

"Oh...well...thanks."

Stiles did not know what to say after that. Did Bonnie really come over just to talk about Scott?

"Is that all?"

Bonnie looked at him, her face blank. Was she really trying to come up with something?

"Bonnie?"

"Someone else is here."

* * *

_**A/N: Is this a new update? Yes it is. I am everywhere but writing as of late. I finally started a new update. Though this is really clunky imo. Still...**_

_**Scott is upset about Bonnie not opening up to him. She has opened up to him, but at her own admission, or if it was necessary. She never just talks about herself to him. Bonnie and Stiles are about to go on a little adventure, which will extend over a few chapters.**_

_**I would like to apologize about the story. I have been going through some things, and while I have been trying to write, it just never seem to come together. I basically forced myself to write this, and the rest of the updates. Also this story really expanded farther than I expected. It was just supposed to be at least 20-30 chapters. Nothing more. And because of how long the story is getting, I am cutting a large portion of the story out. It would have been Scott starting to drift from Bonnie back to Allison, but that would have taken such a long time, especially considering how long it took me to get Bonnie and Scott together. So after this section of the story, I am going to end it. Hopefully it won't be any longer than 50 chapters once done...but watch it be longer... **_

_**Now that I have taken such a large portion of this up lets get back to business: Next chapter is going to include Bonnie and Stiles talking to the mysterious guest. Scott is thinking, and angst. **_

_**Thank you to the people who are sticking it out with this story. I promise (even though I really shouldn't) that I will get this story finished for you guys (and the last few chapters will be of quality). **_

_**Thank you for the support.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	38. In His Defense

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Derek?"

Stiles watched as the tall, burly man creeped out of the shadows. He looked over Stiles and saw the smaller girl. His eyes flashed at her.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hello Derek."

Stiles turned to look at Bonnie, who did not seem too afraid. Why would she, she had the power, and she only asserted it when necessary. Derek was new to power. He treated Stiles and later on his own pack with little disregard at times. Stiles remembered how much Bonnie terrified him, and how she had him on his knees, holding his head in pain. After that Stiles made sure to stay close to Bonnie. She was his hero.

"Stiles, I need your help."

Immediately Stiles insides dropped. That meant Stiles was going to be baited into doing something stupid, where he would be attacked.

"Derek, as fun as that would sound..."

Stiles stopped as soon as he heard a dangerous growl. He stepped back, only to feel Bonnie's hand touching his back. He turned his head to see her looking at Derek. Her look was not dangerous, but there was a strong warning. Derek obviously saw it, as he stopped.

"Look, Stiles I need your help looking into something. I looked to everyone else before you..."

"And they all said no, didn't they?"

Derek sighed again.

"Look, you have Bonnie with you. You will be okay."

Stiles could hear the desperation in Derek's voice. It almost made him consider it.

_Almost._

"No."

Another growl slipped from the older male, but it was not threatening, or dangerous. It was impatient.

"Look, I promise you no harm will come to you."

Despite watching Derek start to crumble in facade right in front of his very eyes, he was not impressed or swayed.

"Derek..."

"I need you."

Stiles stopped talking, eyes wide, jaw ready to fall off at any moment.

"What did you say?"

"I need you."

Stiles watched as Derek's head seem to hang. He turned to Bonnie, only to check her reaction. Her look was unreadable. Every bit of him wanted an answer from her. Stiles was horrible at decisions sometimes, and this could very well be one of those times. He looked back at the Alpha, and despite his entire being telling him no...

"Fine..."

He felt both of them stare at him. Not even giving them time to adjust to what had happened, he spoke again.

"What is it?"

Derek's blue eyes showed some gratitude. This had to be serious.

"Thank you."

Stiles shook his head, not really interested in Derek's appreciation. He just wanted it to be over with.

"Don't thank me yet...we have to actually accomplish this. Which is?"

Derek nodded his head.

"We have to go look at something."

Red flag.

"Look at_ something_?"

It had not even been five minutes but Stiles could already feel himself actually regretting his decision. Still he had to do it.

"Okay where?"

He watched as Derek sighed.

"In the forest..."

"You mean where Alpha pack, and the trigger happy hunters are?"

Why did he agree to this?

"Look it sounds bad..."

It did not just sound bad, it was bad. He wondered if Bonnie could feel his ever growing fear. Something was not right. Stiles kept a brave face though.

"Not really, I mean we could have Jackson the Kanima running around...but thankfully that is over...and he is gone. This just sounds like a minor inconvience."

He glanced over at Bonnie again. She had been silent...too silent. He finally got a look at her. She looked a mess. Still pretty, but a mess. Not as composed as he was used to seeing her. Her hair was up, her skin was without make up, and she looked like she had just woken up.

"Bonnie?"

She just nodded.

"I'm going to go with..."

"I'll go with you. We don't have to talk, but you are definitely going to need protection."

Stiles almost wanted to scoff at the insinuation that he needed protection, but then he remembered the only he was alive after all his taunting of Derek as of late was because of Bonnie, and the little nerf gun full of werewolf repellent. He had the most powerful being on his side, and she was his protection.

"Alright...let me just go get..."

Phone and shoes were tossed to him. In all of his awkward glory, he managed to make a show of catching them. It did not go past him that Derek had gotten his things for him.

"What no..."

A wallet was thrown at him.

"So...I'm guessing I am not taking my jeep?"

Derek shook his head. Stiles' face dropped. If he was hesitant about it before, now was more than enough confirmation. Thankfully Bonnie spoke up.

"I think it would be better, if we took Stiles' jeep, and you can take your car."

"That's not necessary."

_Not necessary?_

"You don't trust us?"

Of course not. Stiles already knew the answer to that. He waited for Derek to respond, curious as to what he would pull out of his ass as an answer.

"No."

Well at least he was being honest about something.

"But I do need your help. It would be easier to ride with me. You would not know where to go, even if you were following me."

Oh how hard Stiles wanted to roll his eyes. Stiles could easily keep up, and there was no doubt Bonnie could.

"I can drive him. Because, just like you, the whole trust thing is not there."

Stiles nodded his head, as if confirming Bonnie's sentiments.

"We don't need to trust each other to work together."

Bonnie snorted. Stiles wanted to laugh, but now was not the time. He almost patted himself on the back because he was learning how to act in certain situations.

Once again, he kept it to himself. He watched as Bonnie and Derek had a stare off. Stiles woudl have betted money on Bonnie. He would have won too.

"Fine...you can drive...I'll just go slow."

Stiles nodded, even though he was not really making the decision. Derek started moving toward the door, making sure not to touch neither Stiles or the witch. Stiles wanted to ask Bonnie what to do, but he knew Derek was listening. Bonnie knew that. Instead she looked at her phone.

"Go get your gun, your keys, and if it is possible four candles. Wait I have three...WILL THAT DO?"

She was not speaking to him. Everything about this made Stiles worried. He may still be knew compared to Bonnie, but he had grown wise to something suspicious. Still, he went to find his nerf gun, which was not there. Maybe he misplaced it or something...

He went back downstairs, and found a random candle. Bonnie would need it. Just as he was at the bottom of the stairs, he tossed his keys to Bonnie. To which she tossed them back.

"I thought you were going to drive me."

She shook her head.

"Stiles you're a big boy, I kind of just wanted to intimidate Derek."

That got a nod and a big grin from Stiles. She gave him one back.

"Alright Bonnie, let's get to work."

* * *

Scott wanted to run. He had problems, and he had trouble thinking. So he would do things. At first he tried playing video games, let his mind focus on something, so he can think a little. That did not work. Then he decided to lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling. That was his usual go to. It helped him the most. But today...nothing. He just ended up falling asleep for a few hours. Now it was near midnight, and he wanted to run. He was itching to run. Maybe he could sneak out? His mom will not notice. She had a long hard day at work, she came home, with a pizza, took a slice, did not even finish it. She was snoring, rather loudly, before she got to the crust. He had woken up to see the pizza sitting there with a note on it.

_Save me another slice, eat the rest._

He smiled as he read it. Tonight he was going to be a good boy and stay home, despite his problems. But now that did not seem like such a good idea. He had been on his bed, shirtless, staring at the ceiling, not in contemplation, but in agitation.

Running would help him. He was a better thinker on his feet. He had come up with some good plans on the spot, when he was active. But he knew that he would just run in the directions of Stiles and Bonnie. Stiles was upset with him. At least he thought he was. Scott had outed him, well only told him he knew. That did not sit well with his best friend, and now they were just starting their awkward friend tango. He really did not want to participate. He already had to deal with Bonnie, and his now justified anger with her. She probably thought...

Well that was the problem: he did not know what she thought sometimes. What she really liked. What she was.

Shaking his head, he sat up. He was going to run.

* * *

"So...this is not a good idea."

Stiles nodded. He was sitting in the drivers seat of his jeep, keeping up with Derek. Bonnie was sitting i the passenger seat, her purse clutched to her middle. They were following Derek's sleek black car. Stiles had been surprised as to why he would have it in the first place. Bonnie just kept it to herself, until now.

"Something is not right."

Another nod from Stiles.

"Have any ideas?"

This time Stiles shook his head.

"Nope."

Everything was quiet again. It was so awkward. Though they were not really close friends, they did trust eachother, and liked one another to be able to start small talk. But today felt as if their problems were getting in the way. But what were they? Stiles knew his.

He was bi. His friend knew it, and he did not want to deal with it. Not yet.

But what was Bonnie's? Stiles may not be one of the sharpest, or the best when it came to detail, but when Bonnie came over, she seemed tense. Like she was waiting for something. The way she acted around Derek only confirmed it. She said she wwanted to talk about Scott, but for some reason it felt like something else.

"Stiles..."

He perked up to her voice. That accent, with a slight valley feel to it.

"Yeah?"

"I...I didn't come to talk about Scott."

Well that confirmed at least one or two of his suspicions. But now why? As if she knew what he was thinking, which Stiles would not put past her, she began speaking again.

"I had a feeling. Like a massive one...and it lead me to you. Well I think it did. I can't tell right now."

Stiles wanted to feel honored, if that had not meant his life may have been in danger.

"Does this happen often? Like your sense leads you to someone?"

From a quick glance he saw her just shrug.

"I don't think so...generally I have dreams. But this was when I was awake. I was conscious, and I did not have the the standard clear but cryptic visions. It was jsut a feeling. Like when I am around a werewolf or a vampire."

Stiles sat there. He may not have known Bonnie long enough, but for some reason he just knew this was not good. Not because the feeling pulled her to him, but instead she did not have any sort of concrete understanding of it. The dreams she had she would get something, the feeling she got with other supernatural creatures would send her a familiar feeling. This was an entirely different concept for her...

And it involved him...

As if sensing his distress, Bonnie touched his hand. It was so small compared to his paler one.

"Don't worry Stiles, I will not let anything happen to you."

He nodded, feeling a sense of relief after she spoke. Stiles did not know what was going to happen, but he was glad he was at least going in with a powerful being such as Bonnie...who was willing to save him.

Stiles was going to need her. He already accepted that.

* * *

_**A/N: Part two of the three part update! Anyway, Bonnie and Stiles are going to go handle something with Derek...but all is not what it seems. Scott is over there having issues (I imagine him to be the one to really just get emotional over the problems he has in a relationship...I mean the show already proved that). Should anyone really trust Derek? **_

_**The next chapter is going to contain Bonnie and Stiles, and Scott being a little more angsty. Honestly these three chapters could have easily been one, but I decided you guys needed an update.**_

_**Thank You for Reading! And for commenting! And just staying with me...if you are still going to read this.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	39. Loose Ends

It was a long drive but they managed to get there. For some reason Stiles thought it was a much longer drive then it should have been. He had not been paying attention, but this did not feel like their forest. It felt more menacing. Stiles knew he should have looked harder for that squirt gun.

"Alright; candles, writing pad, pen..."

Stiles turned to look at Bonnie, who was whispering and looking down; she was rifling through her purse, as if checking off things she had. She took something out of her purse, and gave it to Stiles. It was a nerf gun. He looked at her in shock. She mouthed for him to hide it. Stiles' response was to awkwardly place it in his pants. He had watched his had do it before, but now it just felt stupid. Once he was adjusted, he nodded.

"Let's go."

They both got out and watched as Derek walked closer to them. He looked upset. Stiles wanted to dismiss it as his usualy grumpy wolf self, but tonight was not the time to do that.

"Alright Derek, where is this thing you want me to look at?"

He stayed close to Bonnie. She seemed deep in trance. No, not trance, but as if searching for something. He turned back to Derek, who was closer. His face was not angry, but it was upset.

Why?

"It's this way. Stay close."

Stiles felt the urge to say something sarcastic, and he almost did. On the tip of his tongue, he bit it back, remembering that the situation was a bit more serious then he could stand. The nerf gun, attached to his front, was sitting against his crotch. He felt like one of those gunslingers in those old western movies, except his was in the front. Was it supposed to be in the back?

"Onward march."

They started their hike through the woods. It was by no means little, or talkative. They stayed quiet, Derek having a purpose, Stiles and Bonnie not being able to talk in fear something or someone would hear them.

They did not really have a plan as to what they were going to do. Stiles assumed it was going to be a balls out fight. Which meant Bonnie would do the heavy lifting, and Stiles would squirt people in the eyes. He prayed that he could get the damn thing out of his pants in time to help.

The hike seemed more like a trek by the time they seemed to hit their destination. Once Derek stopped for the first time, Stiles dropped to his knees, breathing rather hard. He looked up at both Bonnie and Derek, and both just looked at him.

"What...that was a long walk."

Derek shook his head. Bonnie looked like she wanted to smile. Second one of the night.

"Alright, let's do this so I can go home and find my bed."

Derek nodded. Stiles stepped forward, as if waiting for the Alpha to point him to whatever he was looking for.

Derek just stood there. He face was not menacing, or angry. It was no longer upset of desparate. If anything Stiles thought he saw a hint of sympathy. That was all Stiles needed to realize something was very wrong.

"Alright Derek, come on man..."

Stiles did not know if he should have taken out the little toy gun or not. Instead he turned around to look at Bonnie, wanting to tell her to run. Instead he stopped watching a menacing figure creep up behind her.

_Say something. Anything._

Unfortunately nothing came to him.

Or someone, placing a cloth over Bonnie's mouth and nose. She started to struggle, but soon gave up. Stiles wanted to scream out her name, and take the nerf gun from his pants, but felt a cloth over his mouth and nose. Soon everything went black.

And just like that he was out.

* * *

She was not home.

Scott stood across the street from her house, looking into her window. Well not really. He was taking a break and just casually looking around the neighborhood, but putting special attention and focus on Bonnie's room. Normally it would be lit, with a Bonnie either sitting near it, reading one of her many grimoires, or roaming her room doing random things. Sometime she would clean, or listen to music, and dance around, other times she would talk on her phone. Scott remember the times when he would come to see her, and when they were not cuddling, Bonnie was trying to keep busy while talking to him. She just did things.

Scott would have to stop her, and hold her. It was not as if he was consoling her, more so to remind her to stop and smell the roses. Sometimes it worked, other times it did not. They had still be in the beginning stages of their relationship. They still were.

But now it felt over, but not really. Scott was not happy with Bonnie at the moment. He had realized something that he did not know before.

Who was Bonnie before Beacon Hills?

Scott would never get an answer, at least not know.

"Are you okay?"

Scott looked away from Bonnie's window to see...

"Mr. Hopkins?"

His face was worried, but Scott doubt it was for him.

"Uh sir..."

"McCall, are you okay?"

Scott nodded. But not really.

"Okay, if you are here to see Bonnie, she is not here."

He already knew that.

"Uh...she is at your friend, Stiles I think, house."

Scott's brow furrowed in confusion. Stiles? Why would she even go to see Stiles?

"Mr. Hopkins?"

He called to the man, even though Rudy was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Did Bonnie tell you why she went to see Stiles?"

Mr. Hopkins thought about it. Was he aware of Bonnie's status as a witch?

"She said she needed to talk to him..."

About what?

"Is that all?"

Mr. Hopkins nodded. From what Scott could tell he was getting worried.

"Okay...well...I think I should go..."

To Stiles. He did not say it, but the young werewolf was sure the older man could pick up on that. Mr. Hopkins just nodded to Scott. Without exchanging goodbyes, Scott started running in the other direction.

To Stiles' house.

* * *

Where was she? Her body felt stiff. Her world was disoriented. Her memory foggy. She heard a groan, and then weight. Something was on her.

Someone was on her.

She felt something wet hit her shoulder. Were they near water?

She closed her eyes, as if trying to find something. But she was lost. Her magic felt...paralyzed. Not blocked, not taken from her, but paralyzed. Like her, or somewhat. She was starting to get some feeling in her again. But nothing with her magic.

Slowly everything stopped spinning and shaking. That was when she noticed the mass of brown hair to her right.

A head...

"Stiles..."

She got a grunt. She called his name again, and this time she received a huh. She sighed, relieved he was okay, and concsious or coming to it.

"Bonnie?"

He spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Drooling on your shoulder..."

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying not to hate herself.

Just great. They were trapped, immobilized, with no defenses apparently, and Stiles drooled on her shoulder.

"It's okay Stiles..."

"Well not for long...witch."

A new voice came into where ever they were. Bonnie wanted to look, but Stiles rather large farm, even for a skinny six foot kid, was restricting her. It did not register to her that he called her witch.

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not...still...I have a bone to pick with you."

Bonnie could heard the sound of other footsteps. There was more of them.

"Well all we really wanted was the witch...but hey...the other can be a message to Derek's pack."

Bonnie felt Stiles stiffen up on her.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge..."

For what? What had she done to anyone? Bonnie thought back to everything in the last few months. The only thing that came to mind was Mystic Falls...

That's when she felt it. Even though her magic was being restrained, she could still feel that overwhelming sense of power. It was similar to Derek's and Scott's, but this was much more potent and powerful.

The power of an Alpha.

That's when it clicked in Bonnie's head.

Mystic Falls...

She watched as the person to closer, and his feet were on close to her face. Her gaze never left as he descended to a crouching position.

"We have a lot to deal with witch."

Bonnie felt fear grow in her. Helpless, and an innocent person was now involved.

It seemed like Bonnie had more loose ends from Mystic Falls then she thought.

* * *

_**A/N: The last of the update. Bonnie and Stiles were ambushed. Scott is still angsty. The Alpha Pack remembers Bonnie. **_

_**I am not going to really give a definite face to the people in the pack. Anyway, next chapter is Scott figuring out what's going on, and enlisting help. Bonnie and Stiles are just in trouble...and we can't forget about Derek.**_

_**The next update is survival of Stiles and Bonnie. Eventually we are going ot have to deal with the problems I created before (Scott adn Stiles, Scott and Bonnie) but yeah...**_

_**Thank you for reading, and commenting!**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	40. Questions and Answers

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Bonnie could do nothing but look at his crouched legs. This was bad. Without magic, which she did not understand how she was not able to use it in the first place, no game plan, not even a visual of who they were going against, Bonnie could say they were screwed. It would take a miracle for them to get out of this. She could feel Stiles breathing on top of her. This had to be scary for him; of course she knew he had been in some serious situations, but it would never go away. It would take years for that to happen. For the fear to just disappear. And even then...

"Let him go."

She was referring to Stiles. They wanted her, Stiles was just some prize.

"See...no can do. We really only wanted you...but the kid...well we can't just let him go. He knows where we are, he could go run and tell someone. And then they could come back and attack us. As strong as we are, I would much rather not take that chance. So like I said, he is going to be a message."

"Derek doesn't even care about me!"

Stiles spoke up.

"We know, but surely the word would get to your friend, and his disjointed pack. Be too good to just pass up an opportunity to exert our power."

Bonnie kept her eyes on his legs. She started feeling more strength returning to her, but her magic was still not working.

"What did you do to me?"

The legs stood up straight, and walked away. Bonnie listened as they moved further away, leaves and stray grass crunching under his feet.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing, just go take a run or something. I can handle this myself."

It got quiet. Then a step was taken.

"Alright."

"Tell no one to interrupt us, until I come and get you."

Another silence. Even without her powers, Bonnie could sense the hesitation. She wondered if they had a leader. Even a pack of werewolf leaders needed on to lead the pack. Maybe this was him.

"Yes sir."

Bonnie listened as the other ran off, then the person returned to them. This time he kick Stiles off of Bonnie. Judging from the sound of a cracked rib and the yelp from Stiles, it was not a soft one. Now that the weight of Stiles was gone, Bonnie turned her head to look up. Unfortunately it was too dark so she did not get a clear view of him.

"Alright...time to answer some questions."

Bonnie scowled. All she received was a laugh.

"First off, I am sure you remember the mountain ash. We used it to throw off the vampires. Didn't realize how it could be used on witches too."

"You were blocking my magic?"

"Still doing it."

Bonnie could hear the condescension in his voice. He was gloating about his power over her.

"But how? I wasn't using magic or anywhere near you."

Bonnie heard a deep, almost sinister chuckle.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning."

He stepped away, not bothering to turn to her.

"You see...after your little stunt in Mystic Falls, when you had some of our boys killed...well lets just say I didn't take kindly to it."

He took a minute. Bonnie turned her head, to the point where she could feel her cheek pressed to the ground. She saw Stiles, pain written all over his face.

"To be honest, I wasn't even going to come after you. I didn't even know you were apart of it...until they said something."

They? Bonnie turned her head back, trying to find him in the darkness.

"Those vampire boys. You know the reason I am with these guys...because one of those assholes decided to go on a killing spree of my kind."

Bonnie almost rolled her eyes at that. Stefan. Of course a Salvatore. It was during his time as Klaus' lackey, when Klaus was on his quest to make more of his kind, the hybrids. Of course once he succeeded, they ended up dropping like flies in no less than three or four months. So many lives wasted, all for a dead man's ego.

"And then in the midst of us getting revenge...which he tried to bullshit himself out of...we are suddenly being knocked out...by you. And even killed."

Bonnie could feel her heart pounding. Did he mean?

"See I had thought it was them...but they said it was you. They _**swore**_ it was you."

If it not had been for whatever was keeping her immobile she would have sat up. They really sold her out. The way he said swore, he wanted to get that reaction from her. Did he think they trusted each other on a deep personal level?

"Now, I knew not to trust them. I mean...two vampires who were brothers. Let's be honest, there is nothing more untrustworthy than something unnatural. And vampires are very unnatural."

"Then why?"

She had found her voice. He had been moving around, almost idly as if talking to an old friend. Once she spoke to him, he stopped. A small silence took over. The only thing Bonnie could hear was Stiles breathing. He was not okay. He needed help. But what could she do? She was pulled out of her thoughts by the steely voice.

"Well...you played a part in it. I am not usually big on killing for the sake of doing it. In this day and age, it's best to not take any unnecessary risk. Leaving tracks for those pesky hunters would be..."

He paused, but once again started moving again.

"Pointless."

He stopped in front of her again, and got on his knee. She watched at it sunk a little into the ground. She looked up and found piecing gold eyes staring at her. That was all she could see. And for some reason it terrified her.

"But you...you are very much not unnecessary. You gave them allowance to kill my members of my pack. No matter if your intent was not to have anyone harmed, it happened. While I am having the other two taken care of. And trust me, I am, I can't just let this slide...I want payment."

She wanted to argue. It was not her fault; she had explicitly told Damon to just retrieve Damon and leave. No killing. She knew this may happen. But she did not expect them to come for her. She honestly thought it would just be Damon and Stefan. That was a risk she was willing to take. She did not take into account that they would blame her. Despite what she thought of them, she would have never thought they would have done that. To Bonnie, they were below human, incapable of true sincerity, evil scum beyond their expiration date. But never once she would have thought they would have sold her out. She snorted.

"What's funny?"

She noticed that his knee that wasn't dug into the earth was knelling, and he was wearing black boots. She wanted to focus on anything other than his eyes. After a second she decided to answer. Anything to keep this going.

"Nothing...just the irony in this."

She heard a laugh, it was almost a cackle.

"If you want revenge, then why take Stiles?"

Bonnie was sure he already answered this, but it was best to get him to repeat it.

"The boy...was not supposed to be here. It was just supposed to be you."

"So why not let him go?"

"Cause you are dying."

Bonnie was not sure, bu tit seemed like he was gesturing towards her.

"He knows where we are."

Now at Stiles.

"If I let him go...whose to say he won't go tell his Alpha? He is a warning. You are going to be one as well, but his purpose in life is to tell his friends to tread lightly. We have been here for a few months now, hiding, waiting, learning. We know about everything in Beacon Hills. We know there are two packs here, and the myriad of fun creatures roaming around. That girl Lydia...the hunters, you. Anyway the packs are the important thing. These fools are divided, but they could easily come together. Especially with you on their team. But I thought that revenge with you would work as a bonus to scare...Scott. That's his name right?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. She also heard Stiles sharply inhale.

"Told you; we did our research."

Bonnie felt a boot on her stomach. It pushed down, a little too hard. When did he move again?

"Now that Stiles is here...we have double the warning. We are not playing games. We are dangerous. We don't appreciate bullshit."

And she was the bullshit. Bonnie turned her head, ignoring the increasing pain on her abdomen. Stiles looked like he was falling in and out of consciousness.

"Stiles stay awake!"

She almost screamed at him. She was going to find a way out of this. Even if only to save Stiles, she was not going die here. Bonnie closed her eyes. She needed power. Something. It was as if she was searching herself. For that one spark. The spark that was not of her. If there was any left. She was just about to lose focus when she heard him.

"I think it is time to end this..."

Bonnie focused on herself. She felt something. A lock. With great ease, Bonnie managed to unlock it. And just like that, her magic was no longer still.

It was no longer of that plane.

* * *

No one was there. Not inside the house, or in the vicinity. He could not sense Stiles, or Bonnie. Panicked swelled in his chest. His best friend, and his girlfriend...

"Where are they?"

Scott turned away from the yard and kicked a rock. Unfortunately it was too powerful. The rock flew over two houses before settling, and dinging what sounded like a trashcan. Scott would have been worried that he damaged property, but there were bigger matters.

Both Bonnie and Stiles had gone missing. Well that was his immediate thought. But Scott was never one to not worry and think of the worst possible situation when under stress. Taking a breath, he sat on the grass, and took out his phone.

_No new messages._

"Dammit."

They were together. He knew they were. He could smell Bonnie and Stiles. confirmed it. But where were they? What would those two have to do together?

Probably something to do with Scott?

Were they talking about him?

Were they expressing their irritations of him?

Scott wanted to know. But more importantly Scott wanted them to be okay. Something in him told him they were not okay. They needed him.

He looked down at his phone again. Getting no message. As quickly as possible he sent a single message to both of them.

_"Are you okay?"_

He knew they were not, and did not expect them to answer. Nor was he really going to be checking his phone anytime soon. He was going to find them. He needed to find them.

Luckily their scent was still there. But there was someone else...

_Derek._

His eyes narrowed at the very thought of the older man. Everything was his fault. Now to people that he cared about so much, were at the mercy of whatever, because of Derek.

It took him no more than ten minutes to get to Derek. He was on an adrenaline rush, and would have gotten there sooner if it had not been for having to stay out of sight. A boy running at an inhuman speed was not something he wanted people to see. Also there was a mysterious split. Derek had split into at one particular road. One went out to the woods. That was also where the Stiles and Bonnie went. But Derek had come back, and turned on another street. That one was fresh. Scott looked at the other road.. The road where Bonnie and Stiles may have been...

They were what he going to find. But Derek...he knew something. Scott turned away from the other scent and focused solely on Derek...and two other people. Scott started running toward them.

Towards Derek.

* * *

Derek could feel him coming. He was almost a force. A powerful, very angry force. Alpha like. He looked down at the two bodies lying there. Both were alive, but badly injured. They could be saved though. All they needed was...

A powerful force threw Derek across the room. Not even bothering to go on the offense, he just stood up. Shrugging off the very real and intended pain, he looked into the blazing gold eyes of his once pack member.

"Hello Scott."

He was answered with a growl.

"What did you do to them?"

Derek sighed.

"I did what I needed to do."

Scott was not impressed with that answer. He moved toward Derek, taking on the offense and picked the older male up, slamming him into the wall.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Derek looked into those eyes. There was wrath, hatred, and fear. Even in anger, Scott was still fearful for those he cared about.

Good.

"The Alpha pack..."

Scott's eyes were searching for an answer.

"What about them?"

"They wanted Bonnie. She did something, and they wanted revenge."

Scott's brows furrowed. This was a definite sign of Scott's confusion.

"Bonnie and them had a run in. They had two of my pack members..."

"Erica and Boyd."

Derek nodded, at the best he could being pinned to the wall.

"He wanted a trade..."

He watched realization hit Scott, as well as the fear grow.

"And I was more than willing to oblige..."

He felt the wall again when Scott slammed him against it. It was not as powerful though.

"The road out..."

"Exactly."

"And Stiles..."

"He was an accident. But I improvised him in."

He expected another collision against the wall, one that would be strong enough to put him through it. Instead he felt himself being dropped by the younger wolf. He looked up to see him staring. The fear on his face was just a portion of what was really happening. He took a few cautious steps back, not out of fear or suspicion of Derek, but of the situation. What was Scott to do? Derek did not know, but he hoped he would figure it out.

He did not want the death of two innocent people on his hands.

* * *

Scott was running again. Out of town. Trying to keep up the scent. It was faint, but he could sense it. He was in a hurry. No time to get his car, no time to worry about other people seeing him run at the pace he was. No time to care about maintaining his humanity. On all fours he ran, all the way to another town.

To a college.

As soon as he met the first building he climbed several walls, and sat on a building. It was hidden, and allowed him access to see everything else. He looked around, trying to find the one thing he wanted. The one person he was searching for. Despite it being there, there was so many others running around. It was confusing an already frantic Scott.

Without a thought, as if he knew it would just work, Scott inhaled. That breath fueled one of the deepest, most feral of howls he could have ever produced. His head pointed to the sky, Scott howled. Calling for the one person he needed right now.

Immediately nothing. He tried again.

This had to work. Once he was done, he looked around, as if searching. For a sound, a heartbeat, a scent. Anything. But nothing came. Instead of giving up, he inhaled once again, but right before he let it out, there was a voice.

"The fuck Scott?"

Scott turned around to see the person he was looking for. With a gracious smile, he sighed in relief. The other form moved to him, a look of annoyance and confusion written all over it.

"Scott what's going on? You realize wolves don't exist in California?"

Scott nodded. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the other continued on.

"Look dude, if you came here to start something, I suggest you take your ass right on back to Beacon Hills and talk to Bonnie."

Scott shook his head.

"Tyler. I need your help."

The other just stood there, the annoyance remained, but restrained. Now confusion was taking over.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bonnie and my friend Stiles."

Tyler eyes widened at Bonnie.

"Wha..."

Scott did not even give him a chance to finish.

"They are in trouble."

* * *

_**A/N: A new chapter. Anyway, I have given up on the show that is TVD. It is a hot mess imo, and I refuse to even think about it. Still that anger has left me feeling a little inspired to finish this story, so...yay! Anyway Bonnie and Stiles are trapped under the eye of the mysterious Alpha. Once again, I am not giving him any sort of physical description because I don't want him to be relevant to the story, after this whole thing, the Alphas will no longer be relevant. Scott is on the hunt for Bonnie and Stiles, which leads him to Derek. Derek explains why he sold out Bonnie, and subsequently Stiles. Even though I am not here for him, I don't think he would just sell out kids if he didn't think there was some sort of reason to do it, or that they could not get out of it eventually.**_

_**Next chapter is Scott and Derek getting more help, and more Bonnie and Stiles in the woods. **_

_**Thank you for all the new readers. I am sorry for all that is going on. I am trying to update, but the well has run dry, and only recently have I been writing more. Plus I am sorry for the quality in the writing, I should get a beta...but oh the work...**_

_**Thank you for reading and commenting.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	41. Power

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Calm down."

Scott hated being told that. If there was one thing he could not do at that moment was calm down. Both his girlfriend and his bestfriend were at the mercy of a pack of Alphas. He did not get the details on why, but they had wanted Bonnie. The question was why.

What did Bonnie have that they wanted?

The first thing that Scott thought about was Mystic Falls. For a place he had never been to, and did not have the clearest grasp on, it seemed to be the first thing that popped into his head. What made it worse was when he mentioned the Alpha Pack to Tyler, he saw his eyes grow in surprise.

Does Tyler know something? Tyler and Bonnie were friends from Mystic Falls, so whose to say he did not know anything about the intentions of the Alpha Pack. Unfortunately he did not seem to have the time to ask. Tyler started asking questions, only giving time for Scott to answer them.

"Where is she?"

"In a forest outisde of town."

"Did you notice anything strange?"

"No, I didn't go out. I found another scent, and followed it."

Tyler nodded his head.

"What did you find?"

"An answer."

Scott did not want to elaborate. Tyler did not ask.

"And then I came to you."

Another nod from the hybrid.

"So what do we do?"

Tyler waited for Scott to answer. Even though Bonnie was his friend, he had a feeling that Scott was supposed to be in charge of this. Afterall it was more or less his territory.

"We need to find people to recruit."

Tyler was confused. He did not know anyone outside of Bonnie and Scott.

"Who are we going to recruit?"

Scott did not turn to the confused hybrid.

"Some friends."

* * *

It was there. Her magic. Well not the magic she was familiar with. This magic was filitered differently. It felt different. Unnatural to her. But she was accostumed to it. She had been taught it months ago. It was a way to help her deal with her magic at the time. A way to help her cope with the mistakes she had made. But it only proved to be just as hazardous to her. No matter what, no matter how she accessed her powers, Bonnie knew she was not experienced or capable enough to wield it.

But that was then. Now Bonnie was fully capable. Fully capable to unlock the dangerous magic. Capable enough to wield it.

And very much capabale of taking on the Alpha. But not yet. She needed to save Stiles as well. And then there was the dealing with the many other Alphas lurking thorugh the woods. Exactly how many were there?

Bonnie knew she had too many things to think about. The best thing was to stall, and formulate the quickest rescue-survival plan. She refused to die this way. She had a life to live, and no one was going to take that from her.

So with great force, she threw up her hand, just as the mysterious Alpha's was mid way coming down on her. She stopped it, without even touching it.

"What is this?"

Bonnie looked at the surprise take over his face. She could see it clearly now. He was quite handsome.

"How?"

Bonnie smiled.

"Expression."

Without even saying anything else, she sat up, though it took some effort, but she did not care. She took in his face, watching his surprise turn into anger and fear. This gave her the confidence. With one flick of her wrist she tossed the much bigger man some distance away. It was at least a minute before she heard the sound of a collison, signifying he had come to an end. For now. Bonnie let the power flow through her, she could feel how uneven it felt. It was like Scott. It did not fit her as well. It wasn't natural to her. Still it was her power and she let it vigorate her, wiping away any trace of the effects of mountain ash.

Bonnie slowly stood up, almost relishing in the power she had. Pure, raw power, in an unfiltered form. It was almost divine, but there was the underlying feeling that it was not right. Bonnie knew she would have to get her and Stiles out of there fast. She could not afford to allow this power to control her in any sort of way for too long. And Stiles needed help.

She could not just heal him. Expression had a habit of requiring a sort of price for it's use, especially in the form of bring back a life. But she was just going to heal him. Still that was uncharted territory. Maybe she would sap the life out of some poor unfortunate soul. A baby or an elderly person could meet their death. Bonnie did not want to be responsible for that. She had choices, and that was not one of them.

The best thing for her to do was to get her and Stiles out of the vicinity of the mountain ash and heal him properly. Maybe she could get Tyler to help.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned to Stiles, completely forgetting that he was in fact still lying on the ground, hurt. That kick to his side was enough to break something.

"Stiles I'm sorry. I know you are not completely okay..."

"Heh..."

"But can you at least walk, even if it means me helping you?"

"Well there is only one thing to do..."

He moves like he is trying to hold his hands out. Bonnie takes that as him asking her to help him up. She bends down and takes his hands into hers.

"Okay Stiles I am going to need you to try to pull yourself up a little too."

Stiles nodded, even though it was awkward. Bonnie smiled though. At least that never left.

"Alright on three: one, two, three."

With that, she pulled him up, as he pushed forward. Bonnie thought it was probably not a great idea to have did that, but right now, they did not have time to think about it. She put Stiles' arm around her neck, and other arm around his waste.

"You good?"

"Yeah, not really."

Bonnie nodded.

"Okay let's go."

"Wait what are we going to do when we meet a member of the pack?"

"You still have your gun?"

"Stiles pulls out the nerf gun, sitting in his front.

"Yep."

"Well I have my magic. We are going to get through this forest, and get you to a friend of mine."

Stiles did not say anything after that. Instead, he held on to his gun. Bonnie sighed and focused on the area. She felt everything and everyone. The guy who she threw was still unconcious. Some of his pack members were running to the sound. There were two that did not follow the sound. And two more at their car, which seemed to be not that far away. It had to be at least a twenty minute walk. That was not too much.

"Alright Stiles."

She felt the magic run through her.

"Time to go kick some ass."

* * *

There were many things that frightened Scott. Whether he admitted it or not, Scott was a bit of a coward. Even with his upgrade as a werewolf, and his time dealing with some truly horrifying things, Scott was still very much yellow-bellied. There were the various types of bugs, clowns (though this was more than likely a universal fear), and heights. Then there was the fear of losing a love one, and being caught naked in front of people. He once had a fear of blood, but he quickly had been desensitized to that. That fear was replaced by one person.

The fear of one hunter: Mr. Argent.

So to have to knock on the door of the man that did not like him, openly expressed that disdain, had even tried to kill him on more than one occasion, was something he did not find particularly encouraging.

Still he needed help, and when the door opened, he inhaled.

Only to be met with Allison.

"Scott?"

Scott exhaled, almost falling over in relief.

"Allison, thank God it's you."

"Who else would it be?"

"Your dad."

He did not see Allison smile. She knew of his fear of her father.

"So...not to be rude by why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, I need your help. Stiles and Bonnie were taken by the Alpha pack."

Allison's face began to worry.

"What how isn't Bonnie a witch?"

Scott shrugged.

"Yeah, but we don't know how. Is it possible to get you to come with us?"

Allison nodded.

"Let me go get my things. I'll be back."

Scott nodded. Allison didn't even bother to close the door. He watched her disappear to her room. He remembered the path she had to take to get to it. Up the stairs, take a left, then walk down the hallway to get to it. Last door on the left. Scott shook his head, then moved to the door to close it. He didn't want a stray fly to just come in. They were pesky.

"So..."

The werewolf turned to see Tyler. He just stood there looking at him.

"Who is she?"

"Allison. She is a hunter."

"Hunter? Is she one of the Five?"

Scott's brows furrowed.

"The what?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Never mind."

Scott just stared at him, before sighing. It had taken them no longer than ten minutes to get back to town, but now they needed to round up a group of people. First was Allison. Then They were to visit Isaac, who was probably at the vet, and possibly Lydia. Even though she was human, she had been found to be really resourceful in moments like that, though she still preferred to be away from combat. Maybe Lydia, and Stiles would be in need of self-defense lessons. Something to make them ready for any sort of fight. But that was a later subject, right now it was all about getting their friends back.

"Alright..."

Allison opened the door again, dressed in head to toe black. She had crossbows and an assortment of other weapons hidden. She looked at the guy standing behind Scott, but did not seem too alarmed.

"Hey who is this?"

Scott looked back at Tyler, who was standing there hands in pocket.

"Oh this is Tyler, he is Bonnie's friend from back home."

The look Allison have him was priceless. Her look went between both the boys, with a confused and skeptical look on her face.

"Don't worry he is not an ex of Bonnie's."

Allison just shook her head.

"Alright then. As I was saying, let's go."

As expected, Isaac was with Dr. Deaton.

"Hi boys..."

Allan had heard the noise of someone coming in. The only person that had a key was Scott. Isaac, who was helping him with a dog, also sensed him, but seemed to have caught something else. When Scott and his friend had gotten closer, Allan fully expected to see Stiles. Isaac was here with him, and Bonnie rarely came over. He had almost wished she did, he wanted to get to know her more. People like him in the supernatural community had been trying to understand witches for quite some time. But they were elusive. They did not have the ordinary signs of many supernaturals. They did not have limitations in the world. They were powerful, and free of restrictions. Allan theorized that witches may have been some of the original supernaturals to exist. Everything else was more than likely a result of their doing.

"Dr. Deaton..."

The older man snapped out of his reverie and looked at both Scott and the other one. He had never met him before.

"Uh...Scott, how can I help you?"

Scott looked at Isaac.

"I need Isaac's help."

There was fear and anger in Scott's voice. Something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

That was Isaac. He was focusing on Scott only. The other one did not feel right to him.

"Derek sold out Bonnie to the Alpha pack. Stiles got sucked into it. Now both are in trouble...and..."

Allan came to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. He could almost feel the wild instincts ready to just release from Scott.

"Scott, what do you need?"

"I need Isaac, and a way to beat them."

Allan looked into the boy's eyes. They were practically glowing. And his entire being felt like it was about to burst. The room took a new pressure, and an eeire feel .It made Allan want to submit to Scott, but it was faint. However as he saw with Isaac and Tyler, they were more than willing to do that for Scott. Scott's chest was rising slowly, steadily.

With confidence. This was a new Scott. A powerful Scott. Allan could not only see it, but he could feel it. The vet looked to Tyler, and could sense that the other one could feel it to. He turned to Isaac and saw the same thing. One more look at Scott and he could see it.

A part of Scott was unleashed. The very people he treasured had been attacked and were being put through God knows what. He wanted to save them, to protect them, to avenge them if necessary. It was the way of the werewolf.

It was the way of the Alpha.

* * *

_**A/N: Now I think that ending was a bit cheesy. But I love it. Bonnie has unleashed expression. If you watched TVD season 4 (aka the season of lost potential) you would know that Bonnie was taught a new form to unleash her magic called expression. Now the problem with the show was that they never really defined it as a new source of magic, or simply a way for her to wield her magic. i took it as a way to activate it. I'm probably wrong. Regardless it happened, and like on the show it tends to take a negative toll on the user. Anyway, I have been talking about Scott being the Alpha of his pack, but I think there is something about an Alpha, and that is his energy. Basically he dominates the room, and his pack submits to him. That is what the other guy is in the woods, and that is what Scott is. **_

_**Next chapter, Bonnie in action. Scott comes to kick ass as an alpha, plus some moments from the rest. And we gonna save Stiles.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for sticking with me. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	42. Mission Compete

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Ah shit."  
Bonnie stopped. She leaned Stiles up against a tree, and then took a look at him.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded, even though he was going to say no.

"I don't think I am. My whole side hurts."  
Bonnie nodded. She wanted to help him, she really did. But it was risky. Expression was a risk using at all, let alone bringing back a life. Taking a brief second she scouted the area once more. The Alpha they had taken down was still out, but his pack members had found him. That meant they had seconds to get back to the sight and find Bonnie and Stiles missing. Bonnie could not risk Stiles getting hurt.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah."

His voice was getting weaker. That was enough for Bonnie to change her plan. She sat Stiles down by the tree. He just looked up at her.

"What's going on?"

Bonnie started looking around for grass and stray twigs. Once she found enough to suit her needs, she placed them around Stiles in a half circle. It was big enough where he had room to move if he wanted. But Bonnie seriously doubted that Stiles was going to make any effort to move in the condition that he was in. Sitting on her knees, she connected her hands together in the way she always did when she was doing a spell, as if she was praying. Closing her eyes, she fel thte magic flow, and with little effort she was able to complete the spell.

A barrier. Specifically one to keep the alpha pack out. Anyone who opposed Stiles was not allowed entry. They could not even touch it, without facing consequences.

Once she felt sure it was safe she stood up and looked at Stiles. He was staring at her confused to what was going on, though he did feel the presence of Bonnie's magic when she was using her powers.

"Alright Stiles I am going to take care of the Alpha pack. At least incapacitate them long enough so I can get us out of here, and get home okay. You will be safe in this, just don't leave it."

Stiles nodded. Bonnie gave him a small smile. Bonnie felt something. Stiles confirmed it.

"Bonnie behind you!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It grabbed her and threw her. When she hit the ground, the first thing she did, was try to find ground. She did not need to do anything else but remain calm. Bad things happened when she was not calm when she was using Expression. To make sure no unwanted deaths would not occur, she had to keep herself in check. She felt a foot push her into the ground.

"Ahh!"

"I don't know how you did what you did, but you will not get away with it."

Bonnie felt something crack in her. A sharp pain ran through her body. It only fueled her magic however.

"Trust me, you won't be stopping me anytime soon."

After she said that she felt an invisible force run out of her, and attack her assaulter.

"What the fuck?"

The foot came off of her, and she turned around as gingerly as she could. She looked up, and saw the culprit floating mid air, struggling. With a grin she said one thing before discarding him.

"Don't underestimate a witch."

With that she flung her hand, and watched yet another one fly off. She stood up. Taking a moment to get used to the pain, she thought of what she should do next. The logical thing to do was to be connected to werewolves so none of them could sneak up on her. But after that what? She could do the whole aneurysm thing, but that would never last as long as it could. She needed something big. Something that would put them in their places.

Show them that they could not fuck with Bonnie Bennett.

That's when it came to her.

With a smile, she looked up to the sky, letting power just run over her.

"Time to cause some chaos."

* * *

Scott, Tyler, and Isaac met up with Allison and Lydia. Lydia was dressed down, in nothing but a pair of jeans, a loose t shirt, and a light jacket. She had a bag with her, but that was also rather plain looking. This look sprouted surprise in Isaac. Tyler having never met Lydia did not see the issue in it. Scott was too focused to care. They were about to leave when Lydia asked the question that most of the group wanted to know.

"Who is this?"

It was Scott who answered. His nose in the air, he was holding on to the scent of Bonnie and Stiles. They had wasted too much time already, and the scent was fading away.

"His name is Tyler, he is a friend of Bonnie, he is a werewolf...at least I think..."  
Lydia, who would usually take that moment so be as condescending to Scott as she possibly could, could feel Scott in a new way. She decided it was best not to push buttons at that moment. Still the 'at least I think...' part was a little curious. She turned to Tyler, who had been looking at Scott, as if waiting on orders.

"Hey..."

Tyler turned to her, and at that moment he could see it. She did not even have to say anything, it was just her overall demeanor. It felt like a more concentrated form of someone from his past. If she was taller and blonder, she would have been her. She would have been Caroline. Still this one did not have that underbelly of insecurity running around. No she was fully aware of herself. Tyler had to take that back, she was like a Katherine, sans the malice.

"Yeah?"

"What are you?"

A simple, very straight forward question.

"A hybrid."

"A what?"

Tyler smiled. He remembered that they had never had encounters with vampires, much less a hybrid. That would be for another day. Right now they needed to get Bonnie and the other one. Stiles was his name.

"We need to go."

Scott spoke again. His voice was firm, and absolute. Tyler looked at him, not fully understanding what was happening to him. He had never really been in a pack for too long. His last pack had died at the hands of Klaus. Klaus had him under a sire-bond, but that did not feel like this. Sure Tyler wanted to obey and follow Scott, but it was not because he owed him something. It was the power. Scott felt stronger than him. And Tyler could question it, but something told him not to. Something told him Scott was more than capable of taking care of what needed to be taken care of.

"So where are we going."

It was the redhead again. Or was it strawberry blonde?

"Out of town. Are you guys ready?"

Everybody nodded. Tyler watched Lydia grasp to her bag. What was in there I nthe first place? Was she a witch?

"Me and Lydia will follow you guys in my car."

That was the raven haired girl. She seemed cool, Tyler almost mistook her for something in vain of Elena Gilbert, which would have not been good for him. He turned to see Scott nodding his approval. With that they all got going.

* * *

"Allison?"

The other girl nodded as she drove. She kept close to the boys. They were jumping buildings, running like animals. It was the nature of the beast.

"Does Scott seem different?"

Another nod. She expected another question but she was met with silence.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"Scott's an Alpha now."

"Yeah..."

Another silence.

"Going to be awkward saying some smart condescending shit to him now is it?"

Allison smiled.

"Yep."

* * *

They were running in harmony. When one moved across a surface the others did. It was only three of them, but it still was something. Isaac felt exhilarated.

Was this what it was like to be in a pack.

Sure he had once been in Derek's pack. But it never felt like this. Derek may have created him. But he was not his Alpha.

Scott was.

By the time they got to the spot, they were met with two Alphas. Both of them came for three boys. Scott took on one, Tyler took out the other one.

"Don't kill them."

Tyler, having held the poor soul in his hand, nodded at Scott. He turned his attention to the Alpha in his hand and with little effort, he got a gasp from the struggling soul. Part of him wanted to bit the alpha and kill him. But that was against his orders. Instead he just threw him into a tree. Not enough to kill him, but strong enough to knock him out.

Scott did the same.

Isaac went to the woods but stooped.

"There is mountain ash."

Tyler looked at Scott.

"What's mountain ash?"

"Something that affects all supernaturals."

Tyler was sure Scott would ease up and admit defeat a little. Instead, he just stood there, as if waiting for something.

Just then a car pulled up. As soon as it stopped, both girls flew out. They stopped just a few feet from Tyler.

"What's going on? Why is no one going in?"

"Mountain ash."

Allison sighed. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Great. Well at least I'm here."

"Wait what is she going to do?"

Lydia moved closer to Isaac, closer to the barrier.

"I am a supernatural being too, but we don't know what. One thing we do know is that I have this weird immunity to most if not all things that effect the supernatural."

"So you have universal immunity?"

Lydia shrugged. Instead of just answering him she went into the forest as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay so what does she do?"

"I have to find the barrier and break it."

"Wait, why isn't the barrier right here?"

Tyler pointed down to the ground.

"It probably is...but it might be too intermingled with the dirt. The best thing to do is go to the tap and destroy it from there. By contamination of course."

Lydia pulled out a small container filled with some dark grey looking ash. Tyler had no clue what was going on. And apparently neither did the rest.

"What is that?"

"A little experiment so to speak. I'll be back."

This time Allison spoke up.

"Wait, I'll go with you."

Lydia just shook her head.

"I got it. I am just some clueless girl. They probably know who you are. It's best if I go in alone."

Allison was about to say something when Lydia ran off.

Allison almost ran after her, if it had not been for Scott.

"Scott what are you doing?"

"Let her go...she got this."

* * *

Lydia was running. It was not that she was lost. She knew where she was going. The one drawback to being super immune to everything was that it did bring some level of discomfort. She remembered the werewolf bite, that had her convulsing and hallucinating afterwards. Part of that was because of Peter trying to use her to resurrect himself, but she had to get the toxins out of her body. Then there was the Kanima venom. It did not really bother her like the werewolf bite. At least the Kanima venom did nothing but give her a stomach ache. She remembered the embarrassing trips to the bathroom to...empty herself like she had eaten something that was past its expiration date.

With mountain ash, it did not due either. It merely gave her a small headache. It started off as a tingle, then it would grow if she stayed around it for too long. However since the forest seemed covered in it, Lydia had come to the conclusion that there was a tap. Some sort of area where the mountain ash was piled and connected the circle. The forest ground was covered in it, or at leas the outside was. That was possible how the Alphas were not bothered by it. They covered an area in which they did not have to be around. It would be too far for them too feel, however any other supernatural would succumb to the effects. Still that meant Bonnie was in there. Lydia had no idea how far her range extended. Maybe she could feel it, which possibly could mean her prowess as a witch was beyond the measures Lydia could think of. She did not have a great understanding of witchcraft and magic. She remembered once Bonnie had explained that she tapped into nature to access her powers, or even fuel it. But that did not make sense to Lydia. How could a witch just tap into nature? Could that mean that Lydia could be taught it? None of it was logical, even in the supernatural world. Lydia, a scientist by heart wanted answers, and she found them in most cases. Werewolves transformations were activated by hormonal changes. Kanimas were the solitary creatures and because of that, they would easily go into full on transformation easily as a way to defend themselves. It was also why they have venom. A werewolf did not have to worry about going full beast mode when he or she had a pack to back them up. This was thing she had learned, from the books Dr. Deaton had given her, to things she found from the beastiary, and even the internet. But witches were different. They did not abide by the laws of science. That bothered Lydia. That excited her as well.

She felt a huge wave hit her. She was close. Really close. Following the very aggressive migraine, she felt herself getting a little dizzy.

"Almost there."

She continued on, until she heard something. An Alpha.

"Shit."

Suddenly there was a presence behind her. Hand in her back, she grabbed her weapon of choice.

"Now what do we have here?"

Unfamiliar voice, creepy monotone. It almost reminded her of Peter. Almost.

"Now little girl why are you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Part of Lydia told her to not say anything smart. That had never been Lydia's thing. She was rational, she was calculating. She kept smart remarks reserved for everyone else, in a nonthreatening situation. After what had happened her not too long ago, having been violated mentally and emotionally she should have been broken, not snarkier. But this was something she wanted to do. It was why she ran out to be the hero. Because the last time she did, Stiles was there to help her, and she was there to help Jackson. Her only purpose was to help Jackson become the best he could be. That was not enough. She needed this. To be the hero, and that meant saying something brave and sarcastic, at the wrong time.

"Well I decided I need to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Didn't really expect below intelligence creeps to come out of the woodwork."

That was enough for him to attack her. He pulled her by her arm, and just as he did that, Lydia pulled out a taser. Kicking him quickly in his groin, she put a little distance between her and him, then tased him. As she watched the werewolf take incredibly high volts of pain she pulled out a small container of crushed purple flowers. She put some in her hand, and blew it at him. That knocked him out.

Taking her taser, she held it in her hand, watching her handwork.

"If he's dead, that's his own problem."

Turning back around she was met with a woman. Before Lydia could react, she was grabbed, and thrown. Her taser had fallen out of her hand and not in reaching distance. That would not have matter anyway. Before she could even try anything, she felt the weight of the female Alpha.

"Now...that trick won't work again."

Lydia tried to struggle, but it was futile. The teenage girl felt her arms being pulled back, almost coming out of their socket. Lydia hissed in pain, feeling a few tears form around her eyes. They clouded her vision, but she refused to let them take over. The woman stopped before she could effectively dislocate both Lydia's shoulders. Lydia felt an increased pain in her back; a boot digging deeper into her. Still holding Lydia by her arms, she leaned down, and whispered into Lydia's ear, with malice.

"Got a smart comment now?"

Before Lydia could respond she felt the woman jerk her arms back.

"Thought..."

Lydia felt her arms drop to the ground, and the pressure in her back disappeared. Then a cracking sound , along with a very audible thud could be heard. Lydia looked up to see the female Alpha dazed and confused. Lydia had to admit shew as in the same position. She tried to sit up, but her arms hurt. Giving herself a moment, she moved her shoulders to see if anything was damaged. Nothing felt off. She tried to sit up again, this time with some reward. She sat up and looked around. She saw nothing. Lydia knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she did the only sensible thing to do.

Continue with her mission.

It took another few minutes, but she found it. There was a small pile of mountain ash, and on both sides there were lines of it, that slowly disappeared. Lydia pulled out her container, and took some of the grey ash. As if sprinkling salt, she let it fall, and watched as the pure white ash started to react. Slowly it mixed into the rest, and eventually disappeared into the ground, to neutralize the effects of the mountain ash.

With a heavy sigh, Lydia slouched to the ground and sighed.

Mission complete.

* * *

Allison watched at the entrance. She should be in there with Lydia. This was completely dangerous for the other girl. Especially after what happened to Lydia, it was almost insane to just leave her alone. Lydia had been connected to her hip since Jackson left. Before that she stayed with Jackson after he turned into a werewolf. One would think she was doing it out of the kindness of heart; while that was true, it was not the whole truth. She wanted to feel safe. She had been alone in her slow decay into insanity because of a just as deranged murderers desire to live. While Lydia showed no effects of his mental torture, it was evident, at least to Allison, that Lydia was still reeling from the effects. Her desire to understand the supernatural was probably an effect of this. A way to find an answer to why her.

Still she should not be in there by herself. Allison should be by her side. And it was killing her.

Suddenly Scott moved past her, and into the forest.

Allison looked at him in shock. He looked at her with a smile. A sincere one.

"She did it."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay one thing I want to say is that this chapter was not supposed to be Lydia oriented. It just kind of happened. Lydia was the one character from Teen Wolf whose story got shifted into others. She had by far the most interesting and intense story and as soon as Peter came back, oh she became an instrument for other people. I am more than likely not watching the next season, but I hope Lydia gets some major time and development, especially since Jackson is no longer there. I mean, we don't know what Lydia is (all we know is that she has immunity), how does Lydia feel about Peter, the guy that basically mentally tortured her (at his own admission he said she would need therapy). That's good stuff people. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to end with Bonnie and Lydia, but Bonnie is wrecking lives, we will get to that next chapter. I apologize for allowing this chapter to get so Lydia focused. This would have not been a problem if I had developed a story for Lydia earlier in this story. **_

_**Next chapter is going to be Scott and them going to find their people, and Scott vs. Bonnie. Yeah...**_

_**Thank you for reading. We are getting closer to the end. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	43. Rescue

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Scott turned to them. His pack. Tyler and Isaac looked ready for orders. Allison still seemed surprised. He spoke to the group.

"We go in. We find our friends. We leave. If we encounter any Alpha, we don't kill them. We take them out, but do not kill them."

He stopped allowing his words to sink in. He got a nod from Isaac and Tyler. Allison started to nod, but was still looking in the wodded entry.

"We are going to split up into two groups. Allison."

She looked at him.

"You are going with Isaac to find Lydia."

This time Allison nodded. She did not see it, but Isaac did as well. Scott then turned his attention to Tyler.

"Tyler, you and I will find Bonnie and Stiles."

Scott got a nod from Tyler. He gave one right back. Turning his attention back to the little group, he felt them. It was if they were connected. All of them.

"Once you get your target, get out of there. If you have to run away, then so be it. I don't want anyone hurt. So please...be careful."

The group nodded. Scott stood tall.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Allison watch Scott and Tyler run into the forest. In seconds she took out one of her special crossbows. It was small, and could fire multiple shots before needing to be refilled. It could fire small small arrows, but was not really meant for killing. Instead she had it for one purpose. To shoot her special arrows. She had made them after the incidents with the Kanima. Her first real encounter with Erica inspired the idea of arrows that could stun, or even take out a larger foe. She had kept some of the Kanima toxin and used it on her arrows. She had to be careful, but she managed to find a way to get it on without her being poisoned. The tips of the arrows would be dipped in the toxins and left to dry. She sure to be careful with them, but she generally kept them set in the crossbow.

She looked at it, first arrow ready to go. She heard a footstep come beside her. Looking up she saw the once tall and slouching Isaac. He looked ready.

"Isaac, I need your help."

He looked at her, and waited.

"Can you give me a ride?"

* * *

There were others. Bonnie sensed the barrier come down, and then sensed others. One an Alpha. It felt familiar, but...

"Focus Bonnie."

She shook her head, feeling her brain rattle. She heard the sounds of breathing. It was heavy.

It was her.

"I need to get Stiles out of here quickly."

She turned around, and felt her vision get blurry.

"Slow down Bonnie. You can do this."

She remembered the feeling expression gave her. It was a powerful rush. One that was removing her from being. She was losing herself from reality.

Bonnie had to remind herself to stay grounded. She may have opened herself up willingly to expression, but that did not mean she would give herself to it. She was using it, not the other way around. She just had to remind herself of that.

Closing her eyes again she took in th entire area once again. The beings, they were moving. One group towards Stiles. The other going in another direction. One felt human. The others were definitely supernatural.

Bonnie focused on the group going toward Stiles. They felt so familiar. Her sense was fogged by the expression. They felt good. Or at least not a threat.

"Found you."

* * *

They had not met any yet, but Allison was ready. Allison kept an eye out, even though Isaac was able to keep a look out much better than she ever could.

"Are there any around?"

"At least two...I think one is a girl."

Allison kept her eyes open.

"How can you tell?"

She did not get an answer immediately as she felt herself jump a little. By instinct she pulled her arm closer to her, almost strangling Isaac.

"Allison."

"Sorry."

She loosened up, and kept looking around.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Yep, should only take a minute."

Allison nodded even though he could not see her. She was on his back. Isaac was carrying her on his back in piggyback style. When she suggested it, Isaac was a little perturbed. Why would they do that. It would leave only Allison as their line of defense, which was not terrible given how quickwitted Allison was, but it was always best to have more than one set of hands ready to fight. Especially in the midst of a rescue mission in the territory of a pack of Alphas.

Even for Isaac that was a dumb idea. Nevertheless he did not voice his opinion and just lifted Allison on his back, making sure to support her. The run was fast, but not as fast as it could have been if he was running on all fours.

He had prayed that no one would bothered him, but was admittedly a little disappointed that nothing had attacked them.

Still it made it all the more easier to just focus on more Lydia. She had not moved since they started. That was nother plus in his book.

As soon as he got there he could smell her. She smelt girly. Not like the other woman who seemed to smell more mature. It was weird describing women scents.

She was sitting by a tree, little nerf gun in hand. He put Allison down, who ran toward her.

"Lydia?"

The red haired girl looked up.

"Hey."

Allison took Lydia into her arms. Isaac wanted to go aw, and roll his eyes at the same time. Allison really did not trust Lydia at all.

"You're safe."

"Yeah...I am. So what's up? Where are the other two?"

"Going to find Stiles and Bonnie."

It was him that spoke this time. Lydia looked over at Isaac.

"Good...So...what is the plan for us?"

Allison pulled back.

"We got to get out of here. Scott's orders."

Lydia did not even question it. She was about to say something when she felt a strong presence. It sent a chill down her spine. Then a breeze danced by them.

"Did anybody else feel that?"

Allison nodded. Isaac turned to another direction. She looked that way to, feeling the presence coming from it. Isaac turned back around, a look of fear on his face.

"We need to go."

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes, but before she could do anything, she felt herself being ripped from the ground and tossed in the air. She hit the ground hard. The force was powerful enough to force blood from her mouth. Everything hurt.

She looked up and saw him again. The Alpha she threw.

"Death is on you child. Should have taken it with grace, instead of causing a scene."

Bonnie felt her world spinning. She was about to try to throw him again, but a sharp pain took over her body. Then another one. And another one. Soon five sharp, equaling intense pains resided in her body.

She let out a gruesome scream. The pain spread across her body, all coming from a focal point. Her abdomen.

"She looked to see a knife in her stomach, sitting idly, not aware of the pain it was causing her.

"You did this. And once you are dead, you magic will fall, and well will finish off Stiles...if he is not already dead."

Pulling the knife out, Bonnie watched him lick it. Her already heaving breathing became a shallow. It was a combination of the pain, and her slipping further.

Further into the darkness.

"Say goodbye."

Bonnie closed her eyes, feeling herself fall further and further. Just as soon as she was gone, she heard a voice.

"GET OFF HER!"

That kept her. From going to a familiar abyss. Instead she surrendered, too weak to fight it anymore.

* * *

Tyler and Scott was only five minutes in when they found Stiles. It was sitting up against a tree and he looked horrible.

"Stiles."

The teenager looked up and focused. His face was pale.

"Scott...dude..."

Scott moved forward and into the barrier. He felt a tingle but dismissed it.

"What happened man?"

"Alpha pack took a kick out of kicking me."

That enraged Scott. He looked at his best friend since childhood, and felt it. The pain he was living at that very moment. He touched his side, and felt it. Something was broken. Stiles gasped and coughed blood when he touched it. Scott pulled his hand back, feeling his rage increase. He stood up.

"We will get you out of here Stiles."

"Don't...Bonnie rigged it to be a safe spot. Only people I trust can get in."

Scott nodded. He trusted Bonnie's magic.

"Where is she?"

"She went to handle the Alphas. To clear a path. She has been gone not that long...shit this hurts."

Scott wanted to help his friend but he could not. The only one that could was Bonnie.

"We will find Bonnie, and we will get you out of here."

"Dude...this shit really hurts."

Scott almost laughed. He should not have entertained the idea, but somehow Stiles could make a moment a little humorous. Even unintentionally.

"I know."

He turned to Tyler.

"Tyler can you stay here with Stiles?"

"Yeah. You go find Bonnie, man. Also don't worry about Stiles. I'll take care of him."

Scott did not understand, but he nodded.

"Stiles, this is Tyler, he is not Bonnie's ex Jeremy."

"Since when?"

"Since like a week or so ago. I don't know..."

"Oh man...dude...you made an ass of yourself over..."

He stopped talking and coughed a little. Blood trickled down his chin. Scott moved quickly. Without saying anything else, he ran off, into the direction of Bonnie.

Tyler looked at Stiles, who started to nod his head. He was about to lose consciousness.

"Hey man..."

"Eh..."

Tyler sighed. He moved toward the barrier, and as soon as he got close enough to enter he felt himself being pushed back.

"Shit."

Bonnie made it too literal. Stiles did not know Tyler. And Tyler was the only thing that could save him at this point.

"Fuck..."

"What?"

Tyler turned to Stiles who looked at him, his brown eyes darker and heavier looking.

"Scott needs to find Bonnie, fast."

Tyler stood there, at the edge of the barrier, feeling the seconds of Stiles' life slipping away.

* * *

Scott ran, at top speed. He sensed Bonnie. She was standing near the middle of the woods. But there was someone else. He was getting closer to her. He did not trust it.

Then he heard the scream.

It sent an unnatural chill down his spine.

Despite already running as fast as possible, he picked up the speed. He could smell blood, and as soon as he got to the scene, he saw a mysterious man, on top of Bonnie, licking blood off of the blade of a knife.

Bonnie looked like she was dying. Or dead. He could no longer tell. It did not matter. Save her or avenge her, it was this man's life.

He knew he would regret this one day, but a that very moment. She matter most.

"Say goodbye."

With great power, he lunged himself at the man.

"Get OFF HER!"

He pulled the Alpha off of Bonnie, and they tumbled a few feet away. The man was on top of him, but disoriented. Scott kicked him in his stomache and off of him. He stood up and moved toward the man and started attacking. He slashed away, not even realizing that he had gone in werewolf mode. He scraped skin under his claws, tipped blood on his nails. He was growling. He was primal. He was dangerous.

When he felt it was enough. He picked up the clawed mess and threw him into a tree.

He heard a crack, but did not care. Moving to him again, he picked up the defeated Alpha and looked him in his swollen eye.

"Kill me."

"No."

That surprised the mangled Alpha.

"Why not? Too weak?"

Scott did not speak at first. Instead he took the alpha in his claws and slammed into the tree. He heard the tree shake.

"No. But I will not take your life. I am better than that. I will however say this. Stay away from and my friends. From my pack."

He got a growl.

"She was responsible in the death of some of my pack."

"And I will be responsible for the rest. Don't push it. There are two Alphas in these lands. Derek, and myself. Don't push your luck trying to interfere. I will get dangerous. I will get territorial. You will lose."

With that, he slammed him into the tree once more, effectively knocked out the Alpha out cold.

Dropping him with little disregard, he turned back to Bonnie. She was lying there, like a broken doll. For the first time that night, Scott felt himself cominc back to relaity. The feral aggression was gone. There stood Scott again.

"Bonnie."

He called out her name as he walked towards her. Kneeling down, he took her hand. He listened closely and heard it. A small faint heart beat. She was okay. But in no condition to help Stiles. But that was okay. They were okay.

Holding her hand, he looked at her small frail body. Bonnie was petite, and looking are body lying on the ground like a discarded doll hurt him.

"Bonnie. Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Her heart beat was still there.

"Please Bonnie, just a sign that you are okay."

He felt his voice take on a whine. He felt tears form around his eyes. She was not gone, but she may not be able to be saved.

"Come on Bonnie. We have to get you home. You have to help Stiles. And talk to your dad, and yell at me for being stupid, then forgive me and then we work on ourselves. Work on us. I don't want the last thing I ever said to you was goodbye...not like how I did it."

Scott held her hand and listened to her breath. It was slow. Agonizingly so.

"Bonnie...I..."

Scott closed his eyes, letting the tears that could escape fall.

"We are not done. We don't feel done. So let's not be. Let's continue with what we started. All you have to do is wake up. Wake up and say something."

A small wind whirled past him. He ignored it.

""Don't leave everything behind. I don't know you yet. I know little things, and big things. But I can't put it all together yet. I just need something. I don't know what it is, but I need one little thing...just so I can figure you out. To understand you. To appreciate you. To..."

The wind got stronger, and it seemed to take a life of its own. Scott could feel it, was it Bonnie?

"Bonnie..."

Her eyes opened. Scott increased his firm grasp. Trying not to let her go. She did the same thing. A smile formed on his face, and then fell.

Something was off.

"Bonnie?"

Scott was about to say something else when he felt his head starting to hurt. An intense pain took over. His head felt as if it was bursting repeatedly. He let go of her hand, placing them on either side of his head, as if that would dull the pain. He hunched over, feeling the pain spread through his body. Suddenly he felt his wrist twist and break. Then his leg. And his shoulder. Everything in his body was breaking.

He screamed out in pain.

He looked up to see Bonnie. Standing, looking at him. Her face expressionless. This was a Bonnie he had never seen before, but still feared. This was the dangerous power that he had once worried would come. From the very person he knew it lied within. She was intense, and destructive, and was not there.

"Bonnie please..."

Nothing.

"Bonnie!"

He looked at her, blood trickling from his nose, ears and mouth. His vision was cloudy from tears, and soon to be a loss of consciousness Still in his pathetic form, he could bring no sympathy or mercy from Bonnie.

Everything was fading to black. The pain was disappearing, the sounds of nature were silencing. With his last breath he uttered her name.

"Bonnie..."

* * *

What had she done?

"Scott."

* * *

_**A/N: New update! This would have been here earlier, but I could not start it. Bonnie has let expression take over a little, and taken it out on Scott. I don't think I did a good job depicting her slip, honestly I am writing as a go with this part. The last part is much more planned out then this. Tyler is with Stiles, and he can't get to him. Lydia, Isaac and Allison are the only group with no problems. I am writing something to give them a little spotlight, but it isn't big.**_

_**Next chapter will be Bonnie vs Bonnie battle (internal struggle folks). Also Tyler is going to reveal himself to be a hybrid, which raises questions. I am trying to get back on the three chapter update, so the next update may take some time. Don't worry everyone comes out alive, and no Stiles is not going to be a vampire. The last chapters are going to patch up any problems I have created. **_

_**Thank you for reading and keeping up and commenting. We are nearing the end! I already have the last section written up so...be ready. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	44. Aftermath pt 7

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

The world was returning to her. Her bearing becoming solid. The first thing she noticed was the body lying on the ground.

"Scott."

He was lying there, crumbled up. He looked scared. Bonnie rushed to his side, closing the gap between them.

"Scott?"

This time she needed an answer. She called his name again. She got nothing. She watched him curl up, trying to She watched him shudder, breathing erratically She put her hand on his shoulder, but pulled back. She felt it.

His pain. The pain she caused. Bonnie felt her heart fall. She had done this to him. To someone she care about.

"Oh God Scott."

All she heard was his breathing. His pain was still going on. But how? Was it the expression? Did she curse him without knowing it?

"Scott I'm so sorry."

She put her hand out, but pulled back. She just let her hand sit in the air. She caused him pain, and he flinched from her touch. She did not mean for this to happen.

She only wanted to make it safe for her and Stiles. The image of a broken Stiles popped into her head. This only worsened her mental state.

"Oh God Stiles."

She had left Stiles alone in the condition that he was in. She needed to get to him, but she could not leave Scott by himself. Bonnie felt a feral sense coming toward her. It was a werewolf, and a mysterious presence. Supernatural, but not something she knew.

"Bonnie, there you..."

She turned around, her vision barely making out three figures.

"Isaac, Allison, Lydia?"

"What happened?"

"Is that Scott?"

"Are you okay?"

All three questions came at once, and she did not know who said what. Unable to keep up she let out a small whimper. This was her fault. She looked away, trying to erase everything that happened. The small group moved forward. Allison moved to Scott; Lydia crouched down beside Bonnie. Isaac had run off. She did not know where, nor did she hold onto to his essence to find out. She just sat there, scared that two people were going to die under her watch. Because she could not save them.

"Bonnie?"

That was Lydia. She was calling her. Should she answer?

"What's wrong with Scott?"

Allison spoke this time. Was she addressing her?

She felt a hand on her arm. She looked to see Lydia. She looked incredible dressed down, and dirty. She had never seen Lydia dirty before. Or without a pair of heels or expensive flats.

"This is my fault."

Lydia's concerned expression was mixed with confusion.

"What?"

"I did this to Scott."

That confusion turned into shock.

"Bonnie..."

The young witch shook her head. This was her mess.

"I did this. I...I just wanted to get me and Stiles out...but I...I shouldn't have did it. But what was I supposed to do? Stiles was hurt. I couldn't use my magic. I needed the power. It was the only thing I had...and...I should have just gotten me and Stiles out...but...I knew the risk...I'm..."

She looked at Lydia, watching her features, trying to gauge some sort of reaction. She needed validation for her actions. Was she wrong? Was she right? Was there another way?

"Bonnie. Listen to me."

The delicate but firm touch almost made her flinch.

"I don't know what happened, but right now...we need to get out of here. You said Stiles is hurt. He needs help. Scott needs help. You need help."

Bonnie turned away. Bonnie was supposed to be okay. She was supposed to have been over whatever blocks were controlling her.

And she was.

But in that moment, it felt like everything was coming back to her.

"Come on Bonnie."

Lydia pulled up Bonnie. She turned to the direction that Allison and Scott were. Allison was watching Scott, her face slightly sunken. Lydia looked at Scott and understood why.

Scott was broken. She could hear his whimpers and soft cries. Bonnie did something to him, and it was going to take a lot to get him back.

* * *

Isaac had ran to them. Tyler and Stiles. He could smell Tyler. There was something strange about the guy. Something was off. He smelled weird. He smelled like death. Isaac had wondered if Scott had smelled it. It was faint when they met, but it wafted off of him. He almost feared it. It was unnatural at the same time.

When the scent got stronger he knew he was close. He also smelled blood.

Stiles' blood.

He speed up, and in less then thirty seconds found himself in front of Tyler, who was crouched down looking at a circle of twigs and leaves. He looked over to see Stiles sitting there, pale and almost gone. Almost dead.

"Tyler, what's going on?"

"Bonnie created this circle. Keeps unwarranted pest out. Unfortunately I can't get in."

"Wait why?"

"The only people that can get in are people that Stiles trust. Seeing as Stiles doesn't really know me..."

Tyler let that hang there. Isaac understood. Isaac looked at the circle of twigs.

"I could go in."

"Then what?"

"Get him out?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Doubt it I would have just told Stiles to roll on out. Bonnie usually makes these things air tight."

Isaac let his brow furrow at the other werewolf's words. Instead of saying anything he walked into the barrier, and picked up Stiles. Then he walked over to the barrier, but just as he was about to walk out he was pushed back by an invisible force. Tyler just stared at him, almost mocking him.

"See."

Isaac looked down at the barrier. It was nothing more than leaves and twigs. What could actually be done...

He kicked it.

The air got thicker than fell. Isaac looked around, then walked right out of the barrier.

"Not too hard."

Tyler just stared at him. He wanted to question everything. This did not line up with anything that he had encountered. Instead of question it he just looked down at Stiles.

"Give me Stiles."

Isaac moved away from Tyler a little holding onto Stiles. The injured boy let out a small whimper. He was in pain.

"Why?"

"So I can heal him."

Isaac's eyebrow rose expressing his confusion.

"How?"

"How about I show you and save him?"

He pointed at Stiles, who was barely alive as it was. Isaac looked down at his friend, and thought about it. Finally he laid Stiles down. Tyler moved over to him, and held Stiles' head up.

"Stiles, you still there, buddy."

Carefully he gave the other boy a slap on the face. That got a groan. Isaac moved to him, but stopped. Tyler said he could heal him.

"Ow..."

"Good, don't want this to go another way."

Isaac looked at Tyler confused. He was ready to take down the other werewolf if anything happened.

Tyler did not say another word; instead he lifted his other arm that was not supporting Stiles, and bit into forearm. Once he felt the bite was deep enough to bleed, he put the open wound to Stiles' mouth.

By instinct Stiles sucked, but then stopped when he tasted the coppery liquid.

"Don't fight it Stiles, just drink."

Stiles was too weak to fight. He just let it slide down his throat. It did not take long for the bitter tasting liquid to warm him. Suddenly his body felt different.

"What is going on?"

Isaac spoke but did not expect an answer. He knew what he saw. Tyler was feeding Stiles his blood...like a vampire."

Was Tyler a...

Isaac shook his head. That was nonsenese, Tyler was a werewolf, he saw it. Did he? No, he knew Tyler was affected by Scott's presence, but that did not mean that he was a werewolf. It...

"Isaac, come get Stiles and get him out of here. He will be okay, as long as he doesn't die anytime soon. It's going to take a few minutes, but Stiles will be okay."

Isaac watched as Tyler carefuly laid Stiles' head down. He stood up, his arm beeding a little. But then the wound was gone.

"I am going to go find the others okay."

Isaac nodded. He watched the other run off. It was at an unnatural speed, faster than any werewolf.

Tyler was not one of them.

"Lydia?"

The redhead looked up to see Tyler. Where did he come from?

"Where is Scott and the other girl? Allison?"

"Still in the forest back. Scott..."

A small soft sound came from Bonnie. Tyler looked at the girl, she looked defeated.

"What had...you know what nevermind. We can talk later. I'll go find them, you go get out of here."

Lydia nodded. Tyler moved past them. They were about to start walking again, but stopped at the sound of Tyler's voice.

"Stiles is going to be okay."

Lydia could feel relief swimming off of Bonnie. She had to admit, she was happy too.

* * *

What had she done?

Allison wanted to know. There laid Scott, in fetal postion, crying, and shivering. He would let no one touch him. There was trickles of blood on almost every orifice he had. The only thing not bleeding was his eyes. They were just overrun with tears. It broke her heart to see him like this.

To see the person she loved the most hurting. Because of someone that was supposed to love him. Or at the very least care for him.

But what was Bonnie?

She did this to him. She put this pain on him, and she looked remorseful. But that did not change anything. Whether she meant it or not, Bonnie's powers did this. Bonnie had been out of control, and someone had paid the price.

This was not the first time. She had put Scott into the hospital with her werewolf repellent.

Allison wathed Scott, fear anger and sorrow filling her.

Just then the sound of a twig snapping caught her, she turned around, and without even thinking she shot her crossbow. It hit a tree.

"Allison!"

She turend around and was ready to shoot again, stopping herself when she realized that it was just Bonnie's friend.

"Tyler."

The werewolf nodded.

"Shit...Scott looks terrible. Bonnie must have done a real number on him."

"Yeah..."

Tyler looked at her. She was just staring at the broken boy. Tyler had never seen the full effects of Bonnie's powers. The closest he ever came was when she transferred Klaus' soul into the hybrid's body. He did not remember much of that entire incident. He just knew him and Bonnie met, he agreed, then he was staring at Caroline again. It had all been so long ago. So many gaps.

"What are we going to do?"

Tyler did not look away from her.

"We need to get out of here. And get Bonnie to help him."

She turned away from Scott, and looked him dead in the eye. Tyler saw the malice.

"She's Scott's only hope."

He moved over to Scott, bent down and picked him up. The werewolf resisted, fidgeting and thrashing. Tyler held fast. He looked at Allison. She was standing up getting ready to move with them.

"What if Bonnie can't save him? What if she can't fix her mess?"

Tyler did not know how to answer. He just turned away and walked with the struggling werewolf in his arms.

"Well right now she is her only hope. Let's go."

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter. I don't think I have much to say. The group is having to regroup. Scott has been cursed by Bonnie. Stiles has been saved. Allison is a bit upset with Bonnie. Bonnie herself is becoming a mess. **_

_**Next chapter is just car ride. That will be the end of this update before I go on the three chapter update again. I have already started it, and...yeah...you'll see.**_

_**Thank you for reading and continuing to support this story. We are nearing the end, and I hope the last of the chapters will satisfy you guys.**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


	45. Small Talk

**_Summary: Bonnie was okay with being alone. She was okay with not falling in love. She was okay with her form of happiness. Then Scott showed up. Scott was a romantic. He loved the idea of everything being better. He loved to dream, and love. Together they could be something else. Maybe even happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

The ride back was divided. In Allison's car, there was Lydia, herself, and Scott lying in the back. Lydia had wanted to turn on music, or talk. Something to keep the sounds of Scott out of her head. She did not really care for him, but it was disturbing. It was no more than twenty, maybe thirty minutes prior that Scott exuded the confidence and air of an Alpha. She respected and feared him in a way she never would have dreamed of. Now, he was weak and destroyed. He was crying and in pain. His soft cries were louder than anything sound that could have been made. She felt them. They were deafening.

"Allison where are we going?"

Allison had mostly been quiet. She focused on the road, following the blue jeep.

Stiles' jeep.

Allison wanted answers to everything. Stiles was almost hurt because of Bonnie. Because something the witch did back in her hometown. Then Scott got hurt because of something. Allison did not undersand anthing Bonnie was saying. But she knew she was responsible. Bonnie did this.

This was her fault. The supernatural could not just be at peace. It always had to wreck someone's life. And it took two people tonight.

"Allison?"

She turned to Lydia for a split second.

"Yeah?"

Her friend stared at her. Her eyes filled with concern. Was it for her or Scott?

"Nothing...where are we going?"

Allison did not answer at first. She had been too busy focusing on the road and the sounds that Scott were making. It was breaking her and fueling her. She did not know to what, but she was willing to find out.

"It looks like to the good doctor's."

* * *

"I almost died."

"Yep."

"Dude...I almost died. I saw the light, and I was ready to walk...but...dude. How am I still here? I mean I feel great right now. Like nothing ever happened to me."

"Yeah how did that happen?"

"Scott...I mean Tyler fed me something."

"His blood."

"What?"

"Yeah, Tyler fed you his blood. Like from the tap."

Sounds of tapping of the skin filled the car.

"Wait...what? Oh God I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not likely. Blood is pretty potent right now. I suggest you don't die."

"Wait, are you a...a vampire?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you?"

A small silence.

"Yeah I watched you feed him. Plus you smell different. Almost like death."

"Well it's probably because I am dead. I'm...I'm a hybrid."

"A hybrid of what?"

"Isaac, I am going to assume a vampire and werewolf."

A snapping sound rang through the car.

"Correct. I am a natural born werewolf, that got turned. It's complicated."

"Dude...that sounds freaky."

"Eh, not really. It's a shock, but it's the least of my problems."

"But wait, can you go in sunlight?"

"Yep, hybrids work differently from your garden variety vampire. Once again, it's a long story; don't worry about it."

"Come on...I like long stories."

"Stiles you have the attention span of a gnat."

"...You know what Isaac, kiss the fuller part of my tiny ass."

"I would have to spend the rest of my life looking for it then."

This continued on for the entire ride. Bonnie listened, that conversation being the only thing that kept her there. Part of her was sitting in the car, remaining silent thankful that their were three boys who liked to talk even during moments like this. The other part was with Scott, feeling his pain. The pain she caused. There had to be a way to save him.

She could not let him die. Not because of her mistake.

"Bonnie?"

The girl turned from the glass, and looked at the driver's seat. There sat Stiles looking at her. Isaac was looking through the rear view mirror. Tyler was right beside her, his hand rubbing her arm. Had he been doing that this entire time?

"Where are we?"

Her voice was weak. She was weak. Expression had some how drained her. Maybe it was completely shutting it off after opening it. It may have been an all access source to her magic, but it still had a price.

It had many prices.

Finally Stiles shifted. She heard a clicking sound. His seat belt.

"We are at Dr. Deaton's."

* * *

_**A/N: Alright chapter 45! Whoop whoop. I thought this story wouldn't go past 50...or 60 I can't remember the number I set myself. Anyway it will. I'm hoping it won't go to beyond sixty. **_

_**Anyway next update is all in Dr. Deaton's office, and we get to saving Scott. **_

_**Thank you for reading and commenting. I can't express how much it makes me happy that you guys like this. **_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


End file.
